


Red Right Hand

by VincentMeow



Series: Murder Ballads｜谋杀歌谣 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Barebacking, Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Bottom Dean, Breathplay, Cat and Mouse Games, Coercion, Dark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Escalation of Commitment, Gaslighting, Horror, Knifeplay, Librarian Dean, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Husbands, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Past Domestic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Professor Castiel, Rimming, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Sociopathic Behavior, Stalking, Swearing, Top Castiel, Violence, Voyeurism, alternative universe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 132,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeow/pseuds/VincentMeow
Summary: 你是一个渺如涓埃的齿轮在他灾难性的计划中转动你被设计你被操纵他红色的右手掌控着一切一切皆由Dean椅子上的神秘信封而起。一切皆以Dean接受了其所能及之事且认识到自己可以泰然处之而终。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Right Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306110) by [Duckyboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/pseuds/Duckyboos). 



> 翻译：  
> Vincent  
> 1-19章奇数章节翻译，偶数章节校对，20章翻译  
> 随缘ID VincentMeow 微博ID 文森特喵  
> Eros  
> 1-19偶数章节翻译，奇数章节校对  
> 随缘ID caROUsEL_ 微博ID SparklingWine_E

手撕烤肉和大份核桃派的健康午餐之后，走进图书馆出纳台的Dean立刻注意到了那个信封。信封本身看起来无伤大雅，静静待在他座位上，但是谁把它放在那的？更重要的是，为什么？他的第一反应是那很有可能是他的工资单，但发薪日是在十天之后（倒不是说他真的在数着日子），附近也没有人可以询问。 

 

这个想法淡出了他的大脑，因为今天只有他一个人值班，为此他午休期间还关闭了图书馆。他走之前绝对锁上了门，因为他回来时刚刚把锁打开。 

 

那么问题又来了。这到底是什么？ 

 

也许他去吃午饭之前信封就已经在这了。他当时太饿了，没有什么能干扰Dean Winchester对派的执着。他可能只是忽视了它。 

 

好吧，无论如何，信封不会自己跑掉，于是他开始工作，帮老Dorothy Wilton登记她借的几本悬疑小说。Dorothy是这里的常客之一，一个喜欢恶作剧的六十多岁老妇人，热爱大侦探波罗【1】，喜欢带着明显的性骚扰目的失手掉书然后在Dean弯腰去捡时戳他屁股。Dean没有感到太多的困扰，真的。Dorothy简单无害，她是Dean开始在劳伦斯公共图书馆工作之后第一个让他感觉自己受欢迎的人，所以他觉得他至少应该回报点什么，比如允许人家这么时不时地观摩他的屁股。 

【1】大侦探波罗（Poirot）：阿加莎·克里斯蒂的推理小说人物主人公。 

 

毕竟，他的屁股还挺漂亮。不给人看的话简直是犯罪。即使那人老骥伏枥，九分时间用于阅读推理小说，剩下一分用于和别人八卦她浓妆艳抹的邻居Linda Beufort。 

 

Dean叹了口气，他非常需要找人滚个床单。 

 

他把日期卡插到Dorothy最后一本借书的登记袋里—迪克·弗朗西斯【2】的书——合起书页，然后把它放到这位女士的一摞书上。“这是他最好的一本书”，Dean施展了一点Winchester式魅力，看到Dorothy红着脸明显有点心慌意乱地抖出她的可回收袋子把书装进去的时候，他嘴角翘得更高了。 

【2】迪克·弗朗西斯（Dick Francis）：英国侦探小说作家。 

 

在那本克里斯蒂小说滚落到羊毛地毯之前Dean早已做好准备弯腰去捡，但是今天他的行为有些多此一举，因为已经有人站在在那里，弯腰俯身，黑色西装裤以诱人之态包裹着一个极其夺目的屁股，以至于Dean严肃地考虑了要不要把Dorothy的整袋书推到地上以求继续欣赏这一美景。 

 

“噢，谢谢你，”Dorothy看起来有些心神荡漾，而当这个与Dean竞争老妇人爱意的人把捡起来的书——长夜【3】——递给她的时候，Dean马上明白这是为什么了。轮廓如此英俊，刀刻斧凿的下巴，胡茬恰如其分，慵懒而非不修边幅，绒绒的粉红嘴唇，笔直的鼻梁和一头乌黑蓬乱的头发。他挂着温暖的笑容看着Dorothy，而后者正吃力挤出过分礼貌几近英式的对话，然后他转向Dean，此时Dean马上把关于这个人偷走了他心上人的俏皮话吞到了肚子里。 

【3】长夜（Endless Night ）：阿加莎·克里斯蒂的作品之一。 

 

他的眼睛。湛蓝。如此湛蓝。就像所有被写尽的陈词滥调。Dean立刻羞耻地想到那些他永远都不会承认自己读过的糟糕的米尔斯布恩【4】小说。每一个关于海洋的比喻都相形见绌。 

【4】米尔斯布恩（Mills & Boon）：杰拉尔德·米尔斯和查里斯·布恩创办的小说出版社，以女性向言情小说出名。剧情千篇一律，多为女主角对完美的男主角痴狂入迷，男主却对女主爱答不理使之日益消沉，女主在危急关头露出脆弱一面时，男主挺身而出扭转局面。 

 

倒不是说他对那些书里所描写的内容有多么熟悉。更像是它们时不时地在他的脑海和他里擦肩而过，但是他总来不及点头问候或者尴尬的挥手。 

 

“呃，好嘞，谢谢你。换个人弯下腰(bend over)【5】总是件好事。” 

【5】bend over:弯♂腰，也用于OOXX场景。 

 

他只得到了一个挑眉的回应，过了一会儿他才明白自己话里的双重含义。Dean恨不得把自己的脸埋到桌子底下。 

 

然而他选择了没那么自毁的方式，像个傻子一样结结巴巴地说，“我能给你来点什么？我说，来点什么—做点什么？” 

 

_真溜，溜得像带颗粒的花生酱。_

 

Dorothy的脸颊泛起了久违的红润，开始傻笑，照这样下去，Dean的表情也好不到哪去。 

 

“我想找一本书，如果你们有的话。”嗓音轻柔而低沉，Dean满脑子都在想他用舌头做着邪恶事情的时候这嗓子会低吼出什么样的的污言秽语。 

 

“呃，当然。”Dean转向他左边的电脑，摇动鼠标唤醒睡眠模式的电脑，手指搭在键盘上。“说。” 

 

“帕拉尼克的《摇篮曲》【6】” 

【6】帕拉尼克的《摇篮曲》：恰克·帕拉尼克（Palahniuk），美国越界小说家，作品包括《搏击俱乐部》（Fight Club）；《摇篮曲》（Lullaby），讲述了一个摇篮曲咒语杀人者追逐和救赎的故事。 

 

Dean知道这本书，但是为了打字的时候不冷场，他问道，“你之前读过吗？好看吗？” 

 

“很抱歉我之前没有读过他的作品，除了听我哥哥对《搏击俱乐部》大夸特夸。我觉得是时候读一下他的书了。” 

 

Dean无声地表示了同意，他敲下回车键然后反馈信息出现在了屏幕上，“我们有一本，嗯，在楼上，我去给你拿。”他准备从桌后出来，但是又被这个陌生人拦住了。他挂在手臂上的浅黄色风衣挺难看，但那是他身上唯一难看的东西。他所穿的黑西装明显是量身定做，而Dean总是不可救药地痴迷着西装马甲。 

 

他的弟弟Sam曾经不留情面地表示这一恋物情节直接反映了Dean对礼仪和品味的认识。或者说缺乏。 

 

“好的，我相信我自己就能找到，谢谢你的帮助。”说话间，蓝眼男已经转身径直走向通往二楼的旋转楼梯。 

 

Dean像迷路小狗一样尾随这个人的诡异冲动被一个走到蓝眼男刚才所在位置的某人打断——一个面熟的少女——她把一本封面打开的书推向Dean，将借阅证递到Dean面前。 

 

可以说这是因祸得福，因为Dean很确定他今天的羞耻值已经告罄。 

 

在剩下的值班时间里，Dean尽力对顾客全神贯注，他想了解他们，展示他的友好，尽可能地帮助他们。他总是在正确的时机露出微笑，发出正确的声音，即使他比心理医生看到了更多的人性阴暗面。 

 

神秘蓝眼男没有完全占据他的大脑。 

 

相反的，他游荡在Dean的大脑边缘，那部分思路一直在留意着那人，心里想着各种与他重遇的场景，有些是辅导级有些是严格限制级。 

 

“如果你喜欢那本的话，”他对一个伐木工身材的壮汉说，“我们有很多那位作者的书。” 

 

这位人形障碍物对他道谢转身出门的时候，Dean迅速瞟了一眼门上方的钟表。 

 

8:47。还有十三分钟就要关门了，他瞥了一眼出纳台排队等待的人。六个。主阅览室里可能还待着一些人，门口正走出来几个。他们都不是蓝眼男。 

 

Dean给借阅者登记完的时候，阅览室里只有两个人了。都是常客。时钟显示还剩五分钟。 

 

他转身拿搭在椅背上的夹克里的钥匙，此时他又看到了那个信封。他没有完全把这事忘了，但是由于“西装帅哥”，他没怎么重视信封的事情。 

 

这说法太保守了。整个下午这件事情基本上没往他脑子里去，他只是断断续续心不在焉地琢磨了几次它是被怎么放到这的，是谁送的，送给谁的。 

 

他把信封拿在及腰的位置上让桌子挡着其他人的视线，然后把它翻过来。信封正中是一个黑色的手写单词：

 

DEAN

 

好吧。至少这个信封不是什么失物，所以他不用费心去寻找失主。但是这明显缩小了里面物品的可能性范围。他心里有一点积极的小想法，想知道这是不是他某个倾慕者的来信。蓝眼男是可望不可即，但是无论身到何处Dean总是因为他的外貌吸引别人的注意，目前为止毫无例外。 

 

至少，也不是完全不可能。 

 

信口被封起，信封本身很薄；内容物不比一两张叠折起来的纸要厚。他捏起封口一角向上撕开，食指戳进洞里把封口破开。一边小心地撕，一边抬起目光。 

 

没有人在看他。已经8:57了。 

 

把注意力放回到信封上，他取出一张叠着的纸。他能从纸的背面能看到里面黑色的手写字体，和里面的一片阴影，夹层导致的阴影。纸的大小正如银行支票或者钞票。 

 

他突然觉得很滑稽。今天第八十九次滑稽。 

 

很明显这只是书本遗失或者延期归还的罚款。 

 

他展开纸。里面是一张硬挺的，没有丝毫皱褶的五十刀钞票。 

 

天啊。那本书特么的是鎏金的吗？ 

 

他把钞票放在桌上，仔细阅读潦草的字迹。 

        

亲爱的Dean，来和我玩吧。

进一步指示，look homeward, angel【7】。你会很庆幸你做到了的。

最诚挚的问候，J。

 

【7】look homeward, angel：同名小说《天使望故乡》，20世纪美国文学史上最重要的小说家之一的托马斯·沃尔夫（Thomas Wolfe）以其家人为原型所著，带有非常浓烈的自传色彩。 

 

Dean再读了一遍。然后又读了一遍。然后他四下环顾，几位常客还在阅览室里，都没有注意到他。 

 

已经9:01了。 

 

“嘿各位，我们现在要闭馆了。”他有点心不在焉地宣布，把钞票折到信纸里然后塞回信封。他把它放到裤子的前口袋里。“该回家了。” 

 

最后一个人——小声抱怨着就好像十二小时都不够找一本书一样——离开之后，Dean在他身后锁上前门然后拖着步子上楼关灯，检查有没有人躲在书架间。没必要这么严格。通常他觉得没有太大问题；当然有点恐怖，但是今晚他被这无名信件和它神不知鬼不觉的出现弄得有点心神不安。 

 

还有它真正的含义。很明显，送信人熟悉文学。显然天使望故乡(look homeward, angel)这句话指的是托马斯·沃尔夫的那本小说——Dean上学的时候很喜欢那本书但是之后再也没有读过。不过“来和我玩”这句话有一种幼稚的热情，是孩子才会提出的那种请求。 

 

另外，还有一种绝对没那么童真的意味，“来和我玩”这句话里的性暗示不容忽视。 

 

_也许这就是那五十美元的用处？_

 

Dean曾经收到过各种方式的性邀请——健身房浴室的那次尤其令人难忘——但是这个不一样。他还不知道如何做出反应；一开始是反感，其后是羞耻，最终是愤怒。其中也混杂着一丝意想不到的情欲，但是现在他将其忽视，着重于愤怒，主要因为它更容易解释和感受。 

 

然后还有那句“进一步指示”...的话。进一步？送信人认为这是初始指令吗？也许所谓的进一步指示是面对面的？ 

 

也许不是。 

 

也许他应该回家(look home)在他的邮箱里寻找进一步的指示，毕竟“look homeward”可能是字面意思。 

 

但进一步指示也完全有可能被夹在一本《天使望故乡》里。图书馆就有，如果没有被借出或者放错地方，应该在楼上书架的小说分区里。 

 

他正在往那里走。 

 

Dean叹气。他有千万个理由认为即使想想也知道这是个坏主意。 

 

最好情况是，这便笺是一个非常糟糕的玩笑。 

 

最坏情况是，有个诡异至极的怪人觉得Dean要么是个穷途末路的男妓，要么就是个容易搞上的。这些想法都不怎么讨人喜欢。 

 

他太专注于自己的想法以至于过了几秒钟他才反应过来楼梯口的门突然开了。 

 

Dean闪躲着抓住左边楼梯扶手的时候，门后出现一个人，直接向他撞过来，在两人翻倒之前才勉强停住。 

 

“糟糕，抱歉。”他脱口而出，抓住Dean的肩膀把他稳住，“你还好吧？” 

 

是蓝眼男。穿着他那件丑丑的风衣。Dean几乎忍不住要说出爱情喜剧的套路台词，比如“看见你我就好了”。 

 

“我没事，”Dean喘着说，脉搏就像只蹦跳的兔子，好像刚跑完一次马拉松，“我就像猫，总能四肢着地。” 

 

他甚至没有力气为那句话难为情。蓝眼男抿嘴一笑，然后后退一步，放开Dean的肩膀。他转身为Dean开门，做手势让他进去。Dean希望蓝眼男下楼离开，在前台等他之类的，但是他跟着Dean进了屋子，沉重的门在他们身后关上。 

 

“呃，谢谢。你不下楼吗？”并不是说他想摆脱这个勾魂摄魄的陌生男子，这人现在正和他独处在无人的图书馆里。要是那样的话他简直愚蠢。 

 

或者说他已经很愚蠢了，因为在收到一个诡异信封后，他仍然敢和陌生人独处在无人的图书馆里，而不是想着赶紧逃出去。 

 

_嗯，土豆马铃薯，都是一回事。_

 

蓝眼男勉强点了点头。“我不应该这么急。我没意识到现在已经这么晚了，我看书看入迷了。”他递给Dean一本书，是布可夫斯基的《低俗》【8】。Dean一脸疑惑地看着他的时候，对方自嘲地笑了，“我还能说什么呢？我想了解帕拉尼克的思想，但是——” 

【8】布可夫斯基（Bukowski）:德裔美国诗人、小说家、短篇故事作家，描写处于美国社会边缘的的穷苦白人的生活。绝笔作《低俗》（Pulp），该书巧妙利用低俗的写作套路，达到出人意料的讽刺效果。 

 

“这是一本好书，”Dean打断道。“我的最爱之一。《摇篮曲》虽然有些唠叨但是本好书，但是《低俗》！把套路写法用的出神入化，我喜欢。” 

 

蓝眼睛用平静超然的眼神看着Dean，但是他嘴角浮起一丝浅笑。“Castiel Novak。” 

 

C和N。所以说不是那个神秘写信人J。当然他也有可能是在撒谎或者有一个首字母是J的中间名。但是Castiel在Dean看来并不像是一个会用性暗示信件或者付钱买炮的人。 

 

过了几秒钟Dean才明白他应该回应而不是呆呆地看着他的新朋友，于是他迅速握住Castiel伸出的手，“Dean Winchester。”握手有力而温暖，Castiel的手掌很光滑。Dean在情况变得尴尬之前放手。“我检查一下楼上然后就能帮你登记了。” 

 

这次他不用看就能察觉到Castiel听到自己回答之后得意的笑。“好的，Dean，如果你不介意的话我可以陪你。” 

 

Dean不确定自己是否介意，所以他什么也没说。 

 

门后的走廊贯穿屋子。走廊左边，自习室沿墙排列。右边是一排排直通屋顶的书架。Castiel走在Dean身后，让他带路。 

 

除了脚步声和嘎吱作响的地板，只有一片寂静，直到Dean开口问道，“这里没有人了吧？” 

 

“刚才？我觉得是没人了，但是我当时在看书。当我读一本好书的时候我喜欢把周围一切屏蔽掉，”他指着其中一个单间里的几本书问，“你需要我把它们收起来吗？” 

 

“可以等到明天早上再说。但还是谢谢你。” 

 

他们继续在走廊上前进，Dean检查着几排书架，Castiel在他身后步速平稳。 

 

走到房间尽头的时候，Dean感觉自己越来越紧张。直到Castiel问“一切还好吗？”，Dean才明白为什么。 

 

他们快要走到W区了。 

 

_W，沃尔夫，托马斯。天使望故乡。_

 

Dean花了足够时间在这里整理书籍，他十分清楚托马斯·沃尔夫小说的具体位置。再过几秒钟他们就要经过那些书了。 

 

_但是Castiel那边怎么办？_

 

Dean好像不能随随便便解释那个就要在他口袋里烧出一个洞的信封？或者可以解释？ 

 

当然，等到明天也是一个选择，但是耐心永远不是Winchester式美德。如此接近然后放弃的话他今晚无论如何无法入睡。 

 

“我可能要给自己挑本书，”他咕哝道，绕过走廊。他发现自己正对着一排排精装小说。他蹲下来。伍尔夫在最底下一层，及膝高。 

 

“你要找沃克的书吗？”Castiel问道。 

 

“伍尔夫。” 

 

“是《虚荣的篝火》【9】，还是...？” 

【9】《虚荣的篝火》（The Bonfire of the Vanities）:小托马斯·肯纳利·“汤姆”·沃尔夫（Thomas·Kennerly·" Tom "·Wolfe, Jr.）作品。 

 

“是托马斯。” 

 

扫过书架，他发现有两本《天使望故乡》，紧接着是空书架，然后是一本《网与石》【10】，又是空书架，然后是两本《你不能再回家》【11】。 

【10】【11】《网与石》（ The Web and the Rock）《你不能再回家》（You Can’t Go Home Again）：都是托马斯·沃尔夫作品，《网与石》是《你不能再回家》的续篇。 

 

 

Dean拿出一本《天使望故乡》，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，打开书页迅速翻阅。他小心翼翼地确认书皮底下没有藏什么东西，但是Castiel注意到了他过于明显的动作，“你在做什么？” 

 

除了说出真相之外没有什么办法解释了。 

 

Dean叹气，尽可能动作优雅地扭着腰抬头看Castiel。他努力不去想他这个体位可以派上什么更好的用场。“今天下午我收到一封信。有人放到我椅子上的。很诡异，”Dean搜肠刮肚寻找措辞，“也许是有点奇怪？不管怎么说，信件里面有五十刀，它还指示我‘look homeward, angel’。我正在检查这些书，否则我绝对安不下心。” 

 

他等着Castiel对他说些什么，什么都行。告诉他他有病，应该赶紧回家洗洗睡。 

 

但Castiel只是问道，“书里面有什么东西吗？” 

 

Dean把注意力转移到手中的书上，挪回原来的位置。“这本，没有。”他把它放回书架上然后拿出第二本。拿出的瞬间，他就看到书页里夹着一片白色的纸，上下伸出书脊，像是一张书签。 

 

“原来如此。”Castiel低声说，听起来很高兴。 

 

Dean打开书。装订线的位置塞着一个信封。看起来和之前他椅子上的那个一模一样。上面手写的他的名字一模一样。 

 

他拽出信封，合上书。 

 

Castiel发出了紧张的声音。 

 

“怎么了？” 

 

“也许刚刚那一页标记了一段话或者页码。” 

 

妈蛋。Dean没想过这个可能性。很多人都不会这么想。除非... 

 

_除非他事先知道什么。_

Dean突然觉得有点不安。这次他没有转身面对Castiel，他不确定自己能不能面对他。“你怎么会这么想？” 

 

“在上乘的推理小说里，细节往往是最重要的。” 

 

Dean并不买账。“是你吗？” 

 

Castiel停顿了很久才回答，“什么是我？” 

 

“那个信封。今天下午是你把信封放在我椅子上的吗？” 

 

回答斩钉截铁，毫不犹豫，“不是。” 

 

Dean起身站直，书和信封还在手里握着。他转身向Castiel露出一个他希望看起来正常而不是惊慌失措的笑容。“我的意思是，没事的，我只是好奇。我只是不经常收到夹钱的神秘信封。” 

 

Castiel看起来有点不耐烦，“Dean，我向你保证那个信封不是我放到你椅子上的。我觉得自己挺慷慨的但是还不至于随随便便给陌生人五十美元。” 

 

“好吧，”Dean缓缓说，基本上相信了，“也许不是你。那估计你也没注意到页码？” 

 

Castiel一脸真诚的歉意。“我没注意。” 

 

“糟糕。”Dean咕哝着。“我也没注意。希望页码没这么重要。”他把书放回去开始观察信封。 

 

密封的。 

 

“需要我回避一下吗？”Castiel问。 

 

“不用，没事的。”Dean看着Castiel。“你确定你和这事毫无干系吗？” 

 

“比较确定。” 

 

“只是比较确定？” 

 

“基本上是百分之百确定。” 

 

“你的意思是，你不想排除这是你间歇性精神失常或者梦游或者人格分裂的可能性？” 

 

“没错。” 

 

Dean深吸一口气，“好吧，我们来看看。”他撕开信封，留意里面的东西。里面是一张叠着的纸。他将其取出，打开。 

 

“哇，”Castiel小声道。“看起来你加薪了。” 

 

Dean把百元钞票夹在手上，大声读出纸上的句子。这一次，他几乎庆幸身边有人可他一起见证这怪事。 

 

“我亲爱的Dean，祝贺你！你已经完成了你愉悦致富之路的第一步。还会有更多的。你准备继续吗？我希望如此。午夜, horse around【12】。你会很庆幸你做到了的。你的J。”


	2. Chapter 2

紧接着一阵沉默颇为紧张。Dean把信纸和钱塞回信封。他把整个信封折起来，和第一个信封放进了同一个口袋。

 

“你真的不知道这可能是谁做的？”Castiel问道，声音中带着关切。“也许是有人恶作剧？”

 

Dean最亲近的，也是唯一的亲人是Sam，而他远在加利福尼亚。退一万步说即使他没有提前通知Dean就来到这里，他们的那些恶作剧也差不多是很久以前的事情了。

 

之所以说“差不多”是因为Dean仍然喜欢偶尔恶作剧。Sam则要成熟得多，考虑到他是兄弟两个人中更年轻的那个。

 

但是，即使在他们在往洗发水里加脱毛膏（Dean尤其以此为荣）和滑翔机事件【1】（Sam是个混蛋）的恶作剧狂欢里，他们两个也想不出这种事情。

【1】Hang glider incident:恶作剧，给另一个人发类似“going hang glider（我去玩滑翔机了）”的信息，然后很长一段时间不再联系，暗示自己出了意外。

 

Dean摇摇头，“我刚刚来到这个地方，我觉得不会有人开这样的玩笑。”他刻意没有说出自己还没来得及交朋友的事实。搬迁本身再加上他在图书馆的工作时间让他没有空闲去社交。这没什么。他背井离乡的目的不是为了制造新的回忆，而是为了摆脱旧的回忆。

 

Castiel叹了口气，“好吧，这个人肯定很慷慨。”

 

慷慨通常意味着宽容和施舍。Dean非常怀疑寄信人在这方面真的心地纯洁。“我们走吧。”Dean轻声说道，“我们要小心一点，他们可能还在这儿。”

 

他知道自己听起来很多疑，但是他已经不在意这些了。多疑地活着总要好于大意地……不活着。

 

如果Castiel对此有什么意见，他最好明智点儿别把这些想法说出来。他们走完了过道的剩余距离然后转身往回走，Castiel走在Dean身边，不发一言但全程警惕。

 

_他也很担心。_

 

Dean认为这证实了他自己对于当下情况的判断，因为对于一个能够写出这样的信件并且把一百五十美元送给一个陌生人的人来说，你绝对不会希望在漆黑的小巷里遇到他/她。或者漆黑的图书馆。

 

至少在没有趁手的武器的情况下。

 

如果他——因为说真的，这个人是女性的可能性非常小——正潜藏在书架间的某处，他藏得很成功。而且非常安静。尽管Dean留意着周遭的声响，除了他和Castiel走在老旧地板上发出的声音以外，他什么也没听到。

 

当然，他也有可能正等着Dean走下楼梯。

 

_妈蛋。_

 

他们走近通向楼梯的门的时候，Castiel走到了前面，打开了门，然后迅速地把头伸了出去，环顾四周。

 

这个举动太贴心了。

 

Dean走近电灯开关，一个接一个地按下，房间各处陆续陷入黑暗直到再也没有光亮，除了楼下的微光。他走出门口的时候对Castiel露出了感激的笑容。

 

他站在楼梯顶上，有些犹豫不决。

 

“你想让我先走吗？”Castiel问道，声音中丝毫没有嘲笑。只有真诚和善意。

 

Dean考虑了一下这个建议。“如果你先走，我就要断后/被日了【2】。”

【2】take up the rear：双关，意为“走路时断后”或 “被日”。

 

Castiel终于换下了他那副不苟言笑的表情，他大笑了起来。Dean尽力憋住笑，但是惨败。“该死。”他尽力做出接近抱歉的表情，“对不起，我保证我不总是这么不善交际的。我在和有魅力的人说话的时候总是有点儿嘴跟不上脑子。”

 

“那么你认为我很有魅力？”

 

他 _当然_ 会把这当成重点。

 

Castiel的毫无波动的表情没有透露出他的态度。Dean不确定他是故作迟钝还是他真的不知道自己有多帅。

 

Dean清了清嗓子然后错开了Castiel专注的眼神，“正如我所说的。我没有对陌生人尴尬调情的习惯。除非我先请他们喝一杯。”

 

过了一会儿，Castiel若有所思地嗯了一声，“这样说来，你已经欠我四杯了。走吧。”他开始往楼下走，示意Dean跟上。

 

他们快走到楼梯最下面的时候，Dean说道，“谢谢你陪着我。”这对他来说差不多是在承认自己的脆弱了。

 

Castiel停了下来，使Dean也停下了脚步，然后看向他，看进他的眼睛，“你没必要因为对这种情况感到紧张而难为情。如果有人给我寄了匿名信件，我也会和你一样的。不管信里有没有钱都很奇怪。”

 

“好吧。”Dean说道，出乎意料地感激。

 

Castiel盯着Dean的眼睛又看了一会儿，然后对自己点了点头，明显感到很满意。他们继续向楼梯下走，Dean环视着整间屋子，视线在黑暗的角落流连，尽全力看清阴影里的一切。

 

什么也没出现，什么也没有动。

 

他们走到出纳台时，Castiel举起了还在他手里的小说。“你能帮我登记一下这本书吗？我知道已经过了关门时间但是——”

 

“我很乐意为一个同为布可夫斯基爱好者的人破例。”

 

他站到了出纳台后面，Castiel仍站在桌子另一边

 

“再次感谢，”Dean对递给他借阅卡的Castiel说。

 

“乐意效劳。”Castiel回道，听上去无比真挚。“今天午夜你打算怎么办？”

 

这个问题——倒不是完全出乎意料——还是让他有些心率上升手心出汗。他到底要怎么办？

 

他摇了摇头，“我不知道。我甚至不知道我应该怎么办。”

 

“Horse around。”

 

“不管那是什么意思。”他把借书卡放在书上，然后把书递还给Castiel。

 

Castiel把卡放到钱包里，然后看了看手腕上的表。“现在是九点二十七分。你还有很多时间可以用来头脑风暴。”他对上了Dean的眼神。“我很乐意协助你。你现在有地方去吗？”

 

_妈蛋。_

 

他在约Dean出去，而且他看起来还有点紧张。

 

“你有什么建议吗？”

 

_真棒。先是表现得像个落难少女，然后承认了他很有魅力，现在又装出不感兴趣的样子。星级调情技术，Winchester。满分。_

 

Castiel回答道，“你还欠我四杯酒呢。”声音中有着Dean不曾错过的揶揄。他轻轻挥了挥手，“但是那可以等到以后。喝醉对我们的认知功能没有任何好处。而接下来的事情需要我们头脑清醒。餐厅怎么样？”

 

Dean史无前例地--至少是在性感男人这方面--开始用他的大脑而不是下半身进行思考。

 

Dean太想了解这个男人了，但是残酷的事实是他对他仍然一无所知。这个人是一个完完全全的陌生人。

 

‘世界上没有陌生人；只有尚未谋面的朋友。’【3】

【3】There are no strangers here; only friends you haven’t met yet.——出自爱尔兰诗人，威廉•巴特勒•叶芝

 

_叶芝你滚开。_

 

Castiel看起来仪表堂堂，但仅此而已，不是吗？稳重迷人的变态狂能够广受欢迎是有其理由的。没有人会爱上发型诡异热爱狗狗的平庸三脚猫。除非是那些要证明上述观点的烂俗爱情喜剧。Castiel有一点点可能是那个寄信的人。虽然Dean相信他不是，但是他并没有确凿的证据。

 

抛去这个可能，即使Castiel完全无害——至少从变态杀人狂的意义来说——他也可能出于嫉妒或占有欲让Dean的生活变得无比悲催，又或者他是一个无情无义的人，向Dean索取一切然后再抛弃他。Dean有太多种方式受伤——或者更糟糕的是——被这个男人伤害。

 

Dean跨越大半个美国来到这里不是为了重蹈覆辙的。

 

可是话说回来，他也可能就是表里如一。一个对Dean的头脑和外表感兴趣的英俊智慧的人类。

 

_天啊，Dean。只是吃顿饭而已，又不是求婚。_

 

“你喜欢冯内古特【4】吗？”

【4】克尔特•冯内果（Kurt Vonnegut），又译作瓦格涅，知名美国作家，黑色幽默文学代表人物之一，成名作《第五号屠宰场》。

 

Castiel眨了眨眼。一下。两下。“我认为《第五号屠宰场》【5】是二十世纪最重要最有影响力的文学作品。”

【5】《第五号屠宰场》（Slaughterhouse-Five），以二战为背景，描述以黑色幽默来表达反战的思想。书中的战争描写，也引起了广大美国青年的回响，称其为最伟大的反战书籍。

 

成交。卖给这位穿西装马甲的先生。

 

 

在距离图书馆一个街区的爱德餐厅，他们面对面坐在角落里的座位，Castiel从餐巾纸盒后抽出两份菜单。他把一份递给了Dean。“希望你不介意我点一份全餐。如果你愿意的话也可以点一份，我请客。”

 

一位女服务员走到了他们的餐桌前。她年轻漂亮，从她把暴露的胸向Castiel的方向挺了挺的动作来看，她明显对Castiel很感兴趣。Dean希望她记性不错，因为她根本没记录他们点的东西，而是一直在过于挑逗地入侵着Castiel的私人空间。Dean怀疑要不是因为餐桌旁的空间太狭窄，她早就给Castiel跳大腿舞了。

 

当她终于在甜腻的香水气味中扭着屁股离开的时候，Dean松了一口气。希望她记住了他们点的餐。

 

好在Castiel总算还顾到体面，没有显得非常难堪，“抱歉。恐怕这是我的工带来的不可描述的‘优待’。”

 

“工作？”Dean问道，半是好笑半是震惊，“你是做什么的？消防员还是脱衣舞男？”

 

Castiel轻笑一声。“尽管我很荣幸你认为我能胜任这两份工作，我既不是消防员也不是脱衣舞男。我是这所大学里的讲师。”

 

说真的，Dean早就应该从他性感的着装推断出来了，“就是因为这个吗， _老师_ ？”

 

“你总是受到 _这种优待_ 吗？”

 

Castiel恼羞成怒地叹了一口气，用餐巾纸擦着他的餐具，“经常。很明显睡出好成绩要容易得多，因为认真学习太辛苦了。”

 

“谁知道呢，嗯？虽然我可能竞争不过那位。”Dean半开玩笑地说，他看向那位女服务员。她正用食指绕着黑色的头发，翘着屁股倚在柜台上，毫不掩饰地盯着Castiel的方向。

 

当他把视线转回到Castiel的时候，后者的眼神意味深长，带着希望和光芒，专注地看着Dean，让他不安地在座椅上扭动。“谁说有人可以和你竞争了？”

 

Dean难为情得耳朵和后颈发烫。

 

_天啊。_

 

他清了清嗓子，想要把注意力转移到别的东西上，任何东西都行，只要不是Castiel脸上旁若无人的暧昧神色就行。Dean不想这一辈子先后两次因为公共场合有伤风化被捕。

 

“嗯，所——所以你是教什么的？”又回到了尴尬的口吃。

 

空气里的暧昧几乎是立即消散掉了，Castiel把头歪向一边，像一只小狗正在努力理解主人咿咿呀呀的儿语。“你觉得呢？我无意冒犯，只是很好奇。”

 

Dean就他对Castiel的了解斟酌着选项。这些选项，正如之前所说的，几乎涵盖了所有。说实话，他对这个男人的想法全都是关于“课外活动”的。

 

他毫无根据地瞎猜了一个，“人文学科。可能是人文科学类的？”

 

“方向对了，但不是人文科学。”

 

“英语？”

 

“文学还是语言？”

 

“我猜是文学。”

 

Castiel看起来很高兴。“你猜对了。”

 

女服务员给他们端来了饮料。她至少还是听进去了一些东西的，因为饮料是对的；Dean的是啤酒，Castiel的是百事可乐。

 

“谢谢你Marcy。”Castiel说道，并没有看向她，他的注意力完全集中在Dean的身上。这次她走开的时候带了一些怒气。“要知道，你比上一任图书管理员要强得多。”

 

Dean是几个月前开始这份工作的，他听说过很多关于之前管理图书馆的那个老太太的故事。大多数是从Dorothy那里听来的。大多数关于她在一次关门时死去。很明显是心脏病发作。“你认识她？”

 

“噢，认识。Agnes Baxter老太太。真可怕啊。”

 

“你是说她的死亡？”Dean喝了一口啤酒。

 

“我是说她的一生。”

 

Dean语无伦次想说些什么，被嘴里的啤酒呛住了。

 

Castiel的眼睛里闪过一丝愉悦，他补充道，“她长眠于地下后，地上的世界变好了许多。”

 

“哇哦，”Dean粗声说道，他的嗓子还有些疼，“提醒我千万不要惹你，你个混蛋。我还以为你是个好人呢。”

 

Castiel对Dean意味深长地笑了笑，“外表是会骗人的。”

 

Marcy端来了他们的食物。她把餐盘放在桌子上后，又在Castiel的手肘旁边逗留了一会儿，“Novak教授，我能不能问一下，那篇截至周五的论文——”

 

“不能。”Castiel不耐烦地打断了她，由此可见这种事真的频繁发生。“Marcy，我正在和我的同伴吃饭。你知道我的办公时间。我建议你把问题留到那个时候。”

 

受到责备后，Marcy溜进了厨房。

 

Dean努力憋住了笑。

 

接下来的几分钟里，他们安静地吃着东西，Dean叉着薯条往嘴里送，Castiel享用着他的双份芝士汉堡。从他脸上纯粹的幸福表情来看，Dean猜测Castiel和汉堡有一段长期的恋爱关系。但是Dean也没资格评价他；他对派的爱意也让深受其苦的弟弟对他更加无语。

 

就是他的那个认为 _沙拉_ 是人类食物的弟弟。

 

吃完后，他用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，喝了一大口啤酒，等着Castiel吃完。没过几分钟Castiel也把用过的餐巾纸扔到了面前的空盘子里。

 

“那么，”他说，“你决定好怎么处理你那位神秘朋友了吗？”

 

“我不确定。”Dean小心翼翼地承认道，“我对他的立场非常好奇。”

 

“他还是她？”

 

Dean看了他一眼，“我非常确定这个人不是女人。”

 

Castiel没有和他争论，只是说道，“好吧。所以是个男人。很明显还是个钱挺富裕的男人。”

 

“没错，已经一百五十美元了。我的意思是，按照我的薪水来说，这不是个小数目了。”Dean若有所思地哼了一声，“第一个信封里是五十，第二个是一百，对不对？也就是说他第二次把钱数翻了一倍。如果我找到了第三个信封，他会不会再翻一倍？信封里可能有两百。或者是三百，如果他是以总量为基础翻倍，而不是以上一次的钱数为基础的话。”

 

“又或者什么都没有。”

 

Dean考虑过这个可能性，他不太愿意听别人把这个可能性大声说出来，尤其是由Castiel说出来，这会让这个可能性权重增大。即使这样，他还是问道，“你这话是什么意思？”

 

“可能根本没有第三个信封。可能你想出那个谜底然后去了那个地方，发现他就在那儿等着你。”

 

Dean艰难地咽了咽口水，突然感觉喉咙里好像塞满了棉花，张口结舌。“如果他想偷袭我，那在图书馆时就这么干了啊。”

 

“我在那儿。而且你是和我一起离开的。”

 

“是，但是那时候他已经给我留下了告诉我午夜‘horse around’的信件了。他不可能提前知道我会和你一起离开啊。也就是说他根本没打算在图书馆袭击我。”

 

Castiel点了点头。另一个明显年纪大一些，不那么轻浮的女服务员走过来收走了他们的盘子，然后问他们还要不要点一些别的。她的名牌写着“June”。

 

“给我来一杯咖啡，谢谢。”Castiel说道。“Dean你还要什么吗？”

 

他决定这次暂且放弃派。如果今天晚上他需要跑来跑去的话，他可不想和胃里的一大份樱桃派作斗争，“我也要一杯咖啡，谢谢。”

 

June走开之后，Dean轻轻打了个冷战，虽然餐厅里的温度相对温暖。整件事都太诡异了，但是他在紧张的同时还感到了兴奋。他把目光投向对面的Castiel，Castiel正眉头轻蹙近距离盯着他看。

 

就在Dean要开口问Castiel正在想什么的时候，June端来了两杯咖啡，放在了桌子上。

 

Castiel举起了他的杯子，轻轻往杯子里吹了口气。“所以你确定要继续跟进这件事？”

 

Dean耸耸肩，不太确定自己的声音现在还是否淡定如初。

 

“你的意思是‘可能’？”

 

“更像是‘我确定’。”

 

“你还没喝你的咖啡。”

 

“对不起，”Dean抱歉地说道，虽然他也不知道自己为什么要道歉。他用勺子舀了糖放进咖啡，然后搅拌了几下。“我只是对于整件事感觉有些紧张。”

 

Castiel喝了一小口咖啡。“我知道怎么减轻紧张感。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“不要去玩这个游戏。把你到目前收到的钱留下，然后不要再追求更多。”

 

这个建议非常明智。如果换成一个比Dean更理智的人，一定会听从这个建议。但是不管他藏得多好跑得多快，麻烦似乎总能找上他，所以他还不如安然接受然后顺其自然。

 

至少这一次他有钱拿。

 

“赢家从不半途而废，半途而废的人也永远不会赢。”

 

Castiel翘起嘴角微笑了起来。“你认为在这个游戏里你能成为赢家？”

 

“如果不玩下去，我就不可能知道答案，对不对？”

 

“值得冒这么大风险吗？”

 

Dean伸手揉了揉脸，指尖摩挲着这一整天下来长出的粗糙胡茬。“有的时候回报不在于金钱。”

 

Castiel蓝色的眼睛中又浮现出了紧张的神色，“不是吗？”

 

Dean终于把咖啡杯举到了唇边，喝了一小口，“不是。”

 

“你不一定非要一个人去的，”过了一会儿Castiel说道。“如果你真的要继续下去那就这样吧。我可以尽全力帮助你。”

 

Dean放下了杯子，但是没有松开握着杯子的手。他考虑着这个提议，琢磨着这意味着什么。这意味着他可以再次见到Castiel。

 

Dean真的很希望再次见到他。

 

“我把你算进来，”Dean说道。“五五分成。”

 

Castiel停顿了一下，对着Dean露出了和在图书馆楼梯上时相同的表情，就像是在拆析他一样，把他拆解成零件，“如果你认为我是为了钱才这么做，你对我的判断就错得离谱了。”

 

Dean感觉到自己的脸开始发烫，不仅仅是因为难堪。“我只是——我想让你知道，我没有把你的帮助当成理所当然。”

 

“我知道你没有，Dean。我能看一眼那两封信吗？”

 

Dean的外套叠放在他身旁的沙发座椅上。他把手伸进外套的内侧口袋，他们离开图书馆之前，他把信封放在了那里。他把信封递给了桌子对面的Castiel，Castiel认真地研究着信封的表面，然后抽出了里面叠着的纸。他从中拿出那两张钞票从容地把它们递还给了Dean，“这是你的，你应该放到钱包里。”

 

正当Dean从刚才那个内袋掏出钱包然后把钱放到钞票夹里的时候，Castiel展开两张信纸，把它们并排放在了一起。Dean把钱包放回了他的外套口袋。“那么你有什么想法？”

 

“相同的纸，相同的字迹，信件内容背后相同的思想。看起来非常简单直白。这些信件是游戏的邀请，而钱是重要诱饵。除了好奇之外的诱饵，因为好奇心并不总是那么可靠。”

 

“但是好奇心确实害死了猫。【6】”

【6】Curiosity killed the cat：英国谚语，旨在警告不必要的调查或实验带来的危险，警戒人们不要过分好奇，否则会给自己带来伤害。

 

“但是满足感又让它起死回生。【7】一百五十美元可以带来很大的满足感。”

【7】对于“好奇害死猫”的一个常见的答辩是“但满足感让它起死回生（but, satisfactory brought it back）”，出自史蒂芬•金中篇小说中对原谚语的延伸。

 

Dean又喝了一口咖啡。咖啡已经不复温热了。

 

Castiel继续说道，“在第一封信里，他邀请你和他玩一个游戏。线索确实模糊，但没有很大挑战性。更像是他想要给你降低难度；确保你会玩下去。”

 

Dean点点头，同意Castiel对第一封信的解读。这和他自己的看法如出一辙。

 

“为了鼓励你的参与，他写道：‘你会很庆幸你做到了的。’这是在暗示后面会有更多的钱等着你。”

 

“至少我们知道了他是一个言而有信的人，”Dean轻声说道，不太确定自己是不是为这一发现感到高兴。其好坏完全取决于这人的动机。

 

Castiel赞成地嗯了一声，“第二封信恭喜你：‘你已经迈出了充满乐趣的致富之路上的第一小步。还有更多的在等着你。’”

 

“所以还会有更多的钱。”

 

“但是为了得到这些钱，你可能需要迈出 _一大步_ 。”

 

“但是我可以随时退出。”他尽力让这句话听起来不像是个问句；Castiel并不比Dean知道更多信息。他现在已经完全确信Castiel不是寄信人了。

 

“看起来是这样的。现在要破译那个线索，‘午夜, horse around’。 ”

 

“我觉得他说的应该不是那个明显的意思。”

 

“明显的意思？”Castiel问道。

 

“你知道的，”Dean说道，尽力不去想他之前关于Castiel的种种幻想，“ _行乐_ 。”收到Castiel迷茫的表情以后，Dean咳了一下，清了清嗓子，补充道，“鬼混。 _滚床单_ 。”

 

“好吧，我们可以试试，然后看看会不会突然出现一个信封。”

 

Dean很庆幸这一次他嘴里没有啤酒，不然的话他就又要被呛到了。他目瞪口呆，就像一个刚拿到妓院通票的小处男。关于这个男人的一切都让他处于下风。对此他非常不习惯。通常都是别人急切地想要接近Dean，通常他才是收到性奋的大学生们的性邀请的那一个，通常都是他掌握着主动权。或者至少，和他在一起的人都给他一种这样的错觉。然而Castiel连这种错觉都没有给他。

 

“但是很遗憾，”Castiel在Dean的沉默中继续说了下去“我认为他暗示的是一个地点，而不是一项活动。”

 

“一个有马的地方。”Dean呆呆地插话道。

 

“我不认为他是想让你去乡下找养马场或者农场。这个马很可能就在这附近。”

 

“而且不一定是真的马。可能只是一个名字带‘马’的地方，就像白马假日酒店，或者——”

 

Castiel好像突然想到了什么，因为他得意地笑着打断道，“我可能猜到他想让你去哪儿了。”


	3. Chapter 3

离开爱德餐厅之后，他们安静地走在回图书馆停车场的路上，Dean几乎忘了他们接下来要做什么。他心里有那么一点想回家，喝上一瓶酒然后舒舒服服爬上床，待在他最喜欢的安全小空间里。在那个他为自己打造的避风港湾里，最刺激的事情不过于设上早起工作的闹钟。  
  
但更大程度上，他很渴望接受这个挑战，尽管他非常紧张。他拉住皮夹克裹紧自己，抵抗越来越寒冷的夜风和心中蔓延的不安。Castiel又穿回了那件他在餐馆脱掉的丑丑的风衣，而Dean莫名其妙地开始迷上了这件丑东西。  
  
这衣服和他身上的一切格格不入。这人打扮讲究，每件衣物都精心搭配，还有他完美无瑕的西装和精巧而蓬乱的头发。妈蛋，他居然还配了腕表。  
  
 _讲真，现在还有谁会戴腕表？_  
  
这么一个人，还拒绝了投怀送抱的漂亮的年轻学生。  
  
但是他真的会拒绝所有人吗？Castiel不喜欢Marcy这个类型的，并不代表他不喜欢别的类型。  
  
好吧，操蛋。在他弄明白之前，这件事会一直在他脑子里打转的。倒不是说这事很重要--知道总比不知道要强。为了留作将来的参考。  
  
Dean装作漠不关心的样子清清嗓子，在离开爱德餐厅之后第一次开口，“所以说你从来没被诱惑过？”  
  
顿了一两秒，Castiel才说，“我曾经被很多事情诱惑过，你得说明确点。”  
  
“ _帮助_ 你的学生？”  
  
“当然有。我帮助我所有的学生。”Castiel一副敷衍的样子，他清楚Dean想打听什么，但就是不接招。  
  
“你知道我想问什么，”Dean说道。“Marcy——”  
  
“我不睡我的学生，绝不。我建议咱们坐我的车。”  
  
Dean被突然转移的话题打乱了阵脚，他磕磕绊绊地说，“呃，好啊，当然。”他跟着Castiel走向停车场角落里停着的老福特车。他心里战战兢兢的，不仅仅因为便笺把他们领向何处，更因为他们之前讨论的话题——Dean对Castiel提出的便笺指向堪萨斯大学艺术展的可能性不太确信。但现在别无选择，因为城镇里的另一匹马在沃尔玛前面，孩子往投币槽里投二毛五硬币之后会摇晃唱歌的那种，所以Dean只好让步妥协。  
  
校园离爱德餐厅两英里远，走路很慢，但开车就很快了。尽管Dean的impala看起来比这辆车 _酷多了_ ，但他们也不能因为这个就把两辆车都开过去。他不太确定自己现在还能开车，因为他正时不时地发抖，而且不是因为寒冷。  
  
Castiel打开了副驾车门，Dean坐了进去。Castiel绕过车头的时候，Dean倾身打开驾驶车门，Castiel开门登进前座。他问道，“你真的要这么做吗”，他一边在布制座椅上坐定，一边问道。  
  
“是的。”  
  
Castiel轻轻的笑道，“好吧。”他发动引擎，点亮前灯，开始倒车。Dean把安全带拉过胸膛和腹部。他疑迟片刻，简短地考虑不系安全带会不会更安全一点，以便逃跑，因为有可能——  
  
 _不是已经决定了要信任Castiel吗？_  
  
Dean的车停在一旁，车尾被他们的车灯照亮，然后又陷入黑暗。他扭过头，他的impala孤零零待在停车场里，看起来很孤独。  
  
 _这是脱身的最后机会了。_  
  
Dean扣好了腰边的安全带。  
  
***  
  
Castiel把车停在中心大厅的门口的街道上，那是堪萨斯大学的文综楼。“我们只能把车开到这里了，我们得步行穿过校园。”  
  
“好吧，”Dean下车，四下张望的时候注意到大楼的一个角落有个白色小盒子。“嘿，这里一片区域不是有监控覆盖吗？也许我们可以看看监控录像找到留便笺的人。”  
  
Castiel似乎一边走一边考虑这个问题，“听起来不错，但是监控不是全方面覆盖的。肯定无法全方面覆盖。那件艺术品的位置就有可能是监控盲点。也许就是为了躲监控才选了那个位置。”  
  
“我们也可以四处问问，打听一下有没有人看见什么怪事。”  
  
“怪事？你知道这里是大学吧？这 _最不缺_ 的就是怪事。再说你要怎么问？你要把全体学生都问一遍吗？”  
  
一个学生朝Castiel招招手，快活地问候，“晚上好，Novak教授！”Dean看到后揶揄地说道，“ _你_ 可以问他们啊，你的 _亲和力_ 真是非同一般。”  
  
即使四周昏暗，Dean听到他讽刺的回答之后也知道他被逗乐了，“对，他们喜欢的是我，不是好成绩。”  
  
抛去Castiel对他们动机的怀疑不谈。他们在路上遇上了不少学生，他们都认出了Castiel还和他说了几句话。有些人甚至停下来聊天，他绝对是个受欢迎的讲师。  
  
“他们好奇的是你。”在和最后一个男生道别之后Castiel说道。那个男生让同行的朋友停下来等他和“ _超级喜欢的老师_ ”说话。其实Castiel和学生的互动还挺可爱的，但是他绝对不会大声承认。他大学的英语文学老师是一个古怪的小老头，他穿着打补丁的衣服，撑变形的毛背心，除了乔叟和莎士比亚之外谁都不认。这一点都不妨碍Dean对英语文学的喜爱，但是如果换一个像Castiel这样的老师，肯定会给课程增添不少乐趣。  
  
但如果真的换Castiel当老师，他能不能 _学到_ 东西就是另一回事了。  
  
“现在他们对我的兴趣只是寻找我的弱点和把我击垮的突破点。”Dean道。  
  
“你不会有事的。防他们一手就行了。”  
  
“看起来我以后睡觉都得睁一只眼了。”Dean这话不完全是开玩笑。他扭头看去。之前停下来说话的学生已经不在视线内了，事实上视线内 _一个人都没有了_ ，附近没有人，没有人走来，也没有人在远处看，“我想知道 _他_ 是不是也在这里。”  
  
Castiel转过身，眯着眼扫视人行道和行道树以及路边的阴影。  
  
“他肯定在看着，”Dean喃喃道，“ _肯定的_ ，要不然他把我们弄到这里做什么？”  
  
“之前他就不在书架里藏着。”Castiel提醒道。  
  
“他有可能在。你明白吗？我们没找到并不意味着他不在。有可能他只是找到了个很好的藏匿点。”  
  
“我想这也不是完全不可能。”  
  
“你 _不是_ 他，对吗？”  
  
“不是，但是话说回来，如果我是那个嫌疑人，你觉得我会承认吗？还会对你说一大段野心勃勃的独白，揭秘我的神秘计划，然后你用完全不可能的方式把它们一一攻克？因为每个超级大反派都是这么栽跟头的，其实说实话，这些戏码都是胡扯。我觉得我应该要聪明点，比他们更坚韧更有耐心。”  
  
这个回答太出人意料了，Dean情不自禁地笑了出来。“超级大反派？呃，有一个老窝，穿着花里胡哨的弹性制服拿一堆道具的那种？如果是这样的话我立马上贼船。”  
  
Castiel说话的时候声音里带着一丝笑意，“来吧，我们就快到了。”他离开人行道走上草地，带领Dean走向一栋矮楼的侧翼。  
  
“为什么我们要从这里走？”  
  
“艺术部大楼装不下全套展品，学校也不能...把它们放在外面不受保护。晚上要把它们锁起来，我们前面篱起来的区域就是保养部的存放处。估计是学校觉得那里比较可靠。”  
  
这里没有一点点灯光，Dean几乎能感觉到自己的心脏抵着胸腔嘭嘭作响。他忽然觉得现在的情况比之前在餐厅里预想的糟糕多了。  
  
 _这根本就不是个好主意。_  
  
“Dean，”Castiel停下来扭头看着Dean。Dean看不清他的脸，在黑暗中，他的脸更像是一片阴影。“你确定吗？”  
  
Castiel似乎问的是比便笺意义更为深远的问题。即便如此，Dean尽力说出一句嘶哑的，“是的。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
他们继续走，Castiel带着Dean走向大楼后方一片更暗的区域，树木星罗棋布，遮住了本来就不多的月光。  
  
突然，Castiel又停下了。Dean走近站到他身旁，感觉到Castiel和他手臂相蹭。  
  
“灯灭了。”Castiel低声道。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“为了安全起见，大门前面原本有个聚光灯。”  
  
“在哪？”  
  
Castiel指向正前方。Dean从黑暗里眯着眼看去，透过几层枝叶，他看到了一个模糊的轮廓，可能是一个高耸的铁链锁起的栅栏。栅栏之内什么也看不见，也看不到大门。  
  
“这个灯晚上总是亮着。”Castiel说，“我没有特别关注过，但是天黑之后我在附近总能看见它。从科学楼走过的时候能从楼间看到。”  
  
“今天晚上就灭了。说是巧合会不会有点太牵强了。”  
  
“我不相信巧合。”  
  
“嗯，我也不信。我们特么的怎么才能进去？”Dean问道，他走近围栏。它看起来很像网球场围栏，里面的物体由防水布遮盖，至少有一层楼高。  
  
“最佳答案是爬过去。”  
  
“真的？然后把你那身漂亮西服毁了？我觉得那玩意的价格远超我一整年的薪水。”  
  
Castiel轻轻地笑了笑，“你说的有道理。但是你可以用你将要赚到的钱给我买一件新的。”  
  
“还以为你不是为了钱而加入的。”  
  
“没错。但是我可没说你不能用其他方式补偿我。”  
  
Dean突然很感谢这一片黑暗，虽然他很确定Castiel已经 _发现_ 他脸红了。  
  
“不管怎样，可能还有其他方法可以进去。不会毁掉我的 _漂亮西装_ 的方法。”  
  
他们绕过围栏一角走向大门。月光穿过叶隙撒在地上，照亮了栅栏正中的双开大门，和一条走向楼间方院的沥青小道，Castiel说的聚光灯装在围栏高处。灯罩的轮廓在月光下闪着光，但是灯泡是黑的。  
  
Dean原本希望能从大门看见围栏里面的情况，现在他看到了，但是这些东西都盖着油布。Castiel走向栓起两扇铁门的铁链和挂锁，他轻轻蹲下拿起挂锁，然后开始检查铁链。  
  
Dean四下张望确保身后没有来人，再转向Castiel，“这好像不太可行。我可以自己翻过去，你来把风。”他不怎么喜欢这个主意，但是呆站在这只会徒增他的焦虑，而且他们留得越久越有可能被逮住。被职工，学生，更吓人的是，被那个神秘送信人。  
  
Castiel什么都没说，继续检查锁链，他伸出双手，穿过大门栏杆，然后铁链断了。  
  
“什么玩意...？”  
  
“有人把锁链夹断了。”  
  
“又来一次，把这些事情归结为巧合有点太牵强了。”  
  
Castiel解开锁链，说道，“可能这是他在给你降低难度。”他任铁链和扣锁掉在地上，然后拉开左边那扇铁门，“你进去。”  
  
Dean犹豫了，“我们会因此进监狱吗？”  
  
“这不就是一部分乐趣所在吗？”苍白的月辉下，Castiel恍如天人。他英俊得难以置信，Dean涌上一种冲上去亲吻这迷人混蛋的冲动。  
  
他收敛心神，“也许吧。”  
  
“不管怎样，我们只有被逮住才会进监狱。即使被逮了，我也是教员，我总能找到些许理由。估计能。”  
  
Dean半信半疑地走进狭窄的通道，Castiel紧跟其后关上大门。四周的围栏和伸展的枝叶挡住了大部分的月光。Dean只能看见一些模糊的物体轮廓，有些全黑，有些被几层黑暗晕上了灰色影子。他正前方的物体轮廓像一个雕塑，一个奇怪的超大号庭院水盆，右边的那个像一摞废物堆积厂的废料;一堆齿轮和车胎。  
  
他冷不丁看到一个人形的时候心脏几乎停了半拍。猛烈回跳之后Dean才发现虽然那个人呈跑步姿势，但是他一动不动。  
  
 _妈的雕塑。_  
  
“一个奔跑者。”Castiel低声解释道，轻柔的呼吸拂过Dean耳边，的确有点太近了，但在某种程度上又不够近。Dean根本没有感觉到也没听见他过来，这人简直是个鬼魂。  
  
Dean压下了一句Cas敏捷好似施瓦辛格的俏皮话。但是他丝毫没有压抑住轻微倾身靠上Castiel温暖的身体的冲动。他享受着自从他搬来之后从不允许自己想的事情。他只擅长在他窄小但舒适的家里拼命工作，拼命喝酒，过去的两个月他就是这么过来的。  
  
“这些东西有什么主题吗？”艺术从来不是Dean的强项，他可以欣赏漂亮的画或者精美的雕塑，但是他通常无法读懂艺术家试图传递的深远。  
  
“这个项目叫做'运动之灵'”Castiel回答道，“你是想要分头行动还是一起找？”  
  
Dean仔细考虑了一下。一起行动肯定没那么吓人，而且他被弄死或者抓住的机会也要小一些，但是分头行动能让他们动作更快。  
  
“在神秘公司【1】里面，分头行动从来没有好结果。”  
【1】神秘公司(Mystery Inc.):60年代至今的美国热门冒险科幻卡通系列剧，有同名改编电影。讲的是大丹狗主角(Scooby-doo)和他的小队调查灵异事件的故事。后文的维尔玛(Velma)也是队员之一，看上去有些书呆子但她是团队大脑。  
  
“没错，但是他们最聪明的一位是只大丹狗。”  
  
Dean想反驳这种说法对可怜的维尔玛尤其不公平，但是他没说出来，而是说，“好吧，我也想还是一起行动的好。”如果说Dean在恐怖电影里学到了点什么的话，就是基本常识能起到大作用。  
  
当然，一般来说常识根本不会让人陷入被手拿砍刀的疯子残忍杀害的境地。  
  
Castiel指向左边一角，“我们先走这边吧。”  
  
他从Dean身边走开，开始向那个方向走去。  
  
Dean跟上去，在塑料树和鞋子拼成的长椅前勉强挤出一条路，他在黑暗中尽力辨认各种艺术品。他们的脚步在挂露水的草地里悄无声息，如呼吸声一般安静。  
  
他们在艺术品迷宫中走动的时候，好几次Dean想开口说些什么， _什么都行_ ，只要能打破这紧张的气氛就行。但他一直保持安静，他不知道 _那个人_ 是不在就在这里，他不敢轻易说话驱散这安静。  
  
令人既兴奋又胆寒。  
  
仿佛在黑暗里摸索了一辈子那么久之后，Castiel突然停了下来，“我估计我们找到了。”  
  
面前，所有艺术品中央立着一台旋转木马。  
  
 _Horse around_ 。  
  
Dean几乎要被这荒谬的暗喻逗笑了。  
  
这台旋转木马不大，大概只有海边公园和路边集会那种美国标准式旋转木马的三分之一大小，平台好像被特意设计成倾斜的，马匹的朝向也不是很一致。Dean猜测主题也许是关于一些选择和其他人背道而驰的人的生活。也许是字面意思上的离经叛道？旋转木马装饰华美，装饰画让木马栩栩如生，走近之后Dean明显能看到绘画细节。  
  
即使光线暗淡，这东西也真特么的漂亮。Dean暗下承诺，一定要找个白天过来好好看一看这些艺术品。看看它们原本的样子，即便Dean可能读不懂它们的意义。  
  
“一个学生做的？真的吗？”他抑制不住满心的怀疑。  
  
“这是她的期终设计。她很有才华。白天的时候我经常从楼外路过，它总是吸引我驻足观看，即使只是一小会儿。”  
  
Dean绕着它走，小心试图不要踩到旁边的设计品。总共六匹马，登在平台上的两匹与其他的相逆而行，颜色也不一样。他把手抚在最近一匹马的后背倾斜处，轻拍马耳的尖端。  
  
Castiel站在一旁，很满足地看着Dean检查旋转木马。Dean几乎要感激把他从自己的幸福小空间里撵出来的神秘送信人。他先是让Dean看了《天使望故乡》这种经典小说，然后又带他看这件棒呆了的艺术品。要不然他可能就这么错过了。  
  
 _可能也会错过认识Castiel的机会。_  
  
他们有可能也会在梯子上撞到彼此，但是一旦Dean给Castiel登记借书之后，如果没有解密第二张便笺这个正当借口，Castiel绝对没有理由留在他身边了。  
  
就凭这一点，一切都值了。  
  
现在Dean觉得这件事情可爱又异想天开，但这对找到便笺于事无补，所以他一边仔细寻找，一边纵情畅想。  
  
没花太长时间。  
  
旋转木马的中心柱上贴着一个白色长方形，上面的透明胶带在月光下闪闪发光。Dean把它撕下来，拿在手里翻过去查看。即使光线昏暗，他也能清楚看到正中工整地写着他名字的四个字母。  
  
“找到了。”


	4. Chapter 4

走回围栏大门口的路要比进来时快得多。Castiel轻轻打开了一扇门，把头伸了出去。“没有人。”他告诉Dean，然后把门彻底打开。Dean走出了门，站在Castiel身后不安地等着他把锁链缠在门柱上，然后挂在一起。“我很希望把这个地方锁得尽量安全一些，但是我觉得现在只能这样将就一下了。”  
  
“明天可能就会有人来修的，”Dean说道，恨不得马上就能离开。  
  
“你说得对。我们走吧。”  
  
他们穿过黑暗，绕过科学楼，快步走向有灯光的院子。很快他们就又回到了文综楼，Dean这辈子从来没有像今天一样，因为看到一辆老旧的福特车而如此高兴。他差不多是把自己扔进了副驾驶位，关门的力气太大，这辆小车都跟着晃了晃。Castiel紧随其后，也坐进了驾驶位。  
  
有那么一会儿，他们都安静地坐在车里，喘着粗气，谁也没开口说话。刚才每一个环节都可能会出岔子，他们两个人有各种各样受伤的可能，为了什么呢？为了几百美元？  
  
 _现在才开始理性思考，不免有些迟了。_  
  
Dean从他的口袋里掏出信封，撕掉上面的胶带然后扯开它。里面是崭新的两百美元钞票。他把钱递给Castiel看。  
  
“所以这次他又履行诺言了。”  
  
Dean模糊地应了一声表示赞同。  
  
“果然翻倍了，所以他在坚持他的行为模式。”Castiel补充道。  
  
“没错。下一次应该是四百美元了。”他把钱放到腿上，然后举起了手写的便笺。“我最最亲爱的Dean，”他大声读道，“游戏仍在继续。明晚午夜，到南边寻找你的下一个宝藏。你会庆幸你做到了的。你的，J。”  
  
“明天晚上。至少他体贴地考虑了你明天的工作安排。”Castiel干巴巴地说道。  
  
“是啊。真让人安慰，”Dean心满意足地叹了口气，完全陷坐在车座里。“我今天晚上已经受够了。”  
  
Castiel转动车钥匙发动汽车。Dean把便笺折好塞回了信封，然后拿起了钱。“你要一张吗？”他觉得自己把这些钱全留下不太好，毕竟他能找到这些钱还是多亏了Castiel。如果不是Castiel，他完全不知道应该去什么地方。  
  
“我真的不要。”  
  
“你确定吗？”Dean问道，他放低了音调，模仿Castiel之前的严肃语气。Castiel马上把视线从路上移开，对Dean挑起了一根眉毛。  
  
“算进你欠我的那几杯酒里面吧。”  
  
“好吧。”Dean把钞票放回信封，然后把整个信封塞回了他的外套口袋。他不想就这一点再争些什么，尽管他觉得自己确实应该再坚持一下。他从小被教育要重视金钱，但那是在付出等价劳动的前提下。尽管他知道这笔钱有其相应的风险，因此可以算是危险工作津贴，但是他还是觉得这钱来路不正。  
  
 _危险工作津贴而已。冷静一点，Winchester。_  
  
“你打算继续这个游戏吗？”Castiel问道。  
  
“大概吧。没有理由不继续啊。”他顿了一会儿问道，“我猜你明天不会和我一起去？”他用疑问的语气说出这句话，让Castiel有选择退出的自由。尽管Castiel相对冷静沉着，但是他也有可能正暗自质疑，现在自己和Dean到底是陷入了怎样的麻烦。  
  
他毫不犹豫地回答道，“当然。明天我去图书馆找你？”  
  
Dean考虑了一会儿，然后摇摇头，“我得先回家换身衣服。谁知道我们明天要做什么？最好还是不要穿新衣服去。”  
  
很快，Castiel放慢车速，驶入了图书馆停车场。无视地上的停车线他直接把车开向了Dean的Impala。  
  
“你希望我跟着你的车陪你回家吗？”Castiel问道，把车停在了Dean的车的旁边，熄灭了引擎。他转过身面向Dean。“我只是在考虑实际问题。这样明天晚上我就不用费力找你家的地址了。而且看着你今晚安全到家，我也能放心一些。”  
  
欲火在Dean的腹中升起。他很确定如果今天晚上Castiel和他一起回家，那么他肯定会留宿到明天早晨才走。之前在图书馆的时候，在Dean认识他之前，这还是一个很棒的主意，但现在已经不是了。当然不是因为Dean不想和他上床——这个想法简直可笑——而是因为他真的很喜欢Castiel。  
  
但正是他 _上一次喜欢_ 的人，使他逃到了Lawrence。  
  
但是Castiel _不是_ 那个人。Castiel和他一点都不像。  
  
“如果你不介意的话，”Dean露出一个苍白的微笑。  
  
“我就跟在你后面。”  
  
“你殿后？”  
  
Castiel投回的笑容打消了他最后的疑虑。“没错。”  
  
***  
  
Dean开车行驶在从图书馆回他家的路上，他家坐落在小镇的郊区，Castiel驱车跟在他后面，保持着一段安全距离。Dean把车驶入停车位，Castiel则停在路边。福特车的车灯熄灭，意料之中，但是Dean仍然心跳加快呼吸一滞。  
  
Dean从车里出来，关上车门并上了锁，Castiel也走到了停车位。他转过身面对Castiel，感觉喉咙干涩手心出汗。他也不知道自己为何如此紧张；没错，他并不总是像他自己想象中那样从容不迫，但是他现在笨拙得像是第一次约会的小女孩。  
  
“我突然意识到，我们还没商量好明天晚上我来你家的时间。”Castiel解释道，眼神温柔面带微笑。  
  
噢。  
  
“我也不知道，”Dean回答道。“我都不知道我们明天应该去那儿。”  
  
“也许我们应该再仔细看看那张便笺，看看能不能找出答案。”  
  
Dean期待的浪漫约会可不是这样的。但是他很乐意接受Castiel任何形式的陪伴，所以他从口袋里拿出了那个信封。他注意到这个信封上没有胶带，就把它放了回去，然后拿出了从木马上取下的那个信封。他把信封递给了Castiel，Castiel拿出了便笺，把钱留在了信封里。  
  
“我们得找个有光的地方，”他说道，然后领着Dean走到了门廊。站在熹微的光亮里，他展开便笺，然后读了起来，蓝色的眼睛仔细地浏览过便笺上的字迹。“我就知道是这样。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
他摇摇头，稍有些愠怒，“我是来帮忙的，不是来替你思考的。”他把便笺递还给Dean。“你再读一遍，然后告诉我你是怎么想的。”  
  
Dean又看了一遍便笺，但是没有真的读进去，他正忙着纠结到底要不要请Castiel进屋，如果请他进屋又要怎么开口。他觉得最直接的方法可能是最好的，于是说道，“我想喝点东西，你呢？”  
  
Castiel的表情缓和了下来，“好啊。谢谢你，Dean。”  
  
他打开了门，Castiel跟着他进了客厅。他打开手边的台灯，把钥匙扔到餐具柜上的一个碗里，走过沙发的时候把便笺扔到了沙发前的茶几上。“你想喝什么？我这儿有啤酒、水和威士忌。”他没提到牛奶；他很确定牛奶已经过期至少一周了，可能已经涌现出了新的生命形式。  
  
“都可以。”  
  
Dean想要选威士忌，但是……“啤酒可以吗？”  
  
“可以。”  
  
Castiel跟着他进了厨房。Dean从冰箱里拿出来两罐啤酒，用屁股把冰箱门关上，然后把两罐啤酒放在桌子上，拉开了拉环。  
  
“也许我们应该检查一下这座房子，”Castiel一边说着一边接过Dean递过来的啤酒。“安全起见。谢谢你，Dean。”  
  
Dean倒不是没有考虑过那个神秘人J趁着他不在家的时候闯进来的可能性，但是听到这个想法被Castiel说出来让他感觉非常不安。这意味着这个可能性上升了很多。  
  
Dean没有质疑也没有争论，只是说道，“好的。”  
  
“你不带我参观一下吗？”  
  
他们拿着啤酒开始在屋里闲逛。Dean马上吓了一跳——不是因为可能有人闯了进来——而是因为家里太乱了，他记得沙发后面塞了至少一条脏内裤。  
  
他请Castiel进门之前早就应该想到的。尽管他急着约炮但也不至于这么不走脑子。  
  
Dean从来不擅长深谋远虑。  
  
“抱歉，房间有点乱。”他记不得上次打扫房间是什么时候了。他搬进来之后到底有没有打扫过？  
  
“没那么糟糕啦。”Castiel安慰道，Dean不太确定他这是在客气，还是在暗自思考如何在一周的脏衣服挡住出路的时候，怎样才能逃出去。不管怎么样，他看起来没被恶心到，但是从Castiel毫无波动的表情也看不出来他心里的想法。  
  
Dean还是感觉有些尴尬，因为Castiel趁此机会对他有了太多了解，虽然屋子里只是零星地放着几张Sam奇怪的照片，Dean觉得屋子里少的可怜的照片，要比满墙的照片更说明问题。  
  
搜索工作的结果表明Dean的房子里没有奇怪的人，所以他们回到了客厅。  
  
“虽然本来可能性就不大，”Castiel耸耸肩说道。“但是我挺高兴他不在这儿的。”  
  
 _说是高兴都太过保守了。_  
  
“是啊。”Dean坐到沙发上，疲惫地深深叹了口气。他感觉到沙发垫动了一下，然后微微下沉，Castiel也坐下了——在离他一英尺的地方。  
  
离他很近，但又不是过分接近。  
  
Castiel倾身拿起茶几上的便笺。“你想到什么了吗？”他把便笺递给了Dean。  
  
Dean抬手揉了揉眼睛然后坐直身子集中注意力，“好吧。这上写着时间是明天——严格说来是今天晚上，鉴于现在已经是明天了—— _在南方上_ ，而不是 _在南边_ 。这有多大可能性是笔误？”  
  
“不太可能，”Castiel说道，然后喝了一口啤酒。  
  
“我觉得他说的‘troll【1】’不是钓鱼的意思。他说的可能是童话故事里的那个怪物，就是三只羊的故事【2】里面的那个。专门在桥下活动的巨魔。所以下一个信封在桥底下？这范围也太模糊了。”  
  
【1】Troll：n. 钓鱼，巨怪。  
  
【2】The Three Billy Goats Gruff：经典童话故事，关于三只过桥的羊和桥下的巨魔（the Troll）。三只羊去牧场，他们必须经过一座桥，桥下有个巨魔。他们走动时发出声音，巨魔喊道，“在我的桥上这么轻快的走动的是谁？”小山羊告诉巨魔不要把他吃掉，等着下一只更肥的山羊吧。第二只也说了同样的话。当第三只山羊过桥时，他声称：“是我，粗暴的大山羊！”于是这只公山羊就把巨魔杀死了，最后到达了牧场。  
  
Castiel若有所思。“可能是，也可能不是。我觉得‘在南方上’那部分在暗示你应该去的地方。”  
  
“是吗？”Dean绞尽脑汁回忆Kansas周围有没有名字里带“南”字的桥。一无所获。“抱歉哥们儿，我没懂。”  
  
“Kansas有两座跨河的桥。40号桥和59号桥。两座桥中间的筑堤叫做南岸。”  
  
Dean有些惊异。但是这和Castiel工作之余经常出门有很大关系。在今晚之前，Dean对这个地方也没有什么了解。“就这么简单，嗯？”  
  
“就这么简单。至少就现在看来是这样。你还想要我来这里接你吗？什么时候？”  
  
Dean一般从图书馆回到家的时间是九点半，如果Castiel在这个时间过来，那他们在出发前至少还有两个小时。他们也许可以再次共进晚餐，但这是不是有点得寸进尺了？  
  
“你十点左右过来可以吗？然后我们一起吃点披萨喝点啤酒？”  
  
“好啊，”Castiel仰头喝光了罐里的啤酒，然后倾身把罐子放到茶几上。他从沙发上站起来，“我该走了。”  
  
“噢……好吧。”Dean也站了起来，尽力忽略心中的失望，然后跟在Castiel身后走到了大门口。Castiel打开门，转身面对Dean，把手伸到口袋里去拿什么东西。他掏出了钱包，打开来抽出一张名片。  
  
“给你。这上面有我的座机号码和手机号码。如果你需要什么就给我打电话。”  
  
Dean接过名片然后回给他一个微笑。“谢谢。非常感谢。”他看了一眼然后把名片翻过去。  
  
“很高兴能认识你，Dean。”  
  
Dean艰难地咽了咽口水，把名片放进了自己的口袋。为什么突然难以开口了呢？  
  
他想让Castiel留下来。如果必须，他甚至可以求Castiel，但是他没有。  
  
“我也很高兴认识你，Castiel。谢谢……你为我做的一切。”  
  
“不用客气，”Castiel真诚地回答道，仿佛帮图书管理员解读来自变态的神秘信件不过是日常。“明天见。”他转身准备离开，Dean意识到机不可失时不再来。他没来得及细想，伸手抓住了Castiel的胳膊。他的左手扶在Castiel颈后，把他的脸拉近到自己面前，两个人四目相对。Castiel的双眼流露出疑问，但这疑问随即被灼灼热浪吞没，与他之前在餐厅的眼神如出一辙。Dean盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，确定自己对当前状况判断准确，然后吻上了Castiel的双唇。  
  
Castiel几乎马上开始回应，他把Dean拽到自己身前，两个人紧紧贴在一起，除了衣料和温热的皮肤外再没有阻隔。Castiel用力把Dean推按到壁橱上，双手攥紧Dean的衬衫，两个人舌头相互纠缠；亲吻很快失去了最初的单纯，开始变得不顾一切。他的双唇辗转在舌齿之间，贪婪地索取，毫无优雅可言，吞下Dean惊诧的呻吟。  
  
Castiel碾压着Dean的嘴唇，双手紧握，仿佛这个吻是他的一切，仿佛Dean就是他的一切。这和Dean想象中很不一样——他都数不过来自己有过多少次这样的想象——Castiel的激情毫无保留，充斥着纯粹的本能和欲望。  
  
Castiel苦恼地呻吟一声，向后退了一步拉开了两个人的距离，仿佛他一旦再靠近Dean，就再也无法克制自己。“抱歉！”他脱口而出，这是他今天晚上第二次道歉。  
  
“抱歉什么？”Dean脸颊发烫，他尽力平复着呼吸，欲望在血管里沸腾。他感觉自己的头开始急速眩晕——可能是因为缺氧——但是他不明白Castiel为什么道歉。  
  
“你说得对。”过了一会儿Castiel说道，他的言语间不是十足的肯定，反而带着几分戏谑。他伸手捋了捋头发，头发从指缝间支棱出来。这他一整个晚上最不淡定的模样。“我到底为什么在道歉？我早在第一次看见你的时候就想这么做了。”  
  
Dean气喘吁吁地笑了起来，听到这句话后有些得意。“明天见？”  
  
“好的。明天见，Dean。”他又盯着Dean看了一会儿，没有动作，很显然并不想离开。“我真的该走了。”  
  
“是啊。”Dena同意地说。虽然他心里一点都不同意。  
  
“对。我走了。说正格的。你该睡觉了，我也该睡觉了。”Dean不知道Castiel这话是要说服谁。不管他是要说服谁，都没有达到效果。他迅速地在Dean额头轻吻一下，然后在Dean有所反应之前转身离开。他站在门口，看着Castiel快步走到马路上，开着他的车走了。  
  
 _哇哦。_  
  
Dean关上门上了锁，然后挂上了锁链。他背靠在门上，冷静地喘了几口气。Castiel走后房子里陷入了沉默。安静空旷。  
  
 _这间屋子从我搬进来那天就是这样的吗？_  
  
他习惯了独处——他当然早就习惯了——但是他感到前所未有的脆弱和孤单。这间屋子已经不再是他早晨离开时那个安全的避风港了。  
  
 _我应该让他留下的。_  
  
在那个吻之后，Dean确信Castiel一定会答应的。  
  
叹了一口气，Dean离开门口走向了沙发。直接倒在沙发上睡一觉要省事得多，但是他这会儿又非常想去洗个澡，而且这个沙发凹凸不平，睡在上面很不舒服。  
  
他把两个啤酒罐拿到了厨房，一边走着一边把自己那罐喝光。他把两个易拉罐在水池涮了一下然后扔进了炉子旁边的可回收垃圾箱里。如果有一天Sammy终于来看他，一定会感到骄傲的。  
  
他走出厨房之前再次检查了一下后门。后门几乎是一直上着锁的，今天晚上他和Castiel也都没有接近过那道门，但是确认一下总是没有坏处的。门上的锁钮是水平的，但他还是试着转了一下门把手。把手响了一下，但是门没有打开。他用肩膀轻轻撞了一下门，纹丝不动。  
  
他满意地走出了厨房，关上了灯。他在客厅里犹豫了一下，纠结着要不要把台灯也关掉。一般情况下他会把所有灯都关掉，但是今天晚上他不想在客厅漆黑一片的情况下去洗澡。  
  
他知道这很可笑。去他的吧。如果开着灯能让他感觉安全一点，那他就这么着了。  
  
他背着光走上楼梯，走过浴室。他在卧室门口停下脚步，伸手去摸门框旁边的电灯开关。灯亮了，他走进卧室四处打量，查看着有没有被闯入的明显痕迹，窗帘后的突起或者床下的皮靴之类的。  
  
屋里没有人。  
  
他把手机充上电，然后把Castiel的名片放到了手机旁边。他脱掉了工作服然后扔到已经满溢的洗衣篮里面/旁边。Sam去年圣诞节送给他的灰色浴袍——‘ _Dean你已经快三十岁了，不能再像色情片里面那样在屁股上围条毛巾就到处晃荡了_ ’——挂在衣柜的钩子上，他把浴袍抓了下来。  
  
他穿这件浴袍的次数屈指可数，但是今天晚上他感觉自己需要这件浴袍的安慰。  
  
他真的应该给Sam打个电话了。  
  
他没有关卧室的灯，直接从走廊走回了浴室。他打开浴室的灯走了进去，回手关上门，把浴袍挂在门把手上。  
  
他走到浴缸前，用墙上装的水温调节器打开了浴缸的水龙头。他等了一会儿然后伸手试了试温度，有些烫，就开大冷水中和了一下。他踏进浴缸，把身后的玻璃门拉上。  
  
他合上眼睛，让温热的水流淋漫全身。水流正好打在他的脸上，流到嘴里，然后顺着下巴淌下来。水温让他感到些许舒缓，随即昏昏欲睡。他低下头，水流浸湿了头发，头皮一阵温热。  
  
他转过身去，水流打在头后和脖颈，顺着脊背蜿蜒而下，淌过凸起的臀部，最后沿着双腿流到地上。他一动不动地站了一会儿，享受着这种感觉，任由温度浸入骨头。  
  
 _他不可能永远待在浴缸里。_  
  
他开始往身上涂香皂，柑橘的气味混合在水汽中，他想起了和Castiel的那个吻。他想着，如果他当时鼓起勇气来开口让Castiel留下，今天晚上会有什么不同。多容易啊。  
  
如果真的那么容易的话，Dean早就开口了。  
  
他的生活中从来没有那么容易的事。  
  
他回忆着两个人紧贴在一起的时候，Castiel的身体结实强壮，他身上的气味那么好闻，Dean想要再进一步，想要 _感受_ 更多。  
  
已经有很长一段时间没人碰过他了。已经有很长时间没有人离他这么近了。不仅仅是身体层面上的，但他这会儿脑子里想的全都是身体层面的内容。  
  
 _Castiel。_  
  
穿着丑丑的风衣，一头性感乱毛的Castiel。湛蓝色眼睛后掩藏的锋芒。  
  
Dean想象着Castiel和他一起在浴缸里，像之前在学校里一样紧紧贴在Dean身后，但这一次是肌肤相亲，温水从两个人身上流过。Castiel低沉的声音抵着Dean的脉搏，轻声呢喃着的赞扬之辞深深烙在他的皮肤之下。  
  
在他的幻想里，Dean把头向后靠在Castiel的肩膀上，手指穿过Castiel的头发，然后握紧，把他拉近一些，在他的唇上落下懒散湿润的吻。Castiel的一只手搂着他的腰，把他按在自己身前，另一只手若有若无地顺着他的身侧滑下，Dean浑身轻颤地扭动着。他几乎能感觉得到Castiel坚硬的阴茎贴在他的屁股上，他想要。  
  
他 _真的_ 很想要。  
  
Castiel激起了那些他 _不再被允许_ 的渴望。那些他逃亡的时候早已埋葬的东西。  
  
“艹。”Dean一只手握住了坚挺的阴茎，血液中翻腾起突如其来的欲望让他倒抽一口气。垂下眼睛，Dean看着自己的手节奏稳定地轻抚着阴茎，想象着那是Castiel细长优雅的手指。  
  
温暖的淋浴平稳地打在他的脊背上，粗重的呼吸声在浴室内回荡，他继续抚弄着自己的阴茎，每次向上撸动的时候，涨红的顶端都几乎要消失在紧握的手中。在他的脑海里，他正饥渴地扭动着身体瘫软在Castiel怀中，Castiel有力的手紧握住他的阴茎，让他几近疯狂，甜蜜漫长的动作变得快速激烈起来。  
  
他一边在握住的光滑手掌中抽插，一边想象着Castiel的身体贴得更紧，阴茎在他的臀缝中磨蹭，舌尖扫过Dean湿润的肌肤，红肿的双唇碾压摩擦着Dean的皮肤，发自真心地叫他“好孩子”。  
  
一切都那么那么接近完美，如果Castiel真的在这里就真正的完美了。Dean全身紧绷，颤抖的呻吟无从压抑，堪堪到达了悬崖的边缘，无路可退。  
  
“ _射出来吧，Dean_ 。”  
  
两下急促的撸动后Dean就到了，从悬崖边缘自由落体，温水打在他颤抖的肩膀上，模糊的蒸汽像厚重的毯子一样遮住他。  
  
“艹。”  
  
Dean把头靠在玻璃上，额头和鼻尖贴着玻璃，闭着眼睛缓慢地呼吸，从内啡肽的急速上升中恢复过来。他慢慢地左右转着头，享受着冰冷的玻璃贴在发热的皮肤上的感觉。  
  
他只需要打一个电话就能让这一切成真。他 _可以_ 的。  
  
但是他不会这么做。  
  
Dean疲惫地站直身子，他不再颤抖，脚步平稳了一点。他几乎想要打电话给明天请个病假，好在下一个任务之前补充一点睡眠，但是这样做太危险了。他挺喜欢自己的工作，不想丢掉它。  
  
他睁开眼睛，视线正好和一块被他的额头擦去水雾的玻璃持平。他的心脏剧烈跳动起来。  
  
通向走廊的门是开着的。  
  
 _怎么回事？_  
  
Dean非常确定自己把这扇门关上了，他听到了弹簧锁被碰上时咔嗒的声音。所以不可能是风吹开的。也不可能是家具的问题。除了自然灾害级别的情况，那扇门不可能自己打开的。  
  
除非是一只手把它打开了。  
  
 _屋里有人。_  
  
Dean强迫自己把视线从门那里移开，扫视着整间浴室。  
  
 _没有人。_  
  
他再次把视线集中在门口，注意着走廊里的变化。任何暗示有人潜伏在外面的迹象。  
  
 _什么也没有。_  
  
他试着说服自己那可能是Castiel。可能是。就像他的性幻想中的情节一样。但是从现实来讲，Castiel不可能溜回来然后闯进他的家。他很确信这一点。  
  
他的大脑飞速运转，试图想出来一个最佳的进攻方案。他的床头柜抽屉里放着一把M1911手枪，但是他首先要安全地从浴室出去。至少他现在在一个封闭空间里，背后还有一面墙，  
  
虽然这种情况下，如果入侵者突然决定现身，Dean完全无力防卫。他会像烂俗的恐怖电影里那样，在浴室里被捅死【4】——只不过不是他希望的那种方式。  
  
【4】Nail：双关，含义为（用利器）捅，钉；被猛日。  
  
 _操蛋。_  
  
他慢慢地把淋浴间的门推开。虽然发出了轻轻的声响，但是他觉得从浴室门外应该听不到。尤其是在淋浴哗哗作响的情况下。一只手撑着墙稳住身形，Dean踏出了浴缸。他站在浴室地垫上，颤抖地喘着气，身上滴着水，有的水珠挂在他身上，有的顺着他赤裸的身体缓缓流下。  
  
浴袍还挂在门把手上，门半开着，露出走廊的一部分。  
  
他没看见有谁站在走廊里。  
  
但这不代表真的没有人。  
  
外面的人可能在等着时机突然袭击他，或者随时可能闯进来。  
  
考虑着他面临的选项，Dean绕道水池旁。走了几步，他脚下的地垫变成了冰冷的瓷砖。他眨掉挂在睫毛上的水珠，没有从门口移开视线。  
  
水池台子的尖角硌到了他的屁股，Dean回手一阵乱摸，扶住了水池边沿。他转过头在医药箱的镜子里瞥见了自己浑身湿透乱成一团的样子。他掀开医药箱的盖子，镜子里雾气朦胧的影子随翻过的箱盖消失。  
  
狭窄的架子上的东西大部分没什么用；太多的药片，太多的纸盒，没什么重量的塑料做成的瓶子和罐子。  
  
但是有一瓶止咳糖浆的瓶子是玻璃的。他抓住那个瓶子，克制住内心疯狂的冲动，没有像白痴电影里的坏人往吧台上摔啤酒瓶一样，把药瓶在水池上摔成一堆尖玻璃。经验告诉他，那样做他更可能鲜血淋漓地扎一手玻璃碴，不大可能得到一个能用的武器。  
  
他慢慢走到打开的门前，小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，尽管他的心跳声已经非常大了。他俯身用肩膀把门撞开，希望能吓到外面藏着的人。门四敞大开，撞到了后面的墙上，撞掉了一块塑料。  
  
他走到走廊里，在地毯上悄无声息地前行，随时准备把瓶子砸到袭击者身上。  
  
没有人。  
  
他一动不动地站着，屏住呼吸仔细听着。除了他自己的心跳声和淋浴的水声以外一无所获。  
  
一个熟悉的声音悄悄在他的脑海中响起，告诉他刚刚根本没有关上浴室的门。这只不过又是Dean自己的想象罢了。  
  
但是他那么 _确定_ 。  
  
他终于呼出了一直憋着的那口气，然后开始考虑下一步做什么。从房子里跑出去？去找那个入侵者？报警？还是给Castiel打电话叫他过来？  
  
可能根本就没有人。  
  
 _但是话说回来，也可能真的有人。_  
  
 _去拿那把枪，把整间屋子搜查一遍。_  
  
否则他今天晚上是别想睡觉了。  
  
“他妈的，”他低声说道，然后弯腰放下他的临时武器，捡起掉在地上的浴袍。如果他真的要把房子搜查一遍，他得先把衣服穿上。他站直身子，披上睡袍然后把胳膊伸进袖子里。他伸出左手去捞垂在腿边的腰带。他没有注意他的右手。  
  
但是他马上就把视线转向了右手，因为他的指尖触到了纸的一角。  
  
一个白色的信封直直地塞在浴袍的口袋里，露出一个小角。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天晚上，Castiel早到了几分钟。  
  
Dean听到门铃的时候正在厨房里往洗衣机里塞脏衣服。如果以后Castiel经常来的话——Dean真诚希望如此——那他必须保证家里整洁。他很可能马上就要开始用吸尘器了。  
  
 _对呀对呀。当然了。下一步就是学打毛线了？_  
  
他迅速往塑料量杯里倒了一些洗涤剂，紫色的液体挂了一圈，他草草把它倒在那堆衣服上，然后摔上洗衣机盖按下按钮。他不清楚洗衣机正处于什么清洗模式，不想浪费时间去检查，但是他相信自己已经设了标准洗之类的。  
  
他打开门，Castiel正温和地看着他。他今天穿的更休闲，磨毛的深色紧身牛仔裤，一身黑色的纽扣上衣，长袖卷在手肘处。他真好看，好看得不公平。  
  
“Dean你好。”  
  
“嗨Castiel。”  
  
“你准备好加入下一场大冒险了吗？”  
  
Dean无声地点头，他退后两步让Castiel进来，然后关上门示意去客厅。“实际上呢，”他承认道，“我有点犹豫。”  
  
“改主意了？”  
  
“一改再改。”他并没有夸张。说实话他今天上班的时候一直在考虑这件事，Dean从来没有这么全神贯注过，他甚至没有注意到一对夫妇在儿童阅览区书架之间就地开炮。  
  
不管怎么说吧，孩子们迟早得学习小鸟和蜜蜂【1】的知识。  
【1】小鸟和蜜蜂（the birds and the bees）：蜜蜂采蜜隐喻男子射精，鸟类产卵隐喻女子排卵。西方文化习惯于用这两种动物对儿童进行性启蒙教育。  
  
“但是我看到你已经穿戴好了。”  
  
“对呀。”为了融入夜色，Dean特意穿了黑色牛仔裤和深色长袖亨利衫。但是他觉得自己更像是要去抢银行而不是去办事。他希望今天只是办事，不会出什么岔子。“你现在想喝点什么吗？要不要定个披萨？”  
  
“我就要杯啤酒吧，谢谢。”  
  
Dean点头起身去厨房冰箱拿了两瓶冰镇啤酒。他回家的时候顺路买了一组，因为昨天晚上的尝起来像马尿。其实平心而论，那玩意味道还不如马尿。他不记得自己为什么要买那啤酒，也许是为了冲淡之前喝的威士忌，谁知道呢。  
  
Dean一只手抓着两瓶啤酒另一只手拿着披萨订餐单走进客厅。Castiel已经不在沙发旁边站着了。他站在窗旁，手里拿着Sam的毕业照。  
  
Dean递给Castiel一瓶啤酒，“你想要什么顶料？”  
  
“不要凤尾鱼就行，谢谢。”他放下相框。  
  
“当然了。只有反社会变态才会在披萨上加凤尾鱼。意大利腊香肠怎么样？”  
  
Dean打电话订餐，Castiel则开始浏览Dean收藏的DVD，他把它们从架子上一碟碟取下来，仔细翻看封面和简介，然后再放回去。Dean打完电话时发现Castiel正在研究一碟《歌剧院杀人王》，一脸困惑和愉悦。  
【2】歌剧院杀人王（The Abominable Dr. Phibes）：经典恐怖电影，该片讲述了文森特普莱斯（Vincent Price）饰演的菲比斯医生（Dr. Phibes）假装车祸，然后用埃及十灾手法处死那些他认为杀死他妻子的凶手的故事。  
  
“经典之作。”Dean严肃地说，然后灌下一大口啤酒。  
  
“一个伟大的浪漫故事。”  
  
Dean几乎要呛到了。他在Castiel身边喝酒的时候真应该小心点。“什么？”他有很多词汇可以描述《歌剧院杀人王》，但是“浪漫”决不在其列。  
  
“你想想看。这明显是啊。他苦心策划谋杀只为给死去的真爱复仇。他重启埃及十灾惩罚暴行。太有诗意了。”  
  
“而且严重误入歧途。”  
  
“这是你的主观看法。对他来说，这无罪之有。”  
  
“所以你要告诉我菲比斯医生把别人钉在青铜独角兽上——在他看来——是为真爱而为无罪之有吗？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“也一点点都不变态，不恐怖，妈蛋，他有必要吗？”  
  
“可能是没必要，而且有点太精心设计了。但是如果你的深爱的人被别人伤害或者杀死了，你不想报仇吗？”  
  
这个切入点很不错，而且Dean目前为止都没有从这个角度考虑过。至少在看文森特普莱斯电影的时候没有这么想过。他想着他曾经为Sam做的事情和可能会做的事情。他想起了Gordon Walker【3】，当时Dean毫不犹豫地出手了。“如果有人动了我弟弟，那他这辈子就算走到头了。”  
【3】Gordon Walker：原剧里一个总想杀死Sam的猎人，在S03被Sam掐死。  
  
Castiel愉快地笑了，他的观点得到了证明。“没错。”  
  
Dean等会必须要问问Castiel对《血染莎剧场》【4】的看法——估计也会很有趣——但是Dean现在必须得解释今晚为什么要单独行动。  
【4】血染莎剧场（Theatre Of Blood）：同为文森特普莱斯主演的恐怖电影。讲述一名莎剧演员因得不到最佳莎剧演员奖，遂迁怒八个评判，用莎剧中的杀人手法将他们一一杀死。  
  
“呃，Castiel，我得告诉你一些事情。”这是一次史无前例的轻描淡写，Dean明白在他订披萨之前就应该把这事处理了，但是说实话——他很少对自己说实话喔——他不确定Castiel会对这个消息作何反应。Castiel看上去是一个冷静的人，但是Dean的直觉告诉他，他根本没法对付一个被激怒的Castiel。甚至不需要什么暴力，而是“反手一指就能让你支离破碎”的那种。  
  
尽管如此，Dean更在意的是Castiel会不会失望。他不知道自己的这种想法意味着什么。  
  
他绕到沙发边上坐下来，拍拍旁边的垫子，希望自己摆出一副开玩笑的样子。Castiel接受了邀请，但是他挪远了一些，然后转过身来直到膝盖几乎碰到了Dean的腿。他把手肘搭在沙发靠背上，审视着Dean。眼神中的是Dean意料之中的专注。“怎么回事？”他问道，“什么事情...?”  
  
Dean深吸一口气，然后一鼓作气说了出来，“我们有个小问题。”  
  
“小问题？”Castiel挑起眉毛。“什么样的小问题？”  
  
Dean倾身靠近咖啡桌拿起了信封。他没有拿出里面的便笺，直接把它递给Castiel。“昨天晚上收到了这个‘特快专递’。很明显是手动送到我浴衣口袋里的。”  
  
Castiel的脸上闪过了一个难以捉摸的表情，随后满脸关切。“你的浴衣？当时它在哪？”  
  
“在浴室门上。我昨晚洗澡之前把它挂在那了，就在你走之后。”提到洗澡，Dean感觉他的脸开始尴尬得发烫，但他还是继续道。“他一定是在我洗澡的时候打开了门，然后把信封放到了我的口袋里。”  
  
“妈蛋。”Castiel嘀咕道。  
  
“是呀，”Dean强颜欢笑。“把我吓死了。”  
  
“肯定的。当时他就在你房子里。”  
  
对呀，他当时肯定在。可能还看到了Dean“现场表演”的精彩部分。不过，Castiel并不需要知道这个细节。“对。但是全部门窗都已经上锁了。发现信封之后我搜查了每个角落。但是找不到他，我连他是这么进来的都不知道。”  
  
“为什么不报警？也不给我打电话？”  
  
Dean比刚才放松多了，他耸耸肩，脸上的笑容有点勉强。他喝了一口啤酒，意图明显地掩饰心中的不安。咽下冰凉的液体，他说，“我有枪，而且万一——”  
  
Castiel举起一只手，“等等，等等，等等。你有一把 _枪_ ？Dean你为什么有枪？”  
  
Dean不知道如何在不把自己的经历和盘托出的情况下向Castiel解释这件事。他不想和盘托出，因为即使Sam也不知道他全部的遭遇。但如果一定要对Castiel说，他也不会选今晚。  
  
Dean不想回忆关于Alastair的那些事情。尤其是当他醒着的时候。不幸的是，睡着之后他根本无法控制自己的大脑，一切都会在梦里重演。  
  
昨天是他少数没有噩梦的晚上。主要因为他当时太困了。  
  
“是我朋友送的礼物。我从来没用过。”两句厚颜无耻的谎话。“但是昨晚真的很庆幸有枪护身。”一句绝对的真话。  
  
Castiel还是一副不确定的样子，“想到他曾经在你房子里，我真的很不安。”  
  
他的担忧真贴心，也有一点点多余。“我确实吓了一跳。但是还好。他没有袭击我，而且我确定没有丢失什么东西。要不是打开的浴室门和我口袋里的信封，我真的不敢相信他曾经来过。”  
  
他今天一直用这句话自我说服。  
  
Castiel的手臂滑下沙发，他伸手温柔地揉捏Dean的肩膀。“所以说...你一个人搜查了整间房子？”他看起来似乎有点骄傲。  
  
“对。”  
  
“要知道，我可以过来的。你只用打个电话。我十分钟之内就能到。如果你乖乖求我的话，七分钟就够了。”  
  
这是个玩笑——Dean很确定这是——但他还是因羞耻和欲念而坐立不安。“我记住了，以防下次有人闯进来吓到我。”  
  
Castiel笑了笑，手掌从Dean肩膀上落下，“便笺上写了什么？还有更多钱吗？”  
  
“估计没有。”Dean叹气。“你知道之后不会开心的。至少我不开心。”他打开信封拿出信纸。“‘Dean，’”他大声念道。“‘这是一场两人游戏。如果你想继续的话，甩掉第三者。我坚持如此。J。’”  
  
他把信纸递给Castiel，他阅读的时候眼神变得阴暗。但是不是昨天他们亲吻之前的那种眼神。现在的他双眼透露着无尽的危险。“情况变得更复杂了。”他低声说。  
  
“你怎么看？”  
  
“很明显，我的存在不受欢迎。”  
  
“也说明他昨天晚上偷窥我们了。”Dean指出了这一点。  
  
“他至少偷窥了一会儿。”  
  
Dean被这话里的暗示吓得颤抖。对。最糟糕的那一会儿。也许他再也不会自慰了。“对他而言，隐藏不是什么难事。我们在围栏里的时候光线太暗了，而且四周有那么多障碍物。”Dean突然同时被寒意和燥热包围，这种奇怪的感觉让他的后颈一阵发麻。“当时他一定在。”  
  
“有可能。”Castiel同意。他眼神阴暗，表情严肃。  
  
“而且他想让我只身一人。”Dean四肢窜过一阵悚然。  
  
“Dean我一点都不喜欢这样。我只能想出一个他想我退出的理由。”  
  
“对。”Dean在他的大腿上来回摩擦早已汗湿的手掌，再磨蹭他腿上的牛仔裤。“我一开始就是这么想的，但是这说不通。如果他想袭击我，那他可以在昨天晚上趁我洗澡就动手。易如反掌。”  
  
“那他为什么要我出局？”Castiel问道，他的声音里带着愤怒。  
  
“谁特么知道？谁特么知道他为什么要做这一系列事？”  
  
Castiel摇摇头，低头研究手上的便笺。  
  
“也许，”Dean说道，“我们应该按字面意思来理解这件事。这有可能真的是一场游戏，他把自己看做大boss之类的，而且他只想让我参加。”这理论太勉强，但和其他可能相比还算令人宽慰。  
  
“Dean，”Castiel温柔地说。他的语气太过温柔了。就好像医院里那些喜欢他的护士和他说话时的语气一样，“也许是时候退出了。”  
  
“我知道，”Dean全神贯注地说出这个注定不受欢迎的回答，“我知道，但是——我有点想继续。”  
  
他听到Castiel猛吸一口气。“Dean，这人特么的闯进你家里来了。”  
  
“我知道，”Dean重复道，“我当时就在现场。”他很确定这就是重点。  
  
“那好，如果说他过去的行为能起到什么暗示的话，他有可能会给我们更多的钱。”他在无理取闹，对，但是Dean真的无法解释发生了这么多事情之后为什么他仍然想要继续。有可能是因为他想知道那个人目的何在，动机何在。  
  
“那他的动机呢？”  
  
就是这个问题。  
  
“他想让我一直玩下去。”目前为止他只能想到这个答案，也许今夜之后他会想到更多。也许今夜之后他只会得到四百美元。无论如何，结果都不算坏。  
  
“他有所图谋。”  
  
“我们不知道他图谋什么，”Dean坚持道，其实说实话，他也不知道是谁在装糊涂。但是讲真？他明白结果不容乐观。明知如此，Dean还是口是心非地说，“也许那人是什么神秘捐助者，就像《远大前程》【5】里面的那个诡异的家伙？那位兄弟从墓地里突然现身，把可怜的小皮普吓得屁滚尿流。”  
【5】《远大前程》（Great Expectations）：英国作家查尔斯·狄更斯晚年写成的长篇小说。以自传式手法讲述了主角孤儿皮普（Pip）从7岁开始的三个跌宕起伏的人生阶段。下文提到的马格维其（Abel Magwitch）是文中的一个逃犯，他出现在皮普父母兄弟的墓地，恐吓皮普，让他为其找来食物果腹，锉刀打开脚镣。马格维其赚钱之后，暗中资助皮普帮助他进入上流社会。  
  
“马格维其。”  
  
“对，马格维其。也许就像是这样子。”  
  
Castiel长叹一口气，他让步道。“无论我说什么都没法阻止你了？”  
  
“对的。”  
  
Castiel把便笺折好还给Dean。他灌下一大口啤酒。“行，好吧，但是你要记住。这件事什么时候结束，如何结束，你记住，都取决于你。”  
  
Dean欢快地笑了，他觉得自己赢了什么，他不确定那具体是什么，但无论如何，他得到了胜利。“你要我立个字据吗？”

 

***

  
  
他们吃着披萨喝着啤酒，像正常的约会情侣一样聊天。Dean很舒服，他发现有Castiel陪伴的时候他感觉很自在，可以愉快地享受交流。  
  
 _要是能一直这样下去就好了。_  
  
Dean几乎不想去那座桥冒险了。几乎。但令人激动的未知事物比安稳的家庭生活更有吸引力。Dean一直如此认为。就是这种念头把他带到Alastair身边，也是这种念头使他在家暴愈演愈烈的时候仍然留在Alastair身边。  
  
Dean心里觉得事情没有这么简单。  
  
他遇到的事情从来没简单过。  
  
Castiel在厨房纸巾上擦擦手指，然后把它揉成一团扔到他的盘子里。他心满意足地坐正，看着Dean喝干最后一口啤酒。  
  
“怎么了？”在Castiel 不依不饶的目光下，Dean能感觉到他的脸颊开始发红。Castiel没有立刻回答，而是继续看着Dean，就好像他是世界上唯一值得驻目欣赏的东西。他把空瓶放到玻璃茶几上，有轻微的响声。  
  
Dean几乎准备逃到厨房躲起来了，估计还会往脸上拍些凉水，可能还要在裤裆里垫些冰块。这时候Castiel终于开口说话了。  
  
“Dean，你如此漂亮。如此聪慧，如此强壮。我满脑子想的都是你。我昨天刚走就后悔了。”  
  
“我也希望你没有走。”Dean承认道，他对上了Castiel的目光。  
  
有那么一瞬间，Castiel看起来像是被这句坦白吓了一跳，但他迅速收敛神情，弯起一根手指，低沉的嗓音像是一记重拳直击Dean的脏腑，他说，“过来。”  
  
Dean根本没有想到要拒绝。他走上前去，抬起一条腿跨坐在Castiel的大腿上，前臂撑着后面的沙发靠背。他感觉非常尴尬，但是除此之外有一种甜蜜的期待，燃起心中熊熊的欲火。  
  
Castiel把手滑向Dean的臀部，再向上游至他的身体两侧，双手揽住Dean的肩膀把他拉下来直至身体相抵，嘴唇近在咫尺。Dean能感觉到Castiel的心脏在他胸腔内有力地搏动，当他把Dean拉得更近的时候那颗心脏明显开始加速，“Dean，我可以亲吻你吗？”  
  
Dean的呼吸变得颤抖而破碎，欲念在脑海里嗡嗡作响，听到那句话的一瞬间，他全身绷紧一动不动，然后以热吻倒向Castiel，仿佛全部感官只剩下嘴唇还有舌头还有牙齿。Castiel配合地张口迎上，伸手搂着他的脖颈，手指紧握，把他拉得更近。  
  
Dean开始呻吟，臀部向前蹭去，顺着Castiel牛仔裤下热辣坚硬的阴茎开始研磨。Castiel愉快地嗟叹，抓住Dean的臀部把他固定住，“慢点，”Castiel低声道，他的词句几乎融化在Dean的唇舌之间，“渴望已久，我可不想这么快就结束。”  
  
Castiel话里的暗示让Dean目眩神驰，但他的微笑很快就被Castiel再次覆上的吻夺走。舌头掠入Dean口中，牙齿轻碾Dean的下唇，直到逼出他带着喘息的呻吟和窒息般的轻声哽咽。此时Castiel的手指流连于Dean的短发，他用力拉拽，在Dean向下寻欢时腰部发力向上顶去。  
  
此刻醉人而又完美，他们以嘴唇寻觅彼此，动作粗暴而缠绵。Castiel贴着Dean的牛仔裤顺着他臀部的缝隙来回征伐，这种不击要害的摩擦既甜美又令人沮丧。Dean正准备提议要不转移阵地到床上，要不至少脱点衣服。就在这时，某处响起了高昂的闹铃声。他有点失魂落魄，情欲的浓雾慢慢消散。  
  
是他的电话闹钟。他之前把那个闹钟设为十一点半以防那桩“差事”迟到。  
  
 _天——操——地——射。_  
  
“妈蛋，我得走了，”Dean不情愿地起身挪开，他低头看着Castiel的眼睛，后者的脸上写满了呼之欲出的爱恋和潜在的欲求，让Dean既想把他紧紧抱住又想抽身逃离。他一时乱了阵脚。  
  
他拿来手机，滑动屏幕关掉了喇叭声的闹钟。  
  
Castiel慵懒地抚下Dean的后背，钝钝的指甲刮挠Dean的亨利衫。“想让我送你吗？我可以在桥上停车等着，你下去拿钱。如果发生了什么，你就喊我。”  
  
这个提议很好。Dean再次亲吻Castiel，动作缓慢而深情，这个温柔的挑逗和他们接下来会继续的承诺减轻了他话里的不适。“谢谢你。但是如果他在偷窥而且发现了你的话，游戏就要结束了。没有信封，没有线索，也没有钱了。我不希望这样。我要玩完这个游戏——尽我所能。我一个人去。”  
  
Castiel叹了口气，但是没有反驳。  
  
Dean突然想起来了什么，如果他是Castiel的话他会怎么做呢？“而且你也别想着跟踪我。离那桥远一点。”  
  
Castiel在他身下僵住了。我就知道你是这么想的。  
  
“我是认真的。你得保证。”  
  
他什么也没说。Dean能感觉到Castiel的胸膛在他自己胸前起伏。  
  
Dean采取了不同的策略。“求你了，Cas？”  
  
“Cas？”  
  
“如果我叫你‘老师’你会答应吗？”这个手段有点卑劣，但是现在Dean有些不择手段。如果Castiel的咒骂和前推的臀部是什么暗示的话，Dean觉得他赢了。他倾身向前，嘴唇压在Castiel耳边，用低沉性感的嗓音说，“答应我。”  
  
Castiel略微挪开头，睨视着Dean。“如果他有所企图怎么办？”  
  
“他不会。”  
  
“那你为什么要带枪？”  
  
要么他是猜的要么就是Dean做的太明显了。他在Castiel来之前把枪藏到了车里，他不知道Castiel会对他有枪的事实作何反应，但是他今天晚上还是知道了。  
  
他也可以否认，但那又有什么意义呢？  
  
“只是以防万一。”Dean蹲下来。“如果我觉得自己真会身陷...那种险境的话，我就不会去了”  
  
“你说过你没有练过枪。”Castiel指出他的顾虑。“如果发生意外你需要开枪怎么办？”  
  
“那我就开枪。”Dean毫不犹豫地说，因为说实话，他觉得这没什么。“我确定我知道怎么用它。”他伸出手，悠闲地摆弄Castiel领口的第一颗纽扣。“你换话题了。我还在等你之前回答呢，教授。”  
  
“那我这段时间能干什么呢。除了担心你。”  
  
“冰箱里还有些啤酒。再喝一瓶，看看电视，读读书报。”  
  
Castiel深思熟虑地叹了口气，“我车里有本书。”  
  
“布考斯基的那本？”  
  
“布考斯基的那本。”  
  
“ _你得答应我_ 。”  
  
Castiel长叹一声，Dean发现他没忍住翻了一个白眼。“好吧。我答应。”  
  
“你答应我什么？”  
  
“有必要吗？”  
  
“有。你答应我什么？”  
  
“答应你今晚不会插手。我不会走出这间房子。满意了吗？”他的语气里带着一丝任性，Dean情不自禁地笑了。  
  
“谢谢你。”Dean再次印上一个吻，这次的吻更加单纯。“我保证尽快回来。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章含有少许贬低性语言。

在去往大桥的路上，Dean在后视镜只看见过一辆车。看起来非常像Castiel的那辆福特车。他一阵恼火，Castiel到底是没有遵守诺言，跟着他来了，但是那辆车很快停下了，之后的这一路上，他身后的道路上没有再出现一辆车。

他把车停在了马萨诸塞街的一盏路灯下。

他从前座手套箱拿出了手枪和手电筒——真是神来之笔——然后把箱子关上，把手机留在了里面。他使劲关了几下，这个自锁装置坏了一段时间了，Dean真的应该抽时间修一下。

房子里年久失修凌乱不堪是一码事，而让他的车也跟着受罪则是另一码事了。

他手里拿着钥匙从Impala里钻了出来，关上车门上了锁。他把枪塞进了腰带后面，用上衣下摆盖上，然后把钥匙放进了裤子口袋。他左手拿着手电筒，这会儿暂时还是关着的。

他快步走着，警惕着周围有没有人在看着他，但是周围一片安静。几个街区之外有一家酒吧，但是音乐声几不可闻，极其微弱。

他走上东大桥，靠在金属栏杆上向下看去。在附近路灯的光线下他只能迷迷糊糊地看见路堤上的岩石和灌木。

_现在真的这样了？你真的在做这件事。你要去桥底下。午夜时分。独自一人。为了那四百美元。_

这个想法让Dean有点毛骨悚然。

他开始觉得自己应该听从Castiel的建议。虽然这个想法不是非常强烈。他能想象出教授躺在Dean客厅的沙发上，腿上放着一本《低俗》。Dean希望自己也在那儿。他本可以在那儿的。他刚刚就在那儿。马上就要上床了。

_操蛋。_

Dean知道他这辈子做过一些错误的决定，但是这次算得上是最不靠谱的一次了。

他打量着这条马路。马路两边停着几辆车。零星有几辆小轿车，一两辆货车，一辆载货卡车。Dean很确定这些车都是在他之前停在这里的。

“J”可能正在某个地方观察着他。

_不。如果他在这儿，那也是在下面。在桥底下等着。_

这个想法可真令人宽慰啊。

Dean走进桥尾的小树林，寻找着通路。现在是手电筒派上用场的时候了，于是他打开手电筒，微弱的光束照亮了他前面的路。搜索了几分钟，Dean在草地上找到了一条被人反复踩踏出来的路。

他纠结了一会儿，犹豫着是开着手电筒好看清眼前的路，还是关上它，让自己不那么显眼。

他最后决定关上手电筒，找路费点劲总要好于引来注意。

桥底下很可能有人。专门等着他的巨魔。或者是J。或者谁他妈知道是谁。

他拿着关上的手电筒。随时准备再次打开。也随时准备在有人偷袭他的时候抡出去。

他走得很慢，看着脚前的崎岖的路面，尽量走在边界模糊的小路上。他刚开始习惯了平稳的节奏，突然——他正把左脚的鞋跟踩在斜坡上，整个人重心前移——他感觉到脚下一滑，失去了支撑。

他一屁股坐在地上，一阵惊颤从脊背直窜上后脑。枪托硌到了他的后腰，非常不舒服。

“卧槽。”他低声抱怨着，冰冷的潮湿感透过裤子渗进臀部。他狼狈地挣扎着站了起来，小心地站在湿滑的斜坡上，想要拍掉身上的土，但是没有成功。没有受什么太严重的伤，只是屁股有点疼，自尊心有点受伤。

_刚刚可能更惨的。他可能一屁股坐在尖利的石头上。或者坐在碎玻璃瓶上。或者一块支棱着钉子的木板。_

他克制住了自己想要高唱Monty Python【1】的‘多看到生活好的一面’【2】的冲动。  
【1】Monty Python：英国六人喜剧团体，被誉为喜剧界的披头士。  
【2】Always Look on the Bright Side of Life：Monty Python代表歌曲。

他这次走得更慢，终于在没摔第二次的情况下成功到达了斜坡底部。他倚在河岸边的一棵树上，喘着气。

他真的要考虑去健身房了。

“Dean！”一个男人沙哑的声音，好像一天抽五十根烟。

他呼吸一滞，僵硬地使劲把后背贴在树干上。

_妈蛋。_

他被人看见了。一阵恐慌爬上了他的喉咙，心脏剧烈跳动。他伸手去拿枪。他不会开枪的——除非迫不得已——但是他并不介意用枪来吓退来人。

另一个略微不同的声音说道，“嗯？”

“这上面是这么写的。Dean。D-E-A-N。就是James Dean【3】的那个 _Dean_ 。”  
【3】James Dean：著名美国电影演员，被美国媒体选为“美国十大文化偶像”之一。

有那么一会儿Dean僵住了，手里的枪还塞在腰带里，大脑试图理解现在的情况。他突然想到了什么。第一个声音正在读着什么。

_他们在读那个信封上的字。啊，操蛋。真棒。_

他就缺这个了。不管怎么样，从好的方面讲——因为最近Dean一直在从好的方面考虑问题——这意味着他们没有看见他，他相对还算安全。暂时。

“那他妈是什么？”第二个声音问道。

“你看。”第一个人说道，“是给一个叫Dean的人的信。”

“打开。”

“我不知道是不是应该打开。这是给Dean的。我不是Dean。你他妈肯定也不是Dean。”

“去他的Dean。赶紧打开。”

Dean矮下身形，粗糙的树干隔着衬衫摩擦着他的后背，极不舒服地扭着身子顺着树干的一侧看过去。

一开始他完全看不见那两个人。

然后他在桥下看见了两个人影，比身后的黑暗要更黑一些。他们好像是站着的。一个人高高瘦瘦，脑袋出奇的大，还有些走形。另一个稍矮些的身形笨重，脑袋形状还算正常。

他们的位置比Dean预想的要远，考虑到他们说话的音量很大。当然可能是因为桥下本身的扩音效果，而不是他们本身的音量。

“我什么也看不见。点根火柴。”

过了不大会儿，光亮了起来。火红的火柴光跳跃着，Dean看清了高个男人的头不是真的畸形，而是混乱纠缠的头发。他侧对Dean站着，另一个男人站在他旁边，正好挡住了Dean的视线。两个人都穿着厚重的长外套。

_该死的瘾君子。_

他们说这些话的时候倒是明目张胆。

“我的天呐，里面有四百美元！嗷！”他甩着胳膊熄灭了火柴。过了一会儿，另一根火柴亮了起来。

这会儿Dean已经非常确定这笔钱和便笺已经不可能拿到手了。除非他和他们打一架——他真的不想这么做。为了四百美元和下一个线索也不行。

“卧槽。”矮个子说道，“是真的吗？”

“看着像真的。”

“你觉得这个Dean是不是出来卖的啊？这些钱是他的报酬还是什么的？”

“没人会给婊子预付款。你应该比谁都清楚。”

“也没人会为了一个婊子花四百美元，Vince。但是这个Dean很明显是个高级男妓。也许我们应该等他来？兴许能说服他给咱们提供点儿别的服务。”Dean不需要看清Mike的脸都能知道他的猥琐表情，可能正为自己的下流玩笑洋洋自得。

“别他妈这么基，Mike。信里说的什么？”

恰好在这个时候，第二根火柴灭了。

Mike在黑暗中说道，“管他呢？我们已经拿到了钱。咱们给Ad打个电话，买点高级货。”另一根火柴被划亮。

“好啊。咱们怎么分这笔钱？平分吗？”

Dean内心的一部分——很明显需要精神治疗的那部分——想要站出去，现身在他们面前。告诉他们，他们可以拿走那笔钱，但是能不能把那张便笺给他？

_这个主意真棒。_

当然结果很可能非常惨烈。

“我觉着挺公平的。”

一点也不公平。

_这就是你的人生啊，Winchester。要么鼓起勇气，要么闭嘴认怂。_

火柴熄灭了。

Dean想要那笔钱。他更想要那张便笺。他知道他大可以忘记它，忘记整件事。回家去看看Castiel在做些什么。幸运地退出这个游戏，毫发无损地拿着三百五十美元，还有一个…不管Castiel现在是他的什么，又或者将来会成为他的什么。

_“赢家从不半途而废，半途而废的人也永远不会赢。”_

_“你认为在这个游戏里你能成为赢家？”_

他现在有点不太确定这个问题的答案了。

短暂的黑暗中，两个人换了位置。现在他们面对面站着，都侧对着Dean。Mikey向Vince伸出两只手，右手拿着火柴。Dean感觉不到一丝风，但是火柴的火苗摇摆不定，深红色的光亮让两个男人的身影形同鬼魅。

Mikey掌心向上伸出左手。

Vince递给他两张钞票。

两百。

那是Dean的钱。

“公平合理？”Vince问道。

“公平合理。”Mikey答道，上下点头。

Vince把另外两张钞票塞回了信封，折起来放到他臃肿的长外套侧边的口袋里。然后他说道，“行了。咱们去喝一杯吧。庆祝一下，然后给Ad打电话。”

Mikey熄灭了火柴。“你觉得Dean会来吗？”

“啊，可能吧，但是他要扑个空了，对不对？因为我们把他的钱拿走了。”

他们同时笑了起来，一边沿着河边走着，一边猥琐地大笑。一开始Dean以为他们是离他越来越远。

结果并不是这样。他们正朝着Dean的方向走过来，Dean正像最蹩脚的间谍那样，勉勉强强躲在树后。

糟了。

Dean权衡着眼下的选择。他可以尝试逃跑。但是往哪儿跑呢？

往坡上跑？坡上太过陡峭湿滑。只要他脸朝下摔上那么一跤，他就会被干趴下。如果Mikey得手的话，就是字面意义的被干趴下了。

往河岸跑？Dean根本不认识路。他很可能走进死路或者更糟，遇见更多流氓。

他可以躲起来——或者更准确地说，是原地不动。这可能是最省力的选择了。但是一旦他被发现，麻烦就大了。

或者他可以先发制人。他有枪。他可以坚守阵地，拿回属于他的东西。

他非常严肃地意识到，这样的困境不仅仅适用于眼下的情况。逃跑和躲避已经成为了他的第二天性。毕竟这也是他现在在劳伦斯的原因。但是究竟从何时起，他选择不再反抗了呢？从何时起，他成了自己人生里的一个看客，消极地抱怨着，然后任由一切发生在自己身上？

他当然知道答案。而且他能说出具体日期，但是也许现在是时候重新积极参与到自己的生活中了；不再在让自己消沉下去，不再憎恶镜中的自己。

当然，说起来容易做起来难，但是当下确是开始改变的大好时机。

Dean转回身，不再看着Mikey和Vince，缓缓站了起来，后背贴着树干。

他们交谈的声音越来越近。Dean跟不上他们谈话的内容；他专心地估测着距离。还有十到十二英尺。他把手电筒塞进裤子前面的口袋。有点挤，灯泡的那一端硌着他的腿，但是也只能这样了。

现在大概还有六英尺。他的手有点颤抖，从腰带后拔出手枪，但是无所谓了，因为他现在处于有利形势。

现在他们可能走到了树的另一边。他用拇指拨开了保险栓。

现在他们绕过了树。他咽了下口水，把注意力从狂乱跳动的心脏转移到即将要做的事情上。

_妈蛋。你可真他妈找了个合适的时间整理思绪啊。_

“卧槽天啊！”Vince脱口而出，明显后退了一下。

Dean从树后相对安全的地方走了出来，举起枪指着Vince。他把准头又瞄准到Mikey身上，然后又移回Vince。“你们拿了属于我的东西。交出来。”他在心里暗暗表扬自己能保持平稳的声音。

他这会儿几乎有点感谢黑暗了；黑暗让他看起来更吓人，更像是对面两个人的同类，而不是身陷存在感危机的精神紧张的图书管理员。

“你是Dean？”走近了看，他们比刚才还要丑。尤其是Mikey。牙齿残缺，胡子拉碴，脸色煞白。Dean有点明白这货为什么要花钱和人上床了。

“所以我才说那是我的东西。”有时候占领智商高地的感觉真不错。即使和你对比的那些人已经弱智到了极点。

Mikey被枪指着还挺淡定，他说道，“你是男妓吗？”

“我的天呐，”Vince低声说道。他让Dean想起了丹尼·德维托【4】，只不过远没有那么有趣，“你他妈看他像男妓吗？”  
【4】Danny DeVito：丹尼·德维托，美国喜剧演员，长相很喜感。

“光线太暗有点看不清，但是他的嘴唇长得不错。天生就是用来口…”

Dean感觉自己恶心的要吐出来了。“闭嘴，混蛋。”

Mikey笑了起来；至少Dean觉得他是笑了。考虑到那些残缺的牙齿，还真不大好判断。“这么说吧，Dean。我们来做个交易。你让我们哥俩爽爽，然后我们就还你这个人情。”

Dean根本不需要细想就知道他们想要干什么。这只会打消他的退意。“不行。不如这样，你们把信封给我。我把钱都拿走，然后不对你们两个开枪？”

“好吧好吧。”Vince投降地举起左手，然后把右手伸进外套口袋。Mikey在两只脚之间转移了一下重心，但是没有任何要把口袋里的两百美元掏出来的意思。没关系。Dean可以给他一点时间。他现在要把注意力集中在Vince身上，以防他做出什么愚蠢的举动来，比如突然掏出武器。

Vince拿出信封然后举了起来，让Dean有那么一瞬间的分神。但正是这一瞬间的分神让事态急转直下。

Mikey的动作比Dean预想的更快——他也更聪明。Dean之前断定两个人不过是毫无战斗力的瘾君子。但是他现在要为这个错误付出代价了，因为Mikey电光火石之间就闪身到了他面前， _伸手去夺_ 他手里的枪。

隔三差五被狠揍一顿没有太多好处。除了挨打以后装作不疼的本事以外，就是遇到暴力冲突时反应更加敏捷。所以Dean快速地做出了反应，几乎是出自本能，他向后闪身让Mikey没能得逞。他不假思索地用枪托砸向这个混蛋的太阳穴，把他的头打得歪向了一边，口水飞溅，鲜血从发际线涌了出来。

_天啊，刚刚发生了什么，Winchester？_

没时间惊讶，因为紧接着Dean的肋骨上挨了Vince一拳，一阵剧痛，很明显Mikey认为他和Vince的友谊不值得他再挨一下，所以他转身踉踉跄跄地跑了。

瘾君子根本不讲义气啊。

Vince及时低下头，躲过了Dean的一记肘击，但是没能躲过Dean撞向他裆部的膝盖，发出鬼哭狼嚎的叫声。

他蜷起身子，痛苦地抽着气，让Dean停下了踢这个混蛋脸上的动作。

“你个混蛋，你个漂亮的小混蛋—”

“你真的要来硬的？”Dean问道，还有些气喘吁吁，因为他是绝对不想来硬的。他仍然举着枪对准Vince，但是准头已经不如挨打之前的那次了，就算是最笨的笨蛋现在也能看出来Dean不会打架。

Vince斜眼悄悄看向了他，Dean马上就知道下一刻要发生什么了。

Dean不想开枪射Vince。他也不想和他打，但是Vince对此毫不在意。手电筒还塞在他裤子口袋里，所以他伸手把它拿了出来，在Vince向前冲的那一刹那把手电筒砸向了他的头顶，Dean重心放低，手下的动作迅猛有力，就算雷吉·怀特【5】看到了都会骄傲的。手电筒和Vince的头顶接触的时候发出一声清晰可闻的破裂声，Dean希望发出声音的是手电筒的塑料壳而不是Vince的颅骨。  
【5】Reggie White：雷吉·怀特，美式橄榄球运动员。

两个人都倒在了地上，Dean摔在了潮湿的地面上，发出了沉重痛苦的落地声响，Vince半边身子压在他身上。Dean马上使劲儿想把他推下去，在湿滑的路堤上一阵乱摸，想从这个死胖子身底下爬出来。

死胖子纹丝不动。

_啊，糟糕。_

这件事本可以不这么糟的。

_也可能结果更糟。_

Dean慢慢站起身来，背部一阵疼痛，用力过猛后肌肉酸痛紧绷。他勉强站了起来，感觉就像是在冰面上走路的小鹿斑比，然后低头去看脚边一动不动的人。他把枪塞回腰带后面，但是手电筒还拿在手里。

那个信封。Dean需要找到那个信封。然后他再去想怎么处理Vince。也许回到车里叫辆救护车还是怎么样的？

_主意真棒。然后怎么和他们说？告诉他们你开了一家瘾君子搏击俱乐部？_

他在黑暗中四处搜寻，眼下有一具无法解释的尸体，他更不想打开手电筒了。找信封挺容易的；背景一片漆黑中的白色长方形，尽管上面沾着泥土和鬼知道什么东西。

在他身后，一阵沙沙的动作声，随后是熟悉的咳嗽声。

转过身去，Dean发现Vince趴跪在地上，气喘吁吁地垂着头。他一阵安心，几乎有点眩晕。但是紧接着恐慌感再次袭上心头，Vince已经挣扎着站了起来。

“你敢动一下试试！”Dean呵斥道，尽量让自己听起来更加威严而不是惊慌。“待在那儿别动！”

很显然他这一喊很有效果，因为Vince动作僵住了，今晚第一次乖乖听话，一边咳嗽一边喘着粗气，跪在地上看着Dean弯腰去拿信封。

Dean需要两只手一起才能打开信封，所以他把手电筒夹在了两腿之间。他把信封从撕开的口子展开，快速地往里面看了一眼，检查着里面的东西。他能看见里面好像有两张钞票和一张折起来的横格纸。所有东西都完好无损。

_除了Mikey跑的时候带走的那两百美元。_

但是Dean还是拿到了一半的钱。还有便笺。这才是重点。

_这真的是重点吗？_

他很确信，最重要的事是他没杀人。也没被杀。

“你呆在这儿别动。”他再次告诉Vince，拿起了夹在两腿中间的手电筒。他一边留意着这个混蛋，一边往斜坡上撤退。身后的地面开始向上倾斜。他转身开始往上爬。爬了几下之后，他回过头向下看去。“待在…”

Vince已经不见了。

_操蛋。_

一只手拿着手电筒，另一只手拿着J的便笺，他爬上了陡峭湿滑的山坡，几乎没有摔跤。他一路跑到自己的车旁胡乱摸出钥匙，然后把自己扔到在驾驶座上，把手枪从腰带里拔出来——和便笺手电筒一起——扔到旁边的副驾驶位上。他把车门砰地关上，坐在那儿喘着粗气，大脑飞速运转。

他突然感觉到一阵恶心，烧灼感爬上了他的喉咙，他再次拉开车门，倾身出去把胃里的东西全吐到了脚下的路面上。

_太操蛋了。_


	7. Chapter 7

Dean在家门口停住脚步。他一只手攥着“J”的便笺，用另一只手解开鞋带把沾满泥的靴子脱下来。他把两只鞋一起放在门口垫子旁边，发出一声钝响。他刚准备起身就看到Castiel开了门。  
  
Dean抬头对他笑了一下。这个微笑用尽了他的全部精力。他太累了，累到几乎没有力气脑补现在他和Castiel这个体位的性暗示。 _几乎_ 。  
  
“Dean，出什么事了？”  
  
他非常疲惫，沾满尘土，浑身疼痛，一时间不想回答这个问题。于是他耸耸肩摇摇头，先起身站直。  
  
Castiel一脸关切，他准备拉Dean起来。Dean继续摇头道，“我身上脏到不能碰。”他把信封推到Castiel身上，“给，拿着。”  
  
“你最终还是拿到了，你还好吧。”Castiel取过信封道。  
  
“不怎么样。”Dean挥手示意Castiel让开，后者站到一旁，Dean则拖着步子走进屋子里。  
  
“你受伤了吗？”  
  
“不重。”Dean知道自己是在抬杠，但是他身上沾了泥巴，还戳着几块碎玻璃。他相信Castiel会原谅他此时的无礼。  
  
他转身走向楼梯，又回头看看Castiel，“你能再待一会吗？我得洗个澡换身衣服。好吗？”  
  
换做改天，他肯定要琢磨怎么邀请Castiel和他一起沐浴，但现在就是现在。在把自己收拾干净之前Dean什么都不想考虑。Castiel像是读懂了他的心思一样，只淡然地说了一句“好吧。”  
  
“谢谢，我等会再和你详说...”他在楼梯下面停住，回头望向Castiel，“我得喝一杯。”  
  
“我给你拿，你想喝什么。”  
  
“波本威士忌。在冰箱旁边的橱柜里。里面有杯子。如果你想要的话自己也倒一杯。”  
  
“加冰？”  
  
Dean闭紧眼睛摇了摇头。  
  
“很快就好。”  
  
“我去卫生间。”  
  
Castiel转身走向厨房之后，Dean才拖着沉重的步伐走上楼去。每一步都让他精疲力竭，他觉得自己什么也不剩，就是一堆咔咔作响的关节和酸疼的肌肉。他竭尽全力走到了楼上走进了卫生间。没有关门。  
  
他站在洗手池边，把钥匙从牛仔裤口袋里取出来放到台子上。然后在身上摸索一遍确保口袋里没有其他东西。什么都没有。枪，手电筒和手机都留在了车上。  
  
“噢。”他会把这事解决了...等他胃里不再翻江倒海，闻起来不像泥草的时候再说。  
  
说到这里。  
  
他弯下腰打开水龙头，喝了一口水，仔细漱口然后吐了出来。又漱了几次之后他觉得没那么恶心了，才关上水龙头站了起来。  
  
他踉踉跄跄走到厕所，放下马桶圈然后坐了下去。  
  
他弯腰脱下袜子，难受地呻吟着。他的肋骨疼得要命，他很确定有几根出了问题。考虑到他吃过那么多派，他很确定自己不会是那种身体健康生活规律的模范人物，但是他的胃很少像现在这样有用过。  
  
 _得感谢一下这额外的缓冲材料。要不然会被那一拳揍的 **非常** 疼。_  
  
他抬起头，正好看到Castiel来了，拿着酒瓶和两只玻璃杯。他赶紧坐正，把袜子团成一团然后扔到卫生间的角落里。  
  
“给。你好像需要喝一杯。”Castiel挪开Dean的钥匙，把玻璃杯放到洗手台上。  
  
Castiel开始倒酒，Dean简略地说，“何止需要。我好像把手电筒摔坏了。”  
  
Castiel没有吭声，但是他肯定特别想知道事情的来龙去脉。Dean满身污泥，走路一瘸一拐，随便来个没Castiel那么聪明的人都能猜出来事情的一二。  
  
Dean再次感谢Castiel对他的体贴。尽管Dean很确定他很快就会为这一点折腰。但绝对是没有性含义的那种。  
  
“你这次好像只拿到了两百刀。”  
  
所以说Castiel翻看了那个信封。挺正常的。如果换做是Dean，估计他会做得更过。比如说跟踪Castiel去桥边之类的。或者等那浑身是伤的混蛋刚刚进门，就逼他把事情全说出来。  
  
“对。有人来分了一杯羹。”Castiel递给Dean一杯酒。“多谢。我等会再和你详说。”他喝了一大口威士忌。在口中轻轻摇晃然后含着，感受酒精的热度渗透舌头牙龈和脸颊。过了一会儿，等到嘴巴被灼烧得有点刺痛，眼睛泛泪，他才咽下酒，长叹一声。  
  
Castiel盯着他，目光专注而仔细，英俊的脸上的表情就好像他在左右为难，既想去责备Dean，又想把他裹到毯子里永远不放他出来。  
  
Dean又喝了一口酒。  
  
“你确定你没事？”  
  
Dean点点头咽下了酒，调整一下姿势，手肘撑着膝盖。“累坏了而已。没力气了。”  
  
“你洗澡不会有事吧？我不想今晚的结局是你淹死在浴缸里，然后我去叫救护车。”  
  
Dean轻声一笑。“你的诱惑越来越不含蓄了，教授。”  
  
“要是我觉得你还有一点力气能站起来干点别的，我们两个早就一起进淋浴间了。走之前需要给你续杯吗？”  
  
如果是以前，Dean肯定会心里小鹿乱撞，或者满脸通红。但是这些情感冲动都需要精力而他现在精疲力尽，所以他只是简单地点点头然后递过空杯。Castiel续上另一口酒。“都准备好了吗？”  
  
Dean又点了点头。  
  
“等你出来再见。”Castiel说道，他走到走廊上然后关上卫生间的门。  
  
Dean考虑要不要把门锁上。最终决定不要。Castiel不会图谋不轨的。  
  
即使Dean有点期望他图谋不轨。  
  
 _不你一点都不期望。就算你的性命都依仗在这上面，你现在也累得根本硬不起来。_  
  
呃。但是他还是很乐意试一试。  
  
他咽下最后一口威士忌，然后把杯子放到洗手台上，发出轻微的响声。他转身看向镜子，脱下湿透的亨利衫和泥斑点点的牛仔裤。他的短裤也湿透了，他把这些衣服全扔到卫生间拐角里。  
  
他把浴垫铺到地上打开淋浴花洒，然后走到浴缸里。  
  
他觉得自己累得要命。倦意深入骨髓。每块肌肉酸痛无比，全身脏透，大脑昏昏沉沉。现在距他在图书馆发现便笺只有大约三十六个小时，但是他觉得好像已经过了一辈子。  
  
水温合适之后Dean爬进浴缸关上了玻璃门。被热水淋着感觉很舒服，但是也带走了他剩余的力气，让他更加没精打采，昏昏欲睡。尽管打肥皂不费多少力气，但是他洗头的时候还是觉得胳膊越来越重。  
  
最后他还是满意地在不用漂白剂的情况下把自己成功的清理出个人样了。他沉下身子坐在浴缸里。热水冲刷全身，他伸手臂揽住双膝，垂着头。  
  
这个姿势不是特别舒服，但还是不错因为淋热水的感觉好极了。  
  
特别好。  
  
他几乎能睡着了。  
  
可能过了几分钟或者几小时他才醒过来，浑身颤抖，发现自己被凉水弄的浑身冰凉，他喘着粗气惊呼“卧槽！”他蹒跚着站起来努力站直，然后笨拙地摸索水龙头想把这狗日的凉水关了。就在这时淋浴间的雾气出现了变化，有人突然打开了门，仅剩的一点水汽被气压抽走。  
  
Dean尖叫了——叫得当然很汉子——而Castiel站在卫生间，气喘吁吁就像刚跑完一场马拉松，两人之间只有一扇玻璃浴门，而且Dean现在全裸，这和Dean想象中和Castiel初次坦诚相见的情景完全不一样。  
  
“Cas！搞毛！”  
  
“你没事吧？你进了浴室那么久，我又听到你大叫，所以我很担心于是...”他的声音越来越轻，避开视线，“糟糕，对不起。”  
  
如果Dean还有力气的话他就该乐了。但实际上他连害羞的力气都没有，他尴尬地站着，满脸通红，心脏砰砰乱跳，他说，“没事，没什么。给我递个毛巾吧？”

 

***

  
Dean穿着宽松的旧T恤，上面印着齐柏林飞船【1】的标志，他慢吞吞走到客厅，感觉自己比沐浴之前更精神过敏了，多亏了那些凉水和Castiel的意外到访。  
【1】齐柏林飞船：一支英国的摇滚乐队。  
  
尽管他明天要付出代价。估计他会在工作时间趴在一堆史蒂芬金小说上睡着。  
  
而不是看它们。  
  
在卫生间的尴尬道别之后，Castiel坐在沙发上，他对Dean投去一个温柔的微笑，Dean难以自持只得微笑回应，像是某种奇怪的条件反射。  
  
“嘿，”Dean说道，在他旁边落座。他放松脖颈把脑袋歇在沙发背上，满足地长叹一声。再次干干净净地坐在舒服的家具上的感觉好极了。  
  
Castiel转过身，把腿蜷在沙发上，他斜靠着，一只胳膊挂在沙发靠背。他的指尖轻触Dean的太阳穴位置，捻玩他尚未完全干燥的发梢。Dean闭上眼，眼皮轻颤，享受着Castiel指尖抚摸他耳廓的感觉。  
  
“你准备告诉我发生了什么吗？”问得真好，全无压力，满是耐心。只是一句简单地询问。  
  
所以Dean答道，“是啊。”他扭过头端正的看着Castiel。“但我得先再喝一杯。”  
  
“你把杯子拿出来了吗？是不是还在卫生间里？”Castiel准备起身。Dean伸手拉住他的手臂拦住他。  
  
“没拿出来。是的。我们可以共用一只杯子，对不对？我很确定我没什么病。”  
  
Castiel带着温和的微笑再次坐定。“万一你有的话我也来不及了。”  
  
“嗯。”Dean同意道。他想起Castiel和他隔衣相抵，唇齿和肢体相互纠缠的样子，心中不禁涌过一股热意。一定是他的表情出卖了他，Castiel好像读到了什么似的。因为下一瞬间，他就倾身接近Dean，手捧着他的脸观察他，好像他是什么珍宝，一件值得珍视和礼拜的东西。  
  
“如果介意的话，告诉我，”他低声道，用拇指指腹勾勒着Dean的颧骨。  
  
“不介意。一点都不介意。”Dean伸出一只手臂绕着Castiel的脖颈把他拉近。Castiel低头印上了他的唇，一开始动作轻柔接近试探性，始于唇舌的接触和浅刷，缠绵于索吻。  
  
较他们的前两次亲吻而言，这一次稍欠狂热的冲动，却丝毫不减激情。芳醇美妙，令人安心，这就是现在Dean想要的一切。他并不怎么喜欢接吻；他通常把接吻视为结束的标志，一次真枪实操之前的快速舌操，但是这次不一样。Castiel让这次亲吻变得与众不同，令人上瘾，令人痴迷，就像他本人一样。  
  
Castiel放松了唇上的索求，指尖勾勒着Dean的颚线，拇指悄然摩擦他因亲吻而肿起的下唇。“如此美丽。”  
  
Dean脸颊通红，心跳加速，他用力吞咽，拼命压下言辞轻浮开玩笑的冲动。Castiel看进他的眼睛，就好像他看见了什么深层次的东西，发现了Dean的什么闪光点，就好像他说的不是Dean的外在美。  
  
Dean正准备开口说些什么，任何话只要能打破现在紧绷的气氛就行，但他哑口无言了。  
  
Dean Winchester，被一个眼神一个吻惊哑了。  
  
 _真是太阳打西边出来了。_  
  
Castiel明显感觉到了Dean的不适，他挪远一些，伸手拿来咖啡桌上的威士忌酒杯递给了Dean。“给。”  
  
Dean喝了一口酒，而Castiel回到了他们接吻之前坐的位置。Dean把杯子还给Castiel，带着憔悴的笑。“谢谢。”  
  
Castiel喝干了杯子里余下的琥珀色液体，俯身把杯子放回桌上。  
  
Dean深吸一口气，他觉得Castiel的耐心差不多已经到头了。他现在应该把自己的桥下冒险小经历如实道来才不为过。“好吧。我在马萨诸塞街停了车，觉得这样会方便点。我把手机留在了车里，带上了手电筒和枪...”  
  
然后他继续说，告诉Castiel他索要信封的经过，告诉Castiel他记得的每一个细节，他详尽描述了Vince和Mikey这两个人——让Castiel完全得知他们的样貌——模仿他们的语调，全无遗漏。  
  
几乎全无遗漏。  
  
他没有提及Mickey对Dean的那些事情的影射。并不是出于尴尬；不是，应该说回想一下都会让他恶心的想吐。这会极大程度上影响他对亲吻的兴趣。  
  
Castiel听完了，他脸上的表情主要是担忧，有时候神色更加阴暗，更难以捉摸，但他从未打断过Dean的叙述。  
  
Dean说完之后，Castiel还是沉默，眼神阴暗表情严肃。  
  
“你是怎么想的？”Dean问道，虽然他已经知道问题的答案。他的故事不会赢得赞扬和欢呼，他对此确信。  
  
“我本应该和你一起去的。”Castiel音调平稳，不带任何抑扬顿挫。  
  
“也许吧。”Dean谨慎地承认道，他不知道事情会如何发展。现在他几乎是在承认自己之前判断失误了。  
  
“不存在什么也许。”  
  
“但是现在也没事啊。”  
  
“对没错，现在非常没事。你被揍了——”  
  
Dean插嘴道，语气带着明显的讽刺，因此显得有点气急败坏，“谈不上被揍，很确定那个人——”  
  
但是Castiel没有罢休，“你有可能被杀死。而且你特么几乎杀掉了那个混蛋Vince。”  
  
Dean累极了。这种情况下滑稽感完全战胜了严肃感，“别忘了那个Mikey被我留了活口 他还拿走了我一半的钱呢。”  
  
Castiel投去一个尖锐眼神，Dean完全能从中看出他身为教师的样子。那个严厉但是为人公正，引人注目的混蛋，能让想要取悦他的学生对他言听计从。或者说只有Dean想要取悦他，但Dean深表怀疑。“远不止如此呢。”他的表情变了，从温和变为其他状态，Dean察觉到这其中似乎带着一丝敬意，但他并不敢相信自己的判断。“说得好像你真的有那份自制力一样。”  
  
肋骨有点幻痛，Dean瑟缩了一下。“没有这么想。”  
  
Castiel的手已经抚了上来，“不，我倒是希望不要。但是你在困境中做出了最佳发挥。”  
  
“我就擅长这个。”Dean打趣道，然后他才反应过来。Castiel的手掌感觉很好，令人平静。  
  
Castiel歪着脑袋，“真的吗？我不得不说你转移话题的能力真是前无古人。”  
  
 _他说到点子上了。_  
  
Dean本来想开个玩笑。但他没有。假装占据道德高地不是什么难事，但是事实上，他现在精疲力尽，没心思耍小聪明了。  
  
Castiel好像察觉到了这一点，但他决定不去注意。他问道，“发生了今晚这些事情之后，我是不是还有必要问问你准不准备去找下一个信封？”  
  
“今晚只是偶然事件。”  
  
“真的？你怎么这么肯定？要是Vince和Mikey是哪位神秘的‘J ’派来的，那该怎么办？要是J就是他们中的一个呢？”  
  
Dean考虑过这两种可能性。他强颜欢笑道，“有可能，但是我还是很怀疑。就像我说的，只是偶然事件。两个游手好闲只知道在桥底下逛荡的傻叉。”  
  
“有可能是也有可能不是。这次你很走运。但总有一天你会陷入难以处理的麻烦。”  
  
“你根本不知道我能处理什么样的麻烦。”Dean咕哝道，他尽量不让自己的语调变得苦涩，但是没能成功。“我处理过比这俩人更糟糕的麻烦。”  
  
“我当然对你有信心。”Castiel低声道，他轻柔地掀起Dean的衬衫，露出他肋骨上正在成瘀的紫色伤痕。“但是请理解我不想看到你再次受伤了。”  
  
“我理解，”Dean说道，挤出一个虚弱的微笑。“我也不想看到自己再次受伤。”  
  
Castiel侧身斜靠着，从咖啡桌上拿起信封递给Dean。“小心为妙，Dean。”  
  
Dean小心从信封中拿出两张钞票放到沙发扶手上。信封表面沾了污渍和泥浆，但是里面的便笺还是完好无损的，只是有些褶皱，Dean展开了它。  
  
他大声读出来，“亲爱的Dean，很庆幸这不是一座遥远的桥。你能走多远呢？远至明月？远至星辰？远至地府之门？抑或远至天堂之路？明天，坟墓张口之时，拜访Babe。你的J。”  
  
片刻间他们都陷入沉默，深思熟虑，琢磨词句。Dean的脑海深处有什么东西在戳刺他的意识，他说道，“‘坟墓张口之时’？我觉得这和哈姆雷特没多大关系？那句‘坟墓喷张着大口，地狱向世界喷吐着毒气’。【2】”  
【2】坟墓喷张着大口，地狱向世界喷吐着毒气：When churchyards yawn and Hell itself breathes out contagion to this world.出自《哈姆雷特》第三幕第二场，城堡中的厅堂里，王子借伶戏揭露母亲和叔父弑帝篡位的阴谋之后的独白。  
  
Castiel看起来有些动容。“就是夜里最阴森的时刻。”  
  
“那就是午夜了？”  
  
“我想是的。”  
  
“又是午夜。好吧，午夜时分，我得去拜访那位Babe。首字母B大写。是Babe Ruth【3】？还是Babe牧羊猪？【4】或者是其他什么我不知道的雕像？”  
【3】Babe Ruth：George Herman " Babe " Ruth, Jr.美国职业棒球运动员，1920、30年代的洋基强打者，带领洋基队取得多次世界大赛冠军。  
【4】Babe牧羊猪（Babe the sheep-pig）：指的是迪克·金-史密斯（Dick King-Smith）所著的童话故事《牧羊猪》(The Sheep-Pig)(Babe, the Gallant Pig)。曾被改编为同名电影。  
  
“这附近没有。”Castiel说道，他蹙着眉头，一脸困惑，“我觉得我们想太多了。还是从头开始吧。”  
  
“好吧。从头...‘遥远的桥【5】’这句指的有可能是科尼利厄斯·瑞恩【6】的那本书。我记得图书馆里就有一本。”  
【5】《遥远的桥》(A Bridge Too Far)：又名《夺桥遗恨》，科尼利厄斯·瑞恩(Cornelius Ryan)的战争文学巨著。曾被改编为同名电影。  
【6】科尼利厄斯·瑞恩(Cornelius Ryan)：爱尔兰记者、作家。  
  
“书里面有可能夹着信封。”  
  
“要不要检索一下Babe？”Dean建议道。这个思路的胜算不大，有点太简单了。从今天晚上的事件来看，难度曲线的梯度有点陡。  
  
看来他和Castiel所见略同。“这也差太远了。”  
  
“对啊。”Dean同意道。“我觉得他在自作聪明。”他又低头看看便笺，琢磨下一句话，“‘你能走多远呢？’他有所影射，对吧？”  
  
“很明显，这个人了解他的观众。”  
  
“哈。哈。那‘远至明月（to the moon）’怎么解释？”  
。  
  
“他有可能是杰克·格里森【7】的粉丝。”  
【7】杰克·格里森(John Herbert "Jackie" Gleason)：美国喜剧家，演员，音乐家。在他主演的情景喜剧《蜜月期》(The Honeymooners)中，时常以“上天和明月肩并肩吧”("BANG, ZOOM! Straight to the moon!"或者"to the Moon, Alice!")来嘲讽别人。这句话和此剧的诸多经典台词一起融入了美国的流行文化。  
  
Dean夸张地做出发抖的样子。“天啊我不希望这样。这比我们想的还难办。好吧，那么‘远至明月？远至星辰？远至地府之门？’加起来就是史上最差的假日旅行。我就不去了。”  
  
“到地府为止吗？”Castiel问道，语调逗趣而轻快。  
  
“对。那次我们就能拿到八百刀了，对吧？为这点钱可不值得去地狱走一趟。”  
  
“那天堂就不去了？”  
  
“切。听说那地方的入境要求很严格。”  
  
Castiel一脸坏笑，“要未染原罪，品行端正？”  
  
“要死了才行。”  
  
他们都笑了，Castiel的笑声低沉性感，Dean则是歇斯底里的狂笑。他好累，他需要睡觉了。他把脑袋靠在Castiel肩膀上，放松沉重的眼皮。Castiel伸手搂住他，把他拉近。  
  
“嗯。挺好的。”有人照顾的感觉挺好的。他以前不怎么习惯被人照顾。他以前也不怎么想要也不怎么希望有人照顾。但是Castiel并没有强行施加照顾，他只是适当地关爱Dean，让他不禁思索这么多年自己究竟错过了哪些美好的情感，或者说他错过的是Castiel的情感。估计更有可能是后者。Castiel正抚摸Dean的肌肤，手掌温热柔软，虽是肌肤相亲，但没有丝毫的性意味，触感如同羽毛般轻柔，带来全然的满足感。如果有人问起，他肯定会矢口否认自己愿意被抱一辈子，但此时此刻，他很久都没有体验到这样的快乐了。  
  
尽管他现在浑身酸痛。  
  
他处在半梦半醒的美妙境地，此时他听到了一句静静的，“Dean？”  
  
他花了舒适蒙眬的几秒钟才答道，“嗯？”  
  
“我只是想告诉你，我很抱歉之前看到你裸体。”  
  
Dean轻轻地哼笑了一声。“没事？”  
  
“实际上，下次我一定要再看一次。估计下次情况要有点不一样。”  
  
他们再次陷入安静，Dean发现自己正慢慢失去意识，Castiel稳健的心跳声和手掌的温度将他带入梦乡。  
  
 _安全感。_


	8. Chapter 8

将近午夜，Dean推开天堂酒吧的大门，酒吧里烟雾缭绕灯光昏暗。空气中弥漫着啤酒和人的味道，Dean已经有点喜欢这个地方了。酒吧的一个角落里传来了台球碰撞的声音，伴随着一声响亮的“ _妈的，好！_ ”自动点唱机上摆着营业执照，木质地板上黏着…算了。Dean大概不该细想。  
  
他早就知道这个地方不会是什么衣冠楚楚的男女会光顾的高档酒吧，Castiel警告过他这个地方是一家不甚体面的廉价夜店，来这里的也都是一些上不得台面的人。确实如此，但还不至于让Dean感觉到随时要被人捅上一刀。  
  
来这里是Dean的主意。他在午休的时候一边给Castiel打电话一边上谷歌搜了一下，在劳伦斯只找到了三个名字里面带“天堂”的地方；一个是公墓，一个是保龄球场，还有一个就是天堂酒吧了。  
  
Castiel对此持怀疑态度，这不难理解。“你怎么确定就不是另外两个地方？”他问道，低沉的声音穿过话筒，背景里有纸张翻动的沙沙声。“或者是和地狱、月亮或星星有关系的地方？”  
  
“首先，保龄球场的网站上面说他们周四不营业。至于公墓，我也不知道，我觉得酒吧的可能性更大些。就算我判断失误，我也可以再绕道去一趟公墓。至于地狱，还有天上的那堆东西，我没找到和它们有关系的任何地名。所以线索应该就是天堂。”  
  
两个人关于这个话题又来来回回地讨论了一会儿，Castiel妥协了，告诉Dean如果遇到麻烦就给他打电话，平安回家后也要通知他一声。Dean说他担心打电话会打扰到Castiel的休息，尤其是过去的几天里他们两个人都没怎么好好睡觉，但是Castiel只是回答道，“你真的觉得在接到你的电话之前，我能睡得着觉吗？”  
  
“你说了你会好好睡觉的。  
  
“我撒谎了。”  
  
Dean傻笑起来，严肃保证回家之后 _马上_ 给他打电话，然后挂断电话，消灭掉了自己的培根生菜番茄三明治。  
  
Dean站在这家地下酒吧里，这里的摩托车党比哈雷摩托车展还要多，Dean怀疑Castiel说他今晚会待在自己的公寓里是否也是在撒谎。  
  
他有点希望Castiel撒谎了。  
  
他会生Castiel的气，会责怪他，但是他很确定，如果那位教授出现在这里，他心里的不安至少能得到一些缓解。虽然Dean会尽最大努力表现得像是受到了打扰，但心里还是会很感激这样的精神支持。  
  
Dean扫视着这个地方，想要找到Castiel，但一无所获。酒吧的几张桌子旁没有，台球桌旁边没有，吧台前也没有。他尽量克制住心里的失望。  
  
他把注意力转移到酒吧的顾客身上。只有三个女人。其中一个还是酒吧的女招待。  
  
 _那个Babe可能就在他们中间。_  
  
当然Babe也可能是一个男人的名字。  
  
这个地方差不多有三十来个男人。其中几个看着Dean，眼中带着怀疑。还有几个男人眼中带着一些别的东西。  
  
Dean走向了角落里的一张桌子，打算坐在角落里静观其变。也许Babe会走到他面前，然后递给他一个信封。  
  
但如果来的是别人呢。这个人可能没有东西可以给Dean，反而是要向Dean强行索取。这样黑暗的角落里可能发生太多事情了，甚至不会有人注意到。  
  
 _最好还是别冒这个险了。_  
  
都快走到桌子旁边了，他突然拐了个弯，穿过几群人走到吧台前，宁求稳妥以免后悔。他看到了三个没有人的高脚凳挨在一起，走到中间那个旁边坐了上去，尽量不让自己的格格不入显露出来。他的枪还是别在腰带里，他很庆幸自己有把枪。虽然他觉得这地方如果真的打起架来，他应该不是唯一有枪的人。  
  
身材魁梧的调酒师冲着Dean的方向走了过来，用毛巾擦着柜台。他热情地对Dean笑了笑。“你要喝点什么？”  
  
“来瓶啤酒就行，谢谢。现成的就可以。”  
  
“好的。你有身份证吗？”  
  
Dean已经二十八岁了。他十七岁之后去酒吧就没再被查过身份证。他那时候有一张劣质的假身份证——每次使用的时候都要费些口舌并且保持乐观心态——显然并不能真的骗过谁，但从来没人较真过。  
  
Dean现在真心希望当初那些人较真了。  
  
奇怪的是他现在反而被查身份证了。少年时期的美貌被粗糙的男子气概取代，起码他自己是这么认为的，所以他看上去和实际年龄非常相符。绝对不是未成年。但是他不打算因为这个和人起争执，所以他微笑着点点头，然后拿出钱包，从透明的塑料夹层里拿出了驾驶证。他把驾驶证递给调酒师看，调酒师瞥了一眼说道，“照片不错啊哥们儿。”  
  
Dean笑了笑。证件照可能是每个人最难看的照片，但是这张照片上的他仍然很好看。  
  
调酒师给他拿过来一杯啤酒，说道，“最后一起算账吗，Dean？”  
  
“好啊。好主意，谢谢。你从驾驶证上面看见我的名字了，嗯？”  
  
他吸了一下鼻子。“Dean Winchester。”  
  
“你叫什么名字？”Dean问道，然后喝了一口啤酒。啤酒很凉，有一丝苦涩，味道不错。  
  
“Glen。”  
  
“很高兴认识你，Glen。”他的话是真心的。这个人看起来还可以。他一边的粗壮手臂上有个纹身，看起来像是乌鸦。“刚刚有没有人在这里给我留过一个信封？上面可能有我的名字。”  
  
Glen摇摇头，脸上的肥肉跟着晃了晃。“你等一下，我找人问问。”他的视线从Dean身上移开，转向酒吧另一边的某人。他喊道，“Pamela！”  
  
Dean转过身看见女招待正往这边走过来，举手投足自信镇静。留着黑色长发的美女，穿着雷蒙斯T恤【1】和紧身的深色牛仔裤。她托着一个装着东西的托盘，昂首阔步走了过来。  
【1】Ramones t-shirt：雷蒙斯乐队（Ramones），成立于1974年，被认为是朋克音乐的先行者。雷蒙斯T恤一般印有雷蒙斯乐队标识和四个成员名字。  
  
她在Dean身边停下，把托盘放到柜台上。“嗨，你好啊帅哥。”  
  
“这是Dean Winchester。”Glen说道。  
  
Pamela斜眼看着Dean，嘴角扬起诱惑的微笑，“你好吗？【2】”  
【2】原文为“How’s it hanging?”，类似于“How are you?”，“hanging”暗指男性生殖器，相当于问“那玩意好吗？”  
  
Dean觉得“有点偏左”的惯用回答有些不合时宜，所以他说道，“挺好的。你呢？”  
  
“挺棒的。我能为你做点什么呢，Dean？”  
  
“他在找东西，”Glen抢在Dean开口之前说道。“刚刚有人给他留下过一个信封吗？”  
  
Pamela皱皱眉，目光移回了Dean身上，“这个人把东西给谁了？”  
  
“我也不知道，”Dean如实回答，感觉这话有点傻。像他这样乱问，能问出结果的可能性太小太小了。“不麻烦你们了。我肯定找错地方了”他再次掏出钱包，往吧台上扔下一张五美元，用来付酒钱和小费。“不好意思耽误你们时间了。”  
  
“你等等，”Glen说道，声音中带着一些失望。“别这么轻易放弃。也许我们能帮你找到呢。”  
  
Dean摇摇头，露出一个真诚的微笑，“恐怕不能。”但是问问也无伤大雅，如果真能问出来一些他不知道的东西还能省些时间。“你们知道这附近有没有什么地方的名字里面有‘天堂’？我可能是把我要去的那个地方的地名给弄混了。”  
  
“五号路上有个保龄球场。”Pamela想了想说道。  
  
“对，还有个公墓。”Glen点点头补充道。“我们知道的就这些。”  
  
Dean叹了口气。这些他都知道了。  
  
 _最好还是都问问吧。_  
  
“名字里面有‘地狱’的地方呢？”  
  
Pamela扬了扬眉毛，Glen则瞠目结舌。  
  
“这周围反正是没有，”Pamela说道，表情有些防备。  
  
“没有。”Glen附和道，然后随意地补充道，“但是有个地狱入口。”  
  
 _这也讲得通。既然有地狱公路【3】，那当然也应该有地狱入口。_  
【3】 _Highway to hell_ ，原唱为澳大利亚最著名重金属摇滚乐队AC/DC。  
  
呵。  
  
Pamela反手拍了一下Glen粗壮的胳膊，马上恼怒地说道，“你为什么要问这个地方？”  
  
“地狱入口？”Dean困惑地问道，有点担心这是什么撒旦教的东西。他对恶魔和路西法崛起那一套毫无准备。  
  
Glen没搭理Pamela，回答Dean。“对。斯图尔墓园。离这里几英里。当地的一个传说。”看到Dean迷茫的表情，他又补充道，“有一种说法，那个地方是地狱的第七个大门。传言说那里有隐藏的台阶。直通向地狱。”   
  
好吧，真的是一点都不吓人啊。  
  
巨魔和桥是一码事。地狱和墓园又是另一码事了。  
  
 _说得好像真有区别一样。_  
  
“其实不是真的地狱大门。”Pamela轻声说道，显然被逗笑了。  
  
“当然了。”Dean说道，带着伪装的热情和愉悦，“那也太疯狂了。”  
  
***  
  
Dean肯定是有点疯了，因为他正坐在车里——他看了一眼手机——十二点四十三分，车正停在地狱大门外面。  
  
他想说自己做过更疯狂的事情，但那是在撒谎。这次肯定是名列榜首的。  
  
从铁艺栅栏外看进去，里面就是个普通的墓园；长满青草的缓坡，野草缠绕在墓碑破损剥落的裂缝中，圣徒、天使和孩子的纪念碑，小教堂般的墓室散落各处。一个个已经结束的故事，有的甚至从未开始，有的则在主要情节结束后继续展开。  
  
 _多么像爱伦坡的风格。_  
  
他在转角处左拐，沿着双车道驶向正门。正门是宽阔的铁艺双开门，门上方拱形花格架写着“斯图尔公墓”。当然，门是关着的。  
  
关着的，可能还上了锁。  
  
他不想把Impala停在大门边，于是把车开了过去。他看见右边有一片茂密的树林，就把车开到路边，驶入树林的阴影。  
  
他拿着他的枪和新买的手电筒，这次他还带了手机。现在的处境让他非常忐忑，如果出了什么问题，起码不需要跑回车里打电话。  
  
枪别在裤子后面，钥匙和手机在口袋里，手电筒握在手里，他走到马路另一边，快步回到墓园的大门。  
  
他觉得J应该特意把门锁弄开了，于是伸手拉了一下。大门发出格格的响声。门是锁着的，但不是堪萨斯大学艺术展周围栅栏的大门上面那种锁链和挂锁。Dean观察了一会儿，觉得这扇门只能被钥匙或者遥控打开。  
  
他进不去这扇门。  
  
 _看起来你得翻进去了。_  
  
大门上面是拱形的铁艺字样，写着墓园的名字，比周围的栅栏障碍更大。但是从栅栏翻进去不大容易。也不安全。每一根直立的铁栏杆都像是冲天的铁矛。  
  
站在栅栏跟前，Dean可以伸手够到最高的横杆。但是栏杆的尖顶还要更高。如果他爬到横杆上——然后踏错一步——他就有可能把自己穿在八英寸长的铁栏杆上，最大胆的混蛋也不敢做这个，最奇葩的性变态也不会享受这个。  
  
 _不行。坚决不行。_  
  
他穿过围栏外的草坪和树林，想找一个不那么危险的方法进去。  
  
离铁栅栏远些的地方有一个挺大的停车场，在月光下稍显昏暗，这里没有一辆车，连灵车都没有。这意味着这个地方有可能早已废弃：没有访客，没有看门人，没有掘墓者，没有守卫，什么人都没有。  
  
 _真棒，只要你能进去。_  
  
恼怒地搜寻了几分钟之后，他找到了解决方法。  
  
一棵树枝桠低垂，一根粗壮结实的枝干从围栏上方伸进去。  
  
蹲在树干旁边，Dean把手电筒和枪放在铁栏杆后的草地上。这里的空气气味更呛，弥漫着腐烂树叶和潮湿泥土的气息。  
  
然后他站起身来开始往上爬。  
  
这棵树树干弯曲角度适宜，表面粗糙，足够让手脚攀住，爬上去很容易，根本不费力气。  
  
这倒是个不错的转机。  
  
他趴在树的枝干上，两腿夹着树枝，他扭动着远离围栏的尖端。跨过围栏之后，他开始往树枝下端爬，双腿松开树枝，吊着胳膊然后放手，让自己落到地面上。  
  
他猛地摔在了地上，但是不太严重，掉下来的时候身下还有些缓冲。他借势翻了个身站了起来，很欣慰事情终于顺利了一次。他感觉衬衫后面湿哒哒地贴在身上，但是露水没有浸透裤子。  
  
他赶回围栏边捡起手枪——他决定拿在手里——还有手电筒。他没有打开手电筒，转身走向墓地。天上的云暂时遮住了月亮，让这个本来就很阴森的地方更可怕，Dean不知道是他原本就有疯狂的一面，只不过现在才逐渐明晰，还是被这个游戏激发出来的。  
  
不管是哪一种都不重要；因为结果都是一样的。不过被送进精神病院以后，知道应该怎么和医生解释病情总是好的。  
  
 _集中注意力。Babe。要找到Babe。_  
  
比较现实的猜想是，这是一个刻在墓碑上的名字，但是这片墓地太大了，根本看不到尽头。他可能得找一整晚。  
  
如果真的需要这样的话。  
  
重重叹了一口气，他快步走到最近的坟墓前。迅速打量一下四周，确定周围只有他一个人，他把手电筒照到了大理石板上。  
  
这个底下埋的不是Babe。  
  
下一个也不是，再下一个也不是。  
  
 _这样肯定不对。_  
  
他把手电筒的光照向另一个墓碑。不是。  
  
 _肯定还有其他线索，或者他找错了地方。再一次。_  
  
他继续找着。这个地方肯定是对的。已经没有其他可行的选项了。  
  
 _一排一排找，一步步来。花几个小时就能把这个地方全检查一遍了。_  
  
他快速地从一个坟墓走到另外一个，在每个坟墓前停下来，把手电筒对准墓碑，按下开关，一束光穿过黑暗，看清逝者的姓名，然后掐灭光亮继续前行。  
  
草地长得挺高，还带着露水，浸透了他的鞋袜。  
  
穿球鞋可能是个错误的决定。  
  
Dean本以为这是个明智的决定。他穿了球鞋，没穿靴子，方便逃跑，但是很显然不是那么方便。看起来不管怎么样，‘J’总是至少先他一步。  
  
 _什么样的混蛋会让你三更半夜去墓园。_  
  
很显然就是把他喂给巨魔的那种混蛋。  
  
至少这里不大可能有那种东西。但凡是有点自尊心的瘾君子都不会和死人玩到一处。  
  
不会的。只有Dean才会这样做。  
  
他看过太多丧尸电影，这会儿已经不太害怕了。地表之下棺材里的尸体——有的年头太久已经支离破碎，有的只剩下枯骨，有的呈现出不同程度的腐烂，有的还很新鲜——四散在他的周围。他和它们之间只隔一层泥土。  
  
他想知道它们能不能感觉到他的脚步。如果它们一动不动地躺在那儿，听着他越走越近，在他踩到它们身上的时候感受到他的重量，因他的不敬而生气。  
  
 _别胡思乱想。它们死了。它们什么也听不见，什么也感受不到。_  
  
如果他是在一个阳光充足的下午来到这里，可能和Castiel一起，他会相信这种自我安慰，他会非常确信。但是现在是午夜，除了他自己的想象力没有其他陪伴，还有一种很明显的感觉，有人或者说有东西在盯着他。他的后颈一阵发麻。他迅速向左右看了看。  
  
当然，什么人都没有。  
  
 _振作起来。尽早把这件事做完，你就能尽早回家了。_  
  
他停在另一座坟跟前，有些发抖，把黏在身上的那块潮湿衬衫揭下来，然后把手电筒照向了墓碑。这块墓碑有些薄，矗立在覆着长草的斜坡上。墓碑年久风化，碑文模糊不清。文字只剩下浅浅的沟壑，只有当初被凿刻颇深的日期仍然清晰可辨。  
  
墓碑磨损成这样，里面的尸体应该已经不剩什么了。  
  
 _这里面是Babe的可能性…_  
  
没关系。Dean要检查每一座坟墓。如果他只跳过这一个，那它肯定正是他要找的那个。他的运气就是这样。  
  
所以他蹲在了斜坡前。他把枪塞回了腰带里。他用右手举着手电筒，伸出左手去摸那块墓碑，指尖抚过第一个字母。  
  
可能是B。也可能是P。  
  
下一个字母更确定一些；摸起来肯定是A。  
  
再下一个是T。  
  
 _日。_  
  
缩回手站了起来，Dean慢慢转身，扫视着月光下的墓园。他很庆幸现在有了点光，哪怕是暂时的。  
  
虽然他知道自己从进墓园的那棵树到这里已经走了很远，但是他还是有些惊异地发现停车场和围栏已经看不见了。他在查看墓碑上的名字的时候，很明显已经走出一段距离了。  
  
他的视线穿过左边的树林，看见墓地边缘一间旧教堂的屋顶一角。  
  
也就是说停车场和正门在他的后方。他转过身，面对着一座矮山的斜坡。  
  
Dean用手揉了揉脸。他累了。他想回家。他伸手从口袋里拿出手机。按下开关键查看时间。  
  
两点十分。  
  
四个Castiel的未接电话。  
  
“坏了。”他低声说道。  
  
他明天中午才上班。兼职Bela负责早上和下午的轮班，所以Dean可以一觉睡到十一点。  
  
如果有情况的话他会给Castiel打电话。也许他应该发个短信，缓解一下Castiel的担忧。不应该让他担心的睡不着，他明天还要早起上课。  
  
一只手在手机上打着字，另一只手拿着手电筒，Dean查看着下一个墓碑。这个墓碑上有一束新鲜的花。看着像是玫瑰。红玫瑰。  
  
他一直以为上坟应该用百合或者鸢尾。  
  
他把光束扫过花，移到墓碑上。他的眼睛适应了一下才看清上面的字，然后开始小声说道，“终于找到了，天啊，”压抑住欣喜的狂喊。  
  
Babe。上面写着Babe。  
  
他冲上前去，跪在草丛中，仓促地发出短信，然后把手机放回口袋。他捡起花束，检查着带图案的包装纸。上面粘着一个长方形的信封。信封有一点被露水浸湿；他的名字中的‘E’和‘N’有些模糊，字母被水氤开，但是其他都完好无损。  
  
 _真棒。_  
  
“找到了。”  
  
这次比起上次容易一些——虽然还是那么可怕，至少还是有好的一方面的。他拿到了信封，钱，而且毫发无伤。  
  
墓地固然令人不悦，但是比起来前一个晚上的经历，这简直就像是走在…墓地里？  
  
他太过专注地把便笺从绑着玫瑰的玻璃纸上撕下来，没有听到微弱的沙沙声，也没听到靴子踏在土地上的钝声，暗示着身后的动作。  
  
至少他发现得不算太晚。  
  
“你他妈在干什么呢？”  
  
 _日。_


	9. Chapter 9

Dean历尽千辛万苦到家的时候已经凌晨四点有余。他之所以这么清楚是因为他刚刚蹒跚着走进门，手机就响了。  
  
打电话的只有可能是那个人。  
  
他从口袋里掏出手机，拇指扫过屏幕接听电话，“你好啊？”  
  
“Dean？你没事吧？你在哪？”Dean已经准备好这三个问题的答案了，但是Castiel却不给他时间作答，继续连环轰击，“现在已经四点多了，你说过你到家之后会给我来电而且——”  
  
“我刚准备给你打电话，Castiel。”在今晚发生了这么多事情之后，Castiel的嗓音就像是一只舒缓的手掌，安抚着Dean受损的神经。  
  
“——你有可能出各种意外...”他的口气软下来，Dean想知道他是在为下一堆问题蓄力还是正在理解Dean话里的意思。“等等。你刚刚才到家？”  
  
啊，所以说他理解了。  
  
“没错。就是刚刚。”为了表明这一点，Dean关门的力气比以往猛了一些，然后锁上门挂上防盗链。  
  
“哦...所以说事情没有按计划发展了？”  
  
“如果说计划不包括我在墓园被袭击的话，的确没有。”  
  
电话那头倒吸一口凉气，然后是一段停顿，好像Castiel不确定应该先处理这句话的哪个意思。他选择了安全问题，“你没事吧？”  
  
“我不确定。”Dean承认道。他目前为止还没机会检查一下伤情，但是他很确定左腿有一些撕裂伤，右脸颊上已经干了的血块正在发痒。他明白情况可能会更差，但还是觉得很郁闷。  
  
“日。出什么事了？”  
  
Dean把他口袋的东西都掏出来放在咖啡桌上。“我像我们之前说的那样去了天堂酒吧。没有J也没有信封，但是我从酒保那里问出了一些信息。”他小心翼翼地在沙发边缘坐下，用脑袋和肩膀夹着手机，腾出手来脱鞋。“很明显在斯图尔墓园有个地狱入口？所以我去了。觉得值得一试。”  
  
他脱了运动鞋，小心地坐回到沙发坐垫上，以防大幅运动使肋骨下有可能受伤的地方更加疼痛。他重新握住手机。“我花了点时间去找一个写着‘Babe’的墓碑，找到的时候我正在给你发短信。”  
  
“那是几个小时之前了。”  
  
“对。然后大麻烦就来了，我从一束红玫瑰上拿到了信封。然后身后突然出现了一个人。我的意思是，我一直在观察确保四下无人，所以那人肯定是个什么潜行大师。”  
  
“发生了什么？”  
  
“他问我我他妈以为自己在做什么，然后指控了我一堆罪行。非法闯入，亵渎坟墓，撒旦主义者，甚至说我是恶心的死变态，还告诉我本州恋尸癖是犯罪。”Dean发出紧张的笑声，对啊，现在听起来很搞笑，但是那家伙比他重了至少一百磅，情况明显不太好。谁都不知道他可能干出什么来。“所以我试图让他冷静下来。用不那么诡异的方式解释我在做什么。我没有提到细节，只说我的朋友葬在这里，我凌晨两点半到访是因为我要永远离开小镇了，还要赶飞机，于是来此道别。”  
  
Castiel不需要说什么。Dean早就知道这整件事情有多疯狂，而他这只是刚刚开始讲。  
  
“之后那人好像冷静下来了。”Dean说道。“我觉得我已经解释清楚了，但是突然间他拿出一把刀向我冲过来。他在我前臂上割了一大条口子，然后我才反应过来。”  
  
“糟糕，”Castiel屏息低声道。“伤口深吗？你需要缝合吗？”  
  
Dean强迫自己看了一眼手臂。上至手肘下至手腕上面都沾着黏糊糊的血。实际情况比看起来要好一些，但还是不怎么样。很可能会留疤。  
  
“我觉得不用。可能需要清理一下。”  
  
Castiel开始叹气。Dean觉得一场说教正在冉冉升起于是又迅速补充道，“没什么的，Castiel，真的。一道小伤口而已。”这次真是个奇迹，他的脑子居然跟上了嘴，没有说出蒙提·派森相关的无厘头笑话。他眨眨眼看向咖啡桌上那个满是血渍的信封。他倾身向前把它捡起来然后掏出里面的东西。其中一张百元钞票飘到地板上，就在他的脚边，但是Dean暂时不想管它。按他算来，加上今晚的收获，他总共有一千三百五十美元。  
  
对三晚奔波而言不算太坏。  
  
 _算上被揍和被割伤也不算太坏。_  
  
“Dean？”Castiel追问道，他的语气中透着关切。“之后发生了什么？”  
  
“我试着和那家伙讲道理，但是和某些人就是说不通——”又在轻描淡写“——所以我准备跑。他拦住了我又向我冲过来，在我胃上打了一拳，但我还是几乎毫发无损地脱身了。”他不知道要怎么和Castiel讲述下一部分，所以他决定速战速决，就像撕创可贴。“我开枪打了他。”  
  
Castiel那一端寂静无声。  
  
面对Castiel的沉默，Dean赶紧补充，“只打了腿。确切而言是膝盖。让他没法追我。在那种情况下这也算是正确的选择了，对吧。”  
  
“...我的天啊，Dean”  
  
“对啊。”这句话的确概况了今晚的经历。  
  
“你有可能被杀掉。”  
  
“但是我没有。我没事。基本上没事。”  
  
片刻的沉默后，Castiel说道，“我不喜欢事情的走向。”  
  
“我也觉得不怎么高兴。”  
  
“我的意思是，他让你找书里的钱是一回事。旋转木马的事情也尚可接受，但是之后他居然让你和桥下的吸毒者还有墓地里的人搏斗？”  
  
“我觉得那些瘾君子和那个怪人都不是他安排的。”  
  
“可能是，也可能不是。但是他把你安排到了那里。现在越来越糟糕。他抛给你的危险正在升级。”  
  
“嗯，风险越来越高。”Dean说道，就好像结果可以决定一切。他的脑子里有个声音正在条条陈列那句话纯属扯蛋的理由，但是Dean决定无视它。  
  
“如果他能在你和你的钱之间安排一个带刀的家伙，你觉得他还能做出什么来，嗯？也许下次就是一个拿着链锯的疯子，或者你必须得杀什么人才能逃出生天。”  
  
“你这是无理取闹。”Dean毫无说服力地说道，Castiel可不是他们两人中为了八百美元废了别人的膝盖的那个。  
  
“我有吗？”Castiel反击道，语气有些激动和沮丧。“因为如果你这样一路找下去，你有可能走上一条你全无准备的绝路。这些钱现在看起来可能还不错，但是想想看你为了得到它们而做的事情——”  
  
Dean的嗓音低哑发紧，带着他甚至无法期望Castiel理解的无助和愤怒，“我非常清楚我做了哪些事情。”  
  
这让对话陷入僵局。几秒钟的沉默随时间滴答走过，双方都不愿让步。最终Castiel一声长叹，然后用更冷静柔和的语气说，“我只是不想让你受伤，Dean。我不想在好不容易得到你之后再失去你。”  
  
好吧，日，Dean对这种话可说不出什么嘲讽或者坏话。  
  
Dean一反常态地鼓起勇气，他说道，“你也可以亲自过来看看我是否没事。如果这样能减轻你的担心。我很确定我对此没有任何异议。”他装作漫不经心的样子，但是他轻微颤抖的语调暴露了他的心绪。这才三天。他不应该这么迫切地期盼一个几乎是陌生人的陪伴，但他就是如此迫切。而且如果Castiel的话语和行为都不作假的话，他也如此迫切地渴望Dean。  
  
Castiel的笑声里有一丝得意，带着挑逗和调情，“Dean。你想要我过来吗？”  
  
Dean闭上眼睛，回想昨晚他们像小年轻一样亲热时他身下健壮的躯体，那恍如看穿Dean灵魂的湛蓝双眼，那带给Dean被关怀感和安全感的爱抚。  
  
讲真，傻子都知道答案。  
  
“天啊，当然。”  
  
***  
  
Dean花很长时间洗了个热水澡。滚烫的水让他酸疼的肌肉更加难受，伤痕和刀口都发出刺痛。他刚刚走出浴室门铃就响了，他急匆匆套上他的灰浴袍冲下楼梯，一边跑一边系腰带。  
  
他猛地打开门，尽量在双腿吃痛的时候没有龇牙咧嘴。  
  
“Dean。”Castiel站在门口，睡眼朦胧，头发乱得好看，穿着一件褪色的AC/DC衬衫和破旧的牛仔裤，他看起来就像Dean所渴望的一切。他的出现既令人安心又令人激动，Dean一时间不知道该如何处之。他非常想表现得冷静自制，但他根本不是那样的人——至少这辈子不是那样——所以他笑得就像个初次约会的傻瓜，并且压抑住了冲动，没有拽着Castiel松动的T恤领口把他拖进来。  
  
“嗨Castiel。”  
  
Castiel走了进来，狭窄的门廊上站着两个人，显得有点拥挤，就好像个人空间是一个不怎么值得遵循的概念。他伸手捧着Dean的脸，拇指温柔地擦过他脸颊上的划伤。Dean在这触摸下放松自己，把脸沉入Castiel温暖的手掌里，像一只渴求亲昵的猫。  
  
“Dean我好担心你。”  
  
“很抱歉让你担心了。”Dean闭着眼睛喃喃道。尽管他并不为麻烦Castiel赶来感到抱歉，但他的道歉是真诚的。  
  
他听到Castiel叹气的声音，然后那双手拿开了。Dean努力不去追逐那双手。  
  
“来吧，我们上楼。你给伤口上药了吗？抗菌药？”  
  
Dean摇了摇头。  
  
“好吧。”Castiel关上门，又背对着门上了锁，引导Dean朝楼梯走去。“交给我来处理吧。”  
  
一种前所未有的温热在Dean的腹中舒展开来。Dean用力咽了咽，他被Castiel的接近打乱了阵脚，这是一种纯粹的钟爱，他那样温柔地把手放在Dean脊椎低处，不是推搡，只是平静地引导。  
  
他从未想过自己配得上这样的对待。  
  
当他们走到楼梯尽头的时候，Castiel在Dean脸颊印上一枚纯洁的吻。“我去拿些东西。马上就回来。”  
  
Dean打开灯，慢步走进卧室，坐在他的床角上，把手夹在两膝之间，感觉不止一点点紧张。在沙发上搂搂抱抱是一回事，让Castiel花一整晚给他包扎就是另一回事了。任何人——尤其是Castiel——都有权指责这些伤口是Dean自找的。  
  
Castiel回来的时候拿了一些棉球和一瓶抗菌药水——都是从Dean的卫生间柜子里拿的——还有一些Dean常备的自粘绷带。这可真贴心。他把这些东西都放到了床头柜上。  
  
“把你的浴袍脱了。”Castiel说道，声音柔和而低沉。  
  
一次心跳的时间后，Dean顺从了，脱下浴袍堆在地板上。他再次赤裸在着衣的Castiel面前，较之第一次仿佛已经过了诸多夜晚。他的脸颊因窘迫和渴望而滚烫，但当Castiel嘴唇微启瞳孔扩大眼神发暗地看着他的时候，那份渴望战胜了一切。  
  
“你真是美丽绝伦。”Castiel告诉他道，语调真诚而热切。也如此令人心痛，像一柄直捅Dean心脏的冰锥，比他承受过的所有物理伤害还要深凿入肉。  
  
Castiel不是第一次说这种话了。但这却是第一次Dean觉得有可能，有可能Castiel的确是认真的，并不是嘴上说说，出于什么恶毒的目的或者为了哄Dean上床。  
  
Dean不知道该如何回应这一信息，他搜肠刮肚地寻找词句，但是一无所获，“呃...谢—谢谢你，Cas。就这样？我，我真的不知道说什么好了。”  
  
Castiel在一瞬间露出了心痛的表情，但最终还是变成了不露声色的微笑。“你躺下的话会方便些。”  
  
Dean模糊想象中他和Castiel第一次的性经历可不是这样。尽管如此，他还是无声地遵从了，他在没收拾的床单上挪动，把脑袋放到枕头上，看着Castiel直视着他，心里有些紧张也有一点惶惑，但更多的是性奋。  
  
Castiel凝视了更长的时间，双眼仿佛是在给Dean的每一缕肌肤检索编目。他走了过来，坐在床边中央，就在Dean的臀边，抬起一条腿踏在床上以便于坐着面对Dean。  
  
“这可不是什么‘小伤口’，对吧？”他指着Dean前臂上的割痕。  
  
好吧没错，现在那些血全没了，Dean能清楚看到那道伤口，情况不太好。伤口边缘呈锯齿状，内部鲜红肿胀，冰凉的液体刚刚接触深割的伤口时，Dean畏缩了一下。很凉很疼，有烧灼感。Castiel投给他一个抱歉的笑，然后开始清创和包扎伤口，动作放得尽可能地轻柔，一丝不苟。  
  
“对，不过是个擦伤。”Dean咕哝道，他看到Castiel轻笑的时候也咧嘴笑了。  
  
此刻有一种亲密感把Dean撕扯开来，撕痕呈锯齿状，皮开肉绽，裂肌入骨。他记忆以来从未在另一个人面前表现得如此难以自持，如此坦诚。  
  
这种感觉让他想要溜掉，想要逃跑躲起来，但是他现在已经无处可逃了。他哪也不想去。  
  
 _你不能再逃避了。你自己说过的。_  
  
于是Dean毫无顾忌地盯着Castiel处理伤口，他感到很满足，因为讲真， _谁特么不会因此满足呢_ ？教授比他还要英俊，他不但是完美的化身，还阅读布可夫斯基的书籍，听经典摇滚乐，甚至会在意Dean外貌之外的东西。Dean不知道自己何德何能可以得到这个人，但他很确定得到这个人让他感到万分荣幸。  
  
他心里有一部分在想这是不是什么热夜之梦，或者是他又陷入昏迷了。  
  
要是这样的话，他愿意永远沉睡不醒。  
  
解决了那条伤口之后，Castiel取出一只新的棉球，沾满双氧水，开始轻蘸Dean的其他伤口；Dean好像全身都是擦伤和割伤。  
  
进行到Dean肚子上擦伤的时候，他疼得喘着气绷紧身子。  
  
“对不起。”Castiel低声道，他的眼神落在Dean脸上，在肚子伤口上贴了一条自粘绷带。  
  
“没事。”Dean挤出一个笑容，“小伤痛有助于灵魂【1】。”  
【1】小伤痛有助于灵魂(A little suffering is good for the soul)：星际迷航The Corbomite maneuver一集里柯克舰长的台词。原文用词为pain，疑为笔误。  
  
Castiel皱着眉头说道，“我不相信这个。我更情愿给你带来快感而不是疼痛。”然后，他拿了一个新的还在滴水的棉球，轻轻擦拭Dean的左乳。凉冰冰的液体把它激凸了。  
  
紧锁的牙关挡不住Dean的呻吟，他的阴茎抵着大腿抽搐着复苏。  
  
当然，这些都逃不过Castiel的注意，他简单地笑笑——这个混蛋——然后对Dean另一边的乳头做了同样的事情，那边早就敏感得蠢蠢欲动了。  
  
“你这样不公平。”Dean这句话伴随着颤抖的吸气声。  
  
“每次注视你的时候，我都会这么感叹。”  
  
这句煽情甜腻的话让Dean脸红到了脖子根。他们都意识到了这一点，都保持着安静。Castiel把东西都放到床头柜上，然后转身看着Dean，湛蓝的双眼下涌动着那股熟悉的情欲。  
  
“Dean我能不能...”  
  
Dean咽了咽口水，压下喉咙突然发紧的感觉，他热切地点头，对Castiel的渴望胜过此刻的呼吸。才认识三天根本不重要。Dean是个残损品这也不重要。重要的是Castiel想要他。  
  
他也没有机会去质疑Castiel是否真的想要他，因为顷刻间Castiel已经把他的乐队T恤脱到头顶，然后伸手解开牛仔裤扣，解开腰带，把裤子连同纯黑色的短裤一起脱掉。  
  
Dean目不转睛地注视着他，他不想眨眼，不想错过任何动作，不想错过任何细节。他的目光徘徊在初见的Castiel的臀骨曲线上，宽阔的肌肉，光滑的古铜色皮肤。  
  
Castiel英俊得不可方物。而Dean可不止一点点胆怯。  
  
Castiel现在和Dean一样一丝不挂，他提起一侧膝盖撑在床上分担部分体重。然后爬到Dean身上，将身体小心地覆在他身上，每处空隙都彼此贴合，赤裸的皮肤彼此相依，只有Dean腹部的绷带略做阻隔，但这完全不足让他们分神，也无法阻挡接下来的一切。  
  
Castiel俯下身来，牙齿嵌入Dean的肩肉，吮出满是占有欲的淤痕，Dean的双手已经不由自主地动了起来，掌心托着Castiel臀部的弧线，用力拖拽让两人紧紧贴在一起，动作粗鲁有力，手心下的皮肤光滑坚实。  
  
他们尽情地享受这肌肤相亲的时刻，Dean把胯部前送而Castiel则向下研磨，他们发出别无二致的呻吟。  
  
“润滑剂呢？”Castiel问道，他的呼吸带着起伏，因欲求而急迫不堪，明显已经像Dean一样性奋了，身下的硬挺直掘Dean的臀缝。  
  
“最底下的抽屉里。”  
  
Castiel撑着挪开身子，重量放在一侧膝盖上，伸手拽开抽屉拿出那一小瓶润滑剂，Dean藏着它以备性相关的不时之需。  
  
自从搬到劳伦斯之后他从没遇上过这种时候。  
  
Dean发出欲求不满的呜咽声，彼时Castiel冰凉润滑的指尖正一路描摹到他的后穴，温柔地推进一根沾满润滑剂的手指，同时用舌头逗弄他胯骨的肌肤，多么磨人的挑逗。  
  
“Dean，”这个词语好似耳边的低声祷告，鼻息喷在Dean被唾液润湿的皮肤上，让他微微颤抖。第二根手指加了进来，Dean弓起了背发出压低了的呻吟，他全身不自主地扭动，无言地请求更多。这种感觉很好。非常好，以至于他想为之祈求，恳求Castiel行行好赶快上了他。  
  
他以前的性经历很少这样充满爱抚，不紧不慢，Dean通常觉得性伴侣之所以这么对待他是因为觉得他是个易碎物品。就好像他们已经看清了Dean的内心有多么支离破碎，才如此善待他。但在Castiel这里却不是这样。在Castiel这里他觉得很舒服，真正觉得自己被关心了，而不是那些拙劣装出来的善意，睡完即止，从此再不搭理他。这种感觉就像是Dean从不认为自己值得拥有的一切，但是他和常人一样想要拥有。  
  
痴心妄想。Dean已经接受这个事实，这一切永远不会成为现实。  
  
但是此刻。此刻他不再确定自己可以再失去这一切。妈的这才三天，Castiel已经让他重拾了那种他花了一辈子学会不再去奢求的感觉。  
  
Castiel一边吻遍Dean的腰腹一边扩开他的身体，缓慢而性感——能算得上是Dean经历过的最饱含情欲的事情——直到他喉咙发干，声带发紧，低语道，“Cas，求你了。”这句话既是尾声又是序幕。Castiel的耐心和温柔明显已经耗尽，他抓紧Dean的后膝把他拖到自己膝上，用双腿把Dean的腿根扩开，再推到两边。Castiel急匆匆地把剩下的润滑剂抹到阴茎上，然后扶着自己，只用平稳的一推，就没入了Dean体内，两人都呻吟了出来，因如潮的快感而惊惶颤抖。  
  
此痛如刺如针。疼痛中融入了太多愉悦，以至于Dean根本无法确定前者何时而终后者何时而始。  
  
他们都浑身紧绷，颤抖连连，喘息和抽气声交错着，Castiel挺身送入再拔出，直到只有边缘轻含着顶端，再猛然推入，逼出Dean喉中变了调的呻吟。Dean用双腿卷紧Castiel的腰部，身体下意识地拱起，追寻着Castiel在他体内的存在感，角度有些困难，但真他妈美妙至极。  
  
“真好，Dean。”Castiel喃喃道，他压低的嗓音显得有些残破，此时的他正反复冲入Dean的身体，越来越快越来越猛烈，腰胯寻得了一种惩罚似的节奏，逼迫Dean喊出了不成词的音节。Castiel迷醉于此刻的狂热，浑身肌肉绷紧鼓起，颈下冒出细密的汗珠。“真他妈完美。”  
  
Dean从紧锁的牙关中挤出尖锐的嘶鸣，“日，Cas，”随着一声破碎的呻吟，他松弛了下颚，向后将脑袋压入枕头，脊柱弓起，臀部紧抵着Castiel，向后推送向下研磨，全力以求把Castiel吞得更深。  
  
Castiel无处不在，遍布他的身体。不论内外。充满占有欲的双手粗暴地摆弄着他，指尖紧握他的臀胯，留下处处瘀痕，指甲在皮肉刻下新月形的印记，给旧伤添上新痕。但这完全不一样，因为Dean想要这些，想要Castiel在他身上留下标记，想要世人周知他现在 _心甘情愿地_ 归属于某人。  
  
Castiel推送得更深了，然后低头端详他们身体的连接处，看着他自己消失在Dean体内，这让Dean脸颊发烫，这种如此暴露于人的体验让他既尴尬又性奋。“真好，Dean。”Castiel重复道，这是他自己的延时回音。“一直都好想要你。你是我的。为此而造。为我而造。”  
  
Dean用呻吟替代了答复，他的脚趾卷曲得厉害以至于小腿腹肌肉隆起。感觉太棒了。太他妈棒了。现在他视线模糊，全身每条肌肉都紧绷发疼，每一处皮肤都偾张发汗，每条神经都超感过载。Castiel正宛如野兽般操进他的身体，动作不知疲倦又凶猛异常，眼神发暗，此刻正紧紧盯着Dean以至于后者不得不挣扎着吸进更多空气以减缓内心的紧张。  
  
他不但接近高潮，也接近失神了，因为那具强壮到不可思议的坚实身躯正一遍又一遍地撞进他的身体，把他肺中的空气都逼了出来，Dean从来没想过性爱居然可以是这样；如此不顾一切如此狂野，却又这么小心克制，精确稳准。  
  
Castiel向前挪动，身体凌于Dean之上，双手撑起半俯卧的姿势，避免压到Dean的伤口，垂着脑袋，一边戳刺他一边心不在焉地亲吻着他，湿润滚烫的双唇和Dean的嘴唇相依，“要看你射出来，Dean，要看你为我而分崩离析。”  
  
Dean发出破碎的声音，“Cas，”语调恳切生涩，几近于痛苦。他就快要到了，高潮近在咫尺，蛰于皮下，但偏偏触不可及。然后，然后Castiel又撤回身子，有力的手指紧握Dean的阴茎，把他驱使到失神疯狂，甜蜜的长幅抽插伴着与之配合完美的快速撸动。  
  
“ _射出来吧，Dean。_ ”  
  
这就是了。伴随着一声哽咽，Dean射出来了，腹部肌肉攫紧，燥热燃遍血管犹如一场野火。他抑制不住地全程喊了出来，甚至飚上尖叫，因为他的高潮正在逐步增强，因为Castiel还在不断攻进Dean体内，不愿停下甚至没有丝毫减缓，而Dean在他操蛋的一生里从未体验过任何类似的经历。  
  
Castiel坐回脚后跟上，脊柱弯曲呈好看的弧度，他后仰脑袋同时继续戳刺着Dean。一下，两下。紧接着他也高潮了，用温热湿润充盈着Dean，腰胯依然小幅挺动，就这样操着Dean度过两人共同的高潮。  
  
尽管Dean腿根痛如烧灼，满身是自己的精液，Castiel拔出的时候他觉得有粘粘的涓流漏出渗入他的床单，他从来没感到如此快乐，如此完全的满足。这种感觉填满了他胸膛内阵痛的空虚，让他敢于期望，人生可以从此改变。  
  
此刻的他也许并不确信自己真的值得改变，但那是以后的问题了。Castiel用他的T恤尽可能地把两人清理干净之后，Dean紧偎着他，让呼吸带上他的气味，然后放任自己想象一个平行的宇宙，在那里他没有这么病态，也没这么充满不安全感。在那里他能 _配得上_ Castiel这样的人。


	10. Chapter 10

Dean在劳伦斯公共图书馆的这一天由各种未曾发生的事件组成。  
  
Dean迟到了半个多小时，略跛着脚，带着吻痕来上班的时候，Bela什么都没说。她也没立场说什么。Dean第一周来上班的时候，她有时会飘飘欲仙衣着不整地就来上班。  
  
Castiel一整天都没有出现，即使Dean有些愚蠢地希望见到他。他觉得自己这种想法有点可怜，因为几个小时之前Castiel刚刚和他吻别，坚决保证会和Dean共进晚餐。  
  
他也没看见Dorothy，虽然她知道今天有一批大侦探波罗的新书运达图书馆。  
  
他没和他弟弟通电话。五点半的时候他错过了一个电话。没有语音留言，所以Dean觉得Sam只是打电话来聊天，不是什么生死关头的危急情况。  
  
图书馆关门的时候，他毫不犹豫地走上了楼梯。  
  
独自一人身处在书架间的黑暗中，他感觉不到害怕。  
  
***  
  
下班回家的路上，Dean路过Jack in the Box【1】的汽车餐厅，点了两份汉堡和薯条。Dean把车开到取餐口的时候，Castiel给他发了短信，说自己正在过来的路上。  
【1】Jack in the Box：美国速食连锁店，上市公司。  
  
Dean绝对没有咧着嘴笑得像个傻子。  
  
他把车开上家门口那条马路的时候，Castiel的福特车已经在那里停着了。这种感觉温馨又平常，让Dean心中一阵温暖。很明显这种气氛不只存在于浪漫喜剧里。  
  
他熄灭Impala的引擎的时候，Castiel已经走过来为他打开了车门，就像是Dean见过的最好看的男仆，牛仔裤和深蓝色衬衫毫无瑕疵。  
  
他钻出车子，一只手攥着快餐纸袋，另一只手搭在Castiel脖颈后面，摆弄着手下的短发，然后把他拉到跟前不紧不慢地印下一个充满欲望的吻，无比热辣的同时又带着些许安慰。  
  
Dean觉得自己永远都看不厌这一幕，更看不厌Castiel。  
  
“晚上好，Dean。”Castiel在他们分开的时候低声说道，饶有趣味地挑起眉毛。Dean关上车门上了锁。“我也很高兴见到你。”  
  
Dean感觉到脸颊开始发热。他一般不会这么直接，但是刚刚那个举动让他感觉再正常不过。Castiel的 _一切_ 都非常自然。没有任何困难。就算是他们昨天晚上极其简短的‘争吵’——如果那也算的上争吵的话——也在Castiel冷静解释他的担忧之后被化解了。没有让Dean不知所措的焦虑期。实际上，Castiel从第一天起就把自己对Dean的感情表达得非常清楚。  
  
 _如果有人在几个小时前那样吻你，再次见面时空气中只会充斥满溢的暧昧。_  
  
即使之前Dean仍然不太确定，他们的关系经过昨天晚上也清晰明了了。那样细致体贴的包扎和充满关切和肯定的性爱。  
  
他还是条件反射地想要道歉——他可能有些过分了，有些太过熟稔，鉴于他们才认识第四天——Castiel明显感觉到了，他把食指按在Dean的唇上说道，“你敢道歉？”  
  
Dean尽力想要抑制住微笑。但是没有成功。“好的，老师。”他说道，把那根手指含在嘴里，牙齿轻咬着Castiel柔软的指腹。  
  
Castiel几乎是在 _低吼_ 了，眼睛露出熟悉的暗色。他把手从Dean嘴边抽开，就好像…就好像被 _咬了一口_ 。“Dean。如果你不能把一件事做到最后，就不要开始。”   
  
Dean看到自己对Castiel这样冷静自持的人有如此大的影响力，自信无边膨胀。他以为Dean没看见的时候，注视着Dean的那种眼神。Dean感觉自己在Castiel眼中仿佛有了价值。  
  
成为某个人全世界的中心，总好过站在人群边缘像个被抛弃的舞伴。  
  
“谁说我不能做到最后？”这句话本是戏谑的调戏，但是Castiel专注的表情纹丝不动。他只是歪着头，凝视着Dean，审视着他。  
  
沉默蔓延开来。一秒。两秒。三秒。  
  
Dean清了清嗓子，尴尬得不知所措，“嘿，来嘛，”他偏头示意一下房子的方向，“要不要进屋去把这些汉堡消灭掉？”  
  
提到了食物，Castiel才从愣神的状态中走出来，他对Dean露出一个迷人的笑，然后又亲了他一下，“别问这么傻的问题。”   
  
 _天啊_ 。  
  
进屋之后，Dean径直走到了厨房，把汉堡扔给了Castiel。他没开灯，而是站在黑暗中，眼神飘忽，尽力平复着呼吸。  
  
 _天啊。刚才在外面到底发生了什么？_  
  
他想不出答案，只能想到“ _太火辣了”_ 还有“ _可能有一点怪_ ”。   
  
这两句话概括了他们到目前为止的关系，还挺有说服力。  
  
他冷静地深呼吸，从冰箱里拿出来两瓶啤酒，拧掉瓶盖，然后回到客厅，挤着Castiel身边坐在了沙发上。  
  
Dean去厨房的时候，Castiel打开了电视。Dean从茶几上拿起了遥控器，然后问道，“你想看点什么？”  
  
Castiel伸手去外卖袋子里拿东西，摇了摇头。所以Dean暂时调到了新闻台当做背景噪音。  
  
Castiel把食物递给他，Dean微笑以示感谢。  
  
“噢，我得给我弟弟打个电话，”Dean一边打开汉堡一边说道，几乎有些敷衍。“我今天漏接了他的一个电话。”  
  
“好的。我会记得提醒你的。”  
  
他们吃东西的时候几乎一言不发，偶尔对世界形势发表几句评论。气氛轻松愉快，Dean很高兴。他大脑深处的一部分想知道另一只鞋什么时候会掉下来【2】，但是这个想法会引发偏执和疯狂——无论偏执还是疯狂都不是什么好事——所以Dean尽力保持乐观，享受此时此刻。  
【2】Wait for the other shoe to drop:等待不可避免的糟糕结果发生。  
  
吃完饭，Castiel向后靠在沙发垫上，发出满足的呻吟。“所以放假的这个晚上你要做点什么？”  
  
今天早上，他们在Dean凌乱的床上一起醒来，两个人四肢纠缠，嘴里的气味都不大好闻。但是这丝毫没有阻止Castiel深深地吻了Dean然后宣布是时候吃早餐了。他们一边吃着培根和煎饼——Castiel熟练的烹饪成果——喝着咖啡，一边研究着下一张便笺。便笺上宣布今天晚上是正式的‘休息夜’，J认为Dean需要他的‘美容觉’。  
  
Dean很欣慰，但是有些不安。  
  
便笺里写道，明天晚上‘整个世界陷入沉睡之时’Dean将继续他的活动。Dean将其解读为午夜，因为《泄密的心》【3】中有一句话写道‘就在午夜时分，整个世界陷入沉睡之时’。便笺中还说Dean需要做出决断，是否‘如果一直以眼还眼，最后所有人都会瞎掉’【4】，又说他的答案会被付诸实践，在‘现代的卡戎【5】之门，灵魂陈述自己的一生，命运接受决断的地方’。  
【3】 _The Tell-Tale Heart_ ，爱伦坡短篇小说，讲述了一个内心扭曲病态的年轻人杀害一个老人的全部过程和他内心狂热的呐喊。  
【4】An eye for an eye really does make the whole world blind：改编自美国音乐组合Like Moths To Flames歌曲 _Deathmarks_ 中歌词。原文为“ _An eye for an eye/ Ends up making the whole word go blind_ ”。  
【5】Charon：希腊神话中冥界的渡船者，卡戎在伊特鱼利亚(Etruria)这个地方，以“冥界船夫”的身份为人熟知，负责接运死者的灵魂。  
  
这真是一点都不可怕啊。  
  
算了。以后有的是时间去破译J的隐喻，这会儿Dean不想在这上面花太多心思。现在他吃饱喝足瘫在沙发上，身边还有Castiel。生活挺美好的。  
  
“睡觉么？”Dean漫不经心地说道，虽然Castiel和美妙的性爱都近在咫尺，现在他对睡眠的需求战胜了被连续两晚操进床垫里的欲望。  
  
这很大程度上说明了他有多么疲惫。  
  
“想睡就睡吧，Dean。”Castiel温柔地笑着说道。“有我在你身边，你就是安全的。”  
  
Dean毫不怀疑，不曾片刻怀疑过。  
  
似睡非睡的时候，他听到了十点钟的新闻开始播放。他不太确定自己是不是在做梦，新闻播报员说一位名为Dorothy Wilton的寡妇在她的公寓中被发现死亡，死因疑似心脏病突发，  
  
***  
  
“Dean。”  
  
一双温暖的手掌牢牢扶住他的肩膀。动作中没有暴力。至少没有针对Dean的暴力，但是这双手确实坚实有力。这双昨晚抚摸遍他全身的手。以一种好的方式。而不是虐待的方式。一直在引导，从不强迫。  
  
Dean呻吟了一声，稍微翻了一下身。  
  
“Dean，醒醒。你得给Sam打电话了。”  
  
这个声音说得对。他应该给Sam打电话了。他早就应该做这件事了，但是他太累了。他真的太累了。他的大脑一片模糊，意识逐渐清醒过来，声音粗哑口齿不清地说道，“几点了？”听起来可能更像是‘点了’。  
  
但是不管怎样Castiel听明白了。“这边刚刚十一点。加利福尼亚那边应该是九点。”他的声音温柔，满含着爱意，让Dean露出微笑，虽然他在这么缺觉的时候被叫醒了。  
  
“对。你说得对。”他撑起身子坐在沙发边缘。他正伸手去拿手机，突然意识到了什么。他刚刚听到了一些东西，但是没有留心…  
  
Sam。Castiel管Dean的弟弟叫Sam。这确实是他的名字没错。但是Cas怎么知道的？Dean回忆着他们的所有对话，他们对彼此所说过的每一句话。Dean从未提及他弟弟的名字，更别提他 _住_ 在哪里了。  
  
天啊。  
  
他一定提起过。过去的四天时间里Dean一定在某次对话中提到过他的弟弟Sam住在加利福尼亚。这个话题很容易被提及的。可能只是在普通日常对话中随口说出来了。  
  
但是他没有。  
  
Dean装作随意地微微转头从眼角斜视着Castiel问道，“我什么时候和你说过Sammy的事情？”他勉强笑了笑，“我都不记得了。”  
  
“前几天的晚上？”Castiel说道，表情极其困惑。“你不记得了？我在窗边看着Sam的毕业照。然后你告诉我他在斯坦福读了法学，然后决定定居在加利福尼亚。你当时可骄傲了。”   
  
Dean努力回忆着，他真的尽力了。但是他就是想不起来。  
  
但他一定是说过这些事的。  
  
Castiel热情地微笑着，眼角现出皱纹，看起来英俊得过分，“我保证，Dean，你说过的。不然我是怎么知道的？”  
  
这个问题打消了Dean所有的疑虑。  
  
Castiel继续说道，“是你出发去那座桥之前的那个晚上。我们吃了披萨，我赞美了《歌剧院杀人王》【6】中的浪漫特质…”他的声音渐渐变弱，略带期望地看着Dean，仿佛Dean会恍然大悟，打个响指然后认可他的说法，说自己之前没有回想起来真是太笨了。  
【6】歌剧院杀人王（ _The Abominable Dr. Phibes_ ）：经典恐怖电影，该片讲述了文森特普莱斯（Vincent Price）饰演的菲比斯医生（Dr. Phibes）假装车祸，然后用埃及十灾手法处死那些他认为杀死他妻子的凶手的故事。  
  
但是Dean回想起了一切。他甚至记得那天的披萨让他有些失望，因为他的那一半上面没有多少意大利辣香肠，但是当时他没有太在意，因为Castiel看着他的眼神让他神魂颠倒。  
  
但他还是丝毫回想不出关于Sam的事情。  
  
他摇摇头，“我想不起来，Cas。”他差点条件反射地在后面接了一句“对不起”。  
  
Castiel担忧地皱起眉头。他往Dean身边靠了靠，侵入了他的私人空间，挤在了他的身边，让Dean根本无法正常思考，“奇怪。你之前有过记忆缺失么？”  
  
 _没有_ 。“没有。”  
  
Cas若有所思地哼了一声，“你记得我们是什么时候认识的吗？”   
  
说得好像Dean真能忘掉一样。  
  
他尽力不在回忆的时候脸红。“我记得我们是怎么认识的，Cas。这才刚过去几天。我记性没那么差。”  
  
他记性没 _那么_ 差。  
  
“你还是说说吧。”   
  
Dean叹口气，伸手揉了揉后颈，有些尴尬，“好吧…嗯，Dorothy把《无尽长夜》【6】掉到了地上。你弯腰帮她捡了起来。我丢脸地说了一句影射的话。我得说清楚，那是个意外。”  
【6】Endless Night：阿加莎克里斯蒂小说，译名《无尽长夜》。讲述Michael为了和Greta结婚过上好日子，先娶了她的朋友Ellie，然后杀了她继承遗产，还谋杀了几个目击者或者怀疑他的人，最后和如愿以偿Greta在一起，却在故事结尾与Greta起了争执，把她也杀害了，最后等着警察来抓自己。  
  
“啊对。因为这个你还欠我几杯酒呢。”  
  
Dean随手指了指茶几上的两个空啤酒瓶。“我确信到目前为止你至少已经喝了四杯了。”  
  
Castiel温柔地笑了笑，蓝色眼睛中带着高兴。“我没说是哪种酒。也许我想喝的是高档鸡尾酒。”  
  
Dean情不自禁地笑出了声。“我都不知道你还有这爱好呢，教授。”  
  
“我的事情你不知道的还多着呢。当然，你知道的事情也很多。比如你说起你弟弟Sam的时候，我也提到了我自己的哥哥Gabriel。你还记得吗？”   
  
Dean不记得。他感觉有些抱歉。他痛苦地摇摇头。“不记得了，”他承认道，带着些羞愧。“你能不能现在再讲一遍？”  
  
“没什么特别有意思的。他比我大四岁。现在在拉斯维加斯跳脱衣舞，但是他的职业和他的性取向一样变化多端。上周我上课的时候，他打来电话告诉我他要和一个叫Jewell的舞女结婚了。我还有个妹妹Anna——其实是Anael——她在纽约做编辑，前途无量。相比之下她更加通情达理一些。”  
  
“一家子天使啊。”Dean不假思索地低声说道。  
  
Castiel会意地笑了笑，就好像经常有人对他说这话一样。可能真的经常有人对他说这话。“显然是的。”  
  
“我那天晚上也说过这么俗的评论吗？”Dean问道，有些害怕听到答案。  
  
“你说了。然后你还问我是不是经常有人用‘你从天堂坠落人间的时候是不是很疼？’来和我搭讪。”  
  
这听起来绝对是Dean _会_ 说的话。  
  
可能是他记错了。这不是第一次了。  
  
他心里一个熟悉的声音告诉他，他总是丢三落四。有一天他忘了给老Lindman夫人预留一本书。Castiel不可能在这上面出错，很明显Dean才是 _错_ 的那个。  
  
无论如何，Dean不可能因为这点小事而不再信任Castiel。他对Dean那么好。完全有可能是Dean因为陌生人闯入他家的事情而有些思维混乱，当时有些心不在焉。  
  
实际上，这个解释听起来很合理。  
  
Dean扯出一个虚弱的微笑，“所以你一般都怎么回答那个问题？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你从天堂坠落人间的时候是不是很疼？”  
  
Castiel笑了起来，狡猾而邪恶，“没有Lucifer堕天的时候疼。” 

  
  
***  
  
Cas去洗澡了，给Dean留些隐私好让他给弟弟打电话。Dean想和他一起洗，但是他得联系Sam。他们已经有一段时间没联系了。  
  
 _速战速决——两边的时间都很晚了。然后你就能和Cas一起洗澡了。_  
  
似乎很合理。一举两得嘛。  
  
他滑动着手机屏幕——他倒是没有很多联系人；常用联系人更是没有几个——然后找到了他弟弟的号码。  
  
他听着听筒里的铃声，开始想着这么晚给Sam回电话真不是个好主意。他可能一整天都在他的豪华律师办公室里忙着将罪犯绳之以法，刚刚下班回家，正和Jess在一起。Dean不想打扰他。  
  
铃声响过六次，Dean正打算挂断，Sam接通了电话。  
  
“喂？”  
  
深呼吸一下，Dean说道，“Sammy。是我。”  
  
“我知道，Dean。你的名字在我手机上显示出来了。欢迎来到二十一世纪。”  
  
“真好笑，Sam。你老婆也欣赏你这么刻薄的讽刺吗？”  
  
“我相信这是她和我结婚的诸多原因之一。“  
  
“对对对。她肯定不是因为你的魅力才和你结婚的，因为年长的那个Winchester已经继承了全部优良基因。那时候你还是电线工暗送的秋波呢。”  
  
“真逗。几周以来我们第一次说话，现在还不到一分钟你就开始恶意中伤妈妈了。”   
  
“典型的律师说话方式啊，Sam。你明知道如果她还活着，她也会笑的。”他们的妈妈很棒，至少在Dean的记忆里是这样。她死的时候他十三岁，Sam九岁，留下他们的父亲把他们抚养成人。父亲独自抚养两个男孩的时候做的不是很好。而Dean在本应该专注于学校和女孩（或者男孩）的时候，忙着把Sam拉扯大。他做得很不错，虽然他自己不会承认。“所以你之前为什么给我打电话啊，大脚怪？我们可不像你们城里人一样朝九晚五。”  
  
“天啊，在这里朝九晚五就是个梦想，只有少数人承担得起。反正肯定不是我，Dean。”  
  
“会有这么一天的，Sammy。你比任何人都配得上它。”  
  
有些太直白了。太过接近于表达感情了，于是Sam用标准的Winchester方式把话题从马蜂窝前引开了，“不要叫我Sammy。Sammy是胖乎乎的十二岁小孩才会用的名字。”  
  
“别像个小婊砸一样，Sammy。快回答我的问题。”  
  
“天啊，你个混蛋。”他叹气道，然后严肃地说道，“我不想让你害怕，但是我觉得应该告诉你。”  
  
Dean的心脏漏跳了一拍。整个加利福尼亚他只关心两件事。因为两个截然不同的原因。“告诉我什么？”“你先保证你不会被吓到？”  
  
“我什么都不保证。别让我猜字谜了，Sammy，快告诉我。”  
  
“是Alastair。”  
  
Dean的整个世界都静止了。他几乎能感觉到血色从自己脸上褪去，突然有些眩晕。万幸他是坐着的，他的指甲陷入裤子粗糙的布料。“他——他怎么了？”  
  
“啊，他妈的。Dean，他现在下落不明。他昨天没有去见他的缓刑犯监督官。警察去了他的公寓。他的邻居都没有见过他。他工作的地方也是这样。实际上，最后有人见到他是在五个晚上之前。”


	11. Chapter 11

Alastair下落不明。  
  
“Dean。”  
  
‘下落不明’等同于‘失踪’。表明有意外发生，比如，‘哦我天，我的钥匙失踪了。’  
  
这件事和 _意外_ 没有毛线关系。  
  
“Dean。”  
  
他现在有可能在任何地方。五天是很长一段时间。  
  
 _他有可能就在这里_ 。  
  
他有可能去了澳大利亚。  
  
 _不太可能。_  
  
老天爷妈蛋啊。现在他的生活才刚刚开始好转。的确，在这里刚开始的三个月是彻头彻尾的灾难，每天都是酗酒，工作，和吞噬灵魂的孤独，但随后Castiel出现了。  
  
“ _Dean_ 。”  
  
Castiel，这个人正站在Dean面前，全身赤条条的，只有腰上一条绿色浴巾。他一脸关切地看着Dean。要是平常，Dean早就忙着脑补布料下形状漂亮的臀骨，或者循着无瑕皮肤上的水滴，看着它们滚过一节节骨骼，一条条肌肉。  
  
与之相反，他现在有点萎。  
  
“嗯？”不得不承认，当务之急不是施展口才，而是收拾东西跑路。没错。他得在Alastair露面之前赶紧走人。  
  
 _但是如果Alastair已经来了。_  
  
不能这么吓自己。  
  
Dean站了起来，但是Castiel一动不动，于是造成了两人脸贴脸站着的尴尬局面。两人之间没有一点空间。Dean可以在Castiel头发上闻到他自己买的香波，在Castiel皮肤闻到上他自己买的沐浴露。Dean的阴茎无视此刻的情况，在裤裆里颤搐了一下，或者说正是 _因为_ 此刻的情况它才会做此反应。  
  
他目不转睛地直视着Dean的脸，嗓音低沉，满是威严，他说，“Dean，坐下。”  
  
Dean想拒绝。几乎想拒绝，但是服从的习惯已经深深植入他的脑海。于是他跌坐回沙发上，透过睫毛仰脸看着Castiel。  
  
“你得告诉我出了什么事，Dean。也许我能帮上忙。”  
  
呵呵，搞笑。没人能帮到他。  
  
 _没有人帮过他，并不意味着没有人能帮到他。_  
  
这么想简直雪上加霜。  
  
Castiel紧挨着Dean在沙发上坐下，手掌放在Dean的大腿上。这个动作本来应该令人宽慰安心。Dean在逻辑上明白这一点，但这个姿势触发了某些记忆，让他更加惊慌失措。  
  
他尴尬不安地转身挪开，于是Castiel拿开了手。  
  
“出什么事了，Dean？告诉我吧。”Castiel的声音里有哀伤的调子，Dean此前从未听过Castiel这样说话。  
  
“你不会想知道的，Cas。”Dean说道，他喉咙发紧，因为他觉得Castiel不想知道。更重要的是，如果Dean告诉了他的话，他一定会对Dean丧失兴趣。  
  
“我想知道。无论你说什么我都不会离开你。”  
  
Dean嗤笑了，他试图不把话说得这么尖锐，“这才四天。你不了解我，我也不了解你——”  
  
“别这样。”Castiel说道，他有点慌。“不要这么拒绝我。”  
  
“我必须得走。”Dean宣称道，他试图抹消语调的起伏，“Sammy在加利福尼亚需要我帮忙。我必须要走。”  
  
 _还以为你已经不再逃避了呢。_  
  
“怎么了？出什么事了？Dean， _到底怎么了_ ？”  
  
“他的妻子住院了。”这个谎言让他不安地咽了咽口水。他转身面向Castiel，强行挤出一个微笑，“这是家事，我得回去。”  
  
 _还以为你再也不这么消极这么俯首帖耳了。还以为你能在镜子里看到不再畏缩的自己。_  
  
Dean可以搬到没有镜子也没有反光表面的地方。没关系。他能解决这个。  
  
Castiel看上去很失望，但他还是点头了。“好吧，我理解。要我送你去机场吗？”  
  
老天爷妈蛋。Castiel这么热心，对Dean这么好。他既友善又支持Dean，他就是Dean不值得拥有的一切。Dean感觉自己应该在离开前对他坦白。告诉Castiel，他给他的关心，他深夜到访为Dean包扎伤口，还要把他送去飞机场，这一切对他意义非凡。但是他不知道如何，不知道如何把话说出口，所以此刻他做出了唯一合理的举动。  
  
他猛然站起，几乎是把自己丢到了Castiel身上，用笨拙的动作完成了嘴唇的接触和口腔的连接，温热湿润和凌乱的动作悉数混入了这个火辣的吻。Dean已经硬了起来，Castiel则紧紧攥着他胯下的隆起，把Dean拉得更近，直到他跌跌撞撞地跨坐在Castiel腿上，双膝在Castiel大腿两侧分开。  
  
Dean的吻中掺杂着呻吟，他眼冒金星，不断用下身向前蹭去，又向下摩擦，描摹出浴巾下Castiel火热坚挺阴茎的轮廓。他的双手抚摸着Castiel结实的上臂一路下滑，Cas终于顶起胯部的时候，腿间的充盈感让Dean条件反射地双手紧握，指甲深深陷入Cas的肌肉。  
  
如果现在Dean的头脑尚且清醒，他一定会留意此刻的心境，他一定会感到不安，他如此急切地想要得到Castiel对他的渴望，当Cas注视他的时候其他的一切仿佛都无关紧要，只有消融万物的炽热和近乎狂暴的欲望。此刻他只能留意到Cas正用牙齿刮过他喉咙上的皮肤，Cas的双手正潜入他的上衣，勾勒他每寸肌肤的起伏，指尖的力度足以留下淤痕。  
  
 _“Cas_ 。”  
  
Castiel用灵活的手指解开了Dean的裤链，将它尽可能地拉下Dean的大腿直到勒得难受。他把Dean的内裤扯到臀瓣曲线刚刚开始收敛的地方，露出他的阴茎然后把松紧带推到他阴囊下方。尴尬且不雅。但当Castiel挺起腰胯拽掉浴巾，渗着前液的勃起阴茎时，Dean已无法在意这么多了。  
  
两人之间的空气因吐息而变得潮湿，他们彼此相拥，阴茎毫无遮掩地贴到一起，在彼此前液的润滑下不知疲倦地摩擦，渴求找到能慰藉彼此的动作频率。这种体验如此美妙以至于两人的呼吸都变得杂乱无章。Castiel伸出一只手，光滑的掌心覆上Dean的阴茎，缓慢有力地撸动，同时垂着眼帘看向Dean，眼神中涌过浪潮般的热切将他紧紧包围。  
  
Dean盯着Castiel的面孔无法转移视线。Castiel两颊涨满红晕，带着毛绒胡须的被吻肿的嘴唇微启，湛蓝的双眼眼神发暗，在深色的睫毛下熠熠生辉。  
  
他完了。彻彻底底，彻彻底底完了。  
  
“求你了，”Dean小声说道，松垮地握住Castiel的阴茎。他甚至不知道自己为何祈求，他只知道Castiel会为他找到方向。“Cas，想要。”  
  
“想要什么，Dean？”Castiel紧咬牙关低声咕哝，他另一只手游弋过Dean肩胛，攫紧他后颈的短发，向下扯去。  
  
Dean呻吟出了声，眼皮颤抖着闭上，下颚松弛，原本握在Castiel阴茎上的手掌巍巍欲坠。  
  
“想要什么？”Castiel重复道，他的手指紧紧缠绕住Dean的头发，拧起手腕迫使他露出脖颈。“ _回答我_ 。”  
  
“ _你_ 。”Dean发出无助的哀鸣，他射了出来，温热黏稠的液体溅了Castiel一手，腰臀在余韵的刺激下疯狂扭动，心跳杂乱慌张，呼吸尤为沉重。他的喉咙因为剧烈的呼吸而干涩生疼，他的状态随着一波波内啡肽的分泌而起伏。Castiel正恣意操着Dean的手心，完全由本能驱动着腰胯的耸动，让Dean难以撑住身形。  
  
可能过了几秒钟也有可能是几小时Castiel才吼了出来，“操， _Dean_ 。”然后他射了出来，白浊洒在两人不断起伏的胸膛上。Dean端详着Castiel高潮期间他英俊脸上闪过的每一个微表情，每一处都是喜悦安详。  
  
这可能是Dean见过的最性感的表情了。尽管他看过很多毛片。  
  
他离开的时候一定会很想念这完美的容颜。  
  
“Dean，你还好吧？”Castiel问道，他的笑声带着喘息。“你好像有点震惊。”  
  
他离开的时候一定会很想念Castiel的一切。  
  
他在这住了有三个月，但是真正让他牵肠挂肚的是一个他认识才几天的人。  
  
“对，当然。”内啡肽的浓度正在退却，Dean才意识到这个姿势——既是心理上又是生理上——有多难受。于是他露出一个啼笑皆非的小表情，爬下Castiel的膝盖然后套上自己的短裤。粘在他大腿上的精液正在变凉，又黏糊又难受，他做了个鬼脸。  
  
等会儿绝对要洗个澡。  
  
沉默弥漫开来。紧张感持续不散，像帷幔一样将他们紧紧包围，但是比以前好多了。  
  
尽管如此Dean还是得走。  
  
他挨着Castiel跌坐在沙发上，懒得把自己长裤的拉链拉上。有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己没有干净裤子了，然后他又觉得那根本不重要。反正他明天不用去上班。  
  
后天也不用，大后天也不用。  
  
Castiel低吼一声，支着身子站了起来，转身拿起那条毛巾系回到腰上。他蹒跚着走向厨房，一边开灯一边扭头问道，“你要喝水吗？”  
  
“要，谢谢你Cas。”  
  
就一会儿。他过一会儿就走。  
  
他听到碗柜打开的声音，紧接着是流水的声音。Castiel回来的时候一只手端着一杯水，另一只手拿着几粒白色的小药片，Dean觉得那是布洛芬【1】，他挤出一个虚弱的微笑。“你是怎么知道的？”  
【1】布洛芬：抗炎镇痛药物  
  
“知道你身上疼？”Castiel解释道，把药片递给Dean，“Dean，这不用想就能知道。前两天你被狠揍了一顿。任何剧烈活动都会让你浑身有点酸痛。”  
  
这次让Dean鼻子发酸视线模糊的可不是身体的疼痛了。  
  
他的声音有些颤抖，就好像他站在什么看不见的东西上摸索前路，然后他说道，“总是这么照顾我，Cas。”  
  
再过一会儿。再过一会儿他就走。  
  
“当然。”Castiel友善地笑着，看着Dean把药片丢到嘴里，又接过那杯水一饮而尽。“我会一直保护你的安全。”  
  
***  
  
Dean醒来的时候他的脸正埋在什么人的肩上，一小股口水流到了对方锁骨的凹陷处。有一点点尴尬。那个人闻起来像是春天的味道：带着晨露的青草和和煦的阳光。有那么一瞬间，Dean几乎觉得有点开心。如果和这样的人睡了，也不是什么坏事。  
  
Dean又迷糊了几秒钟才明白了现在他在自己的床上，那个被他压着的人是Castiel。另外，更重要的是，Alastair现在逍遥法外。  
  
日。他昨天晚上就应该离开这里了。  
  
他试图悄无声息地摆脱Castiel有力的施瓦辛格式怀抱，小心翼翼以免弄醒熟睡的教授。“妈的跑路”计划的第一步实现之后，他翻身滚到一边然后揉去眼里的睡意。床头柜上的闹钟显示现在已经上午十一点多了。他两小时之前就应该去工作的。  
  
但那已经无关紧要了。  
  
“我打电话给你请了病假。今天你无论如何都不应该去上班。”  
  
Dean瑟缩了一下，完全措手不及。他转过身，用胳膊垫着脑袋。Castiel现在已经很清醒了，正直起身子靠在床头板上，搭在他的腰间的床单在他挪动的时候微微落下，然后他又把床单拉上盖过大腿。他现在全裸。“你睡得还好吗？”  
  
“睡得死死的。”Dean承认道。有点诡异。没错，他之前是很疲惫，但是在出了Alastair那档子事之后还睡能得那么沉的确是太诡异了。即便算上性后脱力也还是诡异。  
  
“我很欣慰。所以你准备好告诉我昨天晚上到底是什么事吗？”  
  
Dean呆住了，呼吸凝滞在喉中，“我说过了。是家事。”  
  
“对，你是那么说的。”Castiel平静地说道，他用手背掸着床单上肉眼看不见的尘埃。“但是我觉得你在撒谎。所以你还是告诉我到底发生了什么吧，我来看看能帮上什么忙。”  
  
Dean的心中涌上了恐慌，如野兽般撕咬着他的喉咙。“我必须要走，Cas。”他掀起床单——搞毛他昨天晚上脱了吗？——然后伸腿下地，准备迅速溜走，管他裸不裸。  
  
“Dean。”Castiel的手臂紧紧环着他的腰，严重阻碍了“妈的跑路”计划的第二步。“求你了。告诉我吧。我保证不会有偏见。你不信任我吗？”  
  
这句话好阴。因为Dean当然信任Castiel，即使现在有一小股疑虑在他脑海深处抓挠他的神经。虽然他不明白这是为什么。“Cas，我当然信任你。”  
  
“那就告诉我。”  
  
Dean在Castiel的手臂中慌乱了一下，他不知道该如何解释他对Alastair彻头彻尾的恐惧。这是一种条件反射，就像美国防止虐待动物协会版本的巴普洛夫实验。  
  
Castiel感觉到了Dean明显的不适，他松开手，但是挪得更进了，以备Dean试图逃脱之后立刻行动。  
  
“天啊，我不知道。”Dean发哽咽的苦笑声，用颤抖的手抱住头。“这件事没那么简单。”  
  
“不见得。”  
  
这种话让Dean生气，他转过身来面对Castiel。“你他妈这么知道？你是阿格斯【2】之类的玩意儿？”  
【2】阿格斯（Argus）：古希腊神话里的百眼巨人，可以观察到一切。  
  
Castiel歪着脑袋，他的嘴角扬起一丝微笑，“现在引用希腊神话有点早了，你觉得呢？”  
  
Castiel显然不把这个当回事。  
  
好吧。  
  
“ _我想的是_ ，”Dean怒斥道，出于10%的义愤和90%的吓到狗带，“现在我该跑路了，趁我还没腿软到走不了路的时候。”  
  
这句话带有预期之中的效果，Castiel立刻变成了严肃脸。“你是什么意思？”  
  
Dean恼怒地抬起手。不仅仅是出于Castiel和当前的情况，也是出于自己。有时候——多数时候——他希望自己是他父亲希望他成为的那种人。强壮。不屈。那种值得为之自豪的人。但他不是。如果他有这些特质的话，一开始就不会让自己陷入这种境地。  
  
“是我那操蛋的前任，好吗？”他脱口而出，而且那几个词根本无法表明他和Alastair真正的关系，但是足以让Dean继续说下去了。“他是个精神变态。最近出狱了。入狱原因是几年前差点弄死我。他几个月前出狱，现在是假释期。但是近几天下落不明。他很可能已经来了，谋划着怎么把我弄死。”  
  
如果Castiel的确感到了惊讶的话，他一定是把情绪隐藏的很好。“他谋杀未遂只判了几年吗？”  
  
Dean只能咽下他激增的恐慌，把这场对话继续下去。“他投机取巧拿到了假释。我不知道细节。没仔细听。急着收拾东西走人。就像我现在一样。”  
  
“所以他就要继续定义你的生活吗？无论何时只要他有所动作，你只能用逃避来应对？”  
  
“这是最理智的对策了，对。”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
Dean对Castiel大为恼怒，更多的是对自己。他并不期望Castiel理解，但他的确希望他能理解，“你有何高见？”  
  
Dean以为回答会类似于，“去找警察。”但结果却不是这样。与之相反，Castiel说，“你有枪，对不对？”  
  
推理失效，他乱了阵脚，“呃，对？”  
  
他不确定Castiel的潜台词是什么。  
  
“那我觉得没问题。你可以轻松应对他。”——这倒是让Dean始料未及——“前几天晚上你打赢了两个瘾君子，又开枪打了一个想伤害你的人。这个前任对你来说又有什么例外呢？”  
  
客观而言，没有例外。但这不是重点。Alastair是个心狠手辣的恶人，和他比起来，查尔斯曼森【3】只能算个业余选手。  
【3】查尔斯曼森（Charles Manson）：上世纪美国的疯狂虐杀杀人犯，自称杀死35人，查实7人。玛丽莲曼森乐队的名称即由此而来。  
  
“全都是例外。”Dean实话实说道。“Cas，他就是地狱的走狗。”  
  
如果说耐心是美德，Castiel肯定是个圣人，因为他对此的反应只是简单一笑然后说，“我没有轻视你的过去，Dean。但他绝非什么豺狼虎豹。你以前就面对过他。他只是个凡人。如果你用.45口径手枪打他就会流血的那种凡人。就这方面而言他和你我没有什么不同。也许他的心智的确比较扭曲，但如果你只要杀死他的肉体就能解脱的话，那又有什么关系呢？”  
  
好吧，日。  
  
“你比你想象之中更强大，Dean。”  
  
“对，你他妈也真吓人，Cas。”  
  
他只是半开玩笑。  
  
尽管那些话听起来很像西尔维娅·普拉斯【4】的诗句，但Castiel的确说到点子上了。Alastair是个恐怖的恶人，但他和Dean一样，有血有肉。他只不过是个凡人。  
【4】西尔维娅·普拉斯（Sylvia Plath）：美国女诗人。诗作充满激情和表达力。  
  
 _只不过是个凡人_ 。  
  
也许在这种情况下逃跑真的不是最佳选择。实际上，Dean一开始就觉得逃跑不是最佳选择。但正是这个选择让他遇见了Castiel。  
  
但这也无济于事。Alastair要么已经来了要么就在赶来的路上，这是既成事实。Dean怕那个混蛋怕得要死，这也是既成事实。他不知如何应对，这更是既成事实。他甚至不知道该何从下手。  
  
Castiel把手伸向Dean捧着他的脸颊，用拇指抚摸他粗糙的胡茬，动作极其温柔，像是安抚一只受惊的小兽。“Dean。你逃过一劫。你安然无恙。你现在和我在一起，这意味着你已经打败他了。你赢了一次。也许经历了九死一生，但是你仍然站在这里，仍然面带微笑，仍然英俊得让人心疼。你知道那种失去了一切的感受，但是这意味着你挺了过来。此外我要告诉你我会和你一起面对。面对任何事，任何人。Dean我是认真的。我不想在得到你之后再失去你。”  
  
这次亲吻和他们以前的大不相同。没有不顾一切的激情，有些仓促，而Dean正忍回泪水，所以呼吸已经瓦解为两人之间的凌乱急促的喘息声，但他还是很快乐，很快乐。世界上有个人在意他，而且那个人不是他弟弟，这是一种他从不曾奢望的感觉。  
  
他撤开身子，眼里带着泪花和笑意，“你确定你 _只是_ 个英语文学教授吗？”  
  
***  
  
道格拉斯县停尸间是堪萨斯市北部一座普通得不能再普通的一层平房，没有一点儿阴森的气息。  
  
还真让人有点失望。  
  
早上他们看完奥普拉脱口秀之后，又开始尝试破译最新的便笺。要是真让Dean碰上“J”，他绝对会吐槽这些晦涩的线索，因为那句“现代的卡戎之门”是氪因素【5】里的玩意。  
【5】氪因素（The Krypton Factor）：英国的一档有奖竞答节目  
  
“卡戎是地狱的摆渡者，对吧？”Dean在厨房里踱着步，他还是因为Alastair那档子事惴惴不安，但是他尽力压抑住这种情绪。他有Castiel。Castiel会帮他解决问题。Castiel让他变得强大，“他在冥河上引渡灵魂。”  
  
“以及冥界。”Castiel补充道，他安静地嚼着烤面包片。“他在生与死的世界间摆渡。”  
  
“没错。”这个信息没有任何意义，Dean转向了下一个分句，“‘灵魂在何处泣诉其令人胆寒【6】的传说？’这他妈什么意思？死人不会说话。除非去问问C.S.I.那种写实性查案连续剧里面的条子，那里面的人才会在意尸体的语言，告诉他们自己是怎么死的。”  
【6】胆寒：原文为chilling，有恐怖和寒冷两层意思。  
  
“胆寒这个词也许是字面意思。”Castiel猜测道。  
  
“你这是什么意思？”  
  
“嗯。按照你C.S.I的思路走...法医验尸的时候总是把尸体放在寒冷的地方。以防腐烂。可以将其看成是当代版的卡戎。就是，以验尸的形式帮助他们进入阴间。我也不清楚。这有点牵强，但值得考虑。”  
  
Dean沉默了一会——这句话是双关——他试图理解Castiel说的话，“Cas，你的意思是这家伙要我去停尸间吗？”  
  
Castiel抱歉地耸耸肩，“看起来就是这样。”  
  
这就是为什么这个周四的深夜Dean会站在一间停尸房外，思索着他的人生选择。可能也正思索着他的神志是否正常。反复思索。  
  
 _但是说正经的。这人到底想拿死尸做什么？_  
  
Dean回头看了一眼Castiel，后者正坐在Impala的副驾座上，树枝的阴影半遮着他的脸和他脸上的奇怪痕迹，那些是他们午后小互动弄上的。Cas表示了他对Dean独自进行这趟诡异冒险的担忧。所以，他们没管“J”对Cas不要插手的要求，两人都认为处出于Dean身心健康考虑，Cas应该护驾。  
  
Dean觉得这也是不幸中的万幸。如果J因此想终止这场游戏，那就这么着吧。  
  
也不能就这么着。但Dean不想给自己带来更多不必要的危险。尤其现在Alastair正逍遥法外。  
  
Dean全身闪过一阵战栗。完全不是因为寒冷。  
  
在Dean看来——必须得承认他现在看不清太多东西——这整片地方很昏暗，房子里没有灯光。没有人。  
  
实际上，更准确而言，应该说 _此刻当前附近暂时没有人_ 。  
  
他因为误判吃了不少教训。  
  
他没有直接走向镶玻璃的正门，那边可能有闭路摄像头，或者更重要的是可能有正在监视的什么人。Dean在这片四下无人的空地选了相对安全的位置，绕圈走动，拿着手电筒但是没有将其打开。月光足以让他看清四周。  
  
他发现了一扇足够低可以让他爬过去的窗户。但是看起来上了锁，而且打破玻璃的主意不怎么可行。如果里面有人的话就会发现他，或者触发报警器。可是如果这个地方真的设有报警器，他要担心的就不仅仅是如何进入了。他缓慢地绕着整栋房子观察，寻找可能的入口，直到最终回到原点。但他发现Castiel正站在正门入口的双开门前面，其中一扇门是打开的。  
  
Dean扬起嘶哑的声音问道，“Cas，什么鬼？”  
  
“这是打开的”Castiel回答道，语气毫无波澜。“你的神秘仰慕者貌似早有准备。”  
  
“是哈，”Dean咕哝道，越过Castiel身边向里面走去，走过Castiel身边的时候故意贴得很近， Castiel倒吸了一口气。“你不回车上去吗？”  
  
“不。”Castiel坦诚说道，他安静地关上门。“你看着办吧。”  
  
“混蛋。”Dean小声嘀咕道，声音足以让Castiel听到并因此发毛。他打开手电筒，开到低档位，把光束压低。  
  
屋子里面出奇的安静。他们在一片寂静中顺着长长的走廊前行，只有鞋子踩上油毡地板钝响在空气中回荡。  
  
在走廊的尽头，有一个标志牌写着：堪萨斯州卫生行政部门，劳伦斯分部。然后是一块小牌：停尸房。  
  
双开门后面的第一间房间写着无尘室，一进去Dean就发现自己被一大堆缆线，书架，和电脑设备拦住了去路。还有两台长桌。万幸上面什么都没有。  
  
没有Dean的下一封神秘信件。  
  
他们继续前进，走进解剖室，这间比刚才的无尘室大一些。光洁的铁质洗手池旁边有一盒蓝白相间的强生验尸用湿纸巾，上面写着，“直接杀死大肠杆菌和其他尸体滋生细菌。杀死疱疹病毒，乙肝病毒和HIV病毒！【7】”  
【7】含酒精杀毒湿巾只能杀死细菌，无法杀死病毒。普通的皮肤直接接触消毒液也难以起到杀死病毒的效果。强生官网上没有该产品，可能为作者构思。  
  
Dean把注意力转向旁边靠墙的架子上的瓶瓶罐罐，谁知道里面是什么东西。他用手电筒照了每一只罐子，有些期待里面有大脑或者其他什么身体器官，但是什么都没有。  
  
他有一点点宽慰，更多的是失望。  
  
某人浪费了一个弗兰肯斯坦式奇遇。  
  
实际上，这也不失为一件好事。  
  
“Dean。这里。”Castiel的低语在这片寂静中显得格外刺耳。  
  
他走向站在停尸冷藏柜旁的Castiel。其中一扇柜门上贴着一只长方形的信封，在中间一行的中上方。  
  
Dean把光照上去。上面依旧有整洁的字迹写着他的名字。  
  
“天啊，”Dean伸手把它摘下，然后翻过来。对于一封信来说有点太厚了。“Cas，我觉得这里面也有钱。”  
  
“看看就知道了。”  
  
他掀起搭口，撕开上面一角，然后把食指戳进去打开封口。他拿出折起的便笺和一叠钞票。Dean觉得里面大概有一千六百美元。  
  
 _哎呦我去。_  
  
他把钞票塞回信封递给Castiel。然后打开便笺开始读。  
  
“我最亲爱的Dean，恭喜你已经走了这么远。现在以实践回应我之前的信件吧。这个神秘宝藏可能是X级的【8】，但是Y标注了它的所在。你的J。”  
【8】X-rated：限制级。


	12. Chapter 12

如果人人都以眼还眼，最后世界上所有人都会瞎掉吗？  
  
这句话不是甘地说的吗？但是Sam说过这哥们儿是果食主义者，所以他给出的建议里面，除了那种把派里面的肉换成橘子皮的食谱以外，最好都忽略掉。  
  
Dean曾经相信因果报应。很久以前。在他十六岁的时候被Alastair买去之前。在有些圈子里，人们会说他是被包养的。在Dean被迫接触的大多数圈子里面，这意味着“你最好乖乖听我的话，否则你和你瘦得皮包骨头的弟弟就得住在贫民窟，为了99美分的汉堡给卡车司机做口活”。  
  
至于现在？坐几年牢根本就不算什么惩罚。比起来Dean被阴影笼罩的这些年，短短几年的监禁根本就不算什么惩罚。  
  
但现在说的不是这个问题。现在说的是实际的、身体力行的报复行为。至少Dean选择这样解读。因果报应和简单的复仇之间有着天壤之别。报应是不加干涉的形式。人们可以轻易地说出：“我希望他得到报应，”然后冷漠地保持距离，无需承担任何责任。仍然占领道德高地，清清白白。  
  
但是话说回来，谁又在乎道德高地和清白呢？说真的。  
  
积极地采取行动去报复需要整个德克萨斯州那么大的胆子。那需要勇气和无畏的精神，需要一个比Dean更坚强的人。因为Dean还是多年前的那个自己，只不过比以前高了一点，比以前更可怜了。他仍然充满恐惧，但是已经失去了摆脱恐惧的勇气。  
  
如果无需承担法律后果，如果Dean能够振作起来，那么他可以一枪打爆Alastair的头，过后甚至不会失眠。  
  
所以没错，以眼还眼会让世界上所有人都瞎掉，但是有时候看不见自己的所作所为是一件好事。  
  
“你还好吗，Dean？”Cas问道。几秒种后头顶上的荧光灯被打开。  
  
当下可能就是那种情况。  
  
“嗯，”Dean回道，眼睛适应着突如其来的光亮，低头看着还被他拿在手里的便笺，但是看不进去上面手写的字迹。“你觉得他说的是这座楼里的某个地方吗？这周围可没有什么大Y形状的东西，像《辛普森一家》飞贼那一集里面字母T那种。【1】”  
【1】《辛普森一家》第五季11季Homer the Vigilante结尾，被捕的飞贼为了逃脱，告诉警察和Homer自己曾经偷的几百万美元藏在Springfield小镇上一个大T字（big T）下面。  
  
那曾经是Sammy最喜欢的一集。还有Bart出卖灵魂的那集和Lisa成为素食者的那集。  
  
现在回想起来，真是充满预示啊。  
  
Castiel歪了歪头，脸上出现严肃的神色，“我不懂你在说什么【2】，Dean。”  
【2】I don’t understand that reference.  
  
“…算了。”他开始检查一整面墙的冷柜；一共三行，每行五个。所以一共是十五格。贴着便笺的正好是十五个里面正中间的那个。他不太确这是有什么深刻含义还是他自己过度解读了。“我们是不是应该打开这个…停尸柜？拉开然后检查一下？”  
  
“检查什么？”  
  
Dean其实不太确定。他想找到什么呢？一具塞满钱的尸体？贴着钞票的死人？“我不知道。”他也不确定自己是不是想知道。“J把便笺放在这里可能有些什么特殊含义，我也说不清楚。检查一下也花不了多长时间。”他的手已经握住门把手了，冰冷的不锈钢贴在掌心。就像是撕创可贴；不等他有时间退缩就迅速动手。  
  
他拉了一下，咔哒一声金属碰撞的声音，门开了。  
  
尸体一动不动地躺在里面，仿佛是梦里的场景一样。丝毫不加掩饰，仿佛是黑暗中有人大喊了一声“惊喜”。  
  
Dean掀起盖在尸体身上的轻薄床单，任由它顺着Cas身侧滑落地面。  
  
是一名男性。 _生前_ 是一名男性。  
  
“天啊，”Dean低声说道，眼睛看回他的脸上。  
  
好吧。曾经是他的脸，因为那上面没不剩下什么了，甚至和人脸的样子根本不沾边。这东西看起来更像是一坨蓝黑色的膏状物，变形到无法辨认。混乱纠缠的头发现在还算干净，但是Dean可以想象这具尸体被送来时头发混着鲜血和脑浆的样子。  
  
_天啊。_  
  
Dean想要呕吐，这似乎是一个恰当的反应，但他只是盯着这具毫无生气的尸体，这个人昨天可能还在正常地走来走去，去杂货店买东西，在酒吧工作或者做着别的什么事。  
  
真他妈冷静啊。  
  
他很感激至少没有令人作呕的腐烂气味，只有不那么恶心的消毒剂和福尔马林混合的味道。  
  
他的视线掠过死者看向Castiel，问道，“让我猜猜，死因是钝器外力重击？”他的声音里带着一点风趣，因为苦中作乐可是Dean Winchester的特长。  
  
“猜得好。”  
  
Castiel毫无波澜的表情没有透露出丝毫感情。无从判断他是不是认真的。  
  
Dean垂下眼帘，重新看向尸体，在Castiel激光一样的注视下感觉有些不自在。  
  
鉴于那张脸一团混乱，相比之下极瘦的身体还不算太糟糕；苍白发青的皮肤上遍布着紫色的淤青和几处伤口，再无其他。除了左侧手臂内侧的针孔。  
  
杀死他的人肯定对这个可怜人非常愤怒。可能是毒贩子什么的。  
  
“他叫什么名字？”Dean问道，避开眼神接触。名字可能在死者脚趾上的标签上，Dean还没做好心理准备伸手去碰这个哥们儿。他倒不是神经脆弱——虽然比起来被死尸包围他现在更想在家里喝冰啤酒——只是感觉有点不尊重死者。就好像这个可怜人这辈子（或者至少是人生的尽头）受到的侮辱还不够一样，现在还要被一个找钱的图书管理员摸上几下。  
  
如果死人诈尸需要什么理由，Dean觉得这个理由很充足了。  
  
幸运的是，Castiel找到了另一个方法。他拿着一个打开的文件夹。和电视上的刑侦剧里面一模一样。“Michael Lewis。昨天送来的无名男尸，但是今天被正式确认身份，来确认尸体的人是…Vincent Norris。还有指纹…因为，你知道的，”他粗略地指了指尸体的——Michael Lewis的——脸曾经在的位置，“他是个罪犯，倒是不太意外。”  
  
等等。Michael？Vincent？  
  
_Mike和Vince_ 。  
  
艹。  
  
Dean知道他脸上的表情看起来肯定像是正在与大脑功能进行斗争，但是他确实在这么做。他满脑子都想着，几天前的晚上，这个人还在和Dean呼吸相同的空气。现在他已经没有呼吸了。  
  
有人想陷害Dean吗？有人在桥底下看见他们了吗？但是这有什么用呢？为什么要等几天后Dean可能留下的DNA都消失了的时候呢？但是话说回来，Dean从来没碰过Mikey。和他动手的是Vince。  
  
所以到底他妈是怎么回事？  
  
这不可能是巧合。没什么是巧合。  
  
_J_  
  
这一定是J做的。为了Dean做的吗？那天Dean走了之后J留下了？可能还跟踪了他们，偷听到他们谈论如何报复Dean。但是为了什么呢？他们拿了平白得到的两百美元逃走了。几乎没有报复的理由。他们对Dean也是一无所知——除了他的名字——他们在黑暗里也不大可能看清楚他的长相。他们不算威胁。不。这不是重点。  
  
Dean在脑海中回放着和那两个瘾君子的互动。没有什么因素足以让J将他们判定为对Dean和游戏的实际威胁。当然，Dean知道他完全忽略了J是无差别杀人犯的可能——有可能他做这些事没有什么理由，他其实是个精神变态——他实在不想深究自己这种想法背后的原因。  
  
如果这个人到处杀人，那他很明显精神不大正常。但是Dean确信事情没有这么简单。如果他想伤害Dean。他有很多机会。他没有那么疯狂。  
  
所以这他妈到底是怎么回事？  
  
这个问题问得很好。但是Dean现在首先需要知道另一个问题的答案。虽然这个问题有些跳跃，“Cas，为什么会有人在坟墓上放红玫瑰？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“Babe的坟墓上放着玫瑰。正常情况下没人会给死者送玫瑰，对不对？尤其是红玫瑰。一般都是情人节的时候送，卿卿我我的那一套。”  
  
Dean有点希望自己有“卿卿我我的那一套”的第一手经验。  
  
Castiel看起来有点被冒犯，“我觉得要看情况。有的人可能会在自己爱的人的坟墓上放玫瑰。传统来讲，红玫瑰代表爱，尊重和鼓励。但是确实不常见。坟墓一般放的都是黄玫瑰，百合或者虞美人。”  
  
这恰恰印证了Dean此时的想法。天啊，Dean的便笺是贴在花上的。“如果花是留给我的呢？”  
  
Castiel什么都没说。  
  
Dean继续说道，“说真的，如果J放在坟墓的玫瑰是给我的呢？我在想为什么几天前桥下的一个流浪汉会在今天晚上会躺在我面前的停尸台上，但是我根本就想不通。但是如果那些玫瑰是给我的，这一切就可以理解了。“  
  
Castiel盯着Dean，像是有很大异意。至少是没有理解。“你到底想说什么？你的意思是，这个人是那两个想要伤害你的人之一——”  
  
但是Dean已经停不下来了；他的思路仿佛像是驶离车站的火车，不会为任何人停留，“他爱上我了。或者是差不多的感情。欲望还是爱情。都不重要。他在追求我。或者是用他奇奇怪怪的方式追求我。他带我看书和艺术品，花还有死尸——”  
  
“Dean。”  
  
Dean带着这个新的认知，从男朋友或者恋人的视角去重新审视他和Vince还有Mikey的交锋。Mikey对Dean做出了性羞辱，他还是在打架的时候第一个去拿Dean的手枪的人。如果有人伤害了你在乎的人，自然的人类反应都是对他们是以惩罚。  
  
杀了他们可能就有一点极端了，但是Dean可以理解，即使他不能完全宽容这种行为 。  
  
以眼还眼。  
  
_‘如果人人都以眼还眼，最后世界上所有人都会瞎掉吗？_ ？’  
  
J这是在用他毛骨悚然的方式询问Dean是否赞成吗？  
  
他的第一反应是，不，他当然不同意。但是如果说有人愿意为了他去杀人这种想法没有让他感觉有点性奋，那他就是在撒谎了。假设真的有这样的事情，谁不希望能落到自己头上？谁不希望得到这样的终极示爱？毕竟有那么多电影讲的就是这样的故事。比如Cas说的《歌剧院杀人王》。  
  
***  
  
_‘ “所以你要告诉我菲比斯医生把别人钉在青铜独角兽上——在他看来——是为真爱而为无罪之有吗？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“也一点点都不变态，不恐怖，妈蛋，他有必要吗？”  
  
“可能是没必要，而且有点太精心设计了。但是如果你的深爱的人被别人伤害或者杀死了，你不想报仇吗？” ’_  
  
***  
  
真有意思。这句有意思，Dean其实是想说非常可怕。  
  
Dean是认真地在考虑这个可能性吗？  
  
_被骗一次，其错在人。被骗两次，其错在我。_  
  
现在Dean可以把这件事归结于巧合——但是话又说回来，巧合根本不存在——或者因为现在已经凌晨一点了，他还站在一具尸体旁边，他想回家…“Cas。文件夹里面有没有写这具死尸的推定死亡时间？”  
  
Dean密切观察着Castiel的动作，他的目光浏览过面前的纸张，如往常一般冷静，全然不知此时Dean的想法。“在午夜和凌晨四点之间。”  
  
这解决了一个问题。Castiel整个晚上都和他在一起。所以他不可能是J。不是说Dean真的怀疑过他，但是确认一下总是好的。他现在非常疲惫，还受到了不小的惊吓。他的脑子有点不大清楚。  
  
但是这就剩下了另一个令人忧心的问题，J到底是谁，但是这个问题已经困扰他一周多了；Dean至少能等到回家以后再慢慢思考这个问题的答案。  
  
眼下他真的应该专注于面前的这具尸体，还有这一次J到底想让他做些什么。虽然他有种有种不太好的预感。  
  
“‘Y标记的地方。’”Dean心不在焉地低声说道，观察着尸体。这句话他妈的到底是什么意思？除非——  
  
天啊。尸检的刀口。当然了。是他妈Y字形的。  
  
不，不行。  
  
不管多少钱都不能让Dean剖开一个死人。好吧，是重新剖开一个死人。即使这个人伤害过他。  
  
_即使三千两百美元也不行吗？_  
  
往轻里说，这是不尊重死者。往重里说，这可是大罪。  
  
可能Dean应该给Sam打个电话，在他动手之前查一下后面那个罪名。  
  
_噢，当然了。现在突然在意起法律来了。_  
  
有道理。现在开始担心这种问题有点晚了。  
  
离近了看，其实没有电视上演的那么清晰。刀口本身有些肿胀，皮肤被缝合回去的时候用的不是手术的手法，而像是无聊的家庭主妇给讨厌的邻居包装的礼物。  
  
Dean想了想，也可以理解。毕竟，这具尸体不是进焚化炉就是要被深埋地下，谁愿意浪费宝贵的时间给它缝上整齐的针脚呢？  
  
当然，这也有可能暗示着有人——J——在法医完事之后处理过这具尸体。  
  
嗯，无非是这两种可能。  
  
Castiel突然再次出现在了Dean的身侧，递给他一副胶皮手套，露出鼓励的微笑。  
  
“没事的，Dean。你可以做到的。”  
  
虽然Dean做不到盲目乐观，但是Cas对他无穷的信心还是让他戴上了手套，过分夸张的叹气掩饰着他的恐惧。Castiel递给他一把外科手术刀，刀柄对着他。  
  
Dean颤抖的手把刀抵在了最靠下的缝线。他尽力地想要把刀子按下去，但是他做不到。他的手指不听使唤，从他开始这个游戏以来，他第一次认真考虑退出。  
  
“Cas，我做不到。”  
  
Dean感觉到Castiel温暖坚实的身体紧紧贴在他的脊背，Cas左手的手指搭在Dean的后腰上，右手覆在Dean握着手术刀的手上。他按了下去。  
  
Dean以为会看到鲜血从切口涌出。但是当然了，没有鲜血。切口整齐干净，虽然Dean从未因看到鲜血而受到惊吓，他还是很庆幸这时候没有血。  
  
“你可以的，Dean。你可以做到的。”Castiel轻声说道，声音低沉，嘴唇贴着Dean脖颈后的皮肤微微翕动。  
  
Dean深吸了一口气。不仅仅是因为要剖开一具死尸而紧张。“好吧，”他一边呼气一边说道，更像是自言自语而不是对Cas说的。“好的。我可以做到的。”  
  
他感觉到Castiel贴着他脸侧露出一个微笑。  
  
在Castiel仔细的指导下，Dean还没反应过来的时候，就已经划过了整个Y形切口，成功重新剖开了缝线。证明他自己是错的感觉还挺好；他完全可以做到这个。虽然他很希望以后再也不用做这档子事了。  
  
但是知道自己 _有这个能力_ 还是很好的。  
  
Cas的手还放在Dean的后腰上，Dean能透过裤子的布料感觉到滚烫的热度直渗入他的骨头。“做得很好，Dean。”Castiel缓缓摩挲着他的手指，带着一种漫不经心的占有欲。“你做得很好。我真的很为你感到骄傲。”  
  
Dean咽了一下口水。他想要说他已经记不得上一个说自己为他感到骄傲的人是谁了，但是他记得清清楚楚。是他的妈妈，那次他写的关于索姆河战役的论文得了A。  
  
她在那之后几个月去世了。  
  
“现在怎么办？”Dean问道，声音沙哑，虽然他已经知道了答案。他只是需要Cas说出来，好确保自己没有匆忙下结论，一个本可以避免的结论。  
  
“四处翻找一下。”  
  
“‘四处翻找一下’？”Dean不可置信地重复道，“Cas，他又不是旧货摊。”  
  
Castiel温柔地笑了一下，转过头，动作间嘴唇微张擦过Dean的脖颈，这对Dean原本就涣散的注意力毫无帮助。Cas把手术刀从Dean的手中抽出。“你得把皮肤扒开，然后把他打开。”  
  
_说得就像是一罐豆子。或者虫子。_  
  
恶。  
  
Dean按照指示开始动手。如他想象中一样恶心反胃。他有些想要开个关于“在Castiel面前进入别人的身体以及这有多变态”的笑话，但是他的大脑大部分功能都被用来阻止自己当场逃跑或者吐出来了。  
  
每根肋骨都在胸侧被锯断，露出胸腔内部。Dean握紧胸骨。手下的触感滑腻得可怕，但他还是使劲拉了一下，胸骨被拉了下来。里面的器官都是互相分离的，从原本连接的管道上切了下来。  
  
在心脏上面有一个密封塑胶袋。当然会在这儿。袋子上面满是黏糊糊的东西。Dean堪堪能看见袋子里面信封的白色一角。  
  
_卧槽。_  
  
这正好印证了Dean关于J爱上他的理论，因为把别人的心送给你爱的人是终极的浪漫。笨一些的人会送自己的心，但是如果你说的是字面意思而不是象征意义——就像J一样——那么送自己的心就错了。  
  
Dean拿起了袋子。直直的盯着它。  
  
最近他的人生真的变得越来越怪了。  
  
“去洗洗吧。”Castiel告诉他，像是对待迷茫的孩子一样轻轻扶着Dean从尸体旁边走开。“我来把一切放回原位。”  
  
说得就像是玩具盒里的玩具。  
  
Dean想要问Castiel他是从哪儿学来这么高超的解剖技能的，但是这样的对话可以留到他们不站在一个瘾君子开肠破肚的尸体旁边的时候。  
  
Dean能感觉到歇斯底里的笑声从他的喉咙里冒上来，即将溢出，所以他按照Cas的指示，把沾满粘稠物的袋子举到一臂开外，向水池走去。  
  
他把手套也一起洗了，因为正如Castiel所指出的——最好不要留下任何证据——然后从墙上的抽纸盒里抽出一团纸。他把手套摘下来之后马上又用强生验尸专用湿纸巾把手擦干净了。  
  
他转头看向身后的Castiel，Castiel正在缝合Mikey，表情认真，全然专注在手中的工作上。Dean觉得自己在等的时候，最好看一眼便笺。  
  
虽然密封袋现在完全干净了——Dean完全确保这一点——因为他知道这个东西之前被放在了哪里，他从里面拿出信封的时候格外谨慎。  
  
他撕开信封口。里面是厚厚一沓钞票。他第一遍数的时候是3400美元。如果他没算错的话——他不得不承认自己有时候确实会算错——比原本应该出现的数额多了两百美元。  
  
他又数了一次。  
  
3400美元。  
  
是时候征求一下别人的意见了。“Cas。一千六百美元翻倍以后是三千二对不对？”  
  
“对，”Cas咕哝了一句。  
  
“这里面有三千四百美元。”  
  
接下来的一阵沉默中，Dean在脑子里又算了一次。  
  
“你是不是漏算了那天晚上桥底下的两百美元？”Castiel漫不经心地回答，已经差不多缝合完毕了。  
  
对。对，他确实漏掉了。Mikey拿了那两百美元然后跑掉了。  
  
_卧槽。_  
  
他把钞票塞回信封，然后把便笺抻了出来。便笺被折成三折，就像之前的便笺一样。  
  
他大声读了出来，声音清晰，在安静的停尸房里非常刺耳。  
  
“‘我最亲爱的Dean，他曾经想要了结你的生命。现在轮到你来了结他了。明天晚上，在圣殿之中的地狱边缘，时钟敲响十二下，你将重获新生。  
  
你的，J。’”


	13. Chapter 13

半夜三更待在一间空教堂里面，气氛有一点诡异。  
  
话说回来，任何空无一人的建筑物在晚上都很特么诡异吓人；那趟停尸房之旅也并不是什么迪斯尼乐园一夜游。  
  
从某种程度来说，这边的气氛更糟糕。  
  
有可能因为这是一个教堂。上帝之所。也许他不喜欢有人闯入他家。  
  
尤其是那种准备伤害或者杀死别人的武装入侵者。  
  
但是话又说回来，旧约上帝的行为充满怒意和报复欲。新约上帝才有那么一点点娘炮。  
  
不管到底有没有神，有神的话也不管他有没有意见，反正Dean不怎么喜欢在人们每周日聆听天堂地狱罪与罚那一套布道的地方偷偷摸摸地打探。  
  
他很确定他来对了地方。斯图尔墓园——或者说是地狱的边缘——旁边摇摇欲坠的卫理公会教堂，应该是个明显的选择。Dean刚来的时候教堂外停车场是空的，但这不能说明教堂里面没有人。前面的正门上了锁，后门也锁着——都是好迹象——但是他发现了一扇可以轻松打开的侧门，通向洗礼池后面。  
  
现在他站在洗礼池上，接着洗礼池的高度可以从后方俯视整个圣所，讲坛，祭坛，以及教堂正厅一排排的长椅。只有正厅另一边的唱诗阁楼比Dean现在站的洗礼池要高一点，能提供更好的视角。  
  
唱诗阁楼那边也有缺点。它是一个突出的阁楼，这意味着Dean不能看到正下方的情况。要想获得最好的视角，Dean得站在最前排。但是如果他一直站在那里观察，他就无从防备身后，因为他后面就是入口通道。有人可能悄悄接近他...  
  
Dean打了个寒战。  
  
空气湿润，带着露水，还有腐烂植物的味道。  
  
如果知道会他妈的发生什么，Dean将有明显的优势，但是J似乎不打算赐予Dean这项殊荣，所以Dean只能在现有条件下尽力而为了。但幸运的是，Dean打十六岁起就几乎成了这方面的专家，所以这不算什么难事。  
  
但是，情况仍然不尽相同。  
  
洗礼池让人联想到水疗温泉，但其实不是这么回事。Dean在这方面的知识非常有限，但是他确信大多温泉都是圆的或者方的，而这个又长又狭窄，两边都有台阶。两边台阶旁边各紧挨着一扇门。有点像剧场演职人员进出门，后面有可能是一系列的走廊和小房间。估计是更衣室？人们在那里换上他们受洗的时候要穿的玩意。  
  
 _人们受洗的时候会穿什么？_  
  
肯定不是比基尼或者平角内裤；周日早上的教堂要是出现这些就太有伤风化了。  
  
那些门自然吸引了Dean的注意。从他现在的位置不太容易看到它们——因为被一架巨大的木质十字架挡住了。十字架被铁链挂在穹顶上，黑暗中只有银色月光从彩色玻璃窗渗进来，照出一个影影绰绰的轮廓，他还没时间调查十字架后面是什么。  
  
 _Cas特么的去哪了？_  
  
Dean没有手表，他也一点都不想按亮手机，冒着让自己像一棵挂着彩灯的圣诞树那样亮起来的危险查看时间。他估计现在离午夜十二点差不到十分钟。Castiel答应过会在五分钟之前出现。他们之前讨论过这封信可能涉及了什么，有什么东西或者什么人可能在这等着Dean，Dean可能需要采取什么应对策略。这些推测都让Dean感觉很不舒服。尤其是现在Castiel不在身边。  
  
有一扇门被打开了，Dean吓了一跳。不是那几扇侧门。那扇门离他很远，在厅堂正前方。呼的一声打开，声音并不大，但还是像一阵强风般扫过整间寂静的教堂。  
  
Dean猛然眨眼直视前方。他的五脏六腑翻作一团，惊惶无助地倒吸了一口气。  
  
他看不见长廊尽头的双开门，那里被高悬的唱诗班阁楼投下的漆黑阴影笼罩着。但他基本上确定听到的就是其中一扇门打开的声音。  
  
 _日日日。_  
  
唱诗班阁楼的阴影里冒出一件眼熟的褐色丑风衣，Dean长舒了一口气，他这才发现自己之前一直在屏息。  
  
 _Cas。_  
  
“Dean？”Castiel的声音穿透了这片凝滞的黑暗。Dean怵了一下。  
  
“对。”Dean轻声说，他希望Castiel能赶紧从那篇片阴影里走出来。“我在这下面。”刚说出口他就意识到这话有多傻，因为Castiel在大厅另一头根本看不清他在哪。  
  
Dean也许看不见Castiel的表情，但是他能听见Castiel啼笑皆非的语气，“后面有些东西，你得看看。走洗礼池左边的那扇门，我在那里和你碰头。”  
  
那件风衣消失了，随之消失的还有Dean的理智，因为他就这么离开了他这个——坦白说是绝佳的——藏匿点，径直走向那扇看起来无害的门。

***  
  
Castiel说话算话，在门后等着Dean。Dean对此非常感激以至于扑到了教授身上。  
  
“Cas。”这句话气喘吁吁的，还带着滑稽的浪漫感，毕竟这周的压力太大了，Dean觉得自己完全有理由这么做。  
  
“你好，Dean。跟我来。”  
  
这是一个回廊和未知的门组成的迷宫，太绕人了，Dean甚至有点期待穿着紧身裤的大卫鲍威【1】会蹦出来。最终，仿佛已经走了好几个小时，Castiel才在一扇紧闭的门前停下了脚步，这扇门看起来和他们之前走过的那些一模一样。  
【1】大卫鲍威（David Bowie）：英国著名摇滚音乐家，迷幻摇滚的代表，华丽摇滚开创者。  
  
Dean正准备说句俏皮话，但是Castiel转身面向他的时候脑子里就空了，Castiel用严肃得让人焦虑的语气说，“Dean，你确定要进去吗？”  
  
“这问题真棘手啊，蒙提霍尔【2】。你还没给我看四千零三十六号门后面是什么。”  
【2】蒙提霍尔（Monty Hall）：美国有奖问答节目主持人。此节目中该主持人提示参赛者选择开不同的门赢得奖品。  
  
Castiel歪着脑袋，眯缝着眼看着Dean，好像Dean才是有毛病的那一个。  
  
“Cas，没事的——”绝非没事，他吓得要死，“——我们赶紧把这事处理了。”  
  
“好的。这是你的选择。”Castiel用略带夸张的动作为Dean打开了门，就像是在展示一件奖品。  
  
从某种程度上来说他的确是在展示。  
  
血液的金属腥臭味立刻迎面击来，然后是带着尘土潮湿的霉味。Dean开始反胃，他抬手捂住鼻子试图挡住这恶心的气味。  
  
从他门口的位置来看，这间屋子目测比较小，可能是20乘10英尺，而且真他妈的冷。  
  
Dean走了进去，他的靴子在水泥地上发出沉闷的响声。屋里木架子上有一盏小煤油灯散发着昏暗的光，旁边有一具十字架。  
  
他放下胳膊，睁大了双眼。他的心率飙高了好几档。  
  
这具十字架比正厅里的要小一些，被插在地面上。但远不止这些区别。  
  
Dean曾经去过天主教堂。天主教堂的十字架上钉着耶稣，看起来痛苦沮丧又血腥。至少这具十字架上没有。  
  
不，这具十字架上挂着人类的祸首，而不是拯救者。比起牺牲自己拯救世界，这个人更愿意杀人如麻创造自己的世界。  
  
 _Alastair。_  
  
再次见到这个混蛋——不管现在境况如何——就像是撕开一道尚未完全愈合的伤疤，原先尖锐明显的疼痛已经变得麻木迟钝。Dean很愤怒，简直怒不可遏，既是对自己，也是对那个他愚蠢委身的人。但是这种愤怒完全被一股铺天盖地的恐惧侵蚀殆尽，成股的汗水流过他的太阳穴，肾上腺素在他的血管里汹涌，随时准备爆发。  
  
Dean并不确定自己到底在害怕什么。Alastair的双臂被粗重的铁链绑着，手腕上两道，上臂一道。铁链迂回到十字架背后，好像是被锁住了。Alastair看起来很悲惨，他血迹斑斑浑身瘀伤，胸腔起伏呼吸不畅。  
  
他现在和Dean印象中那个吓人的混蛋大相径庭，那个混蛋数年来掌控着他生活的方方面面，也间接掌控着Sam的生活。  
  
现在，Dean亲眼看到了Alastair的本质。虚弱，可悲，脆弱。  
  
凡人。  
  
 _“他只是个凡人。如果你用.45口径手枪打他就会流血的那种凡人。”_  
  
Dean现在迫不及待地想试验一下。  
  
Alastair的头垂在胸口，做出这种姿势的人要么是无可挑剔的祈祷者，要么就是精疲力尽了。Castiel就在身后，令Dean感到安心。Dean走进屋子的时候，Alastair也没抬起头。  
  
“Alastair。”Dean的身体正在轻微地战栗，他也明白自己紧张得声音发抖，但他的眼睛保持着干燥。  
  
这句话吸引了Alastair的注意力，他懒散地抬起头，耷拉着眼皮，看到Dean的时候，那副饱受摧残满是血污的脸孔挤出一个冷笑，“天堂，我仿佛置身于天堂，我心跳加速，快说不出话了...【3】”  
  
对这个人强烈的厌恶让Dean竭尽全力才能维持呼吸的平稳，让他挣扎站直才能不瘫倒如泥，让他比现在还要虚弱无助。他的身形晃了晃。  
  
“...而且，我们一起脸贴着脸跳舞的时候，我似乎找到了我所追寻的幸福。【3】”  
【3】歌曲 _Cheek to Cheek_ 的歌词，曲作家Irving Berlin在1935年的作品，最初由Fred Astaire在电影 _Top Hat_ 中演唱。  
  
Dean咽下喉咙的哽咽。他掌心发汗，感觉皮肤紧紧绷在骨头上肌肉上，这幅皮囊仿佛小了几号。  
  
他花过很多时间琢磨万一和Alastair再次见面他要说什么；主要是Alastair对他的生活影响有多小，他有多不怕Alastair。  
  
但问题是，正是因为在Dean的白日梦里，他才敢说出这些话。他的幻想里最重要的一部分不是他要对Alastair说出这些，而是他真的过着一种Alastair对他无足轻重的生活，他可以对Alastair无动于衷。  
  
厌恶需要情感支撑。冷漠不需要。  
  
要是说他不怕Alastair，这谎言也有点太明显了。所以他选了一个在他小心堆砌的冷漠态度下能判断出的事实。他挤出一个不成样子的微笑，“你看起来糟透了。”  
  
Alastair的笑声又刺耳又痛苦，就像是拿砂纸在三度烧伤的身体上拖拽。“还有你，和往常一样，秀色可餐。”  
  
Castiel全身绷紧，他走到了Dean身后，但还是一声不吭。  
  
 _“他想要了结你。现在轮到你来了结他了。”_  
  
J想要Dean杀掉Alastair吗？这就是以眼还眼那回事吗？  
  
“我一直在想念你。监狱里那些婊子根本比不上你。”  
  
Dean正准备机智地反驳回去，但是Castiel走上前去，他下颚抻得如此之紧使他的皮肤光洁如玉。他满是保护欲地站在Dean身前，阻止了他的反驳。Castiel低头盯着Alastair，语调低沉而危险，从牙缝里挤出这些话，“你 _必须_ 给予Dean他应得的尊重。你 _不可_ 目中无人地与他交谈。在你可悲的一生里至少这次你 _必须_ 放规矩一点。”  
  
Dean的阴茎捕捉到了Castiel语调里克制又令人窒息的愤怒和即将到来的暴力，在他的牛仔裤里抽搐了一下，他试图说服自己这只是当前离奇的情况在作怪。肾上腺素以及情绪波动那些玩意。这和Castiel面对Dean梦魇源头时展示出的支配感和无畏绝对没有任何关系。  
  
Alastair抽了抽鼻子，就好像他闻到了什么难闻味道。他来回打量着两人，最后把眼神落在Dean身上。“不错的看门狗，Dean。你根本就没胆量一个人来。即使我被绑得像个感恩节火鸡也不敢来。”他啧了一声然后把注意力转向Castiel，“以及我想知道你从中得到了什么？你看起来并不缺钱，肯定的——Dean也没有钱，就他那点 _图书管理员_ 的薪水——”  
  
Alastair早就知道。他 _他妈的知道_ 。他知道Dean在哪，知道他在哪工作。估计还掌握着他每时每刻的行踪，还有他购物清单的复印件。  
  
这一认知当然很吓人，但与此同时也诡异地令人宽心。主要是因为Alastair就在这里，正如Dean一直害怕的那样，但他并不是自愿来的。  
  
J把他弄了过来。J把他作为礼物送给了Dean。还包装了起来。  
  
 _他只需要再加个小蝴蝶结。_  
  
“——所以如实推断，现在只剩下一个结论，你想 _占他便宜_ 。”  
  
Castiel攥起了拳头。他只做了这么一个动作，但如往常般狡猾的Alastair还是注意到了，他的双眼在昏暗的光线中发光，语气充满恶意，“你知道他已经支离破碎了对不对？残损品。是我的话会要求退款的。毕竟这是你身为顾客的权利。”  
  
Dean感觉到一股火辣辣的耻辱感把他一劈为二；这种刻薄的羞辱让他脸颊发烫，口舌干燥。  
  
“对我来说他并没有崩溃。”Castiel平静地说道。Dean极度希望Castiel不会回头，看他一眼然后决定修正那句结论。“但那就是问题所在对不对？去试图摧毁一些破损得不堪修补的东西就不好玩了——我说‘试图’是因为很明显你竭尽全力之后仍然没有成功。Dean从来不会服帖顺从而且以后也不会。第一眼看见他的时候你就明白这一点。就是因为这个你才选中了他。”  
  
Castiel的小演讲让Dean的心跳上了喉咙，快要把他噎死了。他困惑又尴尬又震惊，还有一点性奋。他这几年一直认为Alastair的确成功地把他摧残殆尽了。Dean一直以为他需要什么人来帮他从零开始重建人格，实际上，他并不需要重建整栋心灵殿堂的建筑工人，只需要一个翻新内饰的设计师。  
  
抛却那些愚蠢的比喻，这思路简直是一场解放。  
  
Alastair发出不满的嘘声。“你根本就不知道他——”  
  
Castiel平静冷漠地打断了他。“这就是你的错了。我知道很多。我知道用数种方式让你痛苦哀嚎，但幸运的是——或者说不幸的是我怎么做取决于你以前对Dean有多糟糕——对你来说，这里并不由我掌控。而是Dean来掌控。他才是掌握所有权力（power）的那个。”  
  
这个移权非常有效。Alastair的嘴巴像捕兽夹一样闭紧了，灰眼睛盯着Castiel走到一边，让出身后的Dean。  
  
Dean掌握着权力（power）。  
  
很遗憾并不是巫毒那种力量（power）。要不然Alastair早就死了。但是现在可以纠正这一点，把他弄死了。  
  
力量（power）是个有趣的词。同义词是能力和潜能；Dean通常不会把这些词和自己联系到一起。  
  
软弱这个反义词才更适合他。  
  
 _但当真如此吗？_  
  
力量（power）和选择权享有共同的基础；他们都根植于每个人的控制意识。直到现在Dean才发现他也有这种特质。他总是被逼入自己完全无法掌控的处境。在母亲死后承担起照顾Sam的责任。在父亲死后承担起全部重担。为了Sam的栖身之所果腹之食，承担起所谓“工作”。承受Alastair施加于他的一切。没有自主权，没有选择。  
  
也许生活中的很多事情都超出了他的控制。但是遇见Cas和J之后这一切发生了变化。  
  
在他们的关系中，Cas和J都给予他选择。当Castiel提出约会的时候Dean有权拒绝，就像他可以选择无视J的信件一样。他选择冒险一试和Castiel交往。他选择追寻J的信件将他引至何方。  
  
信件把他引到了这里。  
  
Dean突然地头脑清醒了，他清楚明白J给了他什么，什么至关重要的东西。  
  
J在把力量（power）交回到他的手上，给他选择的能力。很明显，他希望Dean选择他，选择参与游戏，但是说到底，如果Dean在任何时候拒绝继续下去，他现在都不会来到这里。他知道今天晚上有可能会面对什么，曾经和Cas讨论过所有的可能性，但他还是来了。因为他选择如此。说实话，这与钱无关，虽然有挺不错的奖金，但其实没那么重要。  
  
Dean以为J逆着他的意思让他做了很多事情，其实不然，他根本没有强迫过Dean，而是——也许有一点扭曲地——让他尝试其所能及之事。这些事情突破了Dean自以为的极限，让他明白唯一限制他自由的，是他自己心中缚下的茧。  
  
他 _可以_ 杀掉Alastair，也 _可以_ 放了他。  
  
当然这两个选项都有利有弊，但这些只不过是他做出选择时需要考虑进去的因素罢了。  
  
这是Dean的选择，是Dean将独自做出的选择。  
  
此外，从Castiel今晚的所作所为可以看出，无论Dean做何决定他都愿意支持Dean。  
  
J给Dean安排了选项。Cas支持Dean的选择。  
  
 _Cas和J。J和Cas。_  
  
Cas一开始似乎在恳求Dean不要跟着J的路走，但是一旦Dean做出了选择，他完全没有异议，一直在提供鼓励和帮助。昨天晚上在停尸房就是一个典型的例子，要是没有Castiel手把手的指导，他永远不可能——  
  
“Dean？”Castiel站在原地，沉静地歪着脑袋，耐心地等待。  
  
Castiel的双眼后仿佛有什么东西在低语，紧接着他脑海里的的场景开始闪回。有一些不合理的东西刺痛了他的记忆；这个低级警报让他茫然地眨着着眼，过了很久他才反应过来他得回答Castiel。  
  
“嗯。”他清了清嗓子，试图找到冲破这团迷雾的出路，冲破这团他暂时无法理清的思绪。他对Castiel挤出一个微弱的微笑，很不自信但是很真诚，然后他看到Castiel略微放松了下来。  
  
转身面向Alastair的时候，他尽可能做出一副坚定决心的表情。他想问Alastair是谁把他带过来的，但是他早就知道这两个答案了。  
  
没错。两个答案。因为这个问题有两个答案。而且这两个答案严格来说都是正确的，但是其中一个比另一个更全面。  
  
Alastair伸出舌尖，舔了舔嘴唇上的割伤。被吊起来各种折腾，他居然还是这么洋洋得意的样子。  
  
Dean的心中正涌起一股疯狂的冲动，他想要利索地在Alastair眉心开一枪把他了结了。他的呼吸变得更快，更浅。他可以做到的。先瞄准再射击就行了。Alastair就在这里，Dean只要想到这个就心跳加速。  
  
他突然感到很讽刺，因为他如果今天他不在这杀了Alastair，那么Alastair以后一定会杀了他，而Dean还在这里想象着怎么把Alastair杀死，而不是他妈的马上动手。  
  
 _你远不够强大。软弱。软弱。软弱。_  
  
Dean的表情一定是泄露了什么，因为Alastair已经收起那副那副自满的神情，他现在的样子应该称之为——如果Alastair是普通人的话——名副其实的恐惧。  
  
Dean又沉默了一会，他倒不是在享受Alastair畏惧蠕动的样子（但他真的很享受），而是突然明白了，只要不让对方达到目的，就可以占领上风。Alastair，像其他所有的施暴者一样，只是想要受害者的反应。他所作所为图的不是面无表情的受害者；他需要通过操纵别人的情绪达到自己的目的。  
  
又过了一会，Dean的判断得到了证实，他得阻止自己笑得像个傻瓜。这只是这个庞大计划中一个极小的成就，但胜利的天平已经开始向他这里倾斜。  
  
“你确定你明白自己在做什么吗Dean？你仔细考虑过这到底是什么鬼情况吗？你知道我有高层的朋友。那些朋友会注意到我失踪了。”  
  
然后Dean真的笑了。尽管这笑容不带丝毫幽默。“我觉得‘朋友’这个词太重了，真的。”他借着一股鬼知道哪里来的勇气，离开安全的房间出口走到房间里面，他向Alastair走去，这一行为有望展示出自信，即使他还远远称不上自信。“你看，你已经失踪六天之久，你那些所谓的狐朋狗友一点动静都没有，更不要说找上我家门了。”  
  
这是他的猜测。但有可能J已经料理了那些跟踪Dean的Alastair的愚蠢亲信。他不知道该如何看待这一点，除了模糊的感激。现在也许还觉得有点无敌。就好像他有个守护天使。一个会为他而战的守护天使。  
  
考虑到他们正在一座教堂里，这想法还挺有诗意的。  
  
“谁说他们不会先冲你弟弟下手？嗯？他总是很好利用，我敢肯定这一点没有——”  
  
Dean难以维持先前的冷静和冷漠，他走上前去，把手伸向那个混蛋，一掌打在他喉咙上，切断他的后话和呼吸，把他抵着十字架推起来，按住了他。Alastair在Dean的手掌下抽搐着咯咯笑着；这个结果很令人满意，给了Dean又一股力量。  
  
“你最好是在虚张声势，否则你今晚就要交待在这儿了。”Dean的话语平稳而直接。带着强装出来的冷静。  
  
尽管这是一个明显的威胁，Dean还是听到Alastair胸口隆隆的笑声。  
  
就好像他已经赢了。  
  
也许在某种程度上，他已经赢了。他赢得了Dean的反应。  
  
 _但不是他想要的那种反应。_  
  
Dean轻微改变了施力的角度，他掐得更紧，指尖发白，钝指甲深深嵌入Alastair脖颈的皮肤里。  
  
Alastair在铁链的束缚下抽搐扭动，Dean心中某处严重崩坏的施虐狂心理大为满足。这种心理让他想要剥夺Alastair的生命，想要亲自见证这一切从而确定他的死亡。想要他受到到惩罚，为那些曾经在那现今被无助捆缚的双手中遭受蹂躏，经历过Dean所承受痛苦的孩子们。  
  
 _他现在体会到这种蹂躏者施暴者的感受了。_  
  
Alastair的眼睛翻回了眼窝里，Dean这才意识到他正在做什么，他吐出一句刺耳的脏话然后放开Alastair，后退一步。他的手很疼，  
  
Alastair挣扎着把空气吸入肺里，房间里满是沉重的喘鸣声和摇晃的铁链发出的叮当声。  
  
“Dean，”Castiel在这里，就在他身后，一只胳膊绕过Dean的腰，把他抱稳。“没事的。回到我身边来。”  
  
Dean靠在Castiel身上，心率舒缓了一些，但他的双眼没有——不会，不能——离开Alastair。  
  
Castiel温热的呼吸打在Dean的耳朵上，在这种情况下诡异地令人安心，“没事的Dean。你做得很好。真是个好孩子。”最后几个词是在Dean颚边隐隐振动的絮语，极其亲密，尽管当下的情况不大合适。  
  
他想要转身背对Alastair，逃到Castiel的怀抱里，但是他不能放任自己这么做。  
  
Castiel好像察觉到了Dean的心思，他倾身靠着Dean，身体传来的温度安抚着他的神经。“一切都会没事的，我保证。”  
  
“Dean，才不会没事呢。”Alastair插话道，如同一道残忍的刀伤，嗓音沙哑刺耳，就像纸张撕裂的噪音，“你永远不该相信任何对你感兴趣的人。也许我是个邪恶的坏蛋，但是彼此彼此，我现在告诉你，关于你这个小男友？他比我更坏。”  
  
他咧嘴笑了，满口是血整张嘴就像一道刀口，好像他迫不及待地等着Dean的反应。  
  
“闭嘴Alastair。”之前的低级警告已经升级。  
  
Alastair回应的笑声极其阴阳怪气，但是他不带丝毫开玩笑的神色。“我也许是为了睡你才养着你，亲爱的孩子，但至少我没有骗你。他养你的目的比我要糟糕的多——”  
  
“我会开枪打你。”Dean的咆哮声压过了他的脑内噪音。那些噪音在他的头骨里回荡，分裂为许多股不同的刺耳论调，嘶吼着不同的想法。越来越刺耳。  
  
“那只是因为他想让你打我。”Alastair的语调里没有任何顿挫。只是一句坦白的结论。好像是不可动摇的绝对事实。要是他没被绑起来，很可能会做出潜台词是‘ _哦，你能把我怎么办_ ？’的耸肩。  
  
“那你解释一下。”Dean说道。Castiel 的手臂还搂着Dean的腰，掌心的温度传到他臀骨侧方，有意无意地展示占有欲。“你的意思是他走进我的生活的唯一目的就是为了让我杀了你吗？”  
  
Dean的心跳声在太阳穴位置隆隆地震着他的头骨。  
  
“不。”Alastair沉默片刻后说道。“也许这不是他的唯一目的。只是达到目的的一种手段。顺便提一句，你对于任何人来说都是一样的，Dean。我把你看做什么东西，他也会把你看做什么东西。他会利用你然后抛弃你，不同的是，这次他会完成我早就该完成的事情。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议前半章配合 BGM 'Can't Help Falling In Love', Elvis Presley阅读

Elvis Presley在收音机中低声吟唱着傻瓜坠入情网的故事。【1】  
【1】 _Can't help falling in love_ , Elvis Presley.  
  
Dean在颤抖。可能是汽车空调的冷气掠过他的皮肤。但是他的手很暖和。  
  
_‘...Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?...’_  
*若我留下，是否会是罪过？  
  
等等，不对。不可能是空调；他们在Dean的Impala里面，虽然开车的人不是Dean。这老姑娘可没有空调。  
  
窗外掠过的景象是一片模糊交融的灰色阴影。天色太暗了，看不到路边外沿的东西；只是原始黑色的幕布上一片暧昧模糊。  
  
Dean迅速地看向Castiel。他看着路，整张脸阴影错落棱角分明，颧骨锋利如刀。Dean想用它们把自己切成丝缕，鲜血淋漓的丝缕把两个人永远绑在一起，纷乱纠缠。  
  
他们现在已经是捆绑在一起的了。不论好坏。  
  
无论病痛与健康。  
  
_‘...Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be... ’_  
*亲爱的，就是这样，有些事情是命中注定。  
  
察觉到Dean在看着他，Castiel用棉絮般温柔的声音说道，“我告诉过你，不会出问题的，Dean。”  
  
_‘...Take my hands, take my whole life too...’_  
*握住我的手，和我共度一生。  
  
Dean舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，垂下视线看向自己的腿，他们正经过一个加油站，朦胧的白色灯光稀释了夜空的黑色。  
  
他们的车速让Dean只能看到灯光快速地闪过，紧接着车子又坠回令人窒息的黑暗。  
  
这也正是他需要的。  
  
Dean的双手仍然温热，因为Alastair的血干涸形成了第二层皮肤，血液黏在指缝间，带着铁锈味，充满暗示和结果。  
  
“对，”Dean的声音支离破碎，嗓子沙哑，“对，你说过的，Cas。”  
  
_‘...For I can’t help falling in love with you...’_  
*因为我情不自禁地爱上你了。  
  
***  
  
他们回到Dean家里的时候，血迹已经完全干涸；猩红色的血痂龟裂剥落，露出的不只是下面的皮肤。  
  
这不完全是承诺中的重生，但是Dean也没有太多失望。  
  
Castiel像对待病人一样护送Dean进了屋子；轻柔的语调低声说着称赞的话语，但是沉稳的手扶在Dean的胳膊上。场面有可能会变得很尴尬，如果Dean还有那个心思的话。  
  
但是他现在只注意到了眼前的一切和之前一样。什么都没有变。茶几的玻璃上依旧有一个缺口，地毯靠近沙发的地方有一块像是暴风兵头盔的污渍，Dean搬进来的时候就已经在哪里了。  
  
可是。  
  
一切都变了。没有什么是和以前一样的了。怎么可能还一样呢？  
  
Castiel一路打开屋里的灯，把Dean推进厨房，站在水池前，他一直在Dean耳边低声说着什么，一连串快速的白噪音零零散散夹杂着几个词。  
  
水池边有一块肥皂，白色的棱角依然锋利，尚未因为过多次的使用变得圆滑。  
  
Castiel站在Dean后面，贴着他的背，胳膊环住他的腰，伸出手去拿那块肥皂。Dean尽力不去想这个姿势的象征意义，尽量不去想他手里拿过的那把枪，那把解剖刀，那把匕首，以及他用它们所做的事。那时候Castiel站在他的身后。  
  
_J_ 站在他的身后。  
  
Castiel拧开水龙头。  
  
“把手伸出来，手心向上。”  
  
Dean不假思索地听从指示。这个时候再想着违抗指示已经有点多余了。  
  
Castiel小心翼翼地抓着Dean左手的手腕，把他的左手伸到冰凉的水流之中。Dean被这不太突然的冰冷温度惊得缩了一下，向后倚在了Castiel身上，Castiel发出介于笑与呻吟之间声音，在Dean耳际沙哑温热。  
  
Dean自己的反应也有些不由自主；他的脸开始变烫，身子别扭地挪动了一下，不太确定自己想要凭借快速上升的肾上腺素来一发还是 _赶快逃跑_ 。  
  
Dean觉得有些可笑——以一种脱离实际的方式——他似乎经常陷入一种需要两害相权取其轻的境地。Dean的人生中不允许出现平淡的灰暗地带。  
  
Castiel把Dean的手从水流下移出来，开始用肥皂在他的手掌上打泡沫。他很明显对打出来的泡沫量满意了，把奶油粉色的肥皂扔进水池，开始缓慢坚定地挨个按摩着Dean的手指，把肥皂揉进每一道褶皱，大拇指轻抚过Dean的指节。  
  
“有我在呢。”Castiel轻声说道，声音低沉；就像是性爱化作了波长。它沿着Dean的神经一路沉淀，带着他无法解释的慰藉。“没事了。什么事情都没有了。”  
  
Castiel对于“没事”的定义可能和Dean不太一样。  
  
Castiel对Dean的右手重复了相同的流程，灵活的手指坚定地按压，动作熟练有力，这对于Dean疼痛的关节来说简直是天堂。他冲掉了粉色的泡沫，然后拧上了水龙头。  
  
Castiel踏实的温度离开了Dean，他突然感觉到自己处于全新的痛苦边缘，一种情绪在他的内心抓挠，留下参差不齐的愤怒的伤口，如此熟悉，只不过这一次，这种情绪的对象是他自己。他听见空洞的滴答声，稳定有节奏，有那么一会儿他觉得自己回到了教堂，恐惧感从他的喉咙涌上来，浓厚而令人窒息。  
  
只不过是水而已，不是鲜血。这一次不是。  
  
Castiel终于，终于拿着新从烘干机取出来的洗碗布走了回来。  
  
“我得离开你一会儿，Dean。”Castiel说道，垂眼看着下方，黑色的睫毛在无瑕可寻的皮肤上震颤，他用粗糙的薄布把Dean的手擦干。Dean的心脏在胸膛里一紧； _不，不能这样_ 。Castiel继续说道，仿佛没有什么问题。  
  
_仿佛一切都没有改变。_  
  
“我不会离开很久的。我只是需要去做一些事情。”  
  
他们都很清楚这句话是什么意思。  
  
Dean不想让Cas离开。他现在不能离开。Dean知道这很无理取闹，但是他比Alastair更需要Castiel。  
  
精确判断Dean何时开始迷失，Dean何时开始对他所珍视的一切无能为力，Dean何时开始放任自甘堕落，这些都留给以后法院指派的精神科医生了，但是眼下Dean需要证明自己，向Castiel表明自己不会退让。  
  
“你是怎么进的教堂，Cas？”  
  
Castiel僵住了。Dean手上的洗碗巾停下了动作。“什么？”他蓝色的眼睛对上了Dean的眼神，眼中带着阴暗和全然的危险。不仅仅有警告，更有威胁。  
  
也许Dean这是在作死，但他绝不会乖乖束手就擒。  
  
Dean艰难地咽了一下口水，在理智如刀锋般的边缘徘徊。虽然现在可能为时已晚，因为疯狂的定义就是一次又一次地重复同一件事却期待不同结果，期待Castiel敞开心扉，像电影里的反派那样倾倒出他所有的秘密——Castiel已经告诉过他这种行为很愚蠢——所以Dean重复了他的问题。这一次声音中没有了可悲的犹豫，“你是怎么进的教堂，Cas？”  
  
沉默随时间变得更加沉重。  
  
Dean受不了了。他受不了这其中的意味，这沉默所代表的含义。  
  
“回答我。”  
  
Dean的声音仿佛是Castiel几天前的晚上所用的声音的一种廉价的模仿品，但他尽力了。  
  
Castiel清了清嗓子，表情变得温柔，如果Dean毫不知情，他会以为Cas的嘴角有一丝笑意。他终于开口的时候，像是被逗笑了，语气又带着若无其事，“教堂有一道后门。我从那里进去的。这很重要吗？”  
  
这可能是Dean玩过的最扭曲的胆小鬼博弈【2】。  
【2】The game of chicken：胆小鬼博弈，又译懦夫博弈，是博弈论中一个影响深远的模型。模型中，两名赛车手向对方驱车而行，最先让开的一方被耻笑为“胆小鬼”（chicken），另一方胜出。  
  
教堂后面确实有一道门。Dean检查过。门是锁着的。唯一一道没有上锁的门是Dean进教堂时走的那扇。如果Cas也走了那扇门，Dean马上就会看见他。除非他提前到了。但是这样的话Dean就会在停车场看见他的车。教堂方圆几英里内没有任何车辆出现的迹象。  
  
这又是一个谎言。  
  
Dean没有把这个想法说出来，他等待着，俯视着Cas。他很清楚真相是需要努力争取才能得到的胜利成果，但是有一点点进展就算是好的开端。  
  
这是Castiel会做的事情；他从不过度地追求，因为他只需要一点点胜利。  
  
Castiel明显恼怒于他的伎俩被用来对付自己，他突然转身把毛巾扔进了烘干机。他用力关上了门，门没有锁上而是弹了回来。“我为什么要撒谎呢？”   
  
“对啊，为什么呢？”Dean冷漠地说道，比他自己的感觉更冷静。  
  
_*“他会利用你然后抛弃你，不同的是，这次他会完成我早就该完成的事情。”  
  
“我最后警告你一次。”Castiel对Alastair说道，但他的眼睛盯着Dean。  
  
“可怜的Dean，”Alastair奚落道，“离开了一个混蛋又遇到另一个——”  
  
“我要亲自杀了你。”Castiel怒吼着。  
  
“——不，你不会的——你就是看不清楚全局是不是，Dean？看不透这一次和你上床的又是什么样的人。”*_  
  
Dean紧紧闭上双眼。那道门是锁着的。他很确定。教堂前面的大门都是上锁的，后门也是上锁的。只有侧边的门是开着的。  
  
“Dean。”  
  
Alastair说的一切都是错的，但是错的最离谱的就是他说Dean看不透。Dean的视力没有任何问题，他也完全能够察觉到某个人的不对劲。实际上，多亏了Alastair，他可能比绝大多数人看得都要透彻，但是一如往常，这还是要归结于他自己缺乏安全感。自卑心理的最大问题，就是它让你拒绝相信自己的判断。所以你需要相信其他人。即使这意味着与你的本能背道而驰。  
  
这正是Dean一直在做的事。  
  
他是他自己生活中的不可靠叙述者【3】。  
【3】Unreliable  narrator：不可靠叙述者，文学作品，电影或戏剧中的叙述者，通常为故事中角色的第一人称叙述，，由该角色视角阐述故事情节，其可信度受其主观情感甚至精神状态影响。有时叙述者的不可靠从开始就会显现出来，也有时在故事结尾点明或有所暗示，此时读者或观众需要重新审视之前的叙述内容，得出客观的故事真相。例如，《狂人日记》和《所有人都在撒谎》。  
  
也许他的重生不是复仇，而是增加自尊和自信。  
  
“Dean。”  
  
这个认知真是苦乐参半。  
  
“Dean。”  
  
“你猜怎么着，Cas？”Dean突然说道，“可能你确实该走了。”  
  
他这话是真心的。基本是真心的。  
  
沉默。有些尴尬，又充满可能。至于是什么可能，Dean不太确定——性爱或是暴力——但不管是哪一个，他都不想留在这里等待结果。  
  
察觉到Dean打算离开，Castiel伸手抓住了他，动作迅速得Dean都没来得及反应，他把Dean推到最近的墙上，用自己的腿压住Dean的下半身，门框硌得Dean后背生疼。  
  
Cas的面部曲线似乎变得更加锋利，他向前凑了凑，眼中燃烧着狂怒和欲望，嘴唇与Dean的双唇近在咫尺，“你真的想要我离开吗，嗯？”  
  
Castiel的问题——不，陈述，因为他已经知道了答案——伴随着下身的动作，勃起的阴茎坚硬的线条顶着Dean的大腿。  
  
上帝来救救他啊，不，他不想让他离开。  
  
但是这已经不是他想要什么的问题了。从他还在教堂里的时候就已经不再是了。  
  
_*“你想要什么，Dean？”_  
  
_又是一个选择题。_  
  
_Dean应当花上很长时间好好思考一下，因为无论今天晚上发生什么，都是无路可退的。从此以后任何决定都会让他的生活变得更好或者更糟。_  
  
_他找了一个相对简单的答案。“我想要他不再是一个麻烦。”_  
  
_“权力在你手上，Dean。”_  
  
_很明显，就是这么直截了当。_  
  
_Dean怀疑地问道，“你不可能真的坦然接受这件事吧？”_  
  
_“他伤害了你。”Castiel说着，仿佛这再明显不过。仿佛任何伤害了Dean的人都遭受到折磨和死亡。“我今天晚上来之前就知道结果会是什么。你也是一样。我们 **需要** 尽一切可能保证你的安全，Dean。至少你的安全应当得到保障。”*_  
  
‘ _至少_ 。’说得好像Dean还有资格得到更多。  
  
而Dean这辈子第一次开始相信，自己确实有资格得到更多。  
  
“是。”Dean轻声说道，但是非常坚定，离得这么近，他能看清Castiel脸上每一块肌肉的抽动，和他迅速压下去的一丝惊讶。Dean清了清嗓子，用更大更清晰的声音说道，“是…我想要你离开，Cas。”  
  
_一切都变了。_


	15. Chapter 15

Dean难以入眠。他倍感疲惫，他的疲惫远超了疯狂的临界点。  
  
这也许是Dean十二年来第一个免受Alastair梦魇侵扰的夜晚，但是在他看来，这笔交易并不划算。  
  
他转辗反侧，把床单压出了褶皱，等待着Cas的归来，英俊又充满愤怒的Cas。他想要Cas回来，但又不希望Cas回来。  
  
大概凌晨三点，Cas离开还不到一个小时，Dean怒气冲冲地从床上翻身起来，晃晃悠悠地走下楼。现在他脑子里只有一件事，就是迫切地希望喝个烂醉，醉到不再去想他的双手，他的指甲缝里仍然藏着Alastair丝丝缕缕的血迹。  
  
他走进厨房想拿一瓶杰克丹尼酒，刻意无视了咖啡桌上那只无害的信封。他无法再装作一副毫不知情的样子打开信封，然后猜测这个神秘的送信人是谁。  
  
与其讨论送信人是谁，还不如讨论Cas他妈的以为他自己是谁。  
  
肯定不是Dean曾经以为的那个人。  
  
这么说吧，是Dean不愿相信的那个身份。  
  
 _J。  
_  
这一答案引发的问题，比它回答的问题还要多。  
  
比如，就在刚才困扰了Dean整整一个小时的问题：妈的那天晚上他到底是怎么跑进Dean的房子，还在他浴袍里留下便笺？他是怎么知道Sam的？他在Dean告诉他之前是怎么知道Alastair的？  
  
实际上，Dean知道Cas是J之后很有安全感，但他现在比以前更加迷茫。  
  
以及，很明显Castiel更感兴趣的是这场游戏本身，而不是真相。  
  
好吧，这也没什么。Dean当初可能是迫不得已才按下开始的按钮，走进这场由Cas选择的，Cas非常擅长的游戏，但是并不意味着Dean会输。  
  
他瘫坐在沙发上，把酒瓶盖扔到身后—— _用不着了—_ —然后开始猛灌这琥珀色的液体，直到需要呼吸时才停下。  
  
“玩火自焚”这个俗语很适合当下的情况，但是危险向来都无法阻止Dean，现在也不会。说句不恰当的——或许是更恰当的——Dean正准备火上浇油，寄期望于从废墟余烬中找到答案。  
  
Castiel扔出手套发出决斗邀请。Dean把它捡了起来。  
  
  
一切都不一样了。  
  
***  
  
Dean醒来时，他仿佛闪回到了遇见Castiel之前的时候。在阳光穿透客厅窗帘的宁静时刻，Dean忘掉了自己身处何时。他伸舌舔过牙齿。觉得又脏又恶心。他的脑袋一阵抽痛。咖啡桌上有两个威士忌空瓶。  
  
旁边是那个信封。仍未被打开。  
  
“日。”他叹着气滚下沙发，全身的肌肉都在和自己作对，关节也在发痛。  
  
他又叹了口气，颤颤巍巍地站起来，伸了个懒腰。他离开沙发，一瘸一拐地走路，弯腰上楼，走进洗手间。每一步都让他龇牙咧嘴。  
  
他在脑子里琢磨了一遍，该怎么把自己差不多弄回个人样。与其说这是当务之急，还不如说是为了分心。漫长的借酒浇愁之后，通常需要一些时间来缓缓，好让大脑功能和记忆恢复正常。这起码证明他的脑子还能用。  
  
他进洗手间之后要做的第一件事——如果他还有力气走进去的话——是小便。然后是刷牙。或者应该颠倒一下顺序？不得不说，他的牙齿很难受。  
  
 _不行。先小便，再刷牙，沐浴，最后咖啡。_  
  
他在离二楼还差两级台阶的地方停了下来。  
  
是不是应该先去煮咖啡，这样忙完之后咖啡就能好了？  
  
 _不不不。咖啡可以等。现在不能转身回去。_  
  
Dean终于安然无恙地进了洗手间——尽管他头痛欲裂——上厕所，小便，冲水，然后跌跌撞撞地走向药箱。他强迫自己站直。他刷牙的时候用蒙眬的眼睛盯着镜子里自己的影像。  
  
他的头发乱糟糟地支棱着，左边的头发在睡觉的时候被压塌了，他的眼神模糊，脸颊内陷。  
  
真是可爱动人啊。  
  
他看起来憔悴不堪...他看起来就像是刚杀了人。  
  
Dean哽咽出一声苦笑，一团牙膏掉在水龙头旁边。他受不了了。他弯下腰，嘴里含着牙刷和泡沫，就这么笑了出来。这压根不是什么听到了天大的笑话的那种笑。不，这是刚刚明白自己就是个天大笑话的，疯狂的，歇斯底里的笑；正中某人恶趣味笑点的那种笑。  
  
很痛苦，但某种程度上也是一种扭曲的解脱。  
  
清晰的头脑是把双刃剑，没有秘密的人觉得头脑清晰是件好事。但是Dean不这么认为。  
  
因为，尽管昨天晚上神志混乱，但他十分清楚一件事情；不管怎么样他现在和Cas已经牢牢绑定在了一起，祸福与共。Dean总不能跑去和警察说： _“哦嘿，警官你好。这位教授给了我一堆钱让我做疯事，比如破门入侵停尸房解剖死尸，然后他握着我的手让我把切肉刀捅进我前男友的心脏。哦哦哦，之后我帮他把尸体塞进他那辆破福特里。你能救救我吗？我好像还在墓地里把某人的膝盖射穿了。”_  
  
他们会把这种情况看做天杀的犯病两人组；二连精神病【1】。  
【1】二连精神病（folie à deux）：法语词汇，意为“二人共享的疯狂”。见于接触密切的两人或多人，处在控制地位的权威一方先出现症状，然后把自己的病态观点不断向后患病者进行说服灌输，后者被动地受影响和逐渐接受，终于出现类似的病态观点和信念。将后患病者与先患病者分离开，例如住入医院，后患病者的病态便自动趋于消失。  
  
也许这就是二连精神病呢。  
  
这到底是出自Castiel的本意，为了保证Dean不会反水，又或是一个愉悦的巧合，说明Dean根本不需要多大鼓励就可以痛揍流浪汉并且触犯法律。Dean对此持有他自己的看法。但是现在他认为是前者。  
  
在Dean的印象里，Castiel不像是会冒风险的人。  
  
Castiel肯定不会冒风险去赌Dean会不会下手杀死Alastair。Dean至少会想让Alastair死掉，然后让Castiel代表Dean去杀他。  
  
他不由自主地觉得昨天晚上发生的是一场有奖争夺赛，奖品是Dean的灵魂，而赢家是Cas。不仅仅因为Cas活着离开了，更因为他赢得了Dean。  
  
这可不仅仅是有一点扭曲。  
  
然而。  
  
然而，Dean并没有被吓跑。他只是对Cas的谎言出离愤怒。他感觉自己被背叛了。  
  
得知自己的爱人更喜欢英语文学和谋杀，而不是鲜花和巧克力之后，大多数人应该不是这个反应。但人各有志。  
  
 _啊。谁说的浪漫已死？_  
  
终于笑够了，Dean把嘴里的牙膏沫吐到了水池里。  
  
虽然很悲惨，但也挺好笑的。第一个在意Dean的人居然他妈的是个精神变态。  
  
也许他早该预料到这一点。散发出某种气质是他的错吗？吸引了一个混蛋是运气不好，但是吸引了两个是不是能说明些什么？  
  
不能。  
  
这是一条疯狂之路。用普拉切特【2】的话来说就是，“前路很短。”  
【2】普拉切特（Terry Pratchett）：英国奇幻小说家。  
  
Dean一直都和自己为敌，到目前为止都没什么好结果，所以现在是时候振作起来，和自己建立统一战线，应对Castiel的各种手段了。  
  
他弯下腰，伸手从水池里接水漱口。  
  
昨天晚上Dean证明了自己已经受够了Castiel堆砌的表象。他受够了因为不愿面对真相所以一直逼迫自己相信谎言。  
  
如果Castiel想要和Dean重归于好，他就必须得学会诚实。这说起来比做起来轻巧，尤其考虑到Castiel极度聪明，精神也挺不正常的——一个人单是聪明或者不正常都还好办，但他要是既聪明又不正常那就不是什么好事了——但是Dean也不妨秘密行动几番，掌握情报，扳回比分。  
  
所以他想出了一个计划，一个因为缺觉而精神半混乱且手上仿佛依旧沾着前男友血液的人才能想出的计划。  
  
他走向浴缸，把浴垫铺在地板上然后打开了花洒。  
  
昨夜醉宿的导致的大脑迟钝缓慢地侵袭着他，所以他要花很长时间可以仔细思考计策，推敲Castiel行为的目的。  
  
自己的视线尚在威士忌里游泳的时候，试图透过Castiel的视角观察世界，真棒。但Dean还是以烂醉之脑想到了一些绝好的主意。在冷峭的晨光中，他相信自己的计划颇为很靠谱，不会太过冒险，也很容易上手。  
  
现在的水温不会把他煮熟也不会把他冻死，他满意地跨进浴缸，站在在淋浴花洒下，从身后拉上了玻璃门。  
  
他紧闭双眼，挪到了花洒下方。热水浇了满脸，温度渗进皮肤。他低下头让热水浸透头发，变成温热的一大片，温暖他的头皮。他伸手拿了肥皂和毛巾，用这柑橘香的东西摩擦着皮肤，冲洗掉，再反复重复，直到他皮肤发红，感觉有点太干净了。  
  
沐浴的时候根本没法不回想到那天晚上J——Cas——破门潜入，看到他自慰。  
  
然后Castiel就一直站在那里看着他吗？他也因此性奋了吗？  
  
Dean的阴茎兴奋的抽动了一下。  
  
他不是暴露癖，他真的不是。但是他心里有一点——非常——欣喜，因为那人是Cas而不是什么操蛋的精神病。  
  
 _Cas就是个操蛋的精神病。  
_  
嗯，好吧。但他不算陌生人。不完全算陌生人。虽然Dean现在是觉得他有点陌生了。因为说实在的，他对Cas有多少了解？他是大学里的教授？很多学生都认识他，这一点很难伪装，所以Dean相信至少大学教授的身份是事实。  
  
他有可能有也有可能没有兄弟姐妹。也许那是他拿来唬Dean的混蛋故事的一部分。  
  
除此之外？Dean只知道他的名字，以及他准备去正义谋杀/破门而入/偷窃尸体的时候开的是什么车。  
  
Dean叹了一口气，然后关上了水龙头。  
  
 _这有意思吗？_  
  
***  
  
几天前他和Cas互换了日程表。这样Dean需要Cas的时候就能知道他在哪里。但是现在知道了Cas做的这些事，情况倒更像是完全相反：为了能让Cas密切监视到他。但是这也不重要了。  
  
重要的是Dean知道今天早上九点整Castiel要给大一学生上文学课，随后要和几个大三学生开散文研讨会。之后一段时间他没有什么事，日程表上的那段时间有斜线交叉，上面写着“批改”。中午颇为闲暇，但也不足以闲到让Castiel有足够时间回家吃午饭之类的。  
  
显然教学生活并不轻松。  
  
虽然时不时地还要应付女学生的求爱。  
  
Dean腹中卷起一阵妒意。这也太无理取闹，而且有点斤斤计较了——Castiel已经把他对Dean的态度表示得再清楚不了——但是他的情绪还是如此。在他们把Alastair的尸体塞到那辆蓝色福特车的小后备箱里的时候，理性就已经有点随风而逝了。  
  
尽管如此，也可以说他的理性在此之前早就无影无踪了。  
  
 _注意力集中点儿。_  
  
Dean打算把他第一部分计划付诸实践的时候，刚刚是九点半过一点。他拨打Castiel家里电话时手只有一点点颤抖。在J——Cas——潜入他家之后，他自然而然地把Cas的手机号码录入了手机通讯录，但是他觉得Cas的住宅座机号码应该没什么用。  
  
直到现在。  
  
所以谢天谢地Castiel的名片还在他床头柜上。昨晚，他眯着眼看它，试图看出蛛丝马迹。比如隐形墨水写的首字母“J”之类的玩意。  
  
遗憾的是，没有这么明显的线索。  
  
他听着电话里Cas那头的铃声。  
  
到现在为止至少响了八九下。  
  
Cas的住址离这里有二十分钟车程。Dean知道这些，因为喝醉的Dean有些史诗级的计划，他刚刚在电话目录簿里找到了Cas。没错，精准又老派的情报搜集方法。Cas住在城镇另一边的豪宅里。Dean计划在研讨会结束前去一趟。希望时间还够用。  
  
电话响了十二下。  
  
从表象上来看，Dean会以为直到现在他还没去过Cas家的唯一原因是，Dean自己的家距离图书馆以及J派他去的那些地方要近一些。  
  
但是Dean再也不愿轻信表象了。迄今为止这没给他什么好果子吃。  
  
他琢磨着Cas有没有装答录机，在十五或者二十响之后自动录语音消息。  
  
倒不是说有人会这么久不挂电话去听。  
  
另外，到现在为止他的电话至少已经嘟嘟了二十五下。  
  
 _更有可能是三十下。_  
  
 _Dean必须确保万无一失。_  
  
他又等了几声铃响，然后才挂断。  
  
Dean现在几乎已经可以确定Castiel不在家了，他可以行动了。  
  
***  
  
Dean把车停在电话簿上写的Castiel住宅对面。社区的环境被仔细打理过，整洁美观，气派的宅子和景观草坪，有些草坪周围甚至砌有花圃。看起来都古色古香的。Cas的房子位于马路尽头，是最大的一栋。称不上是豪华宅邸，但还是规模相当。和Dean的蜗居形成鲜明对比。  
  
看起来舒适而正常。起码到目前为止是这样。  
  
Castiel的福特车不在车道上。车道附近一辆车都没有。但附近的车子也有可能在车库里。  
  
Dean一阵反胃，手掌渗出薄汗，他走下车，关上车门，但没有上锁——在这个社区没必要上锁——然后大步走上车道，砾石在脚下嘎嘎作响。他拨出了半个小时前拨过的那个号码。他走的离正门越近，越能清楚听到房中传来的微弱电话铃声。  
  
肯定就是这个地方了。  
  
他耳边举着电话冒险环顾四周。附近有不少人在转悠，肯定有人注意到有一辆陌生的黑色怪车停在马路上，然后上前询问。  
  
 _这正是他的目的。_  
  
他又等了几声铃响，然后挂掉，把手机插到牛仔裤口袋里。  
  
Dean把手扣在大门左前窗的玻璃上，往里窥视。  
  
地板是桃花心木的，家具都是古董的。这不完全违背Castiel的性格，但还是有些古怪。Dean觉得Castiel应该喜欢有现代感的内饰，线条利落的那种。而不是这些需要经常保养的东西。  
  
除非他有个女佣。但是那样他又要费口舌解释他的衣服为什么看起来像熟练屠夫的而不是教授的。此外，Dean仍然确信他对J一开始的猜测是正确的——J不会无差别杀人，所以J不会因为女佣的纷至沓来的问题而做掉她。  
  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
Dean吓了一跳，惊讶于有人这么快就发现了他的存在。他站直转身，全力应对这个活生生的美国中产阶级白人代表。果真如此。路尽头有个头发油亮的男人，穿着一双拖鞋和条纹浴袍。他右臂下夹着一份报纸。  
  
Dean目瞪口呆地看着他。他忍不住。  
  
这地方他妈的就是个五十年代讽刺漫画里描绘的社区。比如你随便找个没去过美国郊区的人让他描述一下，他们第一反应就会想到这个。  
  
唯一的区别就是这里没有白色栅栏。估计Cas还不至于装这东西。  
  
Dean向百丽发胶【3】男投去了他最迷人的微笑。“那再好不过了。”他装出一副轻松愉悦的样子，而且似乎达到了目的。因为那男人的表情从狐疑变成了友好。“我找Novak教授。我是堪萨斯大学的助教，我们约定好一起为讲座备课的。”  
【3】百丽（Brylcreem）：英国发蜡品牌，在上世纪流行文化中留有诸多足记。  
  
那人眯着眼睛盯着Dean，然后似乎突然想到了什么，他打了个响指，“对了，你是Dean吗？”  
  
Dean没有费心掩饰他的惊讶。“是啊。Cas提到过我吗？”  
  
那人眉开眼笑，就好像是有人请教他是怎么把玫瑰花丛料理得如此之好，“他这个人基本不太和人交往，但大约一个月之前，我趁他出门的时候旁敲侧击打听到了。他说是要接你下班。是在图书馆？”  
  
 _大约一个月之前？_  
  
“呃，对。”Dean尴尬地摸了摸后颈，竭力掩盖他的谎言。“我在图书馆兼职，跟你说吧，助教的薪水不够花。”他清了清喉咙，他不太清楚该如何不着痕迹地指出这人的谎言，“你确定那是一个月之前吗？”  
  
那人毫不犹豫地说，“对，实际上那天是十五号，因为之前一天是我小Susie的生日派对。她五岁了。孩子长得真快，你说是吧？”  
  
那天是十五号。今天十号。真他妈快一个月了。  
  
那么早在Dean认识Castiel之前，Castiel就已经认识Dean了。这从某种程度上可以解释为什么他如此了解Dean的身世背景。Castiel有足够的时间侦查信息。  
  
“可不是么。”Dean力不从心地做出赞同的样子，他的脑子嗡嗡作响。  
  
百丽发胶男用一种Dean难以形容的表情看着他。“Castiel在这住了很久了，除家人以外，你是他提到的第一个人。”  
  
Dean抓住了他话里的重点。这个社区里住的可能都是生活稳定、有两个半孩子的传统人士，但是这并不意味着他们不“与时俱进”。Dean已经可以想象到他们开会讨论在轿车保险杠上贴彩虹标识的可能性，以及这一行为是否可耻。  
  
不能给他留下错误的印象。  
  
“我们只是好朋友。”Dean撒谎道，但不是像那人想的那样出于不敢说出自己和Cas的关系。  
  
“当然了。”发胶男说道，他的脸上却写满了了然全知的神情。“地狱也就是个桑拿房。”  
  
Dean脸红了，烧灼感在他脸上蔓延。这太反常了。“呃。你知道他现在在哪吗？”  
  
“我估计他上班了。他的车一个多小时前开走了。”  
  
“哦。”Dean装出一副失望的样子。“知道他什么时候回来吗？”  
  
“抱歉我不知道。他的作息时间挺怪异。但是如果你们俩都在大学里工作，你肯定比我清楚吧？”他的语气留有一丝责备。  
  
“基本上知道，但是今天我们是约好了的。”Dean惆怅地说道。要是那男的觉得他们俩搞上了——这个猜想十分正确——那Dean就能利用这一优势，所以他用足以让少女掩面的相思成疾语气补充道，“也许他忘了给我打电话吧。”  
  
发胶男的神情软了下来，变成了同情。Dean非常讨厌，讨厌这副表情。讨厌这表情下的潜台词，但现在他需要这种同情，于是他选择面对。“吵架了？你们肯定会和好的；我觉得他还是很在乎你的。”  
  
没错，Dean也开始相信了。  
  
“好吧，谢谢你...呃？抱歉，怎么称呼？”  
  
“Alan，”那人伸出手和Dean握手。他的手掌坚实，手指微微长茧，无疑暗示这人的“诚实，勤劳”。“Alan Hoban。”  
  
Dean在想Alan Hoban的门铃声会不会是《星条旗下》【4】。  
【4】《星条旗下》（ _The Star Spangled Banner_ ）：美国国歌。  
  
“谢谢你Alan。很高兴认识你。要是你见到Cas回家了，能不能让他给我打个电话，拜托了？”讲真，这进展比Dean想象中要好多了。  
  
“也很高兴认识你Dean。当然了，我见到他就会转告他。”  
  
Dean觉得Castiel会准确无误地收到这个口信。  
  
***  
  
才两点Dean就去值图书馆晚班了，一切进展妥当，现在他超级乐观，只是有一点点累。每当他想到Castiel和Alastair和这一整堆糟心事，他的脑海里就不断蹦出各种可能发生的事情和阻止其发生的障碍因素，但是除此之外——以及Dean从始至终都在担心条子突然冒出来询问他Alastair失踪的事情——Dean感觉很好。  
  
他有理由相信Castiel会在绑架Alastair的同时确保万无一失，但是Dean不能完全确定，所以他必须为最差结果做好准备。但是，如果最差结果仅仅是几位警官给他泡杯茶，然后问他一些温和又含糊的问题，比如，“ _现在，Winchester先生，我们不想吓到你，但是..._ ”，那Dean能应付。希望如此。  
  
Dean走近出纳台的时候，他看见Bela在帮助一位分不清汤姆克兰西【5】和托马斯哈代【6】的老人。  
【5】汤姆克兰西（Tom Clancy，全名Thomas Leo "Tom" Clancy Jr.）：美国军事作家，电子游戏设计者，以细节严谨的谍报和军事科学小说闻名。  
【6】托马斯哈代（Thomas Hardy）：英国诗人，小说家，代表作《德伯家的苔丝》等。  
  
Dean挤出一个微笑。这是疯狂之海里的一滴正常之水。尽管如此，他开始明白“正常”一词是个多么主观的概念。  
  
反正，能缓缓前几天晚上的遭遇，换个状态也不错。  
  
他在自己的办公桌上忙碌，和顾客交谈，登记借出的书籍。直到有人咨询一本迪克弗朗西斯【7】的小说，他记得Dorothy借了那本书，他的大脑这才磕磕绊绊地开始运转。他礼貌地朝那位问问题的中产阶级中年女士微笑，然后告诉她那本书很快就会被归还到馆了。他记下了她的电话号码以备到时通知她。这是他工作职务的一部分。  
【7】迪克弗朗西斯（Dick Francis）：英国赛马骑师及犯罪小说作家。  
  
三点半的时候图书馆渐渐空了下来，为放学后的人流高峰做好了准备，Dean准备抓住这个机会。  
  
“Dorothy Wilton借的那本迪克弗朗西斯小说早就到归还期限了。”他突然说道，声音足以让Bela听见。她不是延期归还书籍的那种人。再加上——现在仔细回想一下——Dean很确定过去好几天她都没有来了，错过了日常八卦和性骚扰Dean的机会。这就有点令人担心了。  
  
 _她可能只是生病了。_  
  
但是Dean肯定在不经意间听到了什么。他自己都说不上来那到底是什么。  
  
Bela从她正在整理的儿童区书籍里抬起头，用她清脆的英国口音说道，“你没听说吗？”  
  
除非是关于那对就地打炮的情侣，什么事都没听说。“没有。”  
  
“Dorothy她老人家前几天蹬腿了。”

Dean很确定那是英国人形容去世的说法。“ _什么？_ ”

  
“没错。”Bela继续整理书架。“一开始他们认为那可能是心脏病发作，但现在他们觉得她的死有可疑之处。”  
  
Dean这辈子哑口无言的次数屈指可数。但他现在就是说不出话来了。谁会想杀Dorothy？  
  
 _也许是Linda Beufort知道了那些说她妆太浓的诽谤八卦，于是起了杀心？_  
  
说句正经的。多可惜啊。Dorothy是个年长的温和女士，她没什么钱。他想不明白为什么有人会对她下手。  
  
Dean想向Bela打听更多消息，但是他可以等今晚回家之后再去调查，所以他摇了摇头以作总结：“这世道到底是怎么了？”  
  
 _是啊，到底是怎么了。_  
  
他试图把这些事情还有其他的糟心事都抛到脑后，但是他没法像Cas那样控制情绪，所以等到七点钟Bela快下班的时候，Dean已经心力交瘁，想要回家了。  
  
他正在图书馆后面的小休息室里给自己冲咖啡喝，就看到Bela从门框外探出头。她一边系外套扣子一边朝Dean坏笑。  
  
“Dean，前台有位超级帅的绅士在找你，要是你在30秒内不过去的话，我就亲自对他下手了。”  
  
Dean就等着这个呢，但他还是有一点惊讶。  
  
“我忙着呢。”Dean回复道，他一点都不忙，因为他在正懒洋洋地搅和着咖啡，准备拖一点时间，一小会都行。如果他想要证明自己是个值得重视的对手，他得聚精会神，凭借自己的力量取胜。  
  
昨夜Dean要求Castiel离开，后者颇为愠怒，而且现在Dean有可能把他惹得更火了，谁都不知道他有可能做出什么事情来。  
  
但是Dean有个很好的主意。  
  
“没关系。”Dean听到了熟悉的声音，低沉而炽烈。“那我来找你。”  
  
“这里闲人免进。”Dean傻乎乎的说。Castiel当然无视了他。Castiel只按他自己的规则行事。就像精神病版的詹姆斯·迪恩。  
  
 _他的中间名会不会是James呢？_  
  
“我就把他交给你了，老大。”Bela轻松愉悦地说道，她几乎没有和Dean打招呼，而是把注意力全部集中在Castiel身上。“明早见！”  
  
“好。”Dean虚弱地回答道。“明天见Bela。”  
  
 _除非你不巧出了意外。_  
  
然后就只剩下了他和Cas。  
  
Cas，他现在入侵了Dean的个人空间，实实在在地把Dean逼入角落，直到他能感觉到柜台的棱角正硌到他的屁股上。Castiel的嗓音阴暗低沉，带着威胁的意味，“我从可靠渠道得知你今天造访了我家。”  
  
 _希望上帝保佑你，Alan Hoban。_  
  
Dean试图做出不敢相信的样子，皱着眉头装出一脸困惑，然后看向Castiel的眼睛。“什么？”  
  
Castiel发出的声音只能用咆哮来形容。他贴得更近了，Dean挣扎着不去做出反应。两人间的气氛充满了无法掩饰的性意味，但这并不意味着Dean就要像以前那样沉迷于此。“别和我耍花招，Dean。”  
  
Dean压住了回敬Castiel，告诉他这一堆狗屁事情都是他挑起来的冲动；Dean只是在扳回输赢比分。“我不知道你在说些什么。如果你不介意的话，我还有图书馆的工作要忙。”他象征性地想要离开，但是Castiel寸步不让。并不是说Dean真指望着他能主动挪开。现在他们反而脸对脸地站在一起，Dean不禁回想到他发现Alastair失踪的那天晚上。今晚，Castiel闻起来没有Dean的香波的味道；他闻起来就像是Dean想要的一切，那件烦人风衣的每一缕里尽是浓郁而清爽的气息。  
  
Castiel的声音几近攫死Dean的自控力，“你 _完全_ 清楚我在说什么。”  
  
“不，我不知道。”Dean缓缓地说，堆满了伪装的无辜——他得小心点别装得太假——然后补充道，“我为什么要撒谎呢？”语气很随意，很敷衍。任何人都没法从Dean的这句话，和昨天晚上Cas说的这句话里面找出差别来。  
  
Cas也一样。  
  
Dean等着达到预期的效果，然后他看到Castiel的表情变了，Castiel的嘴角挑起一丝邪恶的微笑。  
  
 _“对啊，为什么呢。”_


	16. Chapter 16

煎牛排和大份苹果派的健康午餐之后，走进图书馆出纳台的Dean立即注意到了那束红玫瑰。玫瑰花本身无伤大雅，但是由其目的可推断其法律性质【1】——还是事实占有可推断所有权【2】来着？他得问问Sammy——但是Dean很清楚眼前这玫瑰花的目的。  
【1】Intention is nine tenth of the law：即一个人的出发点是好的，即使其行为造成了不好的影响，也不应受到指责，反之亦然。  
【2】Possession is nine tenth of the law：某人对某物品或财产的事实占有，即表明了其对该物品或财产法律上的所有权，除非有证据证明所有权的归属另有其人。  
  
没有卡片。根本不需要卡片。Dean知道这花是谁送的。  
  
通常情况下，Bela不是会对这种刻意挑选出的植物两眼放光的，但是那个混蛋就是有这么大的魅力。“那位高大深沉的帅哥留给你的。”她幸福地笑着，仿佛这倒霉玩意是送给她的。“他告诉我不要打扰你吃午饭；他想给你一个惊喜。  
  
他当然会这么说了。  
  
好消息是，花看起来挺新鲜。所以不是Babe的坟墓上的那束花。  
  
他至少应该对此心存感激。  
  
***  
  
第二天Dean手拿着钥匙去开图书馆的门，呼吸在寒冷的空气中凝结成雾，他还以为会在图书馆的台阶上发现一颗仍在跳动的心脏。  
  
什么都没有。  
  
Dean有点失望。  
  
他刚走进图书馆，就马上发出一条短信： _你为事业献身的精神到哪儿去了，Cas？我还想要真心和旋转木马呢。WWDPD?_ （What would Dr. Phibes do?菲比斯医生会怎么做？）  
  
当然，他知道Castiel很有可能把这句话按照字面意思理解，他心里也有点期望Castiel这样做——而且他越来越希望如此。不仅仅是为了赢得游戏。当然了，一旦Castiel做出真正牵连他的事情，Dean会控制住事态的。他需要的是耐心——这并不是他的强项，但是在这种情况下他愿意一试——同时四处打探一下消息，找到Castiel坚实铠甲的裂缝。  
  
***  
  
住在拉斯维加斯还和名叫Jewell的舞女结了婚的Gabriel Novak没有几个。实际上只有一位。报道Gabriel因猥亵露体罪被捕的新闻文章配的正面照片不怎么好看，但是他慵懒的笑容让Dean也觉得有些好笑。  
  
寻找Anael——Anna——Milton，婚前姓Novak，也是一样的简单直接；她就在时装杂志的编辑那一页上，红色头发和完美的牙齿。  
  
两个人长得都不像Castiel。但这并不能说明问题。他和Sam也没有太多外表上的相似点，主要是因为Sam是在某地实验室用北美野人的DNA培育出来的。  
  
但是整件事有些太过容易，Dean觉得未经艰苦奋斗而得来的胜利空有虚名。尤其是事关Castiel的时候。  
  
所以他没有停留在事件表面—— _看看他从错误中汲取了多少教训啊_ ——Dean决定跟进调查，谨慎地给内华达州打了个电话。  
  
他对自己要的说话只有个模糊的想法，但是如果他逐字逐句排练好，到时候肯定会磕磕绊绊露出破绽。最好是自然一些，尽量贴近现实。  
  
铃声响到第七下的时候，电话被接了起来，是一个浸过蜂蜜一样的声音，“喂？这里是Gabriel的糖果店。当然要想购买糖果还得多花钱呢。如果是你，Cassie，我拒绝道歉。”  
  
Dean笑了出来。 _Cassie_ 。“嗯，不是。”  
  
“啊，抱歉朋友。我弟弟就住在堪萨斯——我认识这个区号。”这个问题基本得到了解答。  
  
“我，嗯，其实我是你弟弟的朋友”Dean说道。他马上又加了一句，“别担心，他现在很好。我打电话不是通知坏消息的，”因为他知道有一个远居异地的弟弟是什么感觉。  
  
“好吧。但是我都不知道Castiel还有朋友，”Gabriel说道，随即是上下唇碰到一起的声音，“我的意思是，比起来大多数人让他没那么蔑视的人是有的。但是朋友？”  
  
Dean压下了微笑。“他这个人看起来挺不错的。”  
  
_除了那些谎言和谋杀。_  
  
又或者说尽管有那些谎言和谋杀。  
  
“对，他能蒙混过关全是因为他长得好看。”  
  
Dean完全无法反驳。  
  
“所以我能为你做点什么呢，‘Cassie的朋友’？”  
  
Dean深吸了一口气。决定说实话。“好吧，这话听起来可能有点奇怪，但是我打电话是为了证明一下你确实是他哥。Cas，嗯，他有个只说一半真话的习惯，我想确定一下这个全是真的？”  
  
电话另一端停顿了好长一会儿。Dean把手机从耳边拿开，检查一下通话是不是还连接着。确实还在通话。“你还在吗？”  
  
“你不会是Dean吧？”  
  
Dean皱起了眉。“嗯，是我。你怎么知道的？”倒也有可能是Castiel给他哥打电话的时候提到了Dean，但是根据他对Cas的了解，肯定不是这样的。  
  
Gabriel叹了口气。“天啊。”  
  
Dean没有出声，希望Gabriel能说得详细一点。  
  
他确实详细解释了一下。算是吧。“我的天啊，Castiel。”  
  
Dean攥紧了手机，“怎么了？”  
  
“你听着，孩子。离我弟弟越远越好。”  
  
虽然Dean不喜欢被称作孩子——根据那篇新闻Gabriel只比他大六岁——他已经被Gabriel声音中的愤怒占据了心神；这愤怒不是针对Dean的，而是针对他的弟弟。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
Gabriel一定是听出了Dean的言下之意，察觉到离开Castiel已经不再是一个选择了。  
  
“你已经知道原因了，不是吗？”  
  
Dean能想到无数的原因，但是他确信这些原因没有一个是Gabriel说的那个。“你可能得说的更明确一点。”  
  
Gabriel笑了出来。“我很欣慰你还不是完全迟钝。”一阵衣料摩挲的声音，然后有人在背景中说了些什么。Dean听不清具体说了什么，但他还是仔细听着。另一个声音像是个女人。  
  
“好，好。好了，给我五分钟。”Gabriel突然说道，声音有些遥远。然后声音变大，对Dean说道“我弟弟本意是好的，但是他一旦认准了一个想法，就像是找到了骨头的狗，你明白我的意思吗？"  
  
“有点懂了。”Dean实话实说。  
  
“好了。我再给你缩小一下范围。你相信巧合吗？”  
  
“不信。”  
  
“命运呢？”  
  
命运意味着毫无选择。Dean最近才学到的，生活中总是有选择的。无论这些选择有多糟糕，“…不信。”  
  
“这就是你要的答案了。你自己慢慢理解吧。我得挂了Dean-o。很高兴终于和你说上话了。不要把这场小对话告诉我们的Cassie。你知道他那个人的。”  
  
Gabriel挂了电话，Dean坐在沙发上，眼睛盯着半空中的虚无，手机还举在耳边，听着电话里短促的忙音，感觉自己漏掉了克莱斯勒大厦【3】那么大的一个细节。  
【3】克莱斯勒大厦是一座位于纽约曼哈顿东部的摩天大楼，高320米，在帝国大厦完工前一直是最高大楼。 _Supernatural_ 中Castiel称自己的真身和克莱斯勒大厦一样高。感谢尔尔对此条注释的帮助。  
  
***  
  
接下来的几天里，Dean无时无刻不在担心自己对Castiel的性格做出了严重的错误判断又或是仅仅做出了错误的决定。Gabriel的话没解开多少疑惑，反而增添了迷茫，Dean只是刚刚接近一个合理的的答案，也有可能更加误入歧途。  
  
他需要围绕Cas再做一些调查，找出更多信息，试着填补空白，但是他有点走进死胡同了。他可以到Anna那里碰碰运气，但是他有种预感，这种说话云山雾罩的嗜好可能是家族遗传的。  
  
他也想过向Sam寻求帮助，Sam肯定有更好的信息资源，但他还是决定不这样做。他觉得自己无从解释自己眼前身陷的疯狂。他只会得到一场说教，接下来每个月还会有一通关切的电话。至少每天一通电话。更可能的结果是他弟弟会代表他打一场官司，为Dean的精神失常做出辩护。  
  
自从Alastair“失踪”以来，Dean每天晚上都会收到Sam的短信，确保他一切都好。  
  
Dean几乎想把他从痛苦中解救出来，告诉他弟弟Alastair现在正深埋在堪萨斯某处的地下。那里理应是他的归宿。但那样做就泄露秘密了。  
  
_可能只是泄露了一小部分秘密。_  
  
不管怎样，Dean几乎确定他已经见过了Castiel最恶劣的一面，从此往后，他需要做的事情就是将碎片拼到一起，拼凑成他脑海中Cas的全貌。这是以退为进。  
  
Sam还说Dean没有长进呢。  
  
当初Sam建议Dean找一个恋人的时候，他可能不是这个意思，但人无完人——Dean比大多数人更不完美——可能这不符合每个人对浪漫的定义，Dean在这一领域的经验有些扭曲，所以谁能说这就是错误的呢？  
  
有的人还买情侣款的圣诞毛衣呢。  
  
如果一元店里卖的小挂件上面写的东西的可信的话，感情关系就是给予和索取。Castiel已经——无论有心还是无意——给予了Dean价值观，让他想要相信自己，他自从少年时代就失去了这种能力。他将Dean的生活还给他 。他可能需要索取别人的生命来达成这个目的，但Alastair不过是这个世界上的一个污点；那天晚上的一切只能算便宜了那个卑鄙小人。  
  
在脑海里的某处，他知道这些挂件在印度尼西亚的血汗工厂里面生产出来的时候不是这个意思，但至少Dean的扭曲解读是真诚的，是未经大规模生产后达到完全稀释的。  
  
所以没错，Dean可能很生气，可能想要让Castiel为他用哄骗和迷惑来强迫Dean加入这场愚蠢的猫鼠游戏的行为付出代价，但是说到底Castiel已经淋漓尽致地证明了自己对Dean的感情。  
  
每一次Dean想要退出，他都会想到Castiel看着他的眼神；仿佛Dean值得一看，仿佛除了细数Dean脸上的雀斑以外，这个世界再也上没有更值得Castiel去做的事情了。  
  
Dean只是一个小镇的图书管理员，有一段糟糕的过去和酗酒的问题。在遇见Castiel之前，度过的每一天都只不过是喝酒的借口。现在他有了可以期待的东西。有等着他解开的谜题，有英俊又让人窝火的教授和他对着干。说到这个。  
  
Dean总是觉得做一件事可以有两种方法：简单的方法，和复杂的，鲁布戈德堡【4】的方法。正常情况下，他一定会选择直接从A到B的路线；简单直接，不拖泥带水。但是话说回来，这个游戏不是他设计的。游戏是Castiel设计的，Cas热衷于别人根本无法想到的错综复杂。  
【4】Rube Goldberg：鲁布戈德堡机械是一种被设计得过度复杂的机械组合，以迂回曲折的方法去完成一些其实非常简单的工作。设计者必须计算精确，令机械的每个部件都能够准确发挥功用，因为任何一个环节出错，都极可能令原定的任务不能达成。例如，动画片《猫和老鼠》中Jerry利用厨房锅碗瓢盆花瓶柜橱等物件的复杂位置摆设和一连串物体之间相互作用，把平底锅拍在Tom脸上。  
  
所以他现在在大学校园里，穿着他最邋遢的一条裤子，还有金属乐队【5】的衬衫，腋窝下有个硬币大小的破洞，但是如果Dean说这其中没有一小部分是故意为之那就是撒谎了。  
【5】Metallica：金属乐队是美国的重金属乐队，1981年成立于美国加州洛杉矶。  
  
主要目的是他应该看起来像个学生。他可以直接用作息时间表（事实证明非常有用）然后在Cas午饭的时候捕捉到他，但是Dean更希望打他个措手不及。当然了，他大可以来到学校，到接待区声称自己是Cas的男朋友或者朋友或者别的什么，但是他说不准自己和Cas之间的关系到底怎么界定，也不知道Cas的雇佣条款是怎么个情况。  
  
再说了，这样才更好玩。  
  
坐在人文楼招待处桌子后面的男人有一头稀薄的灰色头发，臃肿的身材考验着他那件毛背心的最大极限。他露出了温暖的微笑，Dean也回应了微笑，刻意流露出一点紧张。  
  
“嗯，嗨。”Dean说道，摆弄着书包带上面松脱的线头。“请问你能不能告诉我……”他扬了扬右手拿着的一页纸，上面写着‘Prof. Novak’后面是一个模糊不清的房间门牌号。他眯着眼看了看，仿佛是在试着辨认字迹。“这个……Novak教授的办公室在哪里？写这个东西的人当时可能是有点赶时间。”（他一点都不赶时间；他昨天晚上写了好多遍。）Dean对接待员露出了腼腆的笑容，又晃了晃那张纸。  
  
男人皱了皱眉，但不是针对Dean。“肯定是Christine写的，”他摇摇头，额头闪现一丝汗珠，“总是忙着挫指甲没时间做工作。”  
  
Dean对可怜的Christine感到一阵抱歉，她是无辜的——至少在这件事上是无辜的，男人从桌子后面站起来，绕过桌子站到Dean身边。“这个第一印象不太好是不是？你是转校生吗？我们往常每年这个时候没这么多转校生的。”  
  
“是。”Dean说道。“我从堪萨斯州立大学过来的。”  
  
他们正沿着走廊走着，男人看向了Dean的方向。  
  
走廊挺窄，男人的身材更是雪上加霜。  
  
Dean尴尬地笑了笑。“对，我知道。有点像叛徒是不是？”  
  
“现在不是了；你肯定已经迷途知返了。所以你是学什么的？既然你在这所楼里，应该学的是附庸风雅的东西吧。”  
  
Dean没有指出法律也属于人文学科。如果Sam听到有人说法律是‘附庸风雅’可是要生气的——“ _你知道允诺禁反言【6】是什么意思吗，Dean？你！知！道！吗！_ ”  
【6】Promissory estoppel：英美法系法律术语，即不允许允诺人对已使受诺人产生信赖的诺言进行反悔。目的是弥补传统合同法中，只有支付了对价（consideration）的合同才具有强制执行的效力，使得许多无对价支持的无偿赠与合同中受诺人因允诺人撤销承诺而受损的情况。  
  
“英文文学。”  
  
“啊，那你在Novak教授手里能得到不错的照顾了。”  
  
Dean的心率加快了。“是吗？”他说道，喉咙有些干，尽力做出随意的样子。“他是个好老师吗？”  
  
他们右转走进了一扇双开门和另一条走廊。  
  
“据我所知，他在学术上做得很好。他这个人有点怪，但是如果一个人把整段成年生活都放在学术上，这也是可以理解的。他在学生里人缘很不错。”  
  
忽略了日渐熟悉的嫉妒心情，Dean催促道，“和其他老师呢？”  
  
“他们都挺喜欢他的。他不是特别喜欢和人交往。性格比较保守自持。但是他真的很关心他的学生，”他重申到。“总是希望他们能做到最好。你懂吧？”  
  
“我懂，”Dean虚弱地说道。这听起来可真像Cas啊。“他结婚了吗？”  
  
男人又看了Dean一眼。“怎么了？你要毛遂自荐吗？”  
  
Dean尽力不脸红，他真的尽力了。虽然起了反效果。幸运的是，男人已经把头转了过去，看着走廊尽头左手边的门。“没关系，孩子。来这里的女生有一半——还有几个男生——都是为了Novak来的。我们到了。”他轻轻敲了敲那扇看起来干净无瑕的门，门牌号是65。他们刚刚路过的其他门有的已经油漆脱落了，到处都是缺口。Castiel的门不是那样。  
  
Dean克制住自己的微笑。Castiel的门当然不会是那样的。  
  
“进。”  
  
这声音和命令。如果换一种情形，对Dean来说不会是太大的挑战。  
  
接待员向里推开门，将Dean引领进去。  
  
Castiel坐在桌子后面，左手边是一沓纸，右手边是稍微矮一点的一沓纸。他还低头看着正在打分的试卷，黑色的笔握在修长的手指间。桌子上没有相框，别的地方也没有，整间屋子相对空旷。桌子左边是一个书箱，书脊排放整齐，毫无疑问是按照字母表顺序排列的。  
  
Cas身后稍微偏右的窗户相对有些小，从这个角度，Dean不大能看到窗外。  
  
“我这里有一位你的新生，教授。”他说道，用肩膀向前推了推Dean。  
  
Castiel这才抬眼看了看，脸上正要浮现迷人的微笑，当他看清这个“新生”是谁的时候，笑容僵在了脸上。  
  
值得表扬的是，Castiel没有表现出来，只是用空白的表情看着Dean，嘴角扯出一个并不能称之为微笑的表情。“很好。我很欣慰有人对学习文学感兴趣。你叫什么名字？”Dean露出一个知晓一切的大大的微笑，“Jay，老师。”  
  
Castiel嘴唇抽搐了一下。他把注意力转到了接待员。“谢谢你把他带过来，David。”  
  
“不用客气，Novak教授。”David鞠了个奇怪的躬，像是一个不得要领的见习管家，然后拍了拍Dean的肩膀。“下次见，孩子。”门在他身后咔哒一声轻轻关上了。  
  
这间狭小房间里只剩下沉默，好像过去了几个小时，实际上是过去了几秒钟；这点时间足够David在回接待处的路上走了一段。Castiel利用这段时间好好地看了看Dean，唇角咬在齿间。  
  
Dean挣扎着不在这审视之下扭动身体。他感觉浑身燥热，皮肤紧绷。终于Castiel仁慈地开口说话了，从椅子上站了起来。“真可爱。我猜你觉得自己挺聪明的。”  
  
是啊，他是觉得自己挺聪明的。  
  
“没有特别聪明。肯定比不上你。”Dean露出一个嘲讽的微笑。“但是我学的也挺快的，所以谁知道呢，我可能是你最好的学生。”他摘下了书包，扔到右手边的某个地方。“老师。”  
  
Castiel眼中闪现一丝危险的光芒，他靠在桌子边上，胳膊抱在胸前，双腿脚踝交叉，“我印象里我们说过，我不上我的学生。”  
  
Dean差点笑了出来。“那助教呢？”  
  
Castiel瞪了Dean一眼，眼神残忍无情地穿透了他。他不知道Alan Hoban把他们的对话中哪些细节告诉了Cas，所以助教这个梗完全是摸黑试探。倒是正中靶心了。  
  
“好了。”Dean得意笑道，完全地自得其乐。“看来助教也不行啊。那图书管理员呢，Cas？对图书管理员有什么偏好吗？因为我从 _可靠消息源_ 听说你已经和工作上认识的一个图书管理员约会一个半月了。所以说你在同时和我们两个交往，还是说你只是喜欢收集一切和书相关的东西？”Castiel像是仔细考虑了一会儿。“嗯。我 _确实_ 喜欢书。”  
  
_混蛋。_  
  
“有最喜欢的吗？有没有可能是《天使望故乡》？”  
  
“事实上，我确实比较偏爱布可夫斯基。”Castiel离开了书桌，站直了身子。他穿的是他们相遇那天的那套衣服；很明显是手工制作的——不是那种任何人都能从货架上买到的东西。Dean腹中蜷曲着欲望。

 _天啊，注意力集中。_  
  
“说到这个。你借的那本《低俗》已经过返还期了。你要交罚款了。”  
  
Castiel走近他，动作流畅优雅，视线完全集中在Dean身上。“啊。所以你是为了这个来找我的吗？图书管理员什么时候开始上门服务了？”  
  
“教授什么时候开始上门服务了？”Dean回敬道。“我觉得这才是眼下真正的问题。”  
  
Castiel停在了一尺开外，又做出那个动作，仿佛是在解读外文一样歪着头看着Dean。“你到底为什么来这里，Dean？当然我不是在抱怨；我很高兴看见你。实际上我总是想办法尽可能地多看见你几次。”  
  
他嘴角翘起露出邪恶的得意笑容让Dean脸红透了。  
  
去他的。  
  
“那你闯进我家那次，是不是很享受‘多看见的我’？”Dean突然问道，声音坚定。这是最后的进攻；他开始感到挫败了，一切手段都不管用，他已经感觉道德高地从他脚下滑走了。他从长远角度上讲，在这方面完全不是Castiel的对手。  
  
离得这么近，Dean没有错过Castiel的呼吸卡在喉咙里的样子，太过急促的吸气阻碍了再也没有说出口的回答。  
  
没关系，Dean不需要听一个字，Castiel已经回答了这个问题；他的反应正是Dean所需的确认答案。

_好了，也许再努把力。_

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，让它们潮湿闪光。他的脉搏继续上升，声音嘶哑地问道，“你留下来看了吗，Cas？你有没有把我的手想象成你的？”

  
面对Castiel危险的沉默，Dean继续说着，被他自己的欲望和坚定鼓舞。“我想象了，我想着你的手抚过我全身的皮肤，想着你紧靠我的感觉，你在我身体里的感觉。我希望你用我从未需要过的方式占有我。因为从第一次见面我就知道，Cas，我知道我需要你——”  
  
“ _Dean。_ ”这个词的边缘浸着砒霜；剂量适度，尖锐致命。 _任何_ 剂量都是一样的致命。这是警告。  
  
但是Dean还没说完呢。要么两人共同沉沦，要么就再无瓜葛。Castiel已经很清楚地表明了自己的偏好，所以现在他就要承受得偿所愿的后果，“——需要你把每一句称赞深埋在我的皮肤之下，需要你进入我的身体，让我看到你眼中的我自己。我要知道 _为什么_ 。为什么是我。”太过诚实了，Castiel就站在那里，站在Dean的私人空间里就好像他拥有这片领地，无法抗拒的引力把他们吸引到一起，仿佛他们从未有机会逃脱。  
  
Castiel双手捧着Dean的脸，拇指指腹轻柔地抚摸着Dean双眼下方的皮肤。动作如此温柔深情，让Dean肋骨之后的某个部位感到疼痛。“再没有别人了，Dean。只有你。”没有Dean习惯对付的那些Castiel式的谨慎措辞；只有折磨人的坦白和真挚，仿佛Castiel从未考虑过其他选择，仿佛除此以外都是极大的亵渎。  
  
Dean的心跳中顿了一下，然后重新启动。他想要用行动表达此时心情的急切很明显，几乎毫不在意道德准则和他们眼前这个及其无谓的胆小鬼博弈。  
  
“告诉我，Cas。”Dean的声音薄如纸张，被Castiel狂热的表白撕扯得分毫不剩，“你看了吗？”  
  
Castiel的眼神对上Dean的双眼，真诚的蓝色被饥渴的黑色吞没。此时此刻他看起来和Dean一样无助，毫无遮掩的裸露，“你那么漂亮，Dean。我怎么可能不看呢？”  
  
若有若无的坦白让Dean心里某样东西松动了，但是无所谓；他反正也不需要那种东西。至少从此以后是再也不需要了。有那么一会儿，两个人之间的空气是暴风雨之前的宁静；气氛浓重不安，充满Dean从未体验过的由内心生出的情欲。欲望和热度从Castiel身上波浪一样辐射出来，Dean非常乐意被这浪潮席卷。  
  
下一刻他们在接吻，灼热潮湿色情，两人每个动作都带着急切，从彼此身上吸取欲望作为养料。Castiel把Dean拽到不可思议的近，一只手扶在Dean背上，手指抓着Dean的衬衫，像是要把他们两个人的本体和喻体通通融为一体。如此陶醉又让人痛苦，Dean感觉自己拥有一种无法言喻的力量。  
  
这个吻和他们第一个吻似乎完全相同但又绝不相似；贪婪的索取，毫不优雅，但是夹杂着之前所没有的互相给予；那时候不可能有这种感觉，因为那时候Dean不 _了解_ Cas。不可能了解他。  
  
“Cas，”Dean抵着Castiel的唇边呻吟着，不需要更多的音节，他已经要控制不住自己了，身体颤抖，全身发热被汗水浸透，心脏伴随复杂的爱和欲望跳动；还有Dean无法把握的情感。这仅仅是一种无言的约定，掠过最坏的一面去享受最好的彼此，又或者是什么可以量化的东西，Dean说不清楚。  
  
他也不在乎。  
  
他正忙着在Castiel的肌肤之下为自己开辟出一个位置，圆钝的指甲边缘透过Castiel暗色的衬衫在他的手臂上留下月牙形的痕迹，在Castiel将Dean按到墙上的时候感觉手掌下肌肉的运动，Castiel的双手抚过Dean全身，像是无法决定从何处开始下手，最终一只手安顿在了Dean的屁股上，另一只手在Dean的头发间，手指穿过发丝几乎带来疼痛。他将Dean的头拽得后倾，让他整个人向后仰去，然后张口吻向他脖颈裸露的皮肤，全然亵昵火热毫无顾忌的饥渴。  
  
Dean能感觉到夹在两人身体间Castiel的阴茎带着坚实的热度，就是这个时候，残存的最后一丝理智流走了，他只剩下急切的想要被上的欲望。“桌子——”Dean喘息着说道，呼吸短促，混合着欲望。“我想要你在桌子上操我。”  
  
Castiel的胯向前顶了一下，不由自主地对Dean的话做出了反应，他用力向Dean颈间咬了下去，Dean倒是挺惊讶居然没有咬出血来。  
  
Castiel放开了Dean的头发，双手滑到Dean身下，手掌正好扶着他屁股的弧度，把他向上托了一下。Dean明白了他的意思，抬起了左腿，搭在Castiel腰间，紧接着右腿也跟了上去，任由Cas把他托了起来，后背抵在墙面上。  
  
“坚持一下，”Castiel低声说着，鼻子蹭着Dean的喉咙，伸出舌头舔舐着他脉搏跳动的地方。  
  
Dean就没打算放开。  
  
接着他们又开始了动作；Cas把Dean从墙边挪开，转身把他抱到了几尺开外的桌子上，仿佛Dean没有丝毫重量，这一串动作格外性感，Dean从来没有像此刻渴望Castiel一样渴望过任何人。  
  
他把Dean放在桌子边缘，然后越过他用左臂扫过桌面，书本被掀翻在地，试卷四散飘落，笔也滚落到地上。  
  
然后他在一瞬间又回到Dean面前，亲吻中带着侵略，让Dean的双腿发软。就算Dean真的发出了一声急切的呜咽，他到死的那天都不会承认的。Castiel开始解决Dean的腰带，然后又解开了他裤子上的纽扣。拉开拉链，Castiel攥着他裤子的边缘，连同内裤一起顺着Dean的双腿拽了下来。  
  
Cas后退一点欣赏着自己的劳动成果，同时给Dean一个机会看好好看看Castiel；深色的头发完全凌乱，被汗水浸湿在额头打着卷，高颧骨上遍布着若有若无的红晕。  
  
Dean的视线落到Castiel因亲吻而红肿的嘴唇上，他能感觉到自己的脉搏深至骨髓地跳动着。  
  
Castiel真好看啊。  
  
“把上衣脱了。”Castiel的声音比往常更低沉，带着数不清的原罪，反正Dean无论如何都要下地狱，那他最好来个精彩亮相。  
  
他依言照做，把上衣拽过头顶，他的动作太快，以至于听到了一声布料撕破的声音，他非常肯定自己把衣服腋下那个洞撕得更大了，但当Castiel用那种想把他拆吃入腹的眼神盯着他的时候，他很难分出精力去注意别的。  
  
“转过去。手平放在桌子上。”  
  
裤子缓缓滑向膝盖，屁股翘在半空中的动作让他感觉前所未有的暴露，但是当Cas的湿润的舌头熟练地划过他的会阴的时候，他也就不太在乎这些了。  
  
“哦操，Cas。”  
  
Castiel抓着Dean屁股坚实的肌肉，将他的臀瓣分开，伸出舌头掠过Dean的后穴，一次，两次，他弯曲着舌头，坚定地想要穿过紧绷的肌肉。  
  
Dean的喉咙发出低沉的呻吟，指甲扣着桌子平滑的表面。 _天啊，操_ ，他几乎不能维持连贯的思路，更别说组指出语言表达现在有多爽了。当Castiel的舌头进入他的体内，将他扩张开来的时候，他再次叫出声来，虽然束缚着Dean的膝盖的衣料限制着他张开双腿，但是这并没有阻止Castiel，甚至根本没有减缓他的进度。  
  
他将一根手指顺着舌尖边上插入Dean的后穴。进进出出地操弄了几下之后，伴着温热湿润的呼吸说道，“你尝起来如此美味，Dean。我一直都知道。这么完美。”  
  
他又插入了第二根手指，向深处推进，把脸凑到Dean的臀边，粗糙的胡茬摩挲着Dean最柔软的部位，舌头缠绵舔舐着扫过皮肤，让Dean的呼吸变成断断续续的呻吟。Cas转动着错开手指，Dean叫喊了出来，“哦天啊，哦天啊，哦天啊，”这祈祷并没有持续下去因为——该死的——Castiel移开了他的手指和舌头，Dean突然感觉无比空虚。  
  
“ _操。_ Dean，对不起——我不能——我必须——”  
  
Dean不用看就知道Castiel这时候彻底失控的样子，但他还是看了，透过被欲望笼罩的双眼看着Cas再次站直身子，灵活的手指迫切地解开皮带，将内裤褪到堪堪能够拿出阴茎的位置。这个场景非常火辣，Cas仍然穿着整齐的衣服，等不及脱掉衣服的时间，迫不及待地想要进入Dean。  
  
这其中是有某些深意的，但是Dean这会儿根本没法想明白。  
  
他听见Castiel向手上吐了唾沫，感觉到他将阴茎放在Dean的后穴。没有润滑剂，Dean知道会很疼，但是他毫不在意；身上所有肌肉都在期待中绷紧，他抽了一口气，Cas缓缓插入他的身体，将他分开，阴茎跳动着的热度伴随着美妙的疼痛。Cas的双手抚过Dean屁股光滑的曲线，指尖在皮肤上印出痕迹，扶住Dean的身体然后一点点滑入Dean的身体，充满折磨。  
  
Dean无助地呜咽着，整个人夹在桌子Castiel的双腿之间。很疼。疼痛如此美好他永远不想结束。  
  
Castiel终于完全进入Dean的身体，口中逸出一声像是咒骂的声音，轻微地动作着臀部，想要再进去一点，达到不可能的深度。他等了一会儿，让Dean适应一下，然后向后抽出，退到边缘，直到他几乎要出去了，然后臀部向前顶，将自己插入Dean的身体，然后再退出来，操进Dean身体的动作更加流畅，开始提高了节奏和力度；迅速变成了无情的抽插，激烈得夺走了Dean的呼吸。  
  
Cas的裤子柔软昂贵的面料和皮肤之间猛烈的拍打形成了鲜明对比，带给Dean一种扭曲的快感，但是Castiel看着Dean在浴室里自慰，只是看着却不动手的场景永远烙印在了Dean的脑海里，随时闭上双眼都能看到，相比之下他这不过是个小怪癖罢了。  
  
Castiel的喉咙里发出了低沉的声音，他的臀部剧烈的推动越来越急促，仿佛他想要一路操进Dean的身体和他的脑海中。Dean的阴茎硬得发疼，夹在他的腹部和桌面之间，臀部扭曲着紧贴着Cas，身体紧绷，呼吸停滞在胸腔。他需要，天啊，他需要——  
  
“ _天啊_ ——你真棒，Dean，你感觉真好——”  
  
他需要好好表现，他需要让Castiel看到他 _有多好_ ，所以他咬紧牙，撑起身子，将身体的重量压在手上，臀部向后迎着Castiel粗重的阴茎，配合着他每一个动作，不再只是 _索取_ ，同时也在 _给予_ ，Castiel备受折磨地低吼着，仿佛十分痛苦。对Dean的欲求让他如此痛苦。  
  
“天啊， _Dean_ 。”  
  
Cas的声音听起来和Dean一样支离破碎，皮肤紧绷灼热，只需轻轻一下触碰就能达到高潮。他还是紧握着Dean的臀部，手指掐进肉里，退出来然后操进Dean身体更深处，不可能的深度。  
  
两个人都坚持不住了。  
  
“ _天啊，操_ ，Cas。我要射了。”  
  
Dean还没来得及把手放到自己的阴茎上，高潮就到了，血管中燃烧着野火，整个身体抵着Castiel颤抖着，射在了桌子和他自己的肚子上，灼热粘稠还带着凌乱。  
  
Castiel的动作也失去了节奏；粗暴地继续操着Dean，深深插入Dean瘫软无力的身体直到足跟离地，Dean还沉浸在高潮中，几乎没有意识到Cas的动作突然停顿，维持着姿势，然后射了出来，充满了Dean的身体。  
  
“操。 _操。_ ”  
  
Dean非常同意。  
  
两人之间依旧有一种紧张的气氛；依旧有很多问题Dean想要知道答案，但是就当下来说？现在感觉非常棒。  
  
他发出一声虚弱的呻吟，阴茎微弱地抽搐了一下，Castiel趴到他身上，阴茎还在他体内，被汗水浸透的前额抵在Dean的背上，睫毛贴着Dean的皮肤忽闪着。  
  
他们这样待了一会儿，两个人都像是刚跑完马拉松一样喘着气，疯狂地向肺里吸着空气。Castiel在Dean的后腰上试探地落下一个吻，正在他臀部上方。  
  
“你听说过金缮吗？”他的呼吸温热，有些痒，Dean努力克制着不扭动身子，低声发出一声接近“没有”的声音。  
  
又是一个轻柔的吻。“金缮是日本一种用漆混合着金粉修补破损陶器的工艺，把破损和修补当做物品的历史的一部分，而不是去遮盖伪装。修补后的工艺品比原先更美——比它没破损的时候更美。”  
  
尽管他在高潮的余晖中解读Castiel的话，Dean还是听懂了，他没有哭；他的眼睛只是在美妙的性爱之后有些湿润。“天啊，Cas。”  
  
他们都沉默了一会儿，但是Dean几乎能听到Castiel的思考。  
  
“明天。”Castiel突然说道，语气带着果断，像是做出了承诺。“明天我要让你看看它到底有多美。”


	17. Chapter 17

所以说，Cas想要给他看它有多美好。  
  
至于“它”是什么，Dean完全不敢下结论。  
  
有各种可能性，有可能是去舒适的汉堡大亨快餐店共进晚餐，也有可能发展到去森林的某处挖坟。  
  
最妙的那句话的字里行间没有丝毫故弄玄虚的意思，Cas真的是个难以捉摸的人。  
  
要是Dean说他一点都不觉得可怕，那就是骗人了。但是，经过这些年的痛苦煎熬，还间杂着几段刻骨铭心的恐惧经历，之后居然能睡上安稳觉，这才叫可怕。和Cas这独特的癖好相处，就像是站在龙卷风的必经之路上，却希望它突然转向，不要把你和你的房子撕得粉碎。  
  
当然了，你可以指望龙卷风预警，但是当龙卷风距警笛只有不到五分钟的时候，就什么都晚了，只能下意识地祈祷幸免。  
  
所以说无论“它”是什么，Dean觉得他在经历之后大概无法全身而退。但是也许就像那些逐飓风而居，且用科学研究来自我说服的疯子们，Dean并不准备因为风险而止步不前。  
  
为了科学研究。  
  
心理学也是一门科学，对吧？  
  
17:38。Cas说他七点到。还有一小时二十二分钟。  
  
讲真，在遇到Cas之前，Dean一般会做些什么来打发闲暇呢？  
  
 _喝酒。试图睡觉。四点的时候被噩梦吓醒。继续喝酒，喝到忘记噩梦。洗洗睡然后重复上述流程。_  
  
大概就是这些凄凄惨惨的事情。  
  
他可以在等待的时候看部电影，但是估计他不会注意电影剧情，最多也就是背景噪音，为他心中盘旋的期待和脑中萦绕的思绪伴奏，时间一分一秒过去了，Dean的猜想越来越不靠谱，到最后他都开始想到今晚会不会要站在放映《公民凯恩》【1】的电影院里，只着寸缕，给神秘的的阿兹特克邪神【2】金像祭祀活鸡，又或者是类似的活动。  
【1】《公民凯恩》（Citizen Kane）：1940年拍摄的传记体影片，影片讲述了报业大王凯恩的一生。  
【2】阿兹特克邪神（Aztec god）：阿兹特克文明出现在14世纪至16世纪的墨西哥，经济文化繁荣，有以人祭神的宗教活动。  
  
Cas就算做出这种事也不会让Dean感到意外。  
  
说实话，Cas做出什么事情都不会让他意外。  
  
他早就知道这一点了。  
  
但是知道意味着知情，Dean原以为对Castiel已经颇有了解，但在他正直的坦白之后却不再确信了。  
  
他不知道是 _为什么_ 。也不知道是怎么回事。  
 _  
也不知道他妈的有过多少次。_  
  
Alastair算是一个。Mikey也算一个。但这不意味没有更多事例。显然，Alastair非死不可，但是Mikey...他确实不太可爱，但是就能因此把他杀掉吗？  
  
大概不能。  
  
如果他打算和Castiel发展关系，那真的得好好考虑一下这个问题。还是那句话，要么两人共同沉沦，要么就再无瓜葛。  
  
他现在 _在_ 认真考虑这个吗？  
  
 _现在反悔未免太迟了。_  
  
对啊。事情已经发展到了现在这种程度，再说这个就有点晚了。说实话，他在Alastair被杀之后就立刻做了取舍，他并没有逃之夭夭，而是留下来喝着酒然后密谋如何击败Cas。  
  
然后他确实赢了。现在他体会到了桶狭间之战后织田家族【3】的快意。  
【3】桶狭间之战：日本战国时代的战役。织田信长领军奇袭今川义元大获成功，随后迅速扩张势力，奠定其政治权力基础。  
  
另外，他这辈子已经花了太多时间逃亡。他的逃亡有着诸多理由，但是一个以独特扭曲方式关心他的人不在此列。即使这种爱让人胆战心惊。  
  
当然，对于大多数人来说，吓人的那部分更加重要，比如谋杀比如死尸比如Cas的病态人格，但对Dean更在意的是Castiel对他纯粹的感情。  
  
Castiel时刻准备为Dean _手染鲜血_ 。已经为他手染鲜血。他把那倒霉混蛋的心脏送给了Dean。这全然的暴力并不是出于对Mikey的怒火，而是出于对Dean的保护。因为他视Dean为珍宝，愿意不惜任何代价保护Dean。因为他坐在Dean的床边，动作温柔地包扎Dean的伤口，照顾他，然后在仅仅几个小时之后，因保护欲的暴怒把某人殴打致死。  
  
关键在于如何将Cas这两副面孔拼合起来，然后决定哪一面可以被抵消不计。  
  
他还没想好在接下来的一小时十七分钟里要怎么打发时间——继续无精打采地睁眼发呆实在是没趣——这时候门被敲响了。  
  
在Dean住在堪萨斯这段时间里，敲过他家门的只有邮差（那次Dean替住右边的邻居代收了快递），住在左边的来问他猫有没有跑进Dean家的院子（那猫真的溜进来了）的邻居，以及Cas。  
  
这么说吧，Dean只期待敲门人会是Cas。但如果计划有变或者他已经在路上了，Cas一定会发短信告诉Dean。所以这八成不是他。  
  
门响了第二声。这次声音更重。更加紧急。  
  
 _他们不会轻易离开。_  
  
讲真，他现在挺悲剧。他独自一人，坐在昏暗的房间里，琢磨他那个有谋杀倾向的男友，还要打起精神去应门。怎么搞的？门外面那人会他妈是谁？  
  
Dean深吸一口气，心想着“Winchester，好好反省一下自己”，从沙发上支起身子然后慢吞吞走到门前。他挂上防盗链，拧开门锁。  
  
估计是耶和华见证会【4】传教的或者——  
【4】耶和华见证会（Jehovah's witnesses）：19世纪末发起的圣经信仰，其核心教义与其他圣经信仰有差异，部分宗教禁忌也颇受批评和争议。  
  
哦，草。  
  
Dean的门口站着两名警察，他们穿着整齐笔挺的西装，看起来干脆利落。  
  
草，草草。  
  
他们是为Alastair而来的。肯定是。老天啊。Dean要给Sammy打个电话然后给Cas打电话然后——  
  
“Winchester先生，晚上好。”说话人个子很高，眼睛蓝色，吐字铿锵有力，让Dean不禁想到了河岸和秋葵【5】。他相貌帅气，看起来很友好，表情坦率，但这一切都丝毫不能减缓Dean剧烈的心跳。  
【5】bayous and gumbo:出自Carpenter乐队的歌曲 _Jambalaya_ 中的歌词" _Son of the gun, we'll have big ball on the bayou. Jambalaya, craw-fish pie, fillet gumbo_ "（小伙子让我们在河岸玩个痛快，什锦菜 小龙虾派 里脊秋葵）  
  
“嗨。”他强做镇定，声音微弱，根本不像是自己的，他紧紧抓着门框，以至于指节发白。“需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
 _告诉他们尸体埋在哪儿估计能帮上忙。_  
  
那位帅哥正准备回答，这时候那位较为年长，头发斑白的同伴打断了他，“我们可以进来吗？”  
  
 _不可以。_  
  
“当然。”Dean后退一步，让他们走进来。“需要倒杯饮料吗？”不管那两人如何，他自己绝逼需要喝一杯。Dean在他们身后关上门，没有费心上锁。估计他们没一会就要走了，还拽着被铐起来的Dean。  
  
“不用了谢谢。”帅哥说道。他的眼睛是另一种蓝色调，笑起来的时候眼睛眯起，眼角微褶。“我是Lafitte警官，这位是Turner副警长。我们职属于道格拉斯县警长办公室。”  
  
“好吧，”Dean声音颤抖，试图打起精神来。好像有什么东西突然抽走了整间屋子的空气。“需要我帮什么忙？”  
  
“我们需要询问你一些Dorothy Wilton去世相关的问题。”  
  
Dean想遍了各种可能性，但他唯独没预料到这件事。  
  
“呃，”Dean傻乎乎地说，现在他盲目的恐慌已经褪去，理智重新上线，终于可以正常呼吸了。他的心脏还在以三倍速跳动，尽管诱因不同，但这似乎已经是家常便饭了，“当然，好啊。”  
  
“我们能坐下再谈吗？”Turner警官说道，这句话可不是什么请求。  
  
于是Dean坐在了沙发上，Lafitte跟着坐下，和Dean的距离刚刚合乎礼仪。Turner站着没动。  
  
“好了，”Lafitte转向Dean，打开了话题。“在你任职图书馆管理员期间，Wilton女士是劳伦斯公共图书馆的顾客，对吗？”  
  
“是的。”Dean想到了Dorothy和她那些闲言碎语，还有她对Dean的屁股几乎不间断的骚扰。他情不自禁地笑了。“她基本上每天都会来，和我还有我的同事聊一会。”  
  
Lafitte点了点头，Turner则记下笔记。“你最后一次见到她的时候发现什么异常了吗？她有什么奇怪的举止吗？”  
  
他就是在最后一次见Dorothy那天遇见了Cas。  
  
 _*“你相信巧合吗？”  
  
“不信。”*  
_  
“Winchester先生？”Lafitte打断了他的思绪，并且靠得更近了。  
  
“抱歉。没有，她当时很正常。她借了几本书。告诉我她的打折蛋糕是在哪家烘培店买的。都是些普通事情。”  
  
“她是否提到最近遇见了什么人？”  
  
Dean皱起了眉头。“我印象中没有。”  
  
“我来告诉你我们为什么问这个吧，Winchester先生。一位目击者声称，在她去世那天晚上看见一名黑发高个男子离开了她的公寓。和Wilton同时去图书馆的一名学生告诉我们一位叫做——”他查看了一下笔记本，然而Dean在Lafitte开口之前就已经明白是谁了，“——Castiel Novak的教授和她有过对话。”  
  
“然后呢？”Dean说道，他装作没有听懂的样子。因为肯定能找出成百上千种解释。没有什么好解释的。但总能编造一些。  
  
“年轻人，他黑发高个。别装傻了。”Turner说道，他语气里带着一丝不耐烦，就好像他宁愿把脚翘在桌子上喝着威士忌看球而不是在这里浪费时间。  
  
 _伙计，我也希望如此。_  
  
“他是我的一个朋友。”Dean撒谎道。这也不完全是谎话。“他是去找我的，我觉得Dorothy看到他之后有点兴奋。”他来回扫视两人，“抱歉，我没明白这两者之间有什么联系。”  
  
他全完明白这两者间的联系。  
  
我勒个去，Cas。  
  
Lafitte的视线转向了Dean的嘴唇，只是一瞬间就移开了视线。Dean足以捕捉到他表情的变化。“一个朋友？”Dean窘迫地挪了挪，脸颊发烫。点了点头。“好吧。没什么好担心的。我们只是要跟进调查而已。”  
  
Dean不怎么相信他。“好——好的。”  
  
Turner清了清喉咙。他肯定没有耐心这项美德。反常的是，Dean有点喜欢他。“Winchester先生，那我们就要问到第二个问题了，也是我们来访的主要原因。”  
  
Dean等着他继续。  
  
“我们已经和Novak先生谈过了，他说在Dorothy去世当晚，你是他的不在场证人。”  
  
 _什么？_  
  
好吧。那就是说。Cas好像觉得完全没必要把这点小事向Dean提及。尽管可以找很多其他借口但他还是执意把Dean牵扯进来。或者说这才是Cas的目的？惊他一个措手不及，就像昨天他对Cas做的那样？Dean还以为这些猫鼠游戏都已经是过去式了。  
  
显然不是。  
  
Turner继续道，“能劳烦你能确定一下本月四号当晚他在哪里吗？”  
  
四号。四号。日，那天Dean做了什么？  
  
他就是那天晚上去了那座破桥，就是那天晚上J， _又名Castiel草泥马Novak让他去了那座破桥_ 。  
  
草泥马混蛋。  
  
这倒解释了不少事情。  
  
“呃。”Dean眨着眼。  
  
要么一路到底，要么死路一条。  
  
日。“他整晚都和我在一起。我们没出门。看了一部电影。”  
  
Lafitte看起来似乎有点沮丧。Turner合上了他的笔记本。“是的，他也是这么说的。现在我觉得没什么要问的了，但是你愿意在法庭宣誓所说为实吗？”  
  
“是的。”Dean毫不犹豫地说道。因为他的确会宣誓的。  
  
 _真要命啊_ ，Cas。  
  
也许Dean该花点钱建个防风地窖来躲避龙卷风了。  
  
***  
  
警察走了之后Dean静坐了很久。Lafitte警官——“请叫我Benny吧。”——给Dean留下了他的名片，上面有仓促写下的电话号码。  
  
Dean发觉自己想要把这张名片撕成碎片然后吃掉，以防Castiel看见它之后做一些疯狂的事情，比如因为无辜路人和Dean调情就大开杀戒。  
  
哦等等，这人他妈的已经做过这种事情了。  
  
可怜的Dorothy。  
  
这不是什么不带个人感情的，并非Dean亲眼所见的事情，比如Mikey那次。也不是什么主观可见的，近距离的体验，比如Alastair那次。  
  
不，这次有点关乎个人了，而且更重要的是，这个人百分百不应落得这种下场，她无论如何做不出当死的事情。  
  
操。  
  
Dean要怎么处理这件事？他刚刚以为自己已经摸清了来龙去脉，紧接Cas着就把这一切全毁了。  
  
让Dean感到震惊的也不是仅仅Dorothy的死。而是发生同类事情的可能性。Cas可能在Dean毫不知情的情况下一直在搞破坏。  
  
到底有多少人？有多少服务生因为对Dean摆了脸色被杀掉？因为Cas把一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事视为对Dean存在的侮辱，有多少家庭悲痛欲绝？如果Dean在图书馆遇上了一位发脾气的顾客（嗨，如果有些人最喜欢的拉迪亚德·吉卜林书籍【6】被借空了两周，他们会很生气的），会发生什么事情？Dean要花整整下半辈子担心这些糟心事吗？一举一动都要小心翼翼以防Castiel随时准备做掉和Dean意见相左的人吗？  
【6】拉迪亚德·吉卜林（Rudyard Kipling）：英国记者，小说作家，诗人。1907年诺贝尔文学奖获得者。  
  
和Castiel相处的最大好处就像是用一条日渐磨损的破绳拴着一只食物链顶端的野兽，但是现在Dean似乎感觉他的野兽刚刚咬了邻居家的孩子，而自己却在为它辩解，说着这种话，“但是他以前从来没干过这种事情！”，“他很听话的！”  
  
天了我勒个去。  
  
他想喝一杯，但是他更希望在Castiel到来的时候能完全保持清醒。所以他待在原地，在一片黑暗中闷头生气。  
  
Castiel最好给出个合理的解释。并不是说有什么理由可以为杀掉一位无辜的老妇人开脱，但是Dean需要相信其后肯定有什么隐情。  
  
当然，Dean也可以贸然断定，Cas可能真的无罪。肯定没有证据证明Cas当时就在现场，要不然他早就蹲号子了。这两件事情完全可能是巧合，Castiel恰好在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，所以才被指认了出来。  
  
如果不考虑以下两件事实，这个逻辑还是很严密的。  
  
——根本没有巧合这回事。  
  
——Cas在他的不在场证据上撒了谎。无辜的人怎么会做这种事情？  
  
当然暂且不论Dean，Dean刚刚是替别人撒谎。  
  
 _但是Dean也不再无辜了。_  
  
离Cas约定到达的时间只剩八分钟了。Dean已经把自己吓了个半死。Cas是个万花筒；形状和色彩的构成和其他任何人别无二致，但即使是最微小的位移都会破坏原有的图案，组成全新的图像。其中的一些组合可能是你前所未见的。  
  
Dean得为一切可能做好准备。  
  
只剩两分钟的时候Dean听到了砾石马路上轮胎制动的声音。然后是汽车引擎熄火，冰冷金属碰撞的清脆响声。  
  
Dean不需要起身。警察走后他没有锁门。他也没把名片吃掉。与之相反，他把那张纸片塞在他裤子的右前口袋里。一颗皱巴巴的定时炸弹。  
  
敲门声响起的时候，Dean还是一动不动。他维持着心中的怒气，任由它攫紧自己的心脏，以免这混蛋玩意再次背叛他。  
  
“门没锁。”他哑着嗓子说道，即使他自己听起来，都觉得这声音很奇怪。  
  
当门打开，Dean在时隔24小时后再次看见Castiel的瞬间，他立刻就火了。这坏蛋如往常一样英俊得不公平，他衣着休闲，穿着紧身牛仔裤和海军蓝的系扣领衬衫，外套一件皮夹克。他举手投足轻松得体，从容优雅，这让Dean根本无法集中注意力。  
  
他也没有因为气氛的异常而表现出不悦，他只是走进来，在身后关上门，然后打开电灯开关。就好像你男友或者随便他对Cas来说是什么身份的人独自坐在黑暗里，还没来得及打招呼就对你目露凶光，这一切都很正常。  
  
也许在Cas的世界里这就很正常。  
  
“警察刚刚来过了，”Dean开门见山地说道，他措辞谨慎，盯着Castiel等他做出一点点反应或者惊讶的表现。但是什么都没有。“他们问我关于Dorothy的问题。”他缓缓地站起来，离开沙发，端正地看着Cas。“你记得她对不？那位老太太，你弯腰给她捡书的时候差点把她惊出心脏病来。”  
  
“我记得。”Castiel阴郁地答道，同时脱掉夹克然后把它搭在栏杆上。Dean真该找时间钉一些挂钩。  
  
Dean用力咽了咽，他口中干涩难耐，就像含着干棉花。“我就暂且信了你没有杀——”  
  
“不用。”  
  
世界倾斜了，天边昏暗无垠，Dean突然感到一阵反胃，“老天爷啊Cas。你真的把她杀了？”  
  
Castiel什么都没说，只是露出了“呃”的表情。  
  
忍不了了。Castiel这副事不关己的模样让Dean的最后一丝耐心灰飞烟灭，他心里只剩下纯粹的愤怒，有如炽热浓重的岩浆在血管中奔驰，他全身每一处肌肉紧绷，双拳攥紧，无力地垂在身侧。瞬间他做出了决定，他要顺应而不是抗拒心中的情绪。“Castiel，你他妈现在是认真的吗？你他妈到底哪里出了毛病？你怎么敢这么淡定的站在这里，在杀了无辜者之后还这么麻木冷淡！”  
  
这才有反应了。Castiel他妈的笑了。他歪着脑袋瞥向Dean，就好像他不明白自己在看什么。“你生气是因为你真的生气，还是你觉得你应该生气？”  
  
Dean现在严肃考虑要不要亲手给Castiel那张漂亮脸蛋上的五官重新分配一下位置，“你他妈的说什么？”  
  
“我说的是社会期待。道理很简单。为什么人们不去谋杀别人？”  
  
这对话肯定不是真实发生的。Dean八成是在做梦什么的。他想就近找个墙板，用脑袋磕一记，确定一下到底是不是在做梦。“因为这样不对！”  
  
“谁说的？法律吗？圣经吗？如果我没记错的话，法律没有为你做任何事。讨回公道的唯一途径是亲自动手。至于宗教？只是某些人的睡前故事——如果你的道德守则【7】来源于什么千八百年前牧羊野居的原始人写的书，那它在二十一世纪就没有任何参考意义。所以Dean你好好想想再告诉我，为什么人们不去谋杀别人？”  
【7】宗教方面是道德守则部分是我从Johan Hegg的话里抄来的（作者注）。Johan Hegg是旋死金属乐队Amon Amarth的主唱，此类艺术家的作品常带有反基督元素。  
  
 _帕拉尼克【8】，你倒是很强啊_ 。  
【8】恰克·帕拉尼克(Chuck Palahniuk)，美国越界小说家。第一章Dean初见Castiel时后者向Dean借的书就是帕拉尼克的《摇篮曲》。在该小说中主角掌握了杀人摇篮曲，于是开始按个人意愿制裁他人的生命。  
  
“因为你没有制裁他人生死的权力！”  
  
“没有人 _赋予_ 我这项权力，Dean。这是我自己索取的。就像这个世界上所有政治家和独裁者做的那样。只是范围缩减了。沧海一粟而已。”他顿了顿，仔细解释这戏剧化的说辞，以期达到最好效果。“此外，我杀了Micheal。我们一起杀了Alastair。我没见你为他们或他们的家庭感到沮丧。也许你应该重新仔细考虑一下这是怎么回事，然后再来问我制裁他人生死的权力是从何而来。”  
  
Dean的脑子找不出来什么合理答复。他甚至不知道从何驳起。好吧，也许Castiel的确有点道理，但是Dean仍然更加占理。他颤颤巍巍地吸了一口气，紧紧闭上双眼。他需要一些时间来消化，来调整思路。  
  
Castiel再次开口，他的语调要轻柔得多，亲密得多。“有数百万人借上帝的名义屠戮生灵，或者被这名义的宣道者杀死，但是有多少人以真爱的名义拿起武器呢？”Castiel捧着Dean的下颚，指腹轻扫他的下唇。“我认为我的信仰更加崇高。”  
  
Dean忽略了他死蠢的心在听到真爱之后欢呼雀跃的样子，他喃喃道，“我的老天爷啊，Cas。”  
  
“Dean，看着我。”  
  
Dean对上了Castiel的目光，后者眼神敏锐而锋利，充满激情，如浴烈火。这和昨天的表情太为相似，就像一张单调的底片，只待Dean一句答复便冲洗显影，绽放所有的色彩。“Cas，你到底因为我杀了多少人？”  
  
Castiel任由手掌自然落下，他后退远离Dean一两英尺。“这重要吗？这根本比不上有多少人辜负了你。”  
  
 _所以说这就是他的目的？_  
  
“我问的不是这个问题。”  
  
Castiel坐在了沙发上，双臂张开搭在靠背上，翘起腿，抬头看着Dean，动作从容悠闲，就好像什么都没有发生过。就好像他们只是在讨论晚上吃什么。“我杀几个人会让你感觉好一点，Dean？五个？十个？嗯？如果我告诉你，在墓地里袭击你的那个人死得缓慢而痛苦，被他自己的血液呛死，会让你感觉好一点吗？”  
  
 _老天啊_ 。“不会。但是我得知道。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为！”Dean爆发了，一触即溃的镇静炸成了万千细小的残块，碎了一地。“因为我得知道我迷失自我，爱上了什么样的恶魔！”  
  
 _魂淡的_ 。  
  
真溜。  
  
Castiel郑重地看了Dean一眼。“你为了疏远我们的关系于是视我为恶魔，这有必要吗？你明知我杀了Dorothy，但还是保护我不受警察追捕。你已于此做出了抉择。所以你觉得你的所作所为是疏远了我们还是把我们捆得更紧？”  
  
 _无论好或坏，无论疾病或健康_ 。  
  
我勒个去啊。  
  
当然。这当然是一个选择题了。Dean发现Cas可能的嫌疑那一刻起，在他大脑中某个尘封已久的地方，在他的潜意识里，他就觉得这整件事情有些不太对。Castiel苦心筹谋布下了局。他怎么会容忍自己留下如此低级的破绽？他怎么会容忍有人联系起所有碎片之后将矛头直指向他？  
  
因为他在给Dean一个出路。一个最终抉择。这样Dean就能摆脱他，带着尊严全身而退。Castiel不会逃亡。他会为自己辩护。最后肯定会一团混乱，Dean还必须提供证据证明自己的清白，但是比这更严峻的情形他也经历过。  
  
但是Dean选择了Cas。他选择了Cas，就像他现在也会做出同样的选择。他几乎就没有细想。  
  
“我本可以认罪，让你免去自证清白的麻烦。”Castiel低声道，好像他能读懂Dean在想什么。“我不会提出异议的。如果你真的想要那样的话。”  
  
这就是爱情。不管Dean喜不喜欢。事情就是这样。  
  
 _再无瓜葛或者一同沉沦_ 。  
  
“唉，我真的想不通我为什么要那么做。”Dean不爽地嘀咕着。这是一句谎话，Cas露出了纵容又气恼的表情，表明他也能读懂个中含义。“我应该把你交给警察的。”  
  
“啊哈，有没有可能是因为你爱我，而且你愿意为你爱的人做任何事请？”  
  
 _真他妈的一针见血_ 。  
  
“好吧。”Dean说道，他坐到了咖啡桌上，和Cas面对面，膝盖相碰。他倾身向前，手肘撑在膝盖上，看着Castiel盯着他，用毫无掩饰的猎食者眼神盯着他。Dean拼尽全力不去注意这绷紧的气氛，尽力想办法让两人在都不要失去理智或者衣衫尽碎的情况下脱身。“好吧Cas，就当我现在对你的话买账了。就当你对我的爱意激起了你杀人的欲望。那为什么选Dorothy？她对我干了什么，嗯？”  
  
Castiel立刻给出了他的回复，这对他来说再明显不过了，也许对Dean来说也应该如此明显。“她性骚扰你。”  
  
Dean发出了苦涩的笑声，涩如胆汁，没有丝毫温暖。“我明白了。那个小老太太，因为Linda Beuford的化妆有辱斯文所以认定她是联邦公敌的小老太太，她可真是个大威胁啊，对吗？”  
  
“你没说到点子上。”  
  
“不，Cas。你才没说到点子上。我喜欢Dorothy。她是一位和蔼的老太太，我来这里之后她是第一个让我觉得受欢迎的人，那时候谁都无视我。她是个好人。”  
  
尴尬的沉默终于消散了。这是Castiel第一次哑口无言。Dean给自己放了几秒钟假，享受这一美妙时刻，他注视着Cas的表情，期待Cas露出不安的样子，但也怀疑他是否真的如此。  
  
“糟糕。那好吧，我很抱歉。”  
  
Dean没有预料到这一回。虽然Castiel的道歉让他很愉悦。Dean还得解决一个问题。这次Dean不会轻易放过他。“ _‘你道歉是因为你真的感到抱歉，还是你觉得你应该感到抱歉？_ ’”  
  
Castiel扬起了一条眉毛，这一简单动作传递的信息量可真令人惊叹，比如‘别他妈太过分’。“我真的很抱歉。我之前不知道她对你来说很重要。”  
  
这句话是真正的悔过。它丝毫无法弥补既成的事实，但重点是它证明了事情曾经发生过，一味纠结已成过去的事情又有什么意义呢？Dean对Alastair的怒火燃烧了数年，这怒火几乎摧毁了他的人生。  
  
“好吧。”Dean道，他基本上是认真的。然后颤颤巍巍地叹了口气，补充道，“我他妈的得喝一杯。”  
  
Dean在Castiel开口或者表示反对之前就坐了起来，站起身走向厨房。他没拿杯子，直接抓了一瓶回家时候顺路买的没开封的杰克丹尼，拧开瓶盖，猛灌一口，熟悉的温热感流淌到喉咙深处。  
  
Dean放下酒瓶的时候，Castiel就已经跟来了，步步靠近，把Dean逼到橱柜角落。他注视着Dean咽下酒，目光炽热，但是他眼神深处有反对的意味。  
  
Dean以完全成熟的挑衅心态又对瓶喝了一大口。狠狠攥住瓶颈指着Castiel，“你现在别敢批判我。”  
  
Castiel举起双手做出世界公认的投降姿势，面带苦笑，“想都不会想。”  
  
“这事没完。”Dean嘀咕道，又喝了一大口威士忌。咽了下去。“你得解释一大堆事情。比如那天晚上你他妈是怎么进到我家里来的。是不是耍了胡迪尼【9】那套把戏。”  
【9】胡迪尼(Harry Houdini)：美国魔术师，逃脱术大师，擅长开复杂锁具。  
  
“魔术师永远不会揭秘自己的戏法——”  
  
“——除非他再也不想滚床单了。”  
  
“——揭秘永远都无趣庸俗。”  
  
Dean看着他。真的是在看。他伸手抚摸Castiel下颚，指腹依次略过他柔软的唇瓣，坚硬的胡茬。好看的颧骨，更好看的眼睛。还有他那头黑发。好像永远保持着在前戏中被揉乱的样子。  
  
“你真的爱我，嗯？Cas？”  
  
Castiel嗔怪地瞪着他，“不要问愚蠢的问题【10】。”他肯定把Dean之前的话当做通行绿灯，以为Dean的无名怒火已经退去了，他从Dean手里拿走酒瓶，盖上盖子然后把它放到柜子上，就在Dean屁股旁边，然后凑得更近了些，把健壮的大腿插进Dean腿间。  
【10】Don’t ask stupid questions.  
  
Dean心满意足地轻哼着，紧紧抓住Cas后颈上性感的碎发，把他拉近直到两人不分彼此，共享鼻息。两人嘴唇仅咫尺之分，徘徊巡弋即将融入他们共同渴望的接吻中，这时候Dean平稳清楚地说道，“那你就得把事情 _全都_ 告诉我。”


	18. Chapter 18

Dean愿意退一步承认，说出“知识就是力量”这句话的那个人可能说得有些道理。在正确的情境下这句话确实成立。  
  
但是眼下，知识只是毫无用处的负担。  
  
现在Dean知道了一些东西。然后又怎么样呢？  
  
他极不情愿地承认Castiel说的话有些道理。他知道了又有什么用呢？他们之间的一切还是没有变化；怎么可能变呢？Dean知道了Castiel最糟糕的一面，可是他还在这里。坐在他那辆破车的副驾驶位上，系着安全带，仿佛安全带很重要一样。  
  
还有一些Dean不知道的事情。目前为止他对自己不知情的状态还算满意，但是如果将来这些事和他扯上关系了，他可能会去问。但是总的来说，他发现“你是不是给天堂酒吧那两个人塞了钱让他们给我带路？”这样的问题，只会围绕贿赂的错综复杂的原理，展开漫长曲折且异常无聊的解释。  
  
Castiel毫不掩饰的诚实倒是让人耳目一新，虽然对Dean来说有些太过直率——很明显只有通过反复试错才能得出解剖尸体所需的时长——他倒是没有感到太多恶心，更多的是惊叹于Castiel的献身精神以及不屈不挠的意志。  
  
这不只是一点点扭曲了，但是那艘叫做“正常”的小船早就离岸远航了，它消失在落日余晖的地平线时Dean还捂着胸口挥着小手帕送别来着。  
  
他看向身边的Castiel。此情此景和他们杀死Alastair的那晚如出一辙，只能看到晕染的轮廓和阴影错落交杂。  
  
就像画家笔下拟人化了的危险。如此美丽。  
  
Dean从来就不曾有过机会，他第一次见到Castiel的那一刻就已经迷失。  
  
Cas说他对Dean也是如此。  
  
当然了，对Dean来说，第一次见面的具体时间很容易定位。  
  
至于Cas…就不那么容易了。他自己说是两个月，信不信随便，从他在图书馆看到Dean整理一摞詹姆斯·帕特森【1】的书那天开始算起。Dean的直觉告诉他事实不仅如此——这次他真的开始信任自己的直觉了——但是目前为止，有Cas的答案就足够了。  
【1】詹姆斯·帕特森（James Patterson）：美国畅销小说作家。  
  
他正在学习应该如何找茬。  
  
比如现在。  
  
“你的车怎么这么破？”  
  
Castiel看向Dean的眼神，即使在一片漆黑中仍传递出了鄙夷，Dean禁不住收回了笑容。但是他没有做无用的辩解，他只是回答道，“你自己思考一下，Dean。”  
  
然后Dean真的思考了。为什么像Cas这么有钱的人会开这么一辆破车——他真的有很多钱， _很多_ ，多到Dean一想到他和瘾君子打架只拿到四百刀就生气。  
  
“为了不让人注意到你多有钱？”  
  
“这是一部分原因。”  
  
“因为清理梅赛德斯奔驰里面的血迹太操蛋了？”  
  
Dean能听出Castiel回答中讽刺的笑，“现在知道思考多有用了吧？”  
  
 _混蛋_ 。  
  
***  
  
看来Dean之前关于“它”是在树林里埋尸的猜测差的不是太远。只有一点微小的偏差。  
  
Dean从车里出来，脚下的树叶沙沙作响，空气中弥漫着苔藓和护根的气味。  
  
他舒展了一下身体。聆听着晚间荒野中虫鸟鸣叫的背景音。“你应该提前告诉我要来这么高大上的地方，Cas。我会着装隆重一点。”  
  
Dean都不需要去看，就知道他的幽默感在Castiel身上毫无收效。Sammy坚称幽默感是定型在十五岁的，但是Dean更偏向“封存”这个词。  
  
不管怎么样，这 _确实_ 很有意思。天啊，这可是前不着村后不着店的一座废弃仓库。Dean现在和一个连环杀手混在一起——毋庸置疑，用任何人的标准来衡量，杀了十一个人都很符合这个定义了——如果再不允许他拿连环杀手梗开玩笑，他是不可能冷静处事的。  
  
而他非常希望自己能够冷静处事。  
  
Dean带着愤恨发出一声嗤笑。真滑稽。  
  
仿佛是能够感应到Dean在想些什么，Castiel阴沉地低声说道，“套路存在即合理。”他打开手电筒，让苍白的光束低垂到地面。  
  
Dean尽量不去细想这原因会是什么。“好好好。上吧，麦克德夫【2】。”  
【2】Lay on, Macduff：莎士比亚作品《麦克白》中，麦克德夫（Macduff）怀疑是麦克白（Macbeth）谋杀了邓肯一世（King Duncan），这一怀疑是正确的。麦克白杀死麦克德夫的家人后，麦克德夫带领军队与麦克白对峙。他们最终的正面交锋中，麦克白有一句挑衅的台词：“上吧，麦克道夫，谁先喊出‘住手，够了’的，永世不得超生。（Lay on, Macduff, and damned be the him that first cries, ‘Hold on, enough.’）”这句话后被人用作“Go ahead.”的同义词，以显示自己学识渊博。  
  
Dean乖乖跟在Castiel身后，跌跌撞撞几次，脚下被矮木丛和鬼知道什么东西绊住，直到Castiel回身把Dean的手握到自己手里，两个人十指交缠。他的手掌光滑温暖，Dean才意识到这是他们第一次牵手。  
  
这肯定有哪里不太对。  
  
他们一起走近一座灰色的楼房，Dean的胃里一阵翻滚，不安将浮躁压抑下去，他攥紧了Cas的手。  
  
Cas什么都没说，只是握了回来，然后放开手去拉那扇拉门。门没有上锁，Dean有一点惊讶。  
  
但是话说回来，这是有些道理的。门靠上的地方空着，布满了锯齿状的玻璃片，大小不一。如果有人真的要进去的话——这是一个大大的假设——他们可以轻而易举地敲掉窗户上剩余的玻璃。上了锁也拦不住谁。  
  
Castiel再次抓起Dean的手，把他拉进仓库。  
  
仓库里几乎是漆黑一片，细碎的月光勉强透进来，将弃置已久的运货板的影子拉长。陈旧的空气带着铁锈和氨水的气味，像是有了实体，给人一种不祥的预感，而且令人非常不适。总的来说，他不会向正常的约会情侣推荐这个地方，但是对于新晋的精神变态来说，如果满分是五星，他会在猫途鹰【3】上打四星。  
【3】TripAdvisor：国际性旅游评论网站，提供世界各地饭店、景点、餐厅等旅游相关资讯，也包括互动性的旅游论坛。  
  
Castiel再次走在前面，领着他穿过黑暗，手电筒微弱的光束保持在水平的高度，照在他们前方几英尺的地方。他很明显对这个地方了如指掌，没有一步踏错。另一方面，Dean则感觉自己的靴子底踩到了各种东西，有的硬脆——可能是松针——有的松软——死动物？海绵？豆豆娃【4】？——都挺恶心的，可能还传播病毒，他正打算开口告诉Cas，两个人终于走到了一个暗色的看起来像是一扇门的轮廓前，门下方的缝隙透出来一道细细的光。  
【4】Beanie Baby：一种用豆状PVC材料作为填充物的绒毛玩具。  
  
如果Dean刚刚没有低头去辨认自己踩到的湿哒哒的东西，他可能都不会注意到这道光。  
  
Castiel再次放开Dean的手，从夹克里掏出一把钥匙。Dean听见锁内部机械运作的缓慢金属声，然后看着Cas把全身重量撞在门上。一次，两次。门在第三次的时候嘎吱一声打开了，金属剐蹭水泥地面的声音让Dean皱起脸；这声音在周遭的安静中显得刺耳。  
  
Cas关掉了手电筒，然后插进左侧后口袋。“来吧，”他低声说道，包裹着皮夹克的肩膀向后挺，坚实的线条充满力量，他跨步走进房间，窄臀带动矫健的步伐。自信稳重，泰然自若，让人很难不对他心生爱慕。  
  
另一方面，Dean觉得自己快要心脏骤停了；他的膝盖有些软——而且不是刚刚经历一场地动山摇的性爱的那种腿软——他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动着，急切地寻求逃生路线。  
  
 _太晚了，你个混账东西。_  
  
房间光线暗淡而狭小；可能比监狱的牢房大不了多少，只点着一盏小小的石蜡灯——和教堂里那盏灯差不多。但是房间里的味道。老天爷啊。鲜血，腐败，死亡。  
  
房间里有一个人被捆在一把椅子上，椅子被金属托架固定在水泥地面正中。在他被绑住的脚边，有一个差不多空了的水瓶。这个男人的——Dean非常确定这是个男人——躯干失去了本来的形态，上面全是交错的鞭痕和伤口，布满创口的皮肤凝结着干涸的棕色血迹，覆盖着颜色各异的淤伤；仿佛遍布血迹和伤痛的画布。他的手臂——血迹遍布，严重受创，肮脏不堪——被绳子牢牢绑在背后的椅背上。  
  
这个姿势看起来非常不舒服，但是这哥们眼下根本顾不上担心姿势。  
  
这会儿Dean觉得自己要吐了。他开始明白之前Cas作为J（Castiel  _James_  Novak，妈蛋）设置的那些任务是某种奇怪的缓慢的进阶训练，让他为日后使用暴力和面对鲜血做好准备。  
  
但是他无论如何都无法对眼前的情形做好准备。单纯的想象和面对现实中的彩色画面以及杜比数码环绕音效是完全不同的操蛋极端。  
  
Alastair的那件事是个别案例，那个不算数。因为，这么说吧。Alastair就是不算数。什么都不算。  
  
Dean咽了咽口水，试图平稳呼吸让自己不至于昏厥过去。  
  
Castiel脚步轻快地走到房间中间，他的靴子踏过潮湿的地面，应该是血液和尿液的美妙混合，然后若无其事地说道，“该起床了，Tom。”他踢了踢男人的脚，仿佛是在检查什么恶心的东西有没有死。  
  
有人发出了一声低声呻吟。Dean不太确定是他还是Tom。他身体晃了一下。  
  
Cas突然来到Dean的面前，动作难以察觉，坚定地握住他的肩膀，把他的身体稳稳扶住。关切让他的面容温柔起来，他问道，“你还好吗，Dean？”  
  
“嗯。”Dean急促地点点头。“非常感谢你带我来参观你的性爱地牢，Cas，但是我觉得我口味要比这个轻一点。”  
  
Castiel对他露出一个明媚的微笑，Dean不由得更加努力，想要为Cas好好表现，所以他第二次点头更加坚定一些。“我很好。我保证。就是，”他挣扎着，无力地做着手势，“你知道的。需要习惯一下。”  
  
Castiel仍未被完全说服，不情愿地放开了Dean、。他等了一会儿，像是担心Dean会像断线的木偶一样瘫倒在地，但是Dean保持着直立，让两个人都挺惊讶。还是有些想吐，但是这种感觉正在褪去。Cas最后看了一眼Dean然后说道，“气味一会儿就好些了；差不多九十秒感官就开始适应了。”  
  
 _世界上最漫长的九十秒钟_ 。  
  
那个男人——Tom——正抬头盯着他们，一只眼睛肿得睁不开，另一只因为血管破裂呈现深红色，这不就很吓人了吗？他的视线落到Dean身上，然后咳嗽起来，往地上吐了一口鲜血和口水的混合物。“哦草。”  
  
Dean大脑的一部分困在一个循环里，像是坏掉的录音机，静电劈啪作响，反复播放着： _这是Cas做的，这是Cas做的，这是Cas做的_ 。  
  
“ _‘哦草_ ’是正确反应。”Castiel的语气预示着凶兆，和刚刚对Dean说话的那个男人判若两人。更加冷酷，更加剥离情感。就像他称呼Alastair的时候；充满克制的怒气和权威。  
  
有点小性感。  
  
 _真不合时宜_ 。  
  
好的。嗯。很明显Dean忽略了一些很重要的东西。“他是谁，Cas？”  
  
Castiel没有把眼神从Tom身上移开。“他是Alastair的手下。他从你搬到这里来的时候就开始跟踪你了。一直在往回反馈信息。所以Alastair知道你在图书馆工作，还知道你住在哪里。”  
  
 _天啊_ 。  
  
这证实了Dean关于J一直在替他拦截坏人的理论猜想。一种令人眩晕的安心感掩埋在深刻的反感之下。  
  
另一件礼物。一个祭品。  
  
“你要杀了他吗？”也许看起来很明显，但是他和Cas对此持有截然不同的意见。  
  
这一次，回话的不是Castiel，而是Tom，声音嘶哑紧张。“不，是你来动手。”  
  
好吧，今天晚上可真是充满了惊喜。  
  
“好吧。”Dean说道，“嗯。我不太确定……” _……这句话要怎么说完？……我他妈在这里做什么？……这是不是一个混乱的梦，我是不是随时可能醒来？_  
  
他看向Cas。他想要寻求什么，他不知道。引导，认可或否认，谁知道呢？不管怎样，Castiel对Dean做出一个小幅度的敷衍耸肩。“方法不重要。”   
  
所以Cas这是默认了。  
  
Dean深深吸入一口腐朽的空气，向前几步站到Cas身边。眼下是一个机会。关于Alastair和他的动机Dean还有很多不明白的地方。不用占卜板【5】的话，那个混蛋是不大可能透露出答案了。就算用占卜板，他估计也只会犯浑。  
【5】Ouija board：写有字母数字和“是”“否”的板子，配有指针，用来和亡灵沟通，类似于笔仙或碟仙。原剧201出现过。  
  
鉴于事情的进展，他倒也有理由犯浑，这不算什么。  
  
但是他同样也不大可能从Tom嘴里问出什么来，特别是Cas已经热心地让他得知了活过今晚已经是不可能。不管怎么说，他也有可能开始破罐破摔，真的透露出一些信息。  
  
当然有可能了。  
  
“你们是怎么找到我的？”从Alastair提到这件事开始，这个问题已经困扰Dean一阵子了。现在他知道了这群混蛋差不多从一开始就把他锁定了，感觉有点奇怪。他们肯定是抓住了什么优势。总不可能是他们往美国地图上扔了个飞镖然后正好扔中堪萨斯州的劳伦斯市。只有Sam知道他在这里，Dean也非常谨慎；换了车牌，把所有东西都弃之不顾。他甚至买了个一次性手机用完扔在了奥罗拉市的垃圾桶里。  
  
Tom的回应不是回答而是反问。因为这再简单不过了。“你为什么没进证人保护计划？”  
  
问得好。  
  
他和Sam就这个问题讨论了很长时间，Dean坚持认为那是浪费时间和资源，Sam则辩解这样做可以保证Dean的安全。但是Dean知道。他知道Alastair不管怎么样都能找到他。而且他也确实做到了。没有什么能保证他的安全。  
  
 _除了Cas_ 。  
  
Cas一直都在那里，在暗地里阻止Alastair再次伤害他。  
  
Dean这一刻仿佛恍然大悟。当然了，客观来讲他一直都知道Castiel为他做了什么。但是话又说回来，面对事实是完全不同的。而且不管他是否喜欢， _事实_ 就是这样。  
  
不知为何，Cas觉得Dean值得保护。值得费力去保证他的安全。在其他人都漠不关心的时候。当Dean失去他的母亲时没有人在意过，当他的父亲变成浪费空气的暴力狂时没有人在意过，当Dean为了保全弟弟的安全不得不投奔Alastair那样的人时没有人在意过。没有人插手提供哪怕一点点帮助。没有人插手阻止虐待。  
  
Cas插手了。Castiel摧毁了那些胆敢用不正当眼神看Dean的人。这是过度杀戮——非常符合这个词的字面含义——但是在Castiel的心里，那么多人在本应帮助Dean的时候熟视无睹，他这是在替那些人作出补偿。那么多人看到了，但是那么多人都无所作为。  
  
而Cas现在 _有所作为_ 。  
  
Dean明白了。  
  
他很感激。  
  
他心中充满义愤，伸出手掌心向上，然后沙哑的说道，“把刀给我。”  
  
一声急促的吸气声，听起来像是从Cas那里传来的，但是下一刻一把刀柄华丽的刀被递到他的手里，他马上认出这是他和Cas捅进Alastair心脏的那把刀。这不是什么能够轻易忘记的事情。  
  
“你和Alastair当初玩过的那个怕人的小东西相去甚远啊。”Tom说道，但是几乎完全淹没在Castiel的声音之下，他把Dean的脸捧在手里，凝视着他的眼睛，一如往常。  
  
Dean的拇指抚过木质刀柄上刻的花纹。  
  
“你可以做到的，Dean。你比你想象之中更强大。”  
  
 _*“Dean。你逃过一劫。你安然无恙。你现在和我在一起，这意味着你已经打败他了。你赢了一次。也许经历了九死一生，但是你仍然站在这里，仍然面带微笑，仍然英俊得让人心疼。你知道那种失去了一切的感受，但是这意味着你挺了过来。此外我要告诉你我会和你一起面对。面对任何事，任何人。Dean我是认真的。我不想在得到你之后再失去你。”*_  
  
“对。”Dean说道，声音平静。他希望他能对自己有那么大信心。他会到那一步的。  
  
“我就在这里，Dean。”  
  
“好。我应该怎么……？”  
  
他不知道杀人的最好方法。这不是图书管理员的日常问题。  
  
幸好他身边有个行家。  
  
他跟着Castiel站到Tom正后方，Tom开始在绳子允许的范围内挣扎。这范围倒是不大。Dean抓住Tom的一把头发，把他的头向后拽，露出他的喉咙和锁骨，凝结着血和汗水。  
  
Dean用颤抖的手将刀抵在Tom喉咙紧绷的皮肤上，刚好对着动脉。他试着强迫自己把刀按下去，划出一道口子，但是他做不到。仿佛又回到了停尸间，只不过这具身体有心跳。他的胸膛随着不规则的脉搏起起伏伏，虽然他是个混蛋，但他不是Alastair。当下的问题不是他是否该死；虽然这个尚有争议。Cas已经说了，不管是Dean动手还是Castiel动手，他今晚都得死。问题是现在已经无路可退了。杀死Alastair时，他有纯粹的憎恨作为驱动力，所以动起手来毫无压力。而现在，Dean的心智健全——相对健全。  
  
这是冷血的谋杀。  
  
“Cas，我做不到。”  
  
Dean感觉到Castiel身体熟悉的温度紧贴在他脊背，Cas左手的手指停留在Dean的腹部下方，然后他的右手绕过来覆在Dean握着刀的手上。他向下用力按去。“你可以的，Dean。就像这样。放轻松……慢慢来。让他感觉到。”   
  
鲜血顺着刀刃涌出来，Tom的锁骨淌满猩红的涓流，这让Dean手足无措，在Cas紧握的拳下尽可能地松开了刀。  
  
Dean深吸一口气。还不够深。“我做不到。我真的做不到。”他松开Tom的头发，将自己紧紧贴在Cas身上。  
  
操。  
  
 _软弱_ 。  
  
“没关系的。”Castie安抚着他，在Dean耳根下方落下一吻。“一切都会好起来的，Dean。”他把Dean的手指一根根从刀柄上掰开，把刀从Dean紧握的手中抽出来，然后向后挪了一下，给Dean留出空间走开。“靠后站。”  
  
对。靠后站他是可以做到的。所有人都可以做，是不是？所有人都可以做到袖手旁观，任由坏事发生。毕竟这么多年来，Dean的行为准则一直都是这样。  
  
就像Castiel说的那样，他有没有亲自动手无关紧要。在任何人眼中这都是谋杀。  
  
除了Cas。在Cas眼中，这是报应，这是正义。  
  
Dean活动着摇晃的双腿走到旁边，对自己感到失望，气恼自己无法放下怜悯之心，就好像这一点点怜悯能让他保留人性。他知道这是不可能的。他甚至都不确定自己还想保留人性了。  
  
 _软弱_ 。  
  
不，去他的。  
  
他也许还做不到亲手去划开一个人的喉咙，但是这不意味着他不能用其他方式赢得Cas身边的位置。  
  
他可以做到的。  
  
“你喜欢监视我，嗯？”Dean说道，在Tom面前蹲下。离得这么近，Dean可以看到肿胀的新鲜伤疤交错叠加在陈旧的青紫色伤疤上。他漫不经心地想着Tom到底在这里待了多久。反正再过几秒钟就都不重要了。“真的有些讽刺，因为你临死前最后看到的也是我。”  
  
然后他对上了Castiel的目光。Castiel的身影笼罩着他，宛若复仇天使；代表Dean燃烧着正义，带着全然的专注和致命气息。  
  
Tom的头被Castiel向后拽去，他惨叫一声，眼神被迫离开了Dean。Castiel把刀按在了他们一起划下的伤口上。  
  
Dean再次站了起来，确保自己在Tom狭窄的视线范围内。“替我向Alastair问好。”  
  
就这样，Castiel的刀带着干错利落的残忍抹过Tom的脖子；流畅优美——以一种毛骨悚然的方式——Dean发现自己的双眼无法从眼前的画面上移开，Cas在画面正中，眼神熠熠生辉。  
  
Tom在两人中间血流成河，汇集成漂亮的红色丝带，空气中充斥着呼吸时痛苦的汩汩流淌声。Dean今生永远都无法忘记他和Cas两个人此刻的片刻沉默；一瞬间的凝固延伸成为永恒。  
  
所幸Tom终于安静了，了无生气的躯体向侧边倒下去，Castiel这时候一如既往真诚热切说道，“我做这些是为了你，Dean。所有这一切。”   
  
Dean咽了咽口水，喉咙里发出干涩的声响。“是，我知道，Cas。”然后，他觉得这句话早就该说出来了，“谢谢你。”  
  
他开始看到它有多美好了。  
  
***  
  
淋浴安抚了Dean脆弱的神经，温暖浸入骨髓，让他放松得忘记了那间讨厌的仓库。还有那里发生的一切。  
  
好吧，没有完全忘记。但是那不是重点。  
  
他还有些生气自己没能全程坚持下来。毫无疑问Tom是个坏人；他为Alastair做事，他跟踪Dean。而且跟踪了他好几个月。  
  
 _有些像Cas_ 。  
  
不。他和Cas完全不同。Castiel是在保护Dean的安全。他现在依然在保护Dean。他可能宁愿切腹自尽【6】也永远不会伤害Dean。  
【6】Hara-kiri：<日>切腹自尽  
  
Cas是爱Dean的，虽然他表达爱意的方式可能有一点不太正常。而且说实话，谁不想自己的生命中出现一个时刻准备为自己而战、为自己大开杀戒的人呢？不管怎样，Dean心里 _知道_ 他可以依靠Cas。这还是他这辈子第一次可以问心无愧地这么说。  
  
他希望自己能回报Castiel，让Cas看到他做的一切意义重大，Dean现在只需要想出具体方法。  
  
空气中有什么东西产生了些许变化，Dean睁开了眼睛，他看到Castiel站在那里专注地看着他时吓了一跳，这种专注Dean已经渐渐熟悉，但还未完全习惯。  
  
“你得小心点，Cas，你这都快成习惯了。”Dean低声说道，语气比内心镇静一些，他把头后仰到喷头下，想要专注地享受温暖的水流而不去注意Castiel。他感觉到Cas走进了一些，察觉到他的触碰，下一刻这触碰化为了实体，双手坚定地落在Dean的胯骨上。他本能地稍微前倾加深了两人的接触。  
  
Cas的亲密触碰像以往一样对他有特殊的影响，他能感觉到心里缓慢升起的期待正在加深，变得更加愉悦。  
  
漫长的沉默之后他睁开一只眼睛，“你想要什么，Cas？”  
  
这个问题真是意味深长。  
  
Castiel的嘴角慢慢翘起，露出笑容，眼神深沉饥渴，这可能是Dean这辈子见过最危险的场面。即使算上今天晚上发生的事情。  
  
“嗯，”Castiel的右手在Dean的胸膛上下抚摸，拇指轻轻掠过他的乳头。尽管温暖的水流顺着他的脊背流淌而下，Dean还是颤抖了一下。他伸出手想扶着什么稳住自己身形，手掌落在Cas的胸膛上，指尖下是微湿的肌肤。“我一直想要的东西。”他的手抚上Dean的脊背，手指一路下滑到他的尾椎。  
  
“是吗？”Dean的声音微弱得像是呼吸瞬间的停滞。他一只手勾在Cas肩膀上，另一只手一路向下，抚摸过Castiel平坦的腹部，触摸之下肌肉紧绷，然后再往下。他翻转手腕，手指从Cas坚硬的阴茎下轻擦而过。然后问道，“那又是什么呢？”  
  
Castiel发出一声低吼，向前逼进，呼吸若有若无地拂过Dean的脸颊。“你。”  
  
Dean沉迷在这权力落差之中，非常性奋，从Cas的阴茎底部捋到顶端，动作轻如羽毛，他微微转头，刚好瞥见Castiel略带胡茬的嘴和鼻梁的侧线，“你想怎么要我呢，Cas？”   
  
Castiel低声呻吟着，“跪下。想要你为我跪下。”   
  
Dean默默依言照做，双膝跪地，换了个姿势握着Cas的阴茎，但是没有完全放手，拇指擦过马眼，将前液涂抹在阴茎顶端。没有了Dean的身体遮挡淋浴，水流拍打在Cas的胸膛，但是他没有注意到；他忙着低头注视着Dean，Dean正抬头看向他，眨着眼睛拍打睫毛上的水珠。  
  
有点不舒服，但是这不重要。除了Castiel看向他时眼中的欲望以外，一切都不重要。  
  
“你想要这个吗？”Dean问道，声音轻细，手下撸动几下Cas的阴茎，等待着显而易见的答案。  
  
“ _操_ 。”Castiel低声说道，伸手捧住Dean的下颚，动作轻柔带着爱意，同方才的粗暴形成鲜明对比，“你 _不_ 知道我有多想要。”   
  
Dean觉得自己至少是知道一点的。  
  
他卷起舌头扫过Cas的阴茎，前液带着咸味和体味，真他妈完美。他轻声呻吟了一声，然后轻轻地吮吸着顶端，刻意挑逗着，让Cas急促破碎地抽了一口气。  
  
Dean平坦的舌头擦过Cas的阴茎，然后将他吞到嘴里，灼热湿润，美中不足就是可能积攒的口水有点多了。Dean很久没有实施过口活儿了，但是看起来似乎没什么关系，因为Cas正向后仰着头，露出脖颈修长的曲线，双眼紧闭，手指纠缠在Dean的发丝之间，指甲剐蹭过他的头皮。有点疼，就像Cas做的其他所有事情一样，但是很值得，非常值得。  
  
他的手在自己的阴茎上撸动，Cas开始小幅度移动着胯部前后抽插，操进Dean嘴里的动作幅度逐渐加大。Cas的阴茎很大，柔软的肌肤之下岩石一样坚硬，Dean能感觉到他的大腿轻轻颤抖，腹部肌肉紧绷，克制着自己将阴茎插入Dean喉咙的欲望。  
  
Dean的阴茎肿胀得疼痛，在他的手中抽动着，同时在不呛到自己的情况下尽量将Cas的长度吞入口中。Cas的双手扶着Dean头的两侧，让他继续向下吞入更多，Dean用空下来的那只手抓住Cas大腿后部坚实的肌肉，吞咽着他阴茎的顶端，喉咙震颤。  
  
“哦 _操_ 。操。你是我的，是不是，Dean？你天生就是我的。你的阴茎，你的屁股， _操_ ，你的嘴……”  
  
Dean透过睫毛抬眼看着他，泪水顺着眼角溢出。他的视线开始模糊；浴室中的水蒸气和缺氧的感觉混合在一起。Cas低头目不转睛地凝视着他，双唇微张，似乎是要吐出一句咒骂，Dean只能看到他的救世主和灾星融合成一个美丽的整体；一个行走的矛盾体，即使赐予他永恒的生命和宇宙间所有的知识，他也无法解开Cas这个谜题。  
  
他有些晕头转向，很近了，那么近，但是他还不想射出来，他不想这一切结束。  
  
Cas向后抽出，变换了角度，动作流畅地操着Dean的脸，将他的阴茎插入Dean的喉咙深处，直到再没有向前的余地，他停留在那里直到Dean的视线开始再次模糊，本能地挣扎着想要呼吸，手下撸动自己阴茎的动作加快，伴随着Cas唇间溢出下流的言语。  
  
冥冥之中出现了急促的预警，紧接着Castiel的阴茎抽动着，苦涩带着温度的精液涌入Dean的口腔和喉咙。Dean处在晕厥的边缘，肺部火烧火燎，感觉真他妈美妙。他想在呼吸通畅之前射出来，他不想让Cas抽出去，眼前开始出现跳跃的黑点，操操 **操** ——  
  
Dean的高潮让他毫无防备，牵动他全身每一根神经，他被Cas的精液和突然吸入的空气呛了一下，挣扎着喘息，Cas把他拽起来，在他脸颊和脖颈上落下细碎的亲吻，抵着他浸湿的皮肤温柔地说着称赞的话语。  
  
他们在水流中相拥，Cas把Dean揽在怀中，两个人谁也没有放开对方，直到水变凉了两个人才不得不分开。  
  
***  
  
Dean醒来的时候天气很好，美中不足是床上只有他一个人。床头柜上有一张折起来的便笺，上面是J的醒目字迹。  
  
Dean呻吟了一声。又或者说他想要呻吟一声。他的嗓子感觉就像是咽下去一袋子碎石子一样沙哑。但是感觉很美妙。就像鼎盛时期的李·马荣【7】一样。  
【7】Lee Marvin：美国电影演员，在事业初期，因他的一头白发、粗哑声线及高大身材而常常扮演反派二线角色。于1966年凭《女贼金丝猫》（Cat Ballou）中的表现赢得奥斯卡最佳男主角奖。  
  
他打算喝过咖啡之后再去看那张便笺。  
  
他从床上爬起来，小心翼翼地确保自己不被昨天晚上匆匆进浴室洗澡时扔在地上的衣服和靴子绊倒。  
  
然而。衣服和靴子都不在地上。  
  
他迅速扫视房间，发现他的靴子整齐地并排放在衣柜前。他的裤子和衬衫在脏衣篮里。  
  
啊，一只训练有素的家用型连环杀手。完美。  
  
他走到满溢的脏衣篮跟前，把裤子拿出来，检查上面有没有溅上血迹或者其他昨天晚上留下痕迹。他还挺喜欢这条裤子的，除非是迫不得已，他不想把这条裤子烧了。  
  
除了裤脚粘上的泥土以外什么都没有。真的挺意外。他一直以为颈动脉被割破的时候血液会喷涌而出。很明显没有那么夸张。又或者是Cas的技术真的很娴熟。  
  
可能两个原因都有吧。  
  
他快速地翻了一下口袋，看看里面有没有零钱或者钥匙什么的。他之前因为没有掏空口袋里的东西弄坏了不少洗衣机。  
  
什么都没有。口袋里是空的。  
  
哪里有些不对。但是Dean想不起来具体是什么了。  
  
下一刻他就想了起来。  
  
哦操。  
  
操操操。  
  
他又翻了一下口袋。  
  
Benny的名片不见了。  
  
这意味着两种可能：要么就是他把它掉在那间仓库里了。如果是这样，他就得开车回去，然后在光天化日之下从一大堆恶心东西里面把它找出来。  
  
又或者。Cas发现它了。  
  
操。  
  
Dean已经知道了答案，但是他要亲自确定一下。代价太大了，他不能草率下结论。  
  
Dean用颤抖的双手四处翻找出手机。手机在梳妆台上。 _草泥马的Castiel_ 。列表一路下滑找到了Cas的电话号码。按下拨出键。几乎是马上就转到了语音留言。  
  
 _操_ 。


	19. Chapter 19

Dean不知道自己这会儿是想吐出来，还是一拳砸穿墙板，又或者放声大吼。所以他退而求其次，选取了毫无意义的行为来表达无奈和愤怒，他用食指反复猛戳触屏上的“结束呼叫”按键，同时挑衅地从牙缝里挤出每一句闪过脑海的脏话。  
  
现在情况才刚刚开始好转。  
  
或者说恶化。因为没几个人会把昨晚发生的事归类为“好”。除了Dean和Cas这样的人。  
  
“ _Dean和Cas这样的人。_ ”  
  
这么说是因为现在已经发展成了“他们vs我们”的局面。Dean毫不意外自己会想到这样的措辞。也许他在潜意识里早就形成了这一观点，只是一直没有缀字成词。  
  
现在可不是纸上谈兵和自我反思的时候。时间宝贵，而Benny那边已经刻不容缓。  
  
我了个去。  
  
Dean真该把那名片吃了。  
  
或者是Cas真不该这么精神有病。  
  
 _唉。土豆马铃薯，都是一回事。_  
  
还是动动脑子吧。  
  
基本可以肯定Cas已经逮住了Benny。也许几个小时之前就逮住了。他瞄了一眼手机发现现在已经早上十一点多了。完蛋。这样看来也许“好几个”小时之前就逮住了。  
  
Dean尽力压制情绪以免陷入恐慌。他不会失去方寸的。他会保持冷静，仔细思考，然后——  
  
 _我了个大去啊，Castiel！_  
  
打住。注意力集中。好的。  
  
Dean的第一反应是给治安官办公室打电话。问问Benny有没有上班。他当时就是这么对付Cas和他的学院的。但是这样一来就会吸引警察对他或者他们两人的注意，不会有什么好处的。至少长久来说对Dean和Cas没什么好处。  
  
 _有趣的是在Dean心里，Cas的人身自由比Benny的生命安全重要得多。_  
  
相当有趣。但没什么好意外的。  
  
所以此路不通。  
  
所以现在只剩下一个选择。Dean得一路找回到那间仓库。因为说真的他想不到还有何处可去。  
  
要命。  
  
回到那个废弃破旧的鬼地方的计划荣胜豆腐汉堡的发明，成为史上最烂方案。此外，更主要的问题是Dean实际上并不知道那破地方在哪。  
  
所以说Castiel这狡猾鬼八成是故意挑夜深人静的时候开车把Dean带过去的。  
  
Dean觉得Castiel也许在全国上下拥有几十间废弃仓库，但是...  
  
 _那个便笺。_  
  
那个便笺。  
  
Dean觉得自己读出里面的内容之后肯定站不稳，于是一屁股坐到床沿上，然后从床头柜上拿起那张折成长条的便笺。看来Cas早把“言以简洁为贵”这句话铭记于心，便笺上只有白纸黑字写着的地址，Dean猜想那就是仓库的所在，以及这万恶之源的五个字：  
  
来和我玩吧。  
  
***  
  
Dean朝那傻比便笺上写的地址驶去，他竭尽全身本领，小心翼翼，以应对当前事态，他紧紧攥住方向盘以至于手指作痛，一路不停地暗骂Castiel。他刚下了高速就明白自己走对了路。这条小路上有车轮的痕迹，路面坑坑洼洼，轮胎咯吱作响，摩擦冒烟，颠簸摇晃，Impala车身金属被碰撞的每声脆响都让他心疼地龇牙咧嘴。他想起了昨天晚上在福特车里也是格外颠簸。  
  
又龇牙咧嘴了一会，仓库逐渐进入视野，证实了他的推测。虽然现在是正午，它仍然弥漫着堪比午夜的恐怖气氛。  
  
至少这次Dean能看清他都踩到了些什么东西。  
  
但他也不觉得这是什么好事。  
  
他关掉引擎，打开车门，直接冲向仓库。他没有好路可走，确切而言是没有近路可走。地上全是疯长的野草和低矮的灌木，在Dean奔跑的时候抓挠拍打着他，他根本不记得昨天晚上也有这些东西。  
  
很快他就明白是怎么回事了。Castiel的福特车就停靠在仓库旁边，离泥路要远得多，而Dean根本不敢把他的宝贝车开到这种位置。  
  
推拉门早就开了，Dean飞奔进门的时候心里猛地一沉，他竭尽全力佯装没有注意到脚下复杂的质感。  
  
 _不要低头就好。给点面子，不要低头。_  
  
他匆匆穿过整栋建筑，砸遍他看见的每一扇门，大吼Castiel的名字。  
  
 _绝对需要好好锻炼身体了。_  
  
Dean很希望能在Tom被杀的那件屋子里找到Cas和Benny，那间屋门是开的，Tom不在里面，环境也比Dean印象中干净得多。  
  
 _Cas这人都不用睡觉的吗？_  
  
他赶忙冲向大厅里的下一间屋子，推门的力量过猛以至于门沿从墙上弹了回来，发出钝响。  
  
 _就是这了。_  
  
这间屋子要大一些，也干净得多。闻起来有氨水和一大堆Dean不愿细想的东西的味道，但是空气中并没有死亡的气息，就像那种令人难受的气味。  
  
Dean的注意力立刻被他的精神病男友吸引了，必然的。  
  
Castiel靠立在一只废弃的旧水槽上，他双手抱肘，脚踝交叉，就好像他等不及要去斥责Dean的迟到或者类似触怒他的事情。Castiel右手拿着那把眼熟的猎刀，刀刃向下指着他的髋部。他还穿着昨天晚上那套衣服，一副约炮次日羞耻奔逃的样子，但他仍然是Dean迄今所见的绝色美景。  
  
紧接着，Dean发现了昨天目光柔和满怀善意的那位警官。他背靠东墙，站得笔直，手腕脚踝被电线绑着，电线另一头拴在嵌入混凝土的钢轴上。嘴上贴着一条强力胶带。  
  
尽管Benny现在憔悴不堪，目光带火，额头上还有一道刀伤，但他看上去并无大碍。他身上有一些擦伤，几处滴血的小伤口，但是并没有缺胳膊少腿，身上也没掉零部件。  
  
 _可Cas正迫不及待想搞点破坏。_  
  
“你好，Dean。”  
  
Dean的胸口起伏这，他挣扎着平稳呼吸，从刚刚在这破地方疯跑的状态恢复过来。他装出一副随意的样子，“呃，你好，宝贝。怎么样了？”  
  
Castiel用饶有兴趣的眼神盯着他，一副教授的样子。但他什么也没有说，只是看着，观察Dean准备做些什么。  
  
希望不要做错事吧。  
  
没必要加开场白了，Dean直截了当地说道，“Cas，你得把他放了。”  
  
他立刻得到了不容置辩的答复。“不可能。”  
  
好吧好吧。“Cas。你就放了他吧。”  
  
Cas像看犯了错的孩子一样注视Dean。“别无理取闹。”  
  
Benny的鼻翼张大，他挣扎着喘气，呼吸短而急促。Dean缓慢走向Benny，同时密切观察Cas，小心翼翼宛如对待一只野兽。“Cas，他没法呼吸了，这样可以吗？我只是想——”他把胶带从Benny嘴上撕下，扯到胡子的时候Dean同情地皱起了眉。“抱歉。”Dean低声咕哝，Benny则深吸一口气。  
  
Dean转向Cas，任那条用过的胶带飘到地板上。“你哪根筋出毛病了？我还以为我们已经谈妥了。”  
  
“我也以为如此。”Cas实事求是地答道，他完全不为所动。“实际上我们已经谈了好几次了。最近一次就是昨晚。”他对着Benny的方向露出一个几乎是孩子气的坏笑，然后转向Dean。“你是属于我的，不属于他。也不属于任何自以为有权染指你的人。”  
  
这话说得太幼稚太傻逼了，占有欲不要不要的，也...也 _有点撩人_ 。  
  
我的苍天啊。  
  
“Cas，你不能因为别人和我调情或者 _看我一眼_ 就去虐待他们。”  
  
Castiel歪着头，用眼神无声地对Dean宣称他会的，他能做到。而且他会去做的。  
  
Dean搜肠刮肚寻找理由。他想不出任何理由，于是切换了策略。“好吧好吧。让我重新措辞一下。你不知道如何区分什么该做什么不该做，所以我来帮你划界线。我用不可擦笔划了，成不？你从今往后再也 _不能_ 这么干了。”  
  
这句话基本上达到了Dean期待的实际效果。就好像用一卷报纸敲了一只灰熊的鼻子。  
  
Castiel逼近Dean，步伐缓慢，蓝眼睛里流露出几乎天真无邪的好奇。唯独他手里那把刃长6英寸的猎刀毁了这份气氛。“如果我拒绝呢？Dean你会阻止我吗？”  
  
他们俩都知道这个问题的答案。  
  
Dean艰难地咽了咽唾液。  
  
就在此刻，Benny插了话，他声音紧张，带着祈求的语气。“不会有事的，Dean。我能让他再也无法靠近你。你把我放了，然后我们一起把他绳之以法。”  
  
Dean倒不怀疑他的方案。Benny看着像是个好人，如果他们生活在平行世界……在这个平行世界他也许还是会爱上有双迷人蓝眼，痴迷西装马甲，还喜欢操纵人心的精神病。  
  
这就是Benny计划最根本的疏漏。他想当然地认为Dean是受害者，是被Cas以某种方式拉下水的，他认为这不是Dean自己的选择，Dean的自由意志遭受了剥夺。他假定Dean想要远离Cas的控制，但情况正好相反。  
  
Cas的嘴角挑起嘲讽的笑，眼神里闪着邪恶的光芒。他扬起一道眉毛，“没错，Dean。他能带你逃离大坏蛋的魔爪。他会保护你的安全。”他瞅着Benny说道，“就是这个意思对吧？Lafitte警官。”  
  
Benny的视线疯狂地在他们两人之间移动，显然他不明白自己遗漏了什么。除了暴力基因【1】和坏男孩控【2】。  
【1】暴力基因(MAOA gene)：即单胺氧化酶A基因。现在普遍认为该基因会增加携带者做出反社会行为和暴力行为的可能性。  
【2】坏男孩控(hybristophilia)：又名邦妮和克莱德症(Bonnie and Clyde Syndrome)。指的是对罪犯的痴迷和崇拜。有此倾向的人通常在过去遭遇过不幸，不吝把自己放到极低地位上，以期得到一点点被需要感。无论在这种关系中是主动还是被动，坏男孩控们都会陷入对自己不利的恶性关系。  
  
但是Dean用看见老人房门外等待的灵车时的敏锐度，明确地看出了Cas的意图。  
  
“你真他妈混蛋啊。”这句话其实没多少恶意。  
  
Castiel和以前一样无动于衷，他慵懒地耸了耸肩。“你突然开始介意了吗？”  
  
“Cas我跟你说实话吧。你现在这样一点都不讨人喜欢。”  
  
Benny相对理智地保持着安静。Dean比较期望他正在用百战天龙【3】的方式逃脱。  
【3】百战天龙(MacGyver)：上世纪八十年代的连续剧。讲述男主MacGyver巧用普通物品为工具，摆脱困境，完成各种任务的冒险故事。  
  
也许Dean可以通过拖延时间给Benny争取点机会。尽管如此，Dean不确定在之后会发生什么。他不知道会遇上什么麻烦，但是他觉得自己船到桥头自然沉【4】。  
【4】船到桥头自然沉(burn that bridge when get to it)：船到桥头自然直(cross that bridge when you come to it)和破釜沉舟(burn the bridges behind you)两个俗语的融合。意思是肯定会弄砸尚未发生的事情。  
  
“Cas，他是个好人。”Dean还在尝试说服他。要不然整件事情会变得很不好收场。  
  
“这有何意义呢？”Castiel问道，语气之中全然不见刚才的恶毒和嘲讽。“不，我是真的想知道。这对我来说有何意义呢？更重要的是，这对你来说又有何意义呢？”  
  
Dean想说有，这句话凝固在他的舌尖。可是他也领教了太多自命为“好人”的人，他们却毫无作为，没有实际行为证实他们的说法。可是同时也有Cas，他压根就不是什么好人，但却无所不为。  
  
这就给“凡恶之能胜，独善之不为【5】”这句俗语带来了全新的解读思路。  
【5】凡恶之能胜，独善之不为：All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.  
  
Dean对Cas的逻辑无话可说。这不是第一次了。他开始逐渐意识到这整件事情八成是Cas蓄意安排的，为的是给Dean上一课。  
  
收回刚刚那句话。这 _绝对_ 是故意教Dean做人。  
  
苍天啊。  
  
不幸的是，Benny仅仅因为喜欢Dean就被牵连至此。但是这不是实际问题，对吧？如果Benny只是喜欢Dean，而没有表现出来，或者没有用警官的身份打掩护，玩“这是我的名片有需要就给我打电话，眨巴眨巴眼睛戳戳戳”这一套，那Cas就不会有所察觉。  
  
如果Cas不是...很明显他就是这么精神有病。  
  
Dean进退两难，前有恶魔后有深渊。但是这恶魔并不知道自己是恶魔，还觉得绑架警官没什么大不了的。Dean只想要一个解决方案，让三人都全身而退，都承认这是一场肾上腺素飙升和缺乏常识导致的误会；Benny下半身思考招致的罪过和Cas有如共和党人卧地拦车以阻止妻子给民主党投票般的反应过度。  
  
他希望自己想出这种办法。  
  
“该选定立场了，Dean”  
  
Dean眨了眨眼。一下，两下。然后他开始靠近Cas，把右手揽在Cas颈后，拉近他的脸庞，使两人的前额触碰在一起，再度确认两人亲密的关系。“我觉得我早就做出了选择。”然后，在自己改变主意之前，轻声补充道，“放他走吧，Cas。求你了。就这一次。”声音低到只有他们两人才能听见。  
  
Cas的嘴唇擦过Dean的脸颊，他不吓得Dean心率飙升的时候还是很令人安心的。“你明白我不能这么做的。”他撤回身子直到能和Dean双目对视。“即使我想也不行，况且我并不想。告诉我，如果我按你说的做了，你觉得会发生什么？”  
  
Dean仍然紧挨着Cas，他瞥了一眼Benny。“如果他不走漏风声呢？”  
  
Dean几乎能 _听见_ Castiel翻白眼的声音。“Dean，他是个警察。你不能指望他活着走出去还不想追捕我们。他们绝不会放过我们的。”  
  
也许在Cas看来世界真的是非黑即白的。以及血红。但是在真实世界里，还有很多灰色地带。当然，那是Dean久违了的真实世界。  
  
他如此迫切地想要挽回局面，但他不知道从何下手。  
  
很遗憾他没有机会了。  
  
Benny是个大个子。他肌肉壮硕，颇有蛮力。Dean可能比他高一点，但是上肢肌肉力量不如Benny发达，后者爆发的肾上腺素和怒火更让Dean失去了所有胜算。Benny挣脱绳索猛攻向两人，然后Dean被轻而易举地撞开了。  
  
Dean身体后仰，随后双臂摇晃试图站稳。最终发现这只是徒劳的尝试，因为他还是跌跌撞撞向后倒去，脑袋砸在旁边的墙上，发出令人难受的咔咔声。尽管他仍然站着，但这突如其来的疼痛使他视线模糊，他花了很长一段时间才找回平衡感，然后才意识到自己还站着。他很快将自己的安危置之度外，因为他看见Cas和Benny正在几步之遥的地板上扭打。  
  
Benny正跨坐在Cas的腰上，两人的脸近在咫尺，Benny粗壮的手指攫紧Castiel的脖颈，将其紧紧按在地上，拇指掐进喉咙，以几近碾气管的力道挟持着Cas。说实话Dean这辈子从没这么害怕过。  
  
此刻十万火急，唯有依据本能行事，Dean在自我意识之前就已做出行动，他跌跌撞撞地离开墙壁，走向两人，途中不忘捡起那把Cas受击脱手的匕首；Benny的手臂上有一道正缓缓淌血的伤口，表明Cas并非不战而败。但是这个挣扎应该没持续很久，此刻Castiel的双手被Benny用体重牢牢压住，被强壮的肘部钉住，虽然Cas仍在挣扎，但他开始由于逐渐缺氧而眼珠翻白。  
  
 _不要，不要不要不要。_  
  
Dean疯狂地冲向Benny，借力将匕首捅进他的后背，金属刮伤骨骼，捅进肺部。Benny在Dean身下抽搐起来。Dean拔出匕首，高举手臂，再次落刀。耳边尽是刺穿肉体的沉闷声和血液流淌的黏滞声。他一次次地重复手上的动作，直到他再次看见Castiel的蓝眼睛，眼神里流露出的强烈自豪温暖了Dean顷刻前已被玷污蒙尘的灵魂，虽然他正在伤害一个无辜之人的性命。  
  
Dean呜咽着，把刀丢在仓库脏乱的地板上，发出咔哒的响声。他松开Benny，站了起来，两人合力把这具毫无生气的尸体推到一边，动作随意。然后他爬到Castiel身上，用战栗的沾满鲜血的双手仔细检查Cas的伤情，他焦虑难安，胆战心惊。  
  
他不由自主地低声絮语，如祝祷般，如祈福般反复诵着Castiel的名字。但他几乎什么都听不见。血液奔涌的隆隆声和Castiel尖锐刺耳的痛苦喘息声盖过了一切。Castiel正仰头盯着Dean，Benny的血液如颜料般溅在他脸庞和脖颈上，如同一幅恐怖的罗夏墨迹测试图【6】。Dean饶有兴趣地用沾血的拇指涂擦Cas喉咙上逐渐成形的瘀伤，在Castiel雪白的皮肤抹上猩红色的涂鸦。  
【6】罗夏墨迹测试:通过向被试者呈现标准化的由墨渍偶然形成的模样刺激图版，让被试自由地看并说出由此所联想到的东西，然后将这些反应用符号进行分类记录，加以分析，进而对被试人格的各种特征进行诊断的测试方法。  
  
Dean的血管中响着蜂鸣声，这躁动不安的情绪驱使他低头用几近疼痛的力道压住了Cas的嘴唇。舌的掠夺，齿的撕咬，难以承受的一切。但这又远远不够，Dean不愿浅尝辄止，他想品味Cas的味道，体验Cas的感受。Dean永远都不会穷尽其中的奥妙。  
  
无法相信他几乎就要失去这一切。  
  
 _这样的事情再也不要发生了。_  
  
Castiel的嘴唇在Dean的唇上游移，赞许的词语流失在紧凑的唇间和纠缠的舌边。Dean不在意。这次他没必要细听。他明白。  
  
Dean估计现在Cas比以往任何时候都需要呼吸，于是他挪开身子，低着头，脑袋搁在Cas的锁骨上。Cas正用双臂抱着Dean，手掌贴在他的肩胛上。  
  
Dean酝酿了一会两人的内心活动，最终说道，“真是见鬼。”  
  
“精辟的总结。”Castiel的声音柔和而沙哑。  
  
“你还好吧？”Dean问道。  
  
Castiel轻微地点了点头。“你呢？”  
  
他们都明白Cas指的不是Dean头部的伤情。“没事。”Dean用鼻尖蹭了蹭Castiel的颈动脉，血液的刺鼻铁腥气掩盖了Cas的体味。“你没事就好。我当时想都没想就动手了。”  
  
“...谢谢你。”  
  
Dean不知该何言以对，所以他问道，“现在怎么办？”  
  
Castiel正要答复，又停了下来，好像是在心中衡量权重，随后做出决定。“清理干净。离开这里。离开劳伦斯。”在Dean开口或作出反应之前，Castiel补充道，“最后一件不是必办事项。只是个建议。”  
  
Dean琢磨着。这里没有什么值得他留恋的，除了Cas。如果Cas想走，那Dean就和他一起走。他宁愿选择Cas的那种生活，也不愿在没有Cas的情况下过自己的生活。这个道理简单到令人震惊，真的。  
  
“好吧。我们就离开劳伦斯。”Dean同意道，“但是有两个条件。开我的车，把你那辆烧了。”  
  
***  
  
火焰发出噼噼啪啪的声响，浓厚的黑烟向上翻腾，吞噬天空，吞咽太阳。  
  
他们肩并肩安静地站着，看了一会儿。这是几十年来Dean经历过的最宁静的时刻。他心中有愧疚，这是必然的。但是如果结合前因后果来看，也挺容易释怀。Cas数次救了Dean的命，也拯救了他的生活，现在Dean开始还人情了。这次报答的具体情况不是很理想，但什么时候又会理想呢？  
  
最重要的是，Castiel平安无事。  
  
Dean站在堪萨斯市内的某个角落，指甲里嵌着灰尘和泥土，他在沉思如果Benny当时如果仅仅只逃跑的话，自己会做些什么。他会阻止Cas追杀Benny吗？他会在不用亲自动手的情况下任由Cas杀了Benny吗？  
  
可以确定的是，现在这些都无关紧要了。木已成舟。  
  
但这也不影响Dean的脑补。比如说为什么Benny要攻击Cas而不是全力逃生？他的逃脱路线很清晰。他是有意冲向Cas的；他避开Dean然后孤身对付Cas。就好像他宁愿冒着生命危险也想要Cas丧命。  
  
Dean大声说出他的想法。  
  
“要我说答案很明显，不是吗？”Castiel的声音刺耳，火光勾勒点染出一条Dean永远也看不厌的面部曲线。  
  
Dean觉得答案并不明显，所以他才会发问，但他什么都没有说。而是答道，“嗯，我想也是。”  
  
他们重新陷入舒适自在的沉默中。  
  
Dean利用这难得的平静在脑内核对走之前需要做的事情。他需要把Cas送到住处，让Cas收拾细软，然后他回自己家，做同样的事情。然后去接Cas（重中之重），在图书馆停留片刻，然后迅速闪人。在此过程中，他们两人应该都需要换一下衣服。  
  
就这么简单。  
  
这些就是他在劳伦斯最后要做的事情。没有需要告别的人，没有值得留恋的事。要是以前Dean会因此感到失落，但是现在？现在会让事情变得方便的多。他们不知道自己将何去何从，心里没有明确的目的地，但这就是乐趣所在，对吧？他们可以为所欲为。  
  
真的。Dean已经打破了最后一诫，也没有什么必要再去遵守规则了。从现在开始，人命只是一个数字游戏。  
  
自由是一个美丽的设想，它以现实中无法实现的美好承诺诱引无数人，主要因为它充其量也不过是个主观臆测。搞不好就是个完完全全的谎言。  
  
在他们杀了Alastair之后，Cas转向备受刺激的Dean，告诉Dean，他将自由看做一条绳子【7】。是吊死自己还是勒死其他人，这完全是你自己的选择。对世界而言两个结果没有差别，但只有一种会受到惩罚。  
【7】出自S06E20，Castiel的台词，''Freedom is a length of rope. God wants you to hang yourself with it."  
  
Dean开始明白这究竟是什么意思。  
  
就目前来看，这意味着某个一直按别人的规则行事的人终于开始制定自己的规则了。或者也可以修缮一些Cas的规则使之适合自己。  
  
因为这就是这么回事。一直都是这么回事。  
  
从火焰顶端飞舞落下的灰烬如同巨大肮脏的雪块，Dean转向Cas，斜眼笑着说道，“下一步你来定，Cas。”  
  
Castiel露出的微笑和这混蛋本身一样狡猾。“你确定吗？”  
  
啊。也许Dean的内心活动就是 _这么_ 明显。  
  
Dean觉得他自己应该生气。但他并没有。他心如止水。只是下一次需要学聪明点了。  
  
他会的。  
  
希望如此。  
  
不。他定会如此。  
  
Castiel展示了对Dean的超凡读心术，他问道，“你 _还_ 以为这是一场你掌握胜算的游戏吗？”  
  
“如果我不玩就无法得知，对不对？”  
  
“没错，但这值得冒险吗？”  
  
Dean紧跟着答道，“我们都已经走到这一步了。”  
  
***  
  
所以就演变成了现在这种情况。  
  
Dean坐在Impala的副驾座上，后排座上放着他的全部家当。更准确的说，那是他值得带上的全部家当。Cas又不是没钱给他每样买个更大更好的。  
  
Dean考虑到这一点，于是轻装上阵。他的行李袋里只垫了几件衣服和那件灰色浴袍，装上了他的枪，Sammy的毕业照和《歌剧院杀人狂》光碟。  
  
没错。只带那些重要的东西。  
  
Dean最后一站想要带上的东西让Cas颇为愉悦。严格意义上来说那并不是Dean的所有物，但是它现在是了。  
  
他叮嘱Cas在他去辞职的时候不要关引擎。Bela就坐在出纳台后面，为一位母亲和她年幼的女儿办手续。Dean停下脚步，从口袋里拿出钥匙环，迅速取下图书馆钥匙。他带着微笑将钥匙猛拍在桌面上，“ _多谢关照Bela_ ”，这句压根不是反话，然后他两步并作一步冲上旋转楼梯。  
  
他一路小跑，穿过研习间和书架，对每位顾客点头微笑，直到来到房间最深处。他蹲坐着，找到了他一直在寻找的东西。  
  
现在他的膝盖上放着一本《天使望故乡》。  
  
不知怎么的，他觉得这件东西很重要。就好像不带上它就会觉得少了什么。  
  
Dean经常四处搬家，为的是摆脱他脑海里的声音。为的是战胜夤夜侵扰的梦魇，和白日作祟的不堪往事。  
  
这是他第一次离开某地的时候，不是为了逃跑。  
  
至少不是 _逃离_ 吧。  
  
也不对，这更像是 _追寻_ 。  
  
Dean突然想到了什么。有一个问题他一直忘了问。  
  
“嗨，Cas？”  
  
“Dean，什么事？”  
  
“当时那只信封夹在哪一页里？”  
  
Cas短暂地顿了一下，他大概是想到了Dean真正想要问的是什么。他回答的声音愉快而低沉，“一百五十七。”  
  
Dean在膝盖上打开书，拇指翻动书页直到找到了157。  
  
这页的一小段话下有铅笔画的线，因为Castiel绝对不会损坏一本精美的书。在Cas的要求下，他大声读了出来：  
  
“ _他想，我是过去接触过的，和接触过我的一切的一部分。这一切对我而言都不存在，除非我接受他们。这一切由于当时成为我的一部分而发生了变化，而且因为现在仍是我的一部分所以依旧与以前不同，我自己也是我成长过程中一切的积累。为何此处？为何彼处？为何现在？为何当初？_ ”【8】  
【8】本段参考了范东升，许俊东和乔志高译本。


	20. Chapter 20

***约三个月后***  
  
这儿就是那种几年前还堆满木屑无人打扫的地方。管事的人貌似已经不想关心了，任由地面流满... _液体_ 。这些液体聚成脏兮兮的水坑，反射着街道上闪瞎人的霓虹灯光，暗示他们要进去的地方属于一个叫做“Johnnie”的人，但是Dean却发现了更多恶心人的细节，指给Castiel看以示不满。  
  
毕竟，自从他们离开劳伦斯之后，就不怎么来这样的破地方体验生活了。  
  
Dean的面部表情一直是他情绪的大屏示波器，不加以留意的人，也许注意不到他的微表情，但是Castiel，这个长久以来就对Dean _密切_ 留意的人，却能从中捕捉到语言无法传达的信息。  
  
此时此刻，Dean从人堆里面挤出来，摇摇晃晃地走向他们的桌子，一只手拿着一大罐啤酒，另一只手拿着两只玻璃杯子。与其说他的表情可以透露情绪，还不如说是在公开表示嫌弃。  
  
他把饮料和杯子放到桌上往前推去，掸了掸廉价的黑胶座椅，然后正对着Castiel坐定。  
  
“我本想买成瓶的，但是已经卖光了。”他皱了皱鼻子。“我也不清楚喝了它会得多少传染病，或者直接暴毙。但是啊，怎么能少得了啤酒，对吧？”他把深琥珀色的酒倒进杯子里——至少他拿的那两只杯子看起来挺干净的。倒完一杯，再倒另一杯。  
  
Castiel扬起一边眉毛，“你倒是很熟练啊，Dean。”  
  
对方讽刺一笑以作回应。  
  
他们两个都有点跃跃欲试。  
  
他们离开圣路易斯已经有一段时间了，Dean觉得时间不长，但是Castiel认为已经太很久了。某冲动像饿狼一样日夜不休地啃咬Castiel的意志。Dean能想出一些应对措施将其暂且压制，而Castiel则对此颇为感激，但不久之后，他就与这冲动融为一体了。  
  
这是一种难以克制的欲望，自记忆初始就已经生根发芽。  
  
但是直到遇见Dean，他才觉得有必要把这欲望付诸实践。好吧。至少不能放过那些值得一试的机会。动机的正当性在Castiel眼里不值一提，但是对Dean至关重要。  
  
世上若有千般罪孽，则Dean已历经其中八百。而那里面又有65%来自Castiel，但问题的重点和百分比无关。如果Castiel能用他杀戮的欲望做点其他的，以增加Dean的安全感，那他努力一下或许可以把这个数字降到63%。Dean完全值得过上更好的生活。但是据Castiel解释，他从来没有想到事情会发展成这样，至少一开始没有想到。但是先前的惨痛经历让Dean提早明白，善良的意图屁都算不上，屁都成不了。  
  
Castiel抿了一口啤酒。尝起来还挺清爽的，不像是Dean讲的池塘水。然后他随意浏览了一圈越聚越多的人群，最后将视线移回Dean身上。  
  
还是老样子。  
  
还以为有什么东西足够有趣到让他不把注意力移回来。  
  
Castiel一开始并不觉得有一见钟情这么回事。在他眼里，爱情只不过是一串让人说傻话做傻事的化学反应。以Gabriel为例，他为了在喜欢的男生面前显摆，毫不含糊地爬上了一栋楼，最后把胳膊摔断了。  
  
直到他遇见个叫Dean Winchester的。  
  
痴迷的概念是个永久的话题。好像人一旦对什么产生了痴迷，这种感情就无从根除，只能慢慢稀释，所以爱上时髦偶像的少女们才会如此着迷，念念不忘；好像人一旦对什么产生了痴迷，就会不知不觉地给对方的缺陷找一些善意的解读方式，为其开脱。或许真的可以。  
  
但是痴迷不是这个意思。至少在Castiel的字典里不是。  
  
对于Castiel，痴迷就是无数个不眠之夜里，即使伸手不见五指，却仿佛浮现在眼前的那抹特别的绿色；就是数年如一日的精细策划和挥霍掉的数十万美元，因为给出足够的报酬，多数人们愿意做任何事情。当然，如果对方不同意的话，总会有第二条路可走。这条路更符合他的风格，也更一劳永逸。  
  
不管那个人是法官，或者是假释官，都无所谓。干净利落，一视同仁。  
  
但他的痴迷对Gabriel来说就“吓死个人”了。Gabriel曾经站在姑娘的窗外手持鲁特琴弹了24小时的八十年代老情歌，直到一位邻居提醒他姑娘已经搬走了。由此可见，他心目中的那些所谓浪漫的事情在Castiel那边完全不作数。  
  
Castiel明白他自己是什么样的人。他明白正常情况下，自己应该站在Dean百里开外，不可上前一步，以免玷污了如此单纯如此洁净的灵魂。  
  
但如今，他们走到了一起。  
  
Dean撞进了Castiel的眼眸里。如今，看见他已经不是什么难事，Castiel习以为常，几乎不再感到惊喜了。  
  
只是几乎而已。  
  
“倒也没什么。又不是没遇到过这种倒霉事。”他谦让了一下，露出狡黠的微笑，这让Castiel为之动容。  
  
如果你只是站在远处欣赏赞叹，就永远没有上前触碰的机会，而Castiel偏偏是个难以自持的人。他很理解Dean一开始的小心谨慎和多疑。他的应对措施的确有那么一点点另类，但是很有效。再啰嗦一遍，结果是如今他们走到了一起。  
  
有的时候，他们一觉醒来，蜷缩在酒店舒适的大床上，两具身体紧紧纠缠，之间没有一丝空隙，Castiel的脸颊靠在Dean平坦的肩胛上，他不愿放开Dean。再也不愿放开了。直到现在他才知道这具完美的身体尝起来是什么味道，当这具身体烂醉如泥，或瑟瑟发抖，或欲罢不能的时候，看起来是什么样子。  
  
真是令人难以自拔。  
  
但自从Castiel第一眼看见Dean的时候他就明白这一点了。他的内心强大，意志坚定，但同时也被摧残得支离破碎不堪一击。直到他们第一次面对面相遇，随后开始相处，这场游戏的走向才彻头彻尾地变了。因为他发现Dean在好看的皮囊之下，有着比其他任何人都要精彩的灵魂。  
  
于是Castiel并没有按照自己的模样去重建Dean的人格，而是用他自己的方式，亲手填补了别人粗心大意和蓄意破坏导致的裂缝。  
  
结果令人叹为观止，那是Castiel此生见过的最美妙的东西。  
  
当然，不止他一个人发现了这一点。  
  
即使在这里也一样，即使有让人应接不暇的音乐和酒精饮料，几乎每个路过他们的桌旁的人在注意到Dean的存在之后，都会楞上片刻然后恍然大悟，动作夸张地回头补上几眼。而Castiel总是忽略他那些数量相当的仰慕者，怒视着对他的存在熟视无睹，色眯眯盯着Dean的人。  
  
Dean没有做什么以示鼓励，至少现在还没有，但他也绝对没有表示过拒绝。  
  
这就是Castiel的错了。他早知道会发生这样的事情。  
  
权力使人腐败，绝对的权力绝对使人腐败【1】。  
【1】Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. 出自英国剑桥大学历史系教授阿克顿勋爵的《自由与权力》一书。  
  
赋予Dean权力的同时，他没有简单地矫正Dean对世界的认知，而是万般设计，将其千锤百炼，直到Castiel可以在其中看见自己的影子。说得好听点，他下了一步险棋，说不好听的，就是他出了重大纰漏。因为Castiel从未想到，仅仅过了四个月，Dean就已经脱胎换骨了。  
  
他吃准了Castiel的弱点。现在，他看见Castiel往沾血的手指上缠胶带就会如同饮下催情剂般兴奋，用实际行动展示他对Castiel占有欲的热忱，拉着他一起做些藐视公序良俗的事情。  
  
就是这占有欲让他可以毫不犹豫地，不择手段地把待在这里的每个混蛋都废了，让他们永远无法和Dean呼吸同一间屋子里的空气。  
  
Dean知道Castiel能干得出来。当Castiel冲动难忍时，就会在这种场合找机会下手。  
  
然后他们妥协了——真是岂有此理，如果都这不是真爱的话，他就无话可说了——具体条款是Castiel在满足血欲的同时不弄出人命，然后和Dean操到两人几近失智，同时Dean就不会为“无辜人士”死在Castiel手上而感到良心不安。  
  
但是有些时候，这根本不尽兴。  
  
Castiel喝干了啤酒，准备倒第二杯。Dean握住了他伸出的手。  
  
“Cas，你还好吧。”  
  
Castiel有一大堆不能告诉Dean的事情。他也不希望这一件也位列其中。他答道，“只是还没选好。”  
  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
他在动手杀人的时候，会把Dean的参与度控制到最低；时不时让他搭把手处理尸体，偶尔清理现场。他们离开劳伦斯之后不久，Dean就定下了这条不成文的规则，Castiel也看在两人那桩妥协约定的份上，尽最大努力去遵守了。但其实主要原因是，Dean很清楚那一天劳伦斯的那个警察身上都发生了什么，而他至今都压着这件事，没有和Castiel提起过。  
  
现在，Castiel是个有耐心的人，其实他一向如此。对其他任何人来说，三载寒暑只是个时间概念。但对他来说，从第一眼在法庭上看见Dean，到第一次和他说上话，这之间的三年无疑是一场漫长的煎熬。所以他认为，此时此刻他有资格对Dean的动机产生一点点怀疑。  
  
这对Castiel来说简直是讽刺。  
  
他突然意识到，现在也许时机已到。  
  
Castiel仔细审视Dean的面部表情，试图从中找出打歪点子的意思，但是他只看到了提供帮助的真诚期待。他放松了片刻，但是心跳却开始加速，因为即将发生的事情兴奋不已。“你是想到什么违反规则的事情了？”  
  
Dean漠不关心地耸耸肩，但是轻微抽搐的下颚还是泄露了他的心理活动。“规则是可以改变的，对吧？这是你教我的。我不喜欢，我就有权去改变。”  
  
他明显斟酌过措辞，但核心意思和Castiel的预期别无二致。“你的意思是你不想继续维持所谓的表面清白了吗？”  
  
“Cas，很久以前我的清白就出门右拐一去不复返了。”  
  
Castiel笑了，“所以我才说， _‘表面清白_ ’。”  
  
Dean回应以明媚而开朗的微笑。“你个混蛋。”  
  
Castiel本打算回复什么，但却被一阵阵诡异的体感打断了，身后投来了沉重的视线，仿佛是某种刺痛感在他的脊椎上蔓延。他迅速抬头，寻找那视线的源头。几下扫视，Castiel就锁定了一个靠在吧台上的男人，那人穿着体面的三件套西装，金色的短发一丝不苟地梳成背头，和周遭环境格格不入，像是来错了地方。那个男人盯着他们两个，眼神从Dean身上移到Castiel，再转回Dean身上，活脱脱一条盯着两块肉骨头左右为难的狗。  
  
“Dean，看你怎么选了。”Castiel说道。他是认真的，但有时他的所作所为却和说辞并不一致。理论上，从始至终所有事情Dean都有的选。实际上，Castiel也许在某些事情上插了那么一小手，按他自己的意思修改了路线，但到头来具体怎么走，还是得看Dean的意思。  
  
Dean顺着Castiel的视线看去，“真的假的？”  
  
“你知道是真的。”  
  
Castiel把注意力从那个陌生人转移到Dean身上，仔细观察他，试图判断他是认真的还是故意逗他。  
  
“就好像Benny那次我也有的选？”  
  
啊。那家伙。都快忘了他叫Benny。现在可真是翻旧账的好时候啊。“Benny那次你有的选。”  
  
“真的假的，”Dean的语气夹杂着一丝不满，但他的神色里却闪着狡猾的光，“但是当时我特么根本没第二条路可走。”  
  
Castiel并没有指出这整场游戏的走向都被他设计成了单行线。他简单回应道，“那做点儿什么吧。”  
  
他并不指望Dean会退却认怂，因为那天在堪萨斯大学他的办公室里，Dean就摆明了态度，永远不会再退缩了。他觉得Dean可能会活跃起来搞点事情，给他找些麻烦。但他万万没想到Dean会起身挤过拥堵的人群，径直走向吧台。  
  
Castiel花了漫长的几秒钟才意识到发生了什么。  
  
Dean真的做出行动了。  
  
“ _Dean_ 。”这句从牙缝挤出来的警告有如斥骂。但对方并没有接招，任由这声警告被琼安·奥斯朋在自动唱机里的歌声层层覆盖。  
  
覆水难收。一旦Dean干了这一票，就没有回头之路了。他就成为了积极参与者。实打实的。Castiel再也不能把责任揽到自己身上，说这一切都是他操纵唆使的。再也没有所谓的机关暗算，所谓的诱导犯罪。  
  
三件套男子一副不敢相好运上门的样子，他看着Dean夸张摆胯带着明显性意味地走上前去，那腰臀还带着Castiel指印形状的瘀痕。他绝对对Dean有兴趣，他盯着Dean的样子就像酒鬼盯着挂霜的大杯啤酒。Castiel继续冷眼旁观，用足以掐碎玻璃的力道逐渐捏紧手上的空酒杯。  
  
意识深处仿佛有什么东西喷涌而出，深红厚重，状如柏油，正在吞噬一切理智。他眼前的景象失去了焦点逐渐模糊，只剩血管中突突跳动的脉搏格外清晰。  
  
Dean靠在那个男人身旁，手掌贴在他胸膛上，使自己能用余光看见Castiel，观察他的反应。他对那个男人说了些什么，于是那人双眼圆瞪，往Castiel这边望去。  
  
Dean清楚他这是在冒险。现在压力表的指针进入红区，管道爆裂，蒸汽泄露。他很清楚自己把Castiel逼到如此程度之后，那个男人将再无活着走出去的机会。他的做法无异于在那男人后背上画了一个靶子。          
  
如果Castiel眯眼仔细看去，他会把画靶子的颜料误认为是血。  
  
Dean正在替他做决定。煽动他。挑战他。  
  
他在想Dean是不是已经不想躲藏在“清白”和“好人”这一套说辞背后，或者至少萌生了放弃的打算。因为Dean现在正在将三件套男引到他们桌前，引向死亡。  
  
背着那么多良心，活得一定很辛苦吧。  
  
“Cas，这位是Bradley。”  
  
Bradley伸出一只手，就好像Castiel会去握一样，而他的另一只手正搭在Dean的腰背上，侵占了属于Castiel的位置。除了Castiel以外，其他任何人都无权触碰的位置。而现在，Castiel能清楚感觉到有股冲动正从他喉咙中正泛起，如胆汁般辛辣，让他迫不及待地想要从裤子口袋抽出弹簧刀，亮出刀刃然后深深捅进Bradley的股动脉里。  
  
但是他很好奇Dean接下来会做些什么，于是他轻微松手，放开如钳般紧握的玻璃杯。  
  
他可以装装好人。  
  
他抬头看着Bradley，脸上挂着假笑，展现出必要之时定会使用的魅力。“Bradley，幸会。”他握了那人又凉又黏的手。“我叫Castiel。”他情不自禁地又握了一下，稍微多用了那么一点点力气，补充道，“Dean的男友。”  
  
这个词远不足以描述他们两人的实际关系，但是在目前这种情况下也能起到相当的作用。  
  
“很高兴认识你们两位。”他滑坐到Castiel对面的卡座里，然后Dean跟着坐进去，过分亲昵地倚在他身上。Castiel用眼神向Dean投去漫天敌意，在不动用言语的情况下，最大程度地告诉他“你去死”。Dean嘴角扬起，露出幸灾乐祸的笑，由此可见Castiel的意思已经传达到位了。  
  
Bradley一脸傻笑，目光在Castiel和Dean间来回游移，坐到两人之间让他喜形于色，丝毫察觉不到发生在他面前的无声交流。“啊，你们两位都太....唉，轮不到我来形容你们的长相了。今晚一定是我的幸运夜。”  
  
“说的也对。”Castiel低声道，他灼灼的目光盯得Dean不敢抬头，他正在Dean脸上寻找任何反悔的迹象，任何Dean不想继续下去的暗示，不想面对接下来不可避免的后果。但是Castiel什么都没有找到，他为此颇为动容。也许Dean已经策划良久了。  
  
“所以说呢，”Dean略作停顿，对Bradley露出无比坦诚随和的微笑，这笑容让Castiel想要把方圆十里的人形生物全部烧为灰烬，因为 _他们全都不配_ 看到他这幅样子。“像你这样的人怎么会来这种地方？是迷路了吗？”  
  
“我的车坏了。”Bradley喝了一大他杯子里乌糟糟的饮料，那东西闻像是各种果味的混合物，如果拿盖革计数器去测的话，不知道能读出来多高的辐射量。“停在离这里大概半英里远的地方。手机没信号，所以我只能一路走来了。拿旅馆里的收费电话叫了拖车，但是他们说要明天早上才能派人过来。幸好旅馆还有空房，所以我要了一间过夜。本来打算上这借酒浇愁，结果遇见你们两位了。”  
  
Dean和Castiel交换了眼神。两人心照不宣，不必多言。  
  
“你的车是什么类型的？”Castiel装作感兴趣的样子问道。他自然不在乎这些，只是想提前知道要花多大力气去清理现场。“Dean擅长修车。”  
  
“真的吗？”Bradley略微转身，仔细打量Dean的脸庞，最后视线停留在他的嘴唇上。这幅情景让Castiel觉得Bradley被吊起来开膛破腹，肠子像派对彩带般铺了一地的样子，要比他现在做作的表情体面得多。接着Bradley补充道，“你肯定有很多其他擅长的东西。”  
  
比如匕首，枪支和手术刀。  
  
“还好吧，”Dean含糊回应道，他挪远了一点，明显有点不自在。“我也有一两手。”  
  
Castiel错过了很多Dean大展身手的时候，他为此倍感可惜。一开始的很多事情他都没机会亲眼目睹，比如桥下的争执，再比如墓地里精准的一枪。后来Dean面对Alastair和Benny的举措可谓英勇出色。Castiel不那种成天忆旧后悔的人，但如果硬说有什么事情能让他惋惜，就是这些错失的场景了。  
  
“是福特野马火箭。”这句话刚从Bradley嘴里冒出来，Dean就开始坐立不安了。这可不是什么好兆头。  
  
对Castiel来说，车子只是交通工具而已。但是照顾到Dean的热衷，他也在慢慢学习，他把这方面的知识加入了他日益增长的“没事找事清单”。  
  
但至少他们知道应该找高速公路上的哪些车下手——至少Dean知道。  
  
“这车对我来说有点太潮了。”Dean说道。“修理厂一定能帮你料理好。新买的车子一般是小问题，修起来很快的。用不了多久你就能继续赶路了。不过在这过夜不会耽误你什么重要的事吧？”  
  
他打探信息的话术可谓天衣无缝，在闲聊的伪装下抛出重要信息。Castiel倍感骄傲。Dean做得很完美。他是个与生俱来的杀手。  
  
“没，”Bradley不屑地挥了挥手。“我本周回家，本来打算给家人一个惊喜的，所以没人知道我会回去。我什么都没打算告诉他们，以防有什么急事去不了让他们失望，对吧。”  
  
Castiel严肃地点了点头，压抑心中滋滋作响不断弥漫的冲动。“看起来你是个好人，Bradley。”  
  
Dean畏缩了一下，动作很不明显，Bradley没有看到。但是Castiel注意到了。  
  
“我想也是，”Bradley耸了耸肩，但是他明显对这意料之外的——且不光是客气场面话的——赞扬感到很高兴。“我挺努力的，对吧。”  
  
Dean咬着他的下唇，若有所思。可能是在想怎么从他捅的篓子里脱身。  
  
“当然了，”Castiel回应道，在语气中掺入些许信服的意味，“我确信你的家人会因为有你而感到幸运。”这样可能有点残忍了，也许有点过了。但是Dean必须 _下定决心_ 。  
  
Bradley低下头，一副尴尬的样子。如果Castiel对他有兴趣的话，会觉得这人还挺讨喜的。  
  
如果他没有染指Dean的话。  
  
“好吧，不管怎么说，这是他们的损失，我们的收获。”Dean突然开口，他语气果断，措辞谨慎。“可得好好庆祝一下。喝一杯？”这句话是在问Castiel，听从他的意见，确认他的决定。  
  
“听起来不错。”这次Castiel露出了真诚的笑容。只为Dean一人。永远只为Dean一人。  
  
Dean对自己点了点头。深吸一口气，“好的。我马上回来。你们好好玩。”他移身从卡座里站起来，扶着Castiel的肩膀维持平衡，但他们两人都知道这不是简单的肢体接触。这是必要的交流。和令人安心的保障。  
  
***  
  
在很漫长的几个小时之后，Bradley终于明白Castiel想要他怎么样了。几乎明白了。终极目标是地下6英尺，但是在此之前，试试其他花样也无伤大雅。  
  
他的手腕和脚踝被层层交织的尼龙扎带绑住——多年以前Castiel在不幸的经历中认识到，只要猛地对单条扎带施加足够的力气，它就会轻松断开——他的身体呈坐姿倚靠在暖气片上。从扎带下面摩擦的痕迹来看，这暖气片自从八十年代末就和清洁剂分手了。他的一条腿扭曲成怪异的角度，这是他一次逃跑失败的结果。现在正给他带来极大的威慑，或者说不便。  
  
直到Bradley被完全绑住，他才从性奋状态转变成恐惧。Castiel将原因部分归结于酒精的影响，但是主要原因还是这人孤注一掷地认为捆绑只是3P的前戏。一想到这里Castiel就想把Bradley身上其他的骨头逐根折断，但是这个活要留给Dean来做，于是他重新站起来，用看似温柔的动作轻拍那人逐渐变红的脸颊。  
  
Bradley的眼中闪过希望的火花，Castiel很清楚这个脑子里在想什么，这种场景他见过很多次了。他观察着Bradley，向Dean问道，“用刀还是手枪？”问题解决，Bradley又开始蠕动挣扎，瞳孔和虹膜周围露出大片眼白，嘴上贴的矩形胶带闷住了哀求声。他的发型也不再像之前那么完美了。  
  
Castiel没有听到任何回应，于是他转身面对Dean。而Dean正在看着Castiel，嘴抿成一条线，漂亮的脸上眉头紧锁，他仿佛在为什么 _不得不做_ 的事情下狠心，而不是在掂量选择。“我猜想我需要用刀？”  
  
“为什么这么说？如果你想用枪的话，就可以用。这是你第一次动手，枪会更合适些。消音器在那边的行李袋里。顺便拿些空尖弹【2】。  
【2】空尖弹：此种子弹射入目标后弹芯和披甲会爆裂，给目标造成严重的撕裂伤，使受害者承受更多生理痛苦与心理恐慌。  
  
“这不是我的首场秀了，Cas。你已经破了我的处女杀。”如果Castiel不了解Dean的话，他会以为Dean是在对他谋杀Alastair和Benny的时候不以为意的态度而发表不满。  
  
“我知道，但是我们都明白这次和以往不同。”  
  
Dean正在行李袋里面翻找，他没有立刻回答，只是喃喃道，“要用空尖弹吗，真的吗？有点过了吧。”  
  
“这是有原因的。”Castiel说道，他看到Dean掏出一盒空尖弹和一支消音器，于是直起腰，他从床头柜上抓起他那只定制无身份登记的伯莱塔92手枪，递给Dean。  
  
Dean把消音器拧到枪筒末端，然后动作熟练地往弹匣里推子弹。这个活不用Castiel教他。“除了虐待欲之外么？”  
  
“空尖弹的设计目标是防止击穿，留在身体内部。没有出口伤口意味着减少麻烦。少很多麻烦。”  
  
Dean用力吞咽了一下，向右瞥了一眼无助的Bradley，他的脸上闪过了某种类似于怜悯的神色，然后他掩饰住先前的表情，回头看向Castiel，“我勒大个去啊，Cas。”  
  
Castiel移步缩短了他们两人间的距离，伸手触摸Dean。他觉得Dean可能会躲开或者瑟缩——他都允许——但是Dean一直待在原地，并且倾身迎上前去。他双手捧着Dean的脸，长了一天的胡茬钝钝地扎在他的指尖，他非常仔细地观察Dean，哪怕有最轻微的颤抖，哪怕脸上有丝毫表情在无意中暴露他的想法，“Dean，你 _确定_ 要这么做吗？”  
  
这个答案必然会让他失望，但他还是可以杀人解瘾，而Dean则会...没事。Dean需要一些安抚，但是他会没事的，因为Castiel对他这么承诺过。  
  
那抹带着难以明辨的金色斑点的绿晕撞进他的眼眸，萦绕不去，坦率而真诚，“是的，Cas。我确定。我想为你做得好点。”  
  
“你已经做到了Dean。非常好。一直为我做得很好。即使你这次不这么做。”  
  
Dean全身充满坚定的决心和炽热的意志，字字句句仿佛是从灵魂深处抽提出来的，他语调坚定，“这是你本质的一部分。而我爱你。所以对我来说很简单。我想和你分享你的世界，Cas。我不想只是站在外面眺望。我想要这些。我想要你。”  
  
日。  
  
其他一切都不会有任何意义了，于是他吻了Dean。只消嘴唇柔软的触碰，他们就缠绵在一起，毫不费力地沉浸在深深地几乎是慵懒地接吻中，唇与唇的缱绻缠绵，温热美妙，前所未有。他们彼此之间相互纠缠，越来越近， _仿佛永远有更近一寸的空间_ ，Dean的手臂紧紧挽在Castiel的腰间，手中的枪低垂在Castiel的臀部，金属的冰冷透着衬衫传递到他皮肤上。时间在他们周围不断伸展，两人难舍难分，直到Bradley开始高声呜咽，Castiel才不情愿地撤回身躯，用拇指轻抚Dean下唇完美的弧线。  
  
“你想怎么做？”  
  
Dean颤抖着深吸一口气，打起精神，“不想要你站在我身后，Cas。好像你在幕后操纵，控制着一切。想要能看着你。”仿佛落下了什么重要的东西，他又补充道，“想要你能看着我。”  
  
没有任何问题。  
  
“我就在这里。”他将永远站在Dean身旁。这是一句誓言，一句他永远都不想打破的承诺。他怎么会呢？他宁死也不愿打破承诺。正是这绝对忠诚的本质冲动让他顿悟，宗教始于何处，神灵源于何方，狂热的信徒如何为自己的行为称义。“闭上眼睛，把手给我。”  
  
Dean毫无异议地服从了，长长的睫毛像蝶翼一样扑在他带雀斑的脸上。他把手枪换到右边然后伸出左手。Castiel将之握住，把Dean的手掌覆上自己的胸膛，牢牢按压在他的心口上。“你感觉到了吗？”  
  
Dean用力点了点头，牙齿咬住下唇。  
  
Castiel向前探出几寸，把手贴在Dean的胸膛上，皮肤传来的温暖穿透撕裂的衬衫，传到他的手掌上。Dean的心跳的很快，但是稳健有力。  
  
“我也能感受到你。我就在这里，Dean”  
  
两人的节奏在此刻同步，在此汇聚，他们彼此的存在再次得到了呼应，他们共享的现实世界被再次确认。  
  
Dean的眼睛突然睁开，眼角有些湿润，在昏暗的光线下熠熠生辉。  
  
“哪也不去。”Dean的声音柔软而亲密，这种亲密的意味让Castiel感到刺痛和赤裸；就像那天下午他办公室里的情景再度上演了，“永远不会离开你。”为了强调他的话语，他走得更近了，直到两人腰腹相抵，Dean的气味和触感充盈了他的感官，Dean稳健加速的心跳在他指尖突突作响。“我就在这里。一切都会没事的。你相信我吗？”  
  
“当然。”答复直接迅速，毫不犹豫。在Castiel心里某个没有那么黑暗的小角落，他希望Dean是认真思考才做出了回答。而他心里的其他部分都陷入狂喜，因为他已经完全赢得了Dean的心，思想和身体，完完全全。  
  
“看着他。”Castiel低声道，声音嘶哑。Dean照做，他扭头朝左，让Castiel能看到他的侧脸，鼻梁上稀疏的雀斑，颧骨精致的轮廓。“Dean，瞄准他的心脏。”  
  
Castiel站在另外两人的旁边，略微侧身就能看到Bradley吸了最后一口气，但那人的眼睛却被Dean吸引——死性不改——可是这里根本不存在竞争关系，真的。从来没有过。他们还会遇上很多要杀的人，很多Bradley这样的人，很多无名的汽车旅馆，但是永远不会再这样子的有机会，看到Dean第一次出于自己的意志而扣动扳机。Castiel想一直这样目不转睛地注视着Dean，正如Dean想从始至终被他注视那样，如果说他的意愿比不上Dean，那至少也和他一样强烈。  
  
Dean伸直手臂举起手枪，食指就位搭住扳机。Castiel可以感觉到Dean的心脏在扑扑颤动，就像笼中振翅的鸟儿，他的心也跳动难耐，把那条无形的绳索扯得笔直。Bradley惊慌失措的哀叫声越来越响，被闷在口中的祈求呼喊被置若罔闻。但是在十秒钟后，这一切都无关紧要了。现在也无关紧要。现在什么都不会让他分心，因为Dean的喉结正因吞咽而微微移动，因为他的额边正有细细的汗珠顺着太阳穴淌下，因为他的心率突然暴涨，因为他正颤抖着喘出一口气，然后绷紧身体的每一块肌肉，在毫秒间扣动扳机。  
  
他只开了一枪，消音器把枪声化成一击闷响，紧接着湿润的金属气息在空气中弥漫开来。气氛变得厚重浓烈，而这不完全是因为倒在暖气片上那个男人的死。  
  
Castiel并没有亲手杀人，这不重要。他没有亲眼看着那人死去，这也不重要。两人的联系是如此紧密，他每分每秒都能感受到Dean疯狂搏动的心跳，能感受到Dean在第一次真正动手杀人时经历的每一段微妙的情感波动。  
  
毫无疑问，这是Castiel一生中最饱含情欲的体验。  
  
Dean再次转身，如潮汐般周而复始，总能再次回到他的面前。他的眼睛绿得像片深不可测的幽暗森林，生机勃勃，但同时又阴影斑驳。Dean Winchester美丽如初，但是有些更为黑暗的东西在他以往的动人魅力下扎根生长。  
  
他的心率已经放缓，Castiel的心跳也和他一样开始平静下来。  
  
很长一段时间内他们两人谁都没有动，也没有说一句话。  
  
“Cas。”他的声音比耳语还要轻，就像是某个想法自己在开口说了话。  
  
Castiel想要把枪从Dean手上取下来。他只是这么想，却没有动手去做。“Dean，你要什么？”  
  
“你。”Dean的一只手还压在Castiel胸口上，身体却已经扑过去，Castiel后膝碰到了旅馆逼仄房间的床沿，最后仰面被撞倒在凌乱的床单上。“ _天啊，Cas_ 。”Dean瞬间趴到他身上，双膝分别跪在他腰边，把他笼在双腿之间。彼时Castiel正打算用双肘支撑起身子，他的欲念更甚于惊讶。“想要你。想要你操我。”  
  
他设想过很多反应，但现在的场景决不在其列。这是Dean今晚第二次让他措手不及。  
  
如果Dean对Bradley的优雅处决尚不足以使Castiel硬得发痛，那这句近乎疯狂的表白就足够让他无法自拔了。此时此刻，他百分之百赞同和Dean来上一发，用粗哑的喘息声传递自己的意思。“操，Dean。你总是能让我惊讶。”  
  
Dean拉上保险栓，然后把枪丢到地板上。它向Bradley失去生命的左腿滑去，挤在黑色的牛津布裤脚旁，但是他们两人都没有在意。Dean沉醉在激情，力量和肾上腺素的致命组合中，完全专注于Castiel，而后者的全部注意力都被Dean低身相蹭的腰胯吸引，把其他一切抛诸脑后。这些接触透露着极度的渴望，兴奋狂热，但却远远不够，隔着数层衣物的摩擦令人恼火，太寡淡了，只能称得上是亲昵的挑逗。  
  
他们现在需要的不是这个。  
  
Castiel任由自己被推翻在床上，双肘不再支撑。Dean的动作夹杂着笨拙和情欲，手指在Castiel的牛仔裤上摸索，解开裤纽，拉下拉链。  
  
Castiel的双手滑入Dean的衬衫里，手掌顺着他平坦的小腹一路漫游，当拇指掠过乳首时，Dean喘息着弓起了背，还是这么敏感。“衬衫脱掉。”  
  
Dean抽身跪坐在脚跟上，他听话照做，拉起衣角，把衣服掀起脱下，裸露出甜美可人的躯体，光滑的皮肤和紧实的肌肉，“你也脱，Cas，想看着你。”  
  
看似这是今晚不变的主题。  
  
Castiel坐起身来，仍然由Dean跨坐在他身上，他的鼻尖抵着Dean的下巴，勉强脱掉衬衫，把它扔到左边某处，模糊地希望不要掉到尸体附近，但他其实并不在意。  
  
Dean利用当前体位的便利，用胳膊环住Castiel的脖子，低下头去吻他。尽管这个动作更像是傻乎乎的张嘴舌操，而不是早些时候两人间的温柔互动。Castiel用胳膊搂住Dean的腰，掌心贴着他的后背把他固定在那里，周围空气因为两人紧密的鼻息而变得潮湿，舌头炽热交缠发出色气的水声，直到Dean的喉咙深处传来了欲求不满的呜咽。  
  
Dean抽身离开这个拥抱，离床边只有几寸，紧接着裸足踩在俗丽的地毯上，他一把脱下牛仔裤和短裤，然后拉了拉Castiel的裤脚，无声地劝他一起脱掉。Castiel支起身子，由他将裤子拽下去。  
  
接下来的事情发生在几秒钟之内，Castiel几乎没有时间做出任何反应。Dean爬回床上，将双膝支撑在Castiel大腿两侧，将重量压在他身体两边，跨坐在他的胯部，他的腰臀不停晃动，精准地沿着Castiel硬到发痛的阴茎来回摩擦，不耐烦地操着自己。他眼神暗沉，看向Castiel，将食指和中指插入粉色的唇中，吮吸抽动，手指沾上的唾液反射出粼粼水光，将Castiel诱得目不转睛。最终他拔出手指，在唇间发出夸张的啵声，然后伸手向下探去，伴随着一声短暂的呻吟，将唾液润湿的指节插入自己的体内，全身像弓弦一样绷到微微发颤，迎接这入侵物。  
  
Castiel注视着，观察Dean用手自我抚慰，把身体扩张开来，他的脖颈向后仰去，脊椎弯曲成优美的拱形，牙关紧锁，压抑住声声愉悦的呻吟和喘息。从始至今，在他们尝试了诸多做爱方式之后，他还未曾有过这样的经历，看着Dean这样的...  
  
这样掌控局面的样子。  
  
Castiel的双眼被Dean皮肤下突突跳动的脉搏吸引，以及他吞咽移动的喉结，他舔过那双美丽嘴唇的舌尖。他伸手覆盖Dean的大腿，移至他紧实的臀部，然后用力捏下去，逼出Dean嘶哑的呻吟。光是看着这一幕，就让Castiel堪堪接近了高潮，他克制着低吼道，“如此完美。想要进入你，就是现在。”  
  
幸运的是，Dean也有同样的期待，他咒骂一句然后抽出手指，用颤抖的上肢将身体撑在Castiel胸膛上，扭动腰肢，让Castiel沾着前液的阴茎在他的臀缝间滑动，掠过他的穴口。他单手松开Dean臀部坚实的肌肉，转而扶着阴茎，让Dean顺着坐上去，用火热紧绷的肉体将他逐渐包绕。  
  
Dean仍然因为之前的性爱而扩张的很充分，只是因为不够润滑所以进入过程有些缓慢吃力，使这一过程兼具疼痛与愉悦，他感觉非常棒，总是这么棒—— _总是这么紧窒，哦日_ ——但是这一次与以往有什么差异，让Castiel的心脏在他胸腔中突突跳动，他看着Dean俯下身子，臀部好看的曲线与Castiel骨盆的轮廓完美贴合。这差异也不仅仅是因为控制权。Dean花了几秒钟时间来调整姿态，随后他从Castiel身体上挺腰坐直，停留片刻，便一寸寸压下去。  
  
直到他重新坐正，接着倾身悬在Castiel身体上方，双手仍然撑在他胸口——一只汗津津的手掌又回到他心口上，就像他什么时候愿意拿开一样——然后开始绕着小圈有力地转动臀部，一层晶莹的汗水从光洁无瑕的皮肤上溢出，发红坚硬的阴茎顶在他自己的腹部。真他妈的漂亮，完美，如果这就是Dean掌握控制权的样子，那Castiel完全没有异议让这种场景多发生几次。  
  
Castiel的指甲扣入Dean的臀瓣，他抬起腰胯，配合Dean的抽动，准备给他同样的快感，但是随着两人身体每一次顺滑的撞击，Dean的动作越来越猛烈，速度越来越快，几乎要把Castiel所剩无几的理智一并掳掠殆尽。  
  
他所能做的就是紧紧抓住Dean，在旧日将Dean标记为他所有的指印瘀伤上留下新的青肿，把Dean向下拉回到他的阴茎上，一次又一次地，把自己深深埋进那副身体。  
  
“Cas。”Dean的声音破碎为一句祈求，他的腰胯猛然抽动，完美致命的身体开始晃动，这让Castiel觉得应该迟一点杀掉Bradley，应该让他目睹眼前的一切。让那人亲眼看着并且意识到Dean完完全全属于他。只属于他一人。尤其不是那些金发无脑的混小子就能——  
  
“啊... _操。我要_ ——”  
  
Castiel也不知道他是怎么存下足够的认知能力，在Dean的肌肉开始以他熟悉的方式绷紧时分出神来，清醒听懂了Dean的话。他在喘息间说道。“不行，还不是时候。”然后伸手一路滑到Dean阴茎的底部，稳稳捏住，将Dean的高潮生生憋了回去。  
  
Dean开始颤抖，臀部无助地小幅痉挛，他极度渴望高潮，大口的喘息被低声的哀鸣打碎，“求你了Cas，我想要， _求你求你求你_ ——”  
  
Castiel调整了一下姿势以保持平衡，他脚踩床垫弯起膝盖，然后顶腰刺上去，Dean闪动的睫毛和破碎的呼吸声让他格外满意。“你想高潮吗？这就是你——他妈——想要的吗？”  
  
眼帘半闭的绿色眸子俯视着他，里面仿佛有燃烧的火光，尽是反抗的神色，Castiel只想陷入其中，悉数满足他的欲望，他们两人共同的欲望。  
  
但是这样是不行的。  
  
“想要高潮，Cas。求——求你了。必须要。”  
  
Castiel又找准位置顶腰向上戳动了一次，把Dean的呻吟直接逼成了求之不得的沮丧咆哮，“还以为你需要的是我。”  
  
“我要的。”Dean喘息道，他对这段套路驾轻就熟。“一直都需要你，Cas。一想到你—— _天呐，妈的_ ——一直都想要这些。这么—— _啊——火辣_ 。”Castiel用拇指扫过Dean的马眼，换来一句带着嘶嘶气音的“ _日他妈的_ ”。  
  
他才得意了一小会，Dean就开始以 _恰到好处_ 的方式扭动身体，紧窒温暖的肌肉挤压Castiel的阴茎，让他开始呻吟，把腰胯顶向Dean，握住Dean阴茎的手指渐渐松开。“操。”Dean喃喃道，向前挺动送入Castiel的手中，然后撤回压到Castiel的阴茎上，动作带着同样的渴望，就好像他也不知道哪个更舒服。Castiel能感觉到Dean又快接近高潮了，于是他立刻停下动作，再次收紧手指，然后得到了一个重度欲求不满的眼神。  
  
“Dean，你为什么需要我？”他自己都无法确信能坚持到什么时候。  
  
Dean发出了破碎而急促的呻吟，他的眼睛上翻，在Castiel身上不停晃动，动作变得凌乱而僵硬。他双手插在发间，就好像已经无法控制要把发丝连根拔起。“ _Cas求你求你了宝贝，求你了。我想要，我他妈的好想要_ ——”  
  
“Dean，你为什么需要我？”Castiel再次从牙缝里挤出这句话。他已经快到了，在悬崖顶峰几近跌落，视野边缘逐渐泛白。  
  
Dean已经开始啜泣，Castiel觉得自己也差不多快到这一步了。“ _操，操，操_ 。你保护我的安全，Cas。让我觉得自己被爱着—— _被需要_ 。你的强大。 _求你了_ 。”  
  
宽慰感充斥了Castiel，他抓住Dean的阴茎，从下至上缓缓撸动，低声念着夸奖的话语。“好孩子。为我做得很好，Dean。如此美丽。穷尽言语，你为我所有。”  
  
“你的，Cas，永远是你的。”Dean整个身体攫紧，向下迎去紧紧夹住Castiel，让后者无法抑制胸膛中的咆哮，他的高潮接踵而至。Dean的精液溅在他肚子上，而他射在Dean身体里，在他身上打上自己的标记。  
  
“ _日啊，Dean_ 。”  
  
Dean瘫倒在他身上，沉重又令人安心，即使他们两人都沾满汗水和精液，Castiel仍在床上躺了片刻，任由Dean憩在他身上，用指尖轻抚Dean的后背。  
  
他们需要尽快把尸体清理掉，然后处理汽车，但是现在这样待着就挺好。  
  
Dean的鼻子埋在Castiel汗湿的发际线上，他的声音被闷住，恍惚而沙哑，“目测 _下一步_ 轮到你干活了，Cas。”  
  
脑神经功能要花几秒钟的时间方才恢复运行，词句才被大脑吸收，但是Castiel的嘴角已经缓缓挑起了微笑。“嗯。当然是这样。”  
  
真正的乐趣才刚刚开始。


End file.
